Demonic Love Under the Blood Moon
by KsNandS
Summary: Legend holds, that the 'Blood Moon' can change a person. For Naruto, he's going to have an odd birthday. Sakura, now realizes her feelings. But, Naruto's under the influence by the Blood Moon! What will happen? AU. 5 chap. One-shot! This is DmnNaruxSaku!
1. Phase 1 Naruto & Sakura's Beginnings

Hello there! Well, I hope you guys are enjoying "Demon in the High School!" but this is not the chapter. I have decided to take a small break from it. Instead, I've put up a small one-shot for you guys! I believe you shall find it…to your liking. Enjoy!

_**K'sN&S-Hello there!**_

_**Kishimaru-HELLO!**_

_**K'sN&S-Boy, sure is a beautiful night. The moon is full of life.**_

_**Kishimaru-Yes it is. …He's…becoming it, isn't he?**_

_**K'sN&S-Unfortunately…yes…and so is she.**_

_**Kishimaru-I wonder how things will go. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi are trying to stop him. THEY'LL DIE!!**_

_**K'sN&S-Whoa! Settle down there! Look, you have to stop Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi. They CANNOT interfere!**_

_**Kishimaru-YES SIR!!**_

_**K'sN&S-ALRIGHT PRIVATE! TEEEEEEEEEN-HUUUUUUT!**_

_**Kishimaru-YES SIR!! (salutes)**_

_**K'sN&S-NOW! YOUR MISSION, TO STOP THE INTERFERENCE! IS THIS CLEAAAR!?**_

_**Kishimaru-YES SIR!!**_

_**K'sN&S-I CANNOT HEAR YOU PRIVATE!! WHAT WAS THAT!!**_

_**Kishimaru-SIR YES SIR!!**_

_**K'sN&S-Good. Now, EXPLAIN YOUR MISSION PRIVATE!!**_

_**Kishimaru-YES SIR!! MY MISSION, TO STOP INTERFERENCE FROM KAKASHI, TSUNADE AND PERVY SAGE!! **_

_**K'sN&S-Good…now…look at the moon.**_

_**Kishimaru-(looks)**_

_**K'sN&S-Listen carefully…**_

_**Kishimaru-(Listens) **_

_**Demon-GWRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**_

_**Kishimaru-(Gasps! And eyes widen)**_

_**K'sN&S-THERE'S THE INTERFERENCE!! GO NOW!!**_

_**Kishimaru-YES SIR!! (Jumps away)**_

_**K'sN&S-I must see this (Follows)**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, and never will. Sorry!**_

_**Claimer-I own ALL MY OWN, creations. ENJOY!**_

It was night. Dark, starry and the moon was new. It was October the 5th, only a few days before the Kyuubi had attacked the village 17 years ago. Nothing stirred, in the small village of Konoha. Not even a breeze lifted through the air. All was still…all…was quiet. The black sky and the twinkling lights that provided only minimum…to no light like the moon. Throughout the village, only one figure moved. Staying still so nothing could see its slick movements. It moved like water, turning every corner with much flexibility and perfect precision. It slipped into an alley way, with its back against the wall. Breathing hoarsely due to its transforming, it looked around the corner, making sure no-one was around. It then, like LIGHTNING sped through the streets! On all fours, like a blurry piece of air that was ghostly.

It streaked towards the Hokage tower and jumped! It landed on the roof and at a low level, on two legs, DASHED TOWARDS THE MONUMENTS! It JUMPED INCREDIBLY HIGH, then, situating chakra with its feet, climbed the mountain, up the Yondaimes face. It reached the hair and then stood there, looking below the village. Its eyes were blood-red, its pupils, vertically slit! Its gaze PIRECED the village. It looked up at the sky, towards the stars. Their shining beauty reminded the shadow…of _her_. Its eyes softened at the thought of her beautiful, fructuous cherry blossom locks, her jade eyes that made him smile every time he saw her. The figure gave a hoarse and dark sigh. With that he looked towards the sky again. It was the last thing he saw…before he felt them…growing. HE CLUTCHED HIS HEAD IN PAIN! He grunted and hunched over in AGONY!! As growls erupted from his throat. Finally, the pain got WORSE and with all his breath he let out…

"**G-G-GRWRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"** A roar with demonic intentions…echoed in the misty dark night.

_The Next Day…_

The morning was bright! Sunny, warm and beautiful! The clear blue sky with a few clouds over Konoha. People bustled all over the village, talking, chatting and bargaining with one another over good prices and quality from bad prices and poor quality. Near an alley a small figure was walking. Wearing a sapphire cloak, with a white base. The top covering his mouth, which let loose a mysterious look to him. He wore Velcro blue sandals. He had gray hair, left in only two strands that were hanging loosely in the front, braided in the middle with orange and black clips. A shinobi armband on his left arm, symbolizing he was a Konoha ninja. He had a small hairline, and his eyes gleamed sapphire! Mostly due to the demonic spirit within him. Normally his eyes would be cerulean. On his right arm, he had, tied, an orange and black bandana as pride of someone important to him! The figure walked for a small bit listening and eavesdropping in on people's conversations, sometimes making rude remarks meant to be funny. Though, the villagers didn't like it and yelled at him for it!

"GET LOST KID, AND STOP EAVES-DROPPING! WHAT WERE YOU RAISED BY!! AN IDIOT!!" A villager shouted. The small boy stopped. He looked and glared at the man.

"Idiot?" The boy asked. The villager sneered. The small boy walked over and looked ALL THE WAY up, due to his VERY short size. At only a height of 4'8' he was a SHRIMP! The man was at least 6'0' and stared down at the boy.

"Yeah 'idiot' kid. I guess one raised ya." The man said. The small boy glared.

"I'll have you know…that, that idiot was the one who raised my with all the tender love, compassion and CARE IN THE WORLD!!" The small boy yelled! The man glared.

"Yeah! WELL I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF NARUTO UZUMAKI WAS YOUR BROTHER!!" The villager shouted! The small boy laughed!

"Well…I'll let you in on a little secret Mr." The small boy said. The man scoffed. "I'm…Naruto's little brother…Kishimaru." He said. The man flinched! He gulped. The rumors he had heard about the gruesome twosome were…all but fake he originally thought. He thought Naruto NEVER had ANY family. But, certainly the rumors were true! Naruto's brother was the HORRIBLE little boy…Kishimaru. The man backed away with shock! Kishimaru smiled sweetly. "Oh Mrrrrrrrrrrrr. Come over here for a sec. I gots something' fer ya." Kishimaru said in an innocently sweet…yet evil reeking voice. The man gulped and backed away, along with the woman he was talking to! Kishimaru giggled like a MANIAC!! "C'MERE!!" Kishimaru said waving his finger. The man yelled!

"GET AWAY FROM ME!! RUN!! THE DEMON'S BROTHER HAS GONE INSANE!!" The man bellowed! Kishimaru giggled evilly. He watched as the man and woman screamed and ran away.

"WAIT! C'MON BACK I STILL GOTTA (Giggle) FEED YOU TO MY (laugh) BROTHER!!" Kishimaru shouted back as he laughed! The two didn't say anything back. Kishimaru laughed! "Man they always fall for that one!" He shouted holding his gut! He straightened up. "Well, better get find Sakura." He said. He turned around and walked away. He wondered what Sakura was doing. "Maybe she's visiting grandma." The small boy stated. He thought and shrugged. "Well, grandma might use some company anyway, I can always see Sakura later!" He retorted and nodded. He began to walk towards Hokage tower, looking for his FAVORITE grandma.

_At Hokage Tower…_

Tsunade groaned and rubbed her temples. The mission she had sent for a group of Chunin had failed, and she was in a BAD mood! The squad leader had apologized, and Tsunade accepted it, but not without a HUGE SCOLDING FIRST! She sighed and opened her drawer and got out a bottle of sake. She smiled and with her sake cup, she poured herself her liquor. She lifted the sake up to her mouth.

"Ah, some nice alone time. Some sake, silence and just all to mys-" Tsunade as cut off. THE DOOR BLEW RIGHT OPEN!!

"HI GRANDMA!!" Tsunade heard Kishimaru shout! She groaned angrily as the boy stood there. He skipped merrily into the office and over to Tsunade, then jumped up on her desk and gave an eye-closed smile. It was like Kishimaru to ALWAYS check up on Tsunade. Though the boy was ANNOYING like his brother, Tsunade sometimes enjoyed his company, mostly because she made him work! But, Kishimaru's stamina and carefree attitude made him a loaded firecracker! All those days with Naruto, prank pulling, ramen eating…he became Tsunade's second Naruto! The loud attitude and such were elements that Naruto had worked the small boy…and downloaded his antics into Kishimaru, WITHOUT KNOWLEDGE OF HOW TO DELETE IT! But, Kishimaru was a sweet, smart and cute loving boy, and Tsunade was like his grandmother…mainly because of her age and cranky attitude. The woman sighed and leaned her head on her fast.

"Hello Kishimaru. Are you here to pester me?" The woman asked. Kishimaru giggled!

"Nah! I just came to see my favorite granny!" Kishimaru answered.

"Riiiiiight, well I'm very busy, as you can see." Tsunade explained. Kishimaru looked at her, his rosy red cheeks lighting up a bit.

"You mean drinking and getting drunk so you can forget about the troubles of the village and because all you have to do is sign papers?" Kishimaru asked. Tsunade popped an anger vein as she saw the little boy smiling…cutely. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched and her face reddened. "Big brother knows EVERYTHING, doesn't he grandma? Heeheehee!" Kishimaru giggled! Tsunade felt like EXPODING! The 8-year-old seemed to learn A LOT, from Naruto.

"_When I get my hand on Naruto I'll THROTTLE HIM!!" _Tsunade shouted. Kishimaru smiled.

"So do you need help grandma?" Kishimaru asked. Tsunade shook her head.

"No…unfortunately. But, anyway, where's your brother?" Tsunade asked. Kishimaru thought.

"I think he's still sleeping. He must've had a hard night last night." Kishimaru replied. Tsunade sighed.

"I see, and what about Sakura?" Tsunade asked. Kishimaru shrugged.

"I came here looking for Sakura. Have you seen her?" Kishimaru asked. Tsunade shook her head.

"No, I haven't. Listen, why don't you go bother Naruto. I'm sure he could use a wake-up call anyway." Tsunade suggested. Kishimaru giggled!

"OKAY!" He accepted and jumped off the desk. Went around the wooden desk and looked at Tsunade. "I WUV YOU GRANDMA!!" Kishimaru said and hugged the woman. Tsunade sighed and patted his head.

"Alright, alright. Now get going and don't let a house fall on ya." Tsunade said. Kishimaru cocked his eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" He asked curiously. Tsunade groaned.

"Just go and jump on your brothers bed please." Tsunade said. Kishimaru giggled.

"O-Kay! Bye Grandma!" Kishimaru replied. He skipped out the door and Tsunade sighed. She took a sip of her sake.

"Ahh, that's the good stuff." She stated. Tsunade turned her desk and looked out the window, seeing the small boy run towards Naruto's apartment. She chuckled. "Look out Naruto, you got yourself a little wake up call coming." Tsunade said and continued to drink her worries away.

_Kishimaru…_

The small boy skipped merrily down the street as he neared the apartments. He turned the corner and saw the staircase leading up. He ran up it and turned to the right. Seeing the doors lined up and grinned mysteriously and walked up to the door printed with the number 10. He tried the handle and jiggled it. But it was a no-go. He sighed and thought. He then grinned and looked under the mat.

"Bingo!" He said as he saw a spare key. He picked it up and unlocked the door. He slowly opened it and then shut it gently. He looked around. The room was dark, the blinds were closed. He smiled and saw the hallway. He walked into it, creeping, turning the two right turns into Naruto's room. He looked in the cracked door and saw a huge lump under the covers of Naruto's bed and the room shaded dark, due to the blinds closed. He silently sighed. "Okay Mr. Lazy-butt time to wake up." Kishimaru said to himself. Kishimaru crept into the room and heard snoring, most likely Naruto was asleep. Kishimaru looked at the HUGE lump and giggled. "Oh sleeping bea-U-tyyyyy…WAKE-UP!" Kishimaru shouted. Nothing. Kishimaru groaned. "Okay, now I have to drag you outta bed!" Kishimaru said. He pulled up his sleeves, due to them lapping over his hands. He walked over to the end of the bed and lifted up the covers. Naruto was sleeping in the fetus position.

"AWE! Look at the sleeping baby…WAKEUP LAZY-BUTT!" Kishimaru shouted and grabbed Naruto's feet and started to pull. He grunted as he pulled and PULLED! Naruto was TOO HEAVY! "BIG BROTHER! EITHER YOU'RE TOO MUSCLEY! OR TOO FAT!!" Kishimaru shouted grunting. Nothing…not even a budge. He finally exhausted the last of his breath and let go. He groaned and thought. "Okay then Mr. Lazy-butt, how about…DOG PILE!!" Kishimaru shouted and JUMPED on the lump sleeping in the bed. He started to jump around and shake Naruto. He heard a few groans of displeasure. "C'mon! WAKE-UP!" Kishimaru shouted. But was the grabbed like a little bear and cuddled as Naruto emerged from the covers and cuddled Kishimaru like a stuffed bear. The small boy sweat-dropped and stared at the ceiling. "Oh big brother…just to let you know about something…oh…what is it? I'M NOT MR. CUDDLY PLAY-TIME BEAR, NOOOOOW…LET GO!!" Kishimaru demanded as an anger vein popped on his forehead. Naruto was a VERY heavy sleeper, and usually it took his alarm clock to get him up. But, Kishimaru wondered how the alarm lock did it, since his brother was like a rock! He sighed and looked at Naruto, expecting to see him drooling all over his pillow. Though it was true, Naruto was drooling…Kishimaru's eyes widened. "Big brother…" He whispered.

"Huh…whassa? (Yawn) Is it mornin' yet?" Naruto sleepily asked. Kishimaru popped another anger vein.

"That's…all it…TOOK!? ALL IT TOOK WAS A SMALL WHISPER TO WAKE YOU UP!!" Kishimaru shouted! Naruto opened his eyes, and seeing him cuddle his little brother like a fluffy teddy bear he grinned.

"Morning! Did ya get scared and come sleep with your big bro?" Naruto asked with a foxy grin. Kishimaru's eyebrow arched.

"Nooooooo…I came to wake up my lazy-butt-head." Kishimaru stated. Naruto shook his head and yawned. "Now, as much as I like to have a brotherly cuddle…COULD YOU LET GO NOW PLEASE, I CAN'T BREATH!!" Kishimaru shouted. Naruto sighed.

"You can breath, it's not like my arm weighs two tons ya know?" Naruto said. Kishimaru groaned, then sighed.

"So, what are we doing today?" Kishimaru asked.

"I dunno, what'd you want to do?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru looked at him and then thought. He then excitedly GASPED!

"I know! Let's groom those ears!" Kishimaru suggested, shouting! Naruto cocked his eyebrow.

"Uh…what're you talking about? I can't groom skin squirt." Naruto explained. Kishimaru cocked his eyebrow.

"Uh, you can now." Kishimaru replied as he reached up and scratched Naruto's head. Naruto's eyes widened and he put on a drunken face as pleasure enveloped his body. Whatever Kishimaru was scratching…Naruto was REALLY enjoying it.

"Ahhhhhhhhh…that feels good…" Naruto sighed as he snuggled his head into his pillow. Kishimaru cocked an eyebrow as Naruto's right leg started to twitch. Then, it started to LITERALLY SPAZZ-OUT, like a dog getting its belly rubbed. Kishimaru observed as Naruto started to growl and purr. "A little to the left! Oh, Oh! OH! Yeaaaahhhhh…grrrrrrrrrrrrr." Naruto growled as Kishimaru scratched. The small boy put on an apathetical look as he stopped and forced Naruto's hand off his small body. He stood up and dusted himself off. Naruto stopped and sat up. "Hey! Can you do that again!?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru sighed and pointed towards the mirror. Naruto looked and grinned. He looked on the sides of his face and nodded. "I'm one good-looking…" Naruto stopped as he looked on top of his head. It was faint. Naruto hopped out of bed and ran over to his mirror closet and looked on top of his head. Upon his blond locks and saw them. Two, fuzzy, foxy orange ears. They had black tips. Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at Kishimaru, who was staring at something else. "Okay…well, ears aren't that bad! I mean, it's not like I have a-"

"Uh, Big Brother?" Kishimaru asked cutting him off. Naruto sighed.

"What?" Kishimaru pointed at Naruto's behind.. Naruto looked and his face paled, like an opal that had just been dulled. He saw it swaying back and forth. It was an orange tail with a white tip. He looked at the mirror, and then upon seeing his whiskers darkened. He touched them, feeling the soft strands of hair.

"SO! Wanna groom them now!?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto looked at him with a petrified look on his face. "Big Brother?" Kishimaru asked.

_Somewhere…_

Outside a girl was walking. Her pink, beautiful, fructuous, short hair, soft as a daisy. Her beautiful jade eyes, complimenting her eyelashes. Her silky white skin complimenting her hair and eyes. She wore a red, sleeveless short with a white circle on the back. She wore black spandex shorts and a pink over skirt. She had black sandals and on her arms, pink bands on both sides. She wore her Konoha headband that pulled back her hair, leaving her bangs loose. Yes, Sakura Haruno had become beautiful, dashing and Naruto's crush on her had INCREASED TEN-FOLD!! Since her growing up, Naruto had gotten Sasuke back for her, and she was EXCITED! Since Sasuke got back, Sakura had grown to see Naruto more than just a knuckleheaded twit. She had come to see him as something SO PRESCIOUS to her, she couldn't stand to see him brung down. Sasuke was still being an ass-hole to them both, and it felt like nothing had changed since they were 12 and 13. But, two things had changed, for the better. Sakura was NO LONGER infatuated with Sasuke, it ran out LONG after what he tried to do to Naruto, which was kill him. Sakura figured that if Sasuke was going to try and kill Naruto, then he didn't EVEN deserve her! NOT IN THE LEAST! Though, what else had changed, was Sakura's feelings for the blond shinobi. She felt so…touched by him when she was around him. Her heart had been wanting to allow him in her heart! Sakura thought herself never possible to…feel for him, but…it was happening. Just the thought of his handsome face made Sakura want to see him!

"I wonder where Naruto is." Sakura asked to herself, since Naruto was usually up by 9:00.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sakura heard someone yell! She gasped! There was her answer.

"That sounded like Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed! She started to run towards the apartments!

_With Naruto…_

Naruto was panicking! He had a tail, ears and HELL his whiskers were REAL! He was pacing around the room and every time he'd look at himself he'd curse! Kishimaru sat on Naruto's bed, watching the half-naked young man pace! That reminded Kishimaru that Naruto's birthday was soon! He watched as the blond paced in his orange and black boxers. Naruto looked at Kishimaru and sighed. The small boy thought.

"You know, this might be an improvement." Kishimaru said. Naruto's right eye twitched a bit. He walked over and sat next to Kishimaru and put his hand on his back.

"O-Kay. Now, explain to me WHY this is…oh…I'm not sure…AN IMPROVEMENT!!" Naruto blared! Kishimaru thought and smiled.

"Weeeeeell. Sakura might like your ears and the tail seems like a nice attachment. Just because it's sticking out of your butt doesn't mean it's a bad thing." Kishimaru answered. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and his tail started to beat the bed. Kishimaru saw it. "HAHA! Big brother your tail is beating the bed! HAHAHAHA!" Kishimaru laughed! Naruto pouted a bit. "Hey, can your ears twitch too!" Kishimaru asked standing on his knees and looking at Naruto. Naruto's ears twitched a bit and Kishimaru laughed again! "AWE!! Big brother I like your ears! You should keep them!" Kishimaru suggested. Naruto stared at him for a second and then sighed.

"Okay, then I'll just go to every girl in the village and force her to have sex with me!" Naruto sarcastically answered. Kishimaru sighed. "No! They have to go! I'm going to talk to Kyuubi about this." Naruto explained.

"**Sorry Kit, but you're on your own now. You're almost a man now, and I can't do anything. Besides, Sheichibi agrees with me, don't ya brother?" **Kyuubi asked. The wolf shrugged.

"**Oh I don't know. After all, it is 'that' time. Maybe you should help Naruto for this once in your poor pitiful lifetime." **Sheichibi answered. Kyuubi popped an anger vein.

"**What was that you little shit?" **Kyuubi asked. Sheichibi smirked.

"**Nothing ya big shit!?"** Sheichibi answered. Kyuubi's blood started to boil as he growled disdainfully! Sheichibi chuckled, placing his paw to his mouth showing off a cheeky-toothed grin. Kyuubi snorted.

"**Tch, whatever you little bastard. Anyway, you do have a point, it is Kits 'time' but why should I help him?" **Kyuubi asked. Sheichibi thought.

"**Maybe because he's kept YOU alive? Without him you'd probably be DEAD!" **Sheichibi explained. Kyuubi gave a snort. Though Sheichibi was right. Naruto had kept the fox alive all those years. Kyuubi sighed and put a paw on his snout and gave a disdainful groan.

"**Alright, but I'm going to HATE this more than the village!" **Kyuubi shouted grievingly. Sheichibi nodded.

"What're you two talking about?" Naruto asked. The two demons whistled tunes and Sheichibi grinned.

"**Oh, 'tis nothing Naruto old bean. Kyuubi and I were just have a small chat and all that." **The wolf answered. Naruto and Kishimaru got skeptical. All Naruto heard was that Kyuubi said he wouldn't help him, and then he would. Whatever the two demons were originally talking about…Naruto had no idea.

"Alright, so, Kyuubi, you'll help me with my problem?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi sighed and nodded with a meek smile.

"**Yeah yeah, I'll get to work on it, just shut up and let me handle everything." **Kyuubi said. Naruto glared.

"Whatever just do it!" Naruto commanded. Kyuubi shook his head. Naruto gritted his teeth. "And why. Not?" Naruto seethed through his teeth. Kyuubi chuckled darkly. Naruto was BEYONG pissed, and wanted to CURSE MADLY AT KYUUBI! Until he heard a sound that he knew would have him run out of the village for a GOOD TIME! He heard knocking on the door! Naruto flinched and Kishimaru sighed.

"I'll get it." The small boy said meekly. Naruto watched as he disappeared around the corner. Naruto crept out of his room and turned the corner as he heard the door open. He peeked around the corner and saw Kishimaru talking to someone. "Well, everything's fine Sakura!" Kishimaru assured.

"_SAKURA!!" _Naruto shouted. He gulped. If Sakura saw him like this, it'd ruin his relationship with her! He sighed. _"KYUUBI! HIDE ME QUICK!?" _Naruto shouted. The fox grinned.

"**Say pretty please."** The fox stated. Naruto groaned.

"_Why should I?" _Naruto asked. Kyuubi chuckled darkly.

"**Because, you're ears won't be hidden, nor will that tail if you don't. And who knows what Sakura'll do when she see's you like that." **Kyuubi explained. Naruto silently gasped and gulped.

"_Okay okay! Pretty please?" _Naruto begged. Kyuubi was going to have fun with this.

"**Now say pretty please with sex on top." **Kyuubi commanded.

"_What!? Eww! Forget it you pervert!" _Naruto shouted. Kyuubi nodded showing his lower lip.

"**Okay then. ****I guess this will happen,"** Kyuubi started and tried making his voice feminine. **"OH NARUTO! YOU DEMON! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" **Kyuubi shouted, pretending to be Sakura. Naruto sighed.

"_Pretty please with…(sigh)…sex on top?" _Naruto asked. Kyuubi grinned.

"**Okay, just as long as you get me some pussy soon. Ol' Kyuubi's been havin' a small, tiny hankerin' for some nice Ol' fashion banging!" **Kyuubi said. Naruto groaned mentally. **"Oh, and Kit?" **Kyuubi asked.

"_Hmm?" _Naruto asked. Kyuubi chuckled.

"**Just make sure you don't let that hankering bother you TOO much. Heheheh." **Kyuubi chuckled. Naruto's eyebrow cocked.

"_What'd you mean?" _Naruto asked. Kyuubi shook his head. Before Naruto knew it, he felt different. He ran into his room and looked in the mirror.He sighed in relief and chuckled as he saw his normal ears, and the fact that his ass wasn't wagging. He sighed and straightened up. He put on a HUGE grin, and walked towards the living room. He saw Kishimaru and Sakura chatting when he walked up to the door…in nothing but his boxers.

"So you do't have to worry about big brother, okay?" Kishiamru asked. Sakura sighed and then nodded. She looked inside and felt her face flush. "Hey Sakura, your face is all red. What's wrong?" Kishimaru asked. He looked and saw Naruto with a wide grin…in his orange and black boxers. "Oh…"

"N-Naruto… Naruto I heard you yelling over something and I… thought I might… check up on you." Sakura explained. Naruto grinned and looked at her body.

"You can check up on me all you want sweet stuff." Naruto blurted out! He shut his mouth and Sakura looked at him in shock!

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked. Kishimaru ooed.

"N-N-Nothing Sakura! What am I saying!? That your body is so hot I can just take you away and smother you in chocolate saucewhile I just give you the time of your…(Gulp) life?" Naruto asked. Sakura's face lite up cherry red! Naruto cursed at his mouth. He wasn't wanting to say those things but…THEY JUST CAME OUT!!

"N-N-Naruto, w-w-what did you just say?" Sakura asked in COMPLETE shock! Naruto gulped again.

"I-I-I meant I wanna toss you into a batter of caramel sauce and then smother you in whip cream, put you in a giant bowl holding a HUGE banana with strawberries and cherr sauce SMOTHERED all over you!" Naruto shouted. Sakura GASPED!

"Nice image there big brother, REAL nice. Now I gots it stuck in my head." Kishimaru said as he sighed and hit his head against th ewall to get the disturbing hentai image out of his mind. Sakura stared at Naruto, who was staring back…sweating!

"What was that Naruto?" Sakura asked a bit annoyed as her fist clenched. Naruto gulped.

"I meant…I…wanna see you naked in a tub full of Miso-Pork ramen noddles with chop-sticks. I wanna lick you clean." Naruto answered. Kishimaru groaned as another image appeared. Sakura was SHOCKED TO DEATH!! Naruto closed his mouth shut with his hands! Sakura's other fist clenched.

"I heard that one Naruto! What are you doing thinking those things!?" Sakura shouted in anger! Naruto stepped back a bit putting his hand sup in defense.

"SAKURA! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY IT! I SWEAR!" Naruto shouted in defense. Sakura grunted and entered the apartment. Naruto backed up more.

"SO! Thinking perverted thoughts about me!? I guess Jiraiya HAS rubbed off on you!" Sakura shouted pointing at him. Naruto shook his head!

"N-NO SAKURA! THE PERV HASN'T! I SWEAR!" Naruto shouted! Sakura grunted again as she reared back her fist in attempt to strike him HARD! Naruto gulped and sighed. "Already I'm shooting off my fat mouth. Sakura, I didn't mean it I swear!" Naruto shouted.

"YEAH RIGHT! NOW PREPARE TO-" Sakura was cut off.

"Sakura!" Kishimaru shouted. Sakura and Naruto looked at the small boy. He sighed.

"It was an accident. C'mon, why can't we all just get along without violence? I mean, my big brother was attracted to you when you were young, and obviously still is. Those are…though mildly adult rated…compliments! C'mon, I mean my big brother doesn't have to get slugged, does he? Violence is not the answer as what big brother told me." Kishimaru explained. Sakura stared at him and then looked at Naruto, who was nodding his head FURIOUSLY, sweating madly! Sakura put her fist down and crossed her arms.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it. Naruto, be glad you have a little brother, because if you didn't, you'd be on the floor wishing you had an aspirin." Sakura explained. Naruto looked at Sakura and she stared at him. He puffed his cheeks out with a sigh and scratched his forehead.

"Sorry, just slipped out I guess. So…what're you doing today?" Naruto asked. Sakura sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I'm not sure really sure to tell the truth…I…was going to go over to the tower and see what was up…but I guess there wasn't going to be much. So…I was…wondering Naruto," Sakura said putting her hands behind her back and smiled.

"Yeah Sakura?" Naruto asked confusingly.

"I was wondering if you would like to spend the day with me. Would that be okay?" Sakura asked. Naruto's eyes SHINED!

"SURE SAKURA! Let me go get dressed first!" Naruto shouted and ran to his room. Sakura sighed in relief. She'd never known Naruto to be so…muscular! She wanted to rub her hands all over his chest. She could see rock-hard pecks! EXCELLENTLY BUILT abs, and his PERFECTLY CHISLED 6-pack! His arms were VERY muscular! Hell, Sakura could see the blood-veins! Sakura sighed and stored the picture away…for 'safe keeping.' And she thought Naruto had acted perverted…well he did act MORE, than her, but she felt a little bit perverted. She straightened herself up a bit and looked at Kishimaru, who was just staring at her for some reason.

"What? What's up Kishimaru?" Sakura asked. The little boy cocked his eyebrow.

"You were enjoying the view of big brother and his muscles weren't you?" Kishimaru asked. Sakura blushed FURIOUSLY! She shook her head and put her hands up in defense!

"N-NO! I was not!" Sakura replied back. Kishimaru sarcastically nodded.

"Okay, well, why were you blushing when you saw big brother half-naked then?" He asked. She thought and cleared her throat.

"B-Because, it's the first thing a woman notices about a man." She replied. Kishimaru sighed.

"It's okay if you want to open your heart to him. I mean, why are you so embarrassed?" Kishimaru asked spreading out his hands.

"I'm not embarrassed! If I want to open my heart to Naruto it will be when I WANT TO!" Sakura explained. Kishimaru sighed again.

"Okay, well here he comes. Well what'd you know, no jumpsuit this time." Kishimaru said. Sakura looked behind her and saw Naruto's, new attire. He had a black sleeveless muscle shirt with camaflauge pants. He decided to wear his Konoha shinobi headband, holding back his hair. One thing Sakura noticed was that his shirt was TIGHT! It showed EVERYTHING! She smiled, keeping her small tiny tint of red supposedly wanting to cross her face. Naruto walked up to her and grinned wildly. He stretched.

"C'mon Sakura, let's go!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura smiled and nodded. They looked at Kishimaru, who smiled. "You comin'?" Naruto asked.

"Nah! I'm going to go bother and bug grandma! Bye big brother! You and Sakura have a nice date! And don't try to get down each other's pants yet! Hehehe!" Kishimaru laughed and ran out the door, leaving Sakura and Naruto both flushed a bit. "I tell you that kid's always saying something about me. Don't worry Sakura, I won't say or do anything perverted, okay?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not worried about that Naruto. But I am wondering about what we're going to do today." Sakura explained. Naruto thought and then it came to him. Though, the consequences were VERY HIGH! He gulped.

"Uh, Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him.

"Yes Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked her in the eyes and looked down, scratched the back of his head and then looked back at Sakura.

"I was…wondering if…if…if…" Naruto chocked. Sakura cocked her eyebrow.

"Wondering if what Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto sighed and took a deep breath. He let it out and closed his eyes. He opened them and stared her in the face.

"Sakura, I know you always said 'no,'…but I was wondering…if maybe…just this once you could…could…could," Naruto choked.

"COULD WHAT NARUTO!? SPIT IT OUT!" Sakura demanded.

"I WAS WONDERING IF YOU COULD GO ON A DATE WITH ME!!" Naruto BLARED. Sakura gasped! Naruto gulped and put his arms up in defense, READY for a strike! Sakura's eyes were wide! She stared at Naruto, who had his hands up in defense. Sakura stared at him.

"_It's like he thinks I'm going to…(Gasp!)" _Sakura's eyes widened! She remembered when she'd ALWAYS hit him whenever he asked. She sighed and looked at him with a smile. He looked at her in a confused manner as he cocked his head to the side on instinct, though he had no idea why. Sakura laughed at his antics! Naruto REALLY got confused this time!

"Sakura, what's so funny?" Naruto naively asked. Sakura giggled.

"Oh nothing Naruto." Sakura replied. Naruto cocked his eyebrows as his hea tilted a little more. Sakura giggled and looked at him.

"Now, well…I'd love to go on a date with you." Sakura answered.

"WAH DON'T HIT…w-w-what?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him sorrowfully.

"Oh Naruto, I've been so ignorant to you and never accepted your offers." Sakura said. Naruto was SHOCKED! "N-N-Naruto! I'm…I'm sorry." Sakura said and looked at him. Naruto stared at her gaping. He finally snapped out of his trance and looked at her straight forward!

"Sakura don't worry abo-" Naruto was cut off as Sakura LUNGED forwards and embraced him! Naruto felt his heart skip nearly 10 BEATS! Sakura…was…hugging him!? Naruto didn't know WHAT to say! He just stood there, silent. When he finally snapped out of his shock, he looked down at Sakura, seeing her bury her head into his chest. He felt a bit wet in the torso. "Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked up at him, small tears rolling down her cheeks. Naruto, eyes widened, stared at her. She was…crying…for him? His hands, which were spread out in surprise, finally were released and wrapped around Sakura. He put her in a very warm and comforting embrace, which, for Sakura, made her calm down and finally settle and mold into the form of his body. Sakura felt so…comfortable. His warmth soothed her restless soul, the piece about her, always hitting and using him for everything she was too weak to do. She wanted to repay him…repay for EVERYTHING, she put him through. She almost got him KILLED ONCE…no…MORE THAN ONCE!! She felt so guilty! It hurt her heart to even think about what would have happened to him if Sasuke had REALLY won that battle at the Valley of End. It was bone-chilling to think about.

Sakura hugged him more as Naruto responded by rubbing her back. Sakura relaxed as Naruto's hand, gently stroked her back ever-so gently with a caring touch. Sakura didn't want to let go of the hug. This was her first time physically, and with harm, touching Naruto in a bit of a sensual way. She NEVER wanted the hug to end, never in her LIFE! She never felt so close to Naruto before. She remembered when he had always comforted her when she was crying or sad. She hadn't done that to him before…she actually hadn't done ANYTHING that was significant for him! Sakura would…no WAS going to repay Naruto for all his kindness and love that he wanted to give her that she NEVER would have taken! Now, it was time that she pulled her own weight. Now, she would acceot Naruto, like he accepted her, and unlike Sasuke rejected her feelings, she wouldn't do what he did, and reject Naruto's feelings. She savored the feeling of Naruto rubbing her back, and loved it. She buried her head into his shirt, wiping her tears away and looked up at him. They both locked eyes. They stared at each other for quite a while, until Naruto broke it.

"Are you going to be okay now Sakura?" He asked. Sakura nodded and Naruto gave her one final hug and patted her back, then rubbed it and let go, though it was something they both did not want to happen, but the day was getting on and they had to get to their date! Naruto grinned excitedly as he was FINALLY, going on a date with Sakura! Sakura seemed to know he was happy by the foxy grin he was displaying. She smiled and headed for the door.

"C'mon Naruto, let's go." Sakura suggested. Naruto nodded.

"Alright Sakura!" Naruto happily shouted and ran over to the door and let her out first. He closed the door and stretched. "Ah! It's a beautiful day today!" Naruto shouted. Sakura giggled feminenly in agreement. "So, wanna go get something to eat?" Naruto asked.

"I already ate Naruto." Sakura replied.

"Oh." Naruto said. He sighed.

"Well, we can always get you something. Just please don't say ramen this time." Sakura stated. Naruto groaned. He wanted a nice bowl of ramen, and sighed. "Besides, you need to eat something more different. How about we go get you something like a breakfast burrito or something?" Sakura suggested. Naruto thought and nodded. He could use something that had eggs, bacon, sasuage and cheese. It sounded good to him!

"Alright, sounds good to me. C'mon!" Naruto shouted! Sakura laughed and followed him. They walked to the nearest breakfast stop and Naruto got a burritto to go, filled with breakfast. He ate it as him and Sakura walked around the village. He finished and threw the wrapper in a nearby trash can. "Hey, Sakura wanna go to the flower fields?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Sure Naruto, I'd love to." Sakura gently agreed. Naruto grinned and held out his arm. Sakura giggled. "Why thank you. You're a kind gentleman." Sakura said and coutsied. Naruto bowed and Sakura took his arm. She felt the strong muscle underneath and held it with both arms. The two walked to the field of flowers, near the park. They arrived soon later and Naruto took a deep breath, then exhaled. The flower's aroma was breath-taking! Sakura smiled and copied him, taking in a deep breath, then releasing it. "Oh Naruto, it's beautiful, isn't it?" Sakura asked him.

"Yeah, just like…" Naruto stopped himself. Sakura was left with a question in her mind.

"Just like what Naruto?" Sakura curiously asked. Naruto looked at her and grinned.

"Uhhhh…well like someone I know." Naruto replied. Sakura found herself a bit perplexed.

"Who is this person?" Sakura asked. Naruto grinned.

"Well…do you really want to know?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded. Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Well…who do I consider beautiful?" Naruto asked. Sakura shrugged and Naruto laughed!

"What!?" Sakura asked! Naruto looked at her and leaned into her ear. She could hear and feel his soft and hot breathing on her neck. It made her want to moan!

"It's you." He huskily replied. He then surprised her with a small…lick on the cheek? Sakura flinched and Naruto gulped. She looked at him and he gave her a foxy grin.

"D-D-Did you just…lick my cheek?" Sakura asked. Naruto felt his chance at her slipping through his fingers!

"N-N-No Sakura! I-uh…I didn't!" Naruto replied. Sakura touched her cheek, and surely she felt saliva. She looked at him and he gulped as the top of his forehead had bluish-purple anime lines, like fear whelled up in his body!

"You did lick me." Sakura said. Naruto gulped again and backed away.

"S-Sakura…p-p-please don't hit me." Naruto begged. Her eyes widened and stared at him. "I-I-It was an accident, I swear! I-I-I just couldn't help myself! You smell so good, like strawberries. I thought you were a strawberry so I licked you." Naruto explained. Sakura stared at him, and her first intention was to leave! So, she turned around and started walking away until she heard Naruto. "Please don't leave Sakura I…(sigh)…well, I guess I can't…make you listen to me. If you wanna leave…then go ahead." Naruto said. She turned her head and looked at him. She saw him walking away, and surprisingly he had gotten pretty far! She watched him. Hunched back, head hung low, knees bent…he looked broken for some reason. Her jade eyes stared at him. She looked around…then decided to follow him…just in case something happened. She touched her cheek as she watched him walk. She knew Naruto had been excited about their date, and she was excited too! But she wouldn't go out and LICK him for it! She gave a silent sigh. Maybe she would've kissed him on the cheek, and that would've made Naruto's day! Well, actually just seeing her would have made Naruto's day to be precise. She didn't know why she had to just walk away like that when Naruto didn't mean to do it. Maybe it was bcause of her times with Sasuke, always shunning Naruto from her. She looked, seeing Naruto in small sight. She started to follow him, just to make sure he was okay.

_Naruto…_

Naruto sighed as he walked towards the cherry blossom fields, though he had forgotten that the flower and blossom trees were connected. He sat under a cherry tree to think why he always had to ruin everything. His chances of Sakura loving him were…evitable. His chances of being alone were inevitable. He cast both arms on his arched knees and sighed.

"I almost had her." He said to himself. "Why do I always ruin everything. I guess that's why Sakura doesn't have feelings for me." He said to himself. He sighed again and laid his head back against the trunk of the tree. Nearby, Sakura had heard what he'd said. Her sorrowful eyes, filled with discontent and MOST of discomfort showed signs of guilt. Though Naruto had been a beanhead throughout their child-hood, Sakura had always wondered why no-one liked him. But, when he told her it was because of Kyuubi, she felt uneasy…yet remorse for all the things she had said to him. Calling him names, hitting him. She felt her heart throb in pain! It was ALWAYS about Sasuke…nothing for Naruto. To say everything in one package…she felt hurt inside about how she treated one (Naruto) from the other (Sasuke). She had always wondered why she hadn't hit Sasuek before. She was thinking about walking to the ompound and kicking the LIVING SHIT out of him! But, she refrained, though she had no reason WHY she shouldn't have! She sighed…next time she saw him she'd KICK HIM IN THE NUTS! She sighed and came out from behind the tree. She slowly walked to him. He had closed his eyes.

She sat down and situated herself between his legs, facing him face-to-face. She sighed and laid down on his chest. His warmth soothed her. He put her head on his heart and her arms wrapped around his torso. Her legs bent so she was in the fetus position. Naruto opened his eyes and looked down. He slightly gasped. Sakura , in between his legs hugging him, her head laid on his heart. It made Naruto gulp! Though despite him getting aroused by her position, in which her sex was smack-dap near his own…Naruto refrained from sexually touching her…or licking her neck. He was sure that any moans from the pinkette would make him want to DO her, not that he already wanted to anyway. But, he was sure he'd lose control and…in the end, claim her, though not a way he wanted. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. He was enjoying the moment, though he hoped she didn't knee his crotch. He smiled and had always wanted to do this with her…besides sex. He closed his eyes and brung her closer, though they both had noticed when Naruto brung her closer that their sexes were touching. Sakura refrained from kneeing him in the groin and Naruto thought about her neutering him. Since…he was getting a little hard. But, he moved his sexual and perverted thoughts somewhere else and cuddled her. The cherry blossoms lazily flowed and got caught in Naruto's crazy locks! He didn't care though…well yet anyways. He yawned, even though he had woken up hours ago, with Sakura cuddling in his lap, he felt tired again for some reason. Sakura snuggled into his body and Naruto closed his eyes. They both fell asleep.

_Hours Later…_

The cherry blossoms lazily swirled around Naruto and Sakura who were asleep, cuddling and clinging to each other. Naruto's hair was over-flowing with cherry blossoms! The peaceful serenity of the trees, the gentle wind blowing lazily. The warm air caressing the ground. 'Twas perfect! Sakura's eyes slowly opened. She blinked two times before her eye fully adjusted. She looked around and smiled.

"Naruto," Sakura said and closed her eyes again as she remembered latching herself around Naruto. Though she still remembered about kicking Sasuke in the nuts later. It never left her mind. She heard Naruto's calm, and gentle heart-beat. It soothed her, and made her bury her head into it. The gentle beating. She wanted to synchronize both their hearts…but alas she couldn't. It was odd, really. Sakura had never felt so loved by Naruto before. Though it was a bit odd that she and him were doing this. But…Sakura was liking it! Her need to let Naruto into her heart felt inevitable! She TRULY started to love him! Though, she didn't want things to become like they were before Sasuke left the village all those years ago. She wanted to start something anew with Naruto now. Something not comprehended by the Emo and stoetic bastard! She felt JUST fine there in Naruto's hands. Besides, she was SURE Naruto was more built physically than Sasuke. She could see him cuddling her with his shirt off! She shivered at the thought, savored it and buried her head more into his chest. Though, she still won't forget what Naruto's life was like when he was younger, a life of hell, misery and depression for him. She'd change that, she'd do what she had been too blind and stupid to do in the first place. She'd open her heart to him! She sighed in comfort as Naruto's chest expanded from his breath and then relaxed itself. She let the nice and soothing sounds of his heart-beat guide her back into peaceful slumber. Naruto opened his eyes slowly, blinked a few times and yawned. He looked down at the sleeping pinkette and smiled. He felt EXHILERATED from this! He felt like he could actually be with someone other than alone. Someone of who which loved him. He sighed and rubbed her back gently. Sakura felt it, and woke up, then looked at him. He grinned foxily.

"Uh…afternoon?" Naruto asked. Sakura giggled.

"I guess so." Sakura replied. Naruto chuckled.

"Hey, anyway why were you snuggling with me?" Naruto asked confused. Sakura looked at him and sighed. She knew what he meant.

"Well, I…followed you and heard you speaking to yourself about…how you were close…and why you ruin everything." Sakura explained. Naruto frowned at that.

"But I licked you. I'm weird aren't I? I mean-" He was cut off.

"I know you licked me. I was going to storm out…but I found myself to be ridiculous. Why did I have to storm out of there when all you wanted was to let me know I was-"

"Beautiful?" Naruto asked. Sakura stopped there as Naruto stroked her cheek gently. She blushed a bit and Naruto chuckled as one tint crossed his face as well. "Look…I'm sorry for licking you but I just…(Sigh)…I-" Naruto's lips were sealed as Sakura put her finger on them. She smiled kindly.

"Naruto…I know you didn't mean to do it." Sakura explained. Naruto slightly gasped. She smiled and, through her nosed, sighed. "Besides…to be honest, I know that if something possessed you to do it…you'd have an explanation, right?" Sakura asked. Naruto thought, sticking his tongue out of his bottom lip.

"I guess so, after all…you smell…really good. Like sweet strawberries. I guess I thought you ACTUALLY WERE a strawberry! Hahaha!" Naruto explained and laughed. Sakura giggled back. "Hey…you know…for some reason…I feel like ice cream. Wanna go get some?" Naruto asked.

"Oh! I'd love to!" Sakura agreed! Naruto chuckled.

"Alright, shall we then?" He asked. Sakura nodded. "Although…I'm kinda liking this position we're in." Naruto said. _"I actually LOVE IT! But, then Sakura would think I'm a perv." _Naruto said to himself. Sakura blushed and gulped.

"Yeah I have an explanat-" Naruto stopped her.

"I know you do. Now…let's go get some ice cream before I decide to do something that's going to make me one horny guy, okay?" Naruto asked. Sakura cocked her eyebrow.

"You forget Naruto," Sakura said. Naruto cocked his eyebrow. "you're not eighteen yet." Sakura explained. Naruto groaned. She was right, he was 17 and sighed. At least his birthday was coming up.

"Well you never know. I might seduce you." Naruto said. Sakura shot him a look of pain. He gulped. "Well…when I'm eighteen that is!" Naruto shouted putting his hands up in defense. Sakura sighed and shook her head. Naruto gulped. Something was wrong with him today. For some reason, he was acting sexual in his speech, he was getting riled up and horny…and he was licking Sakura. Something was going on, yet…he didn't know about it. He sighed, seeing as Kyuubi was too stubborn to tell him. He guessed said fox was up to something, or something else was happening that Naruto didn't know about that Kyuubi did and didn't want to tell him. Either way, Naruto and the fox were two peas in a pod…well, Naruto's pod, and he couldn't kick him out. He sighed again. He looked at Sakura. She had her arms crossed and stared at him. He gave a warm smile. "Well, how 'bout that ice cream?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled.

"Okay." She agreed. Naruto chuckled. He got up and helped her by the hand. He intertwined his arm with hers, putting on a foxy grin, making her laugh!

"Milady." Naruto said. Sakura cocked her eyebrow with a smirk.

"Sir. Why how gentleman-like of you." She said. Naruto laughed. They both walked away to go get their frozen treat. On the way, sometimes Naruto couldn't help but flex his right arm, letting Sakura feel its muscle. Sakura had felt it and rubbed the bulging muscle in return, which made Naruto want to purr. He wondered what a belly rub would feel like. He shook his head at the thought of it and moved on. They arrived at the ice cream shop and walked in. It was just a small ordinary shop, nothing very special. There were booths on the sides, seating people enjoying their ice cream and chatting. Naruto and Sakura smiled at each other and walked up to the female at the counter. She smiled.

"Welcome, how may I serve?" She asked.

"Okay, Sakura what'd you want?" Naruto asked. Sakura thought and chuckled.

"I'll take one strawberry cone please." She said. Naruto couldn't help but, for some reason, blush! He gulped and looked at the flavors in the glass. They had a LOT of them! He looked and smiled.

"I'll have one chocolate cone then." Naruto replied. The girl nodded and got to work making their cones. Sakura looked at Naruto, seeing his tint.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her and grinned.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto asked. Sakura cocked her eyebrow.

"Then why are you blushing?" She asked. Naruto's face lit up and Sakura looked at him with her arms crossed and a victory smile on her face. "Uh…I…uh…well all I have to say is…uh…straw…berry?" Naruto stated. Sakura giggled.

"You're funny Naruto. You're just blushing because I got a strawberry cone?" Sakura asked. He murmured.

"That wasn't the strawberry I was talking about." He muttered under his breath, thinking about the strawberry between her legs.

"What was that Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her.

"Oh nothing! Nothing." He said. Sakura sighed and nodded.

"Here you are!" Said the waitress as she came back with their cones. Naruto got them both and handed Sakura hers. Sakura giggled and licked hers. Naruto gulped. He wanted to lick something, but it wasn't that ice cream. Naruto licked his cone and paid for the ice cream. The two teens walked outside and continued their walk. Naruto took some glances at Sakura as she ate her treat. Naruto gave a gentle smile and couldn't help but slug an arm around Sakura. Sakura gave a slight gasp as Naruto wrapped his arm around, enjoying his ice cream. Sakura sighed then smiled.

"Oh you." Sakura said and gave Naruto's arm a play slap. Naruto chuckled. They both continued to eat their ice cream cones. It was getting late, hours had passed as they had spent the day, walking around, enjoying the peaceful and warm day they spent together. Sakura had to admit…she was enjoying herself A LOT! The sun was in the horizon and Naruto still had plenty of cash to take Sakura to diner! He smiled.

"Hey, Sakura?" Naruto asked. She looked at him and smiled.

"Yes Naruto?" She asked. Naruto grinned.

"Hey, do you wanna go out to diner tonight…with me?" He asked. Sakura stared at him and gave him a second look. "It'll be at a restaurant this time." He said smiling. Sakura giggled.

"Okay Naruto, if you want." Sakura agreed. Naruto smiled in EXCITEMENT!

"Okay! C'mon Sakura, we're burning day light!" Naruto shouted. They were currently at the training grounds. Sakura figured Naruto wanted to work out, so she let him. She had a really fun time watching him work out. She wanted to see those muscles drenched in sweat! She had a blush as Naruto and her went into the village. Naruto went with nothing but his fish net shirt on and Sakura was embarrassed! Naruto had an arm slugged around her and was enjoying the moment with a grin. He looked around, seeing all kinds of places start to open. He sighed and one place sparked his curiosity. It was a nice place, not to fancy, not to dull. Just perfect! He smiled and directed them both over there. It's name was called, "Heaven and Earth," (Yeah, decided to make the placed named the C2 Archive) and Naruto thought it was a good name! "How about here Sakura?" He asked. She looked.

"Heaven and Earth? Sounds like a nice place to eat. Okay Naruto." Sakura agreed. Naruto grinned and they both walked in. It was a VERY romantic place. The lights were dimmed, candles flickered slowly and it was decorated beautifully. There, surprisingly, was no-one in there! The waiter was at a podium. He looked up and smiled.

"Why hello there. How may I help you?" He asked gentleman-like. Naruto put a smile on.

"Sure! We'll take a booth for two please." Naruto replied. The man nodded and grabbed two menu's and gestured them to follow him. They arrived at a booth. It had a small candle lit. They sat next to each other, Naruto on the outside, Sakura inside. They looked at each other and smiled. Sakura looked around and felt…different. She stared at Naruto. She bit her bottom lip. Naruto was certainly surprising her! She thought he'd want ramen…but turns out he had taste after all! She wrapped her arm around his thicker one and then, on her own will, laid her head on his shoulder. She rubbed his arm gracefully and gently. Naruto smiled and pushed her closer into his body, hoping his warmth was enough. She smiled and the waiter came. Once he saw Naruto and Sakura cuddling he cocked his eyebrow.

"Oh, you two are together?" He asked. Naruto looked at him and then at Sakura.

"We're on a date." He explained. The man clicked his tongue with a thumbs up.

"Nice find." He said with a wink. Naruto nodded. The man clapped his hands. It startled Sakura! Naruto and Sakura watched as another waiter took their menu's and replaced them with…more fancy ones. They were red and had dragons on the border! "I was wondering when a couple on a date was going to come in. Well, I guess you get our date discount. You can choose ANYTHING for fifty-percent off." He said. Naruto like the sound of that idea and Sakura smiled!

"Sweet! Hmm, I wonder what should we have?" Naruto asked a she took a look. Sakura looked off his and saw something that piqued her interest.

"I'll guess I'll have the-" Sakura was cut off.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto said. She looked at him and cocked her eyebrow. "Do you wanna share some…uh…what's that called?" He said pointing at the menu. The man looked and nodded.

"You have excellent taste. That's out Cicielian Pizza." The man replied. Naruto read it.

"_Our finest pizza baked to perfection! With tomato sauce, cheese, and 3 choices of toppings of your choosing for free of charge. Comes in deep dish, fluffed or crust filled with cheese."_

"Now that sounds good? Want some Sakura? We can split it if you want." Naruto said. Sakura sighed and nodded.

"Okay Naruto." Sakura agreed with a gentle smile.

"Sweet, okay we'll take a large deep dish Cicielian Pizza with pepperoni, black olives and…anything you want Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura thought and nodded.

"How about some pine-apple?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded and looked at the man. He doodled it down. The man clapped his hands and handed another waitress the order.

"Hey, can we also, get something to drink as well?" Naruto asked.

"Way ahead of ya kid. What would you like?" The man asked. Naruto waved him towards and the man bent down. Sakura watched as Naruto whispered something in his ear, leaving her struck with curiosity! The man nodded and looked around. "I guess I can." He said and walked off. Naruto grinned.

"What'd you say Naruto?" Sakura asked. He grinned.

"Oh, you'll see Sakura." Naruto said. Sakura cocked her eyebrow and the man came back with a white bottle decorated in cherry blossoms. He un-popped the cork and grabbed two wine glasses. He set them both down and poured the liquid. He set the bottle down.

"I trust you won't drink much, can I?" He asked.

"Promise! Besides, gotta make it romantic, right?" Naruto asked.

"Indeed sir. Your food is being prepared." He said and walked away. Naruto looked at Sakura as she studied what was in the glass. She gave a sniff and looked at him.

"This is sake Naruto. We're both under-aged!" Sakura nearly shouted.

"Sakura, it's mild. We're not going to get drunk, okay?" Naruto asked. Sakura sighed.

"If my parents knew that I was drinking sake they'd have a fit!" Sakura explained. Naruto shrugged.

"C'mon Sakura, a little bit's not goin' to kill ya. Enjoy it. After all, I got this for a romantic dinner, for you." Naruto explained. Sakura slightly gasped! He got sake for her!? She stared at him and received a wink and a grin. She looked at him and then at the sake. She took the sake and then tasted a small sip. Her taste buds reacted and she tasted it sweet, but not to sweet. It was good! She smiled and set the glass down.

"That's good, thank you Naruto." Sakura said. Naruto grinned and took a sip. He nodded.

"That's good! I like it! Enjoy Sakura, it's all for you." Naruto said. Sakura stared at him.

"Correction, it's for both of us." She said. Naruto chuckled.

"Alright, if you say so Sakura." He said. They talked about things that involved their dreams and thoughts. Sakura knew Naruto wanted to be Hokage, and she could see he had a tough road ahead. But, she'd be there for him…all the way. Even if it killed her! Literally! She didn't want him to know that, or he'd probably say it'd kill him if she died. She often wondered why Naruto always wanted to protect her.

"Hey, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm?" He hummed. Sakura knew something was going to converse so she let it out.

"Why…do you always want to…protect me?" Sakura asked. Naruto was drinking his sake when it when down the wrong pipe! He CHOKED! Sakura patted his back! He came to and set the glass down. He stared at her.

"Because Sakura…you're…you're important to me." He started. Sakura listened. "If you die…then I'd blame myself for being so weak…too weak to save you. I have to become the strongest I can Sakura…for the village…for squirt……mostly…for you. I don't want you to think I'm weak Sakura. I don't want you to think Sasuke's stronger. I want to prove myself to this village, and all who inhabit it. I'd die to protect you Sakura…that's…one promise I've ALWAYS kept. Why?" Naruto explained. Sakura was left speechless! Her eyes were so wide she looked PETRIFIED! Naruto stared at her frightened look. "Sakura, are you okay!" Naruto nearly shouted. He heard her slowly breathing…like she was in shock! "Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto asked. She snapped out of her trance and stared at him.

"Why?" She asked. Naruto got confused and looked at her. "Why do you go through SO MUCH PAIN…just to protect and see that I'm happy?" She asked. Naruto only stared at her, his mouth slightly gaping. "Why…Naruto? Why?" She asked. Naruto sighed and brought her into a hug. It surprised Sakura!

"Why you ask," Naruto started. Sakura listened, still gaping and wide-eyed. She felt Naruto's abs pressing against her breasts. His slow and soft breathing. "'Cause…I lo-" Naruto was cut off as the waiter shouted!

"Here's your pizza!" He said. Naruto and Sakura separated. And saw the pizza being served. Naruto's eyes widened and he started drooling…literally. Sakura wiped his mouth and he snapped out of his trance and chuckled. Naruto grabbed two slices and started to CHOW DOWN! Sakura watched as Naruto ate like a pig! She couldn't help but laugh really! Naruto was funny as he ate! She started to eat. Naruto had, had 8 HUGE SLICES…Sakura only had about 2. Naruto sighed.

"Man, that was GOOOOOOOD!!" He said putting his hands behind his head. Sakura sighed and giggled.

"It was…thank you Naruto." Sakura said sweetly. He grinned.

"Anytime Sakura." He gently said. Sakura smiled, and then her eyes softened. She was actually starting to like Naruto more now. But, he left a question in her head. What was he about to say?

"Naruto," Sakura started. He looked at her.

"Yeah Sakura?" He asked. She looked at him.

"What…what were you going to say before you were interrupted?" Sakura asked. Naruto stared at her and his eyes softened.

"I…it's not important Sakura. You don't have to worry about it." Naruto said. He wanted to tell her, he loved her. He loved her MORE THAN ANYTHING! He even loved her more than being Hokage. He'd sacrifice himself, his dreams and his happiness for her own sake. He truly loved her more than life itself! She was his own life, his fire, what made him strong. He considered himself lucky to go out with her. She had accepted, and he felt good about it! But…he just couldn't tell her that he loved her! He didn't know how she would react. She'd probably never talk to him again! EVER! His heart argued with his brain as they threw daggers and knives at each other. His brain was winning though. His bleeding heart SUFFERED a HUMILIATING defeat…but said heart cursed at his brain, saying it'd get its revenge someday! He looked at her, his cerulean eyes meeting her jade orbs. Sakura had a frown on her face. Not only did she think it WAS important…but after hearing him say it wasn't…she felt like he wasn't going to open up to her anymore! She sighed and looked at him. He gave her a smile and she looked down. His smile withered away into a frown. "Sakura, what's wrong?" He asked. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Nothing…it's not important." Sakura said. Naruto silently sighed. She had used his escape. He knew something was wrong, and he guessed the same thing about her. That she knew something was bothering him. He sighed.

"Well, there's some where I wanna take you still. Shall we?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled and nodded. Naruto got out and helped her. He linked his arm to hers. They walked to the podium and Naruto paid. They walked outside and Naruto saw that the sun was just PERFECT for staring at. He led her up to the Hokage Monuments and sat on the highest spot, which was a piece of the Yondaime's hair. Sakura watched as Naruto sat down, spread his legs open and patted. "C'mon, sit." Naruto ordered. She obeyed and Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist. He laid his chin upon her shoulder, touching cheek-to-cheek. He couldn't help but rub his own cheek against hers. Sakura felt him and giggled. Though it was REALLY ODD, she didn't want to ruin the moment. They both watched as the sun set below the mountains. Sakura snuggled into Naruto's chest, feeling the warmth it provided her. It was odd, since Naruto was actually infatuating her more and MORE with his antics. Though a little weird, she like them.

Naruto and Sakura stared at the sun-set. Stars started to come out and play as the moon watched over them, making sure they weren't TOO mischievous. It wasn't long until the sun had FULLY set, and Naruto and Sakura were in the dark, staring at the moon and stars. Sakura turned herself and curled up into his lap. Naruto sat with his legs crossed and held her, rocking them back and forth. Sakura laid her head on his beating heart, loving the rhythm and soft beat. I flowed gently to another as Sakura started to take it as a lullaby. Slowly and surely, she began to close her eyes. Naruto's rocking, his heart-beat and the night sky, all lulled her to sleep. Naruto heard Sakura sigh and looked down, seeing her asleep. He smiled and laid, ever-so-gently, a kiss on her pink, fructuous hair. The smell of strawberries licked his nose. He smiled, and at the moment, felt something strange begin to happen. His eyes widened as his ears disappeared! They reappeared on top of his head! He then felt something in his back and leaned over and grabbed it. He gasped and winced. It was a tail! He felt his cheeks become light and his teeth become sharp! What grew were his whiskers and fangs. His eyes became blood-lust! He had…transformed! He'd rant Kyuubi out later, he had to get Sakura home and FAST! He stood up, with her bridal-style in his arms and jumped towards her house. He leapt from roof-top-to-roof-top at BLINDING SPEED! He landed near a house and looked inside. Sakura's parents were asleep and in bed. He sighed demonically in relief! He walked around and found a tree, connected to Sakura's window. He jumped and landed. The blond then opened the window and jumped in. He saw Sakura's bed and pulled the covers off, and laid her gently in. He tucked her in and stared at her. Her luscious lips tempted him, and the temptation was HIGH! He leaned down and licked her lips, then kissed them gently, then licked them again. He wanted to lick her all night! But, something was happening to him, and he had to go. He kissed her lips one more time and walked over to the window and jumped out. He looked back at her sleeping form and smiled.

"**I love you, Sakura." **He demonically said and closed the window, before jumping away.


	2. Phase 2 Kishimaru and the Two Perverts

_Later that Night…_

A lone figure sat atop the Hokage Monuments, staring at the moon. The Waxing Crescent Moon, shone eerily above the village. The figure's blond hair had grown…spikier. A Mauling spiky hair that look like it could do utter MALICE towards it's victim! The figure's hands were…demonic, as the veins in his skin, slightly showed due to its claw like gestures, like it was ready to strike and slash someone BLOOD-LESS! Its nails were razor-sharp! They looked like they could split skin just by pressing it with EVEN the LIGHTEST touch of a feather. The figures blood-lusting eyes gleamed towards the eerily set moon phase. To say the least, this was the second transformation that the figure had gone through staring at the moon. For someone reason, he couldn't help it. It was so…so beautiful, the way its ghostly beams shone down below the village. Ever since his date with _her_ he had been staring at the moon all night! His thoughts of her beauty and the moon…almost compared. But to him…she WAS the moon. She WAS beauty to him! He gently licked his lips as he thought about the SWEET, yet soft taste of her luxurious skin! The silky white color, making him hunger for MORE of it.

The taste of the pizza on her lips that started to make his tail beat the ground. He whimpered due to her having to be away from his love for her. His…feelings for her were STABBING him in the heart! It bled and screamed like bloody-murder! His heart ACHED for her love, not friendship, LOVE! He needed her, for his own sake…yet for hers as well. He wanted to protect the moon! The moon was the one who he loved, she was the moon, and he loved her BEYOND compare! But, sadly his brain said 'No' to his wishes…but his heart threw a dagger at his brain and said, 'Fuck you!" which resulted in another fight, ending in his brain winning. He demonically sighed as his bleeding heart swore, yet again its bloody revenge. To say the least, it hurt him that he wouldn't tell her how much he loved her. Words couldn't DESCRIBE how much he wanted to be with her! He needed her…and she was sure she needed him to.

His thoughts were disrupted as a certain teammate entered his mind. The man with Sharingan, the traitor of the village! He glared at the Uchiha compound as a very ANGRY and demonic growl escaped his throat. He had known that ass had rejected Sakura's feelings…well actually he rejected ALL of her! Her beauty, her smiles, her feelings most of all. He was still aggravated by this Uchiha. Since he had brought the man back, all he ever did was be a gigantic ass-hole! The blond haired figure wanted to nominate him as, "THE BIGGEST ASS-HOLE EVER!!" and just be done with it all! He wanted to kick the Uchiha's ass for leaving the village, but something kept him back. It was _she_ who kept him back. He wasn't sure way he wanted to listen to her, yet had his temptations to kill the other man. As the figures hairs stood up, he automatically went into a protective state! The figure thought about the Uchiha claiming HIS mate! It wasn't that man's place to take what HE had worked so hard for! It wasn't the Uchiha's girl…it was HIS girl. Just the thought of the Uchiha and her together made his killer intent SOAR! But, he refrained, as the only time protection was needed was if another male challenged the Alpha Male over the Alpha Female for dominance. But, to say the figure couldn't wait to humiliate the Uchiha and spread blood-shed! It got him…excited! He darkly chuckled with a animalistic SNORT! His head perked up as he heard that snort. He looked around as his ears twitched. He made the sound again. He looked at the Uchiha compound and snorted towards it. _She _was HIS and HIS ONLY! With that he growled and let out a warning.

"**G…Grrrr…GWRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" **He howled eerily! He hoped it sent shivers up the Uchiha's spine as he smirked demonically. But, she laid down, resting his head on the backs of his hands. He whimpered as he couldn't sleep without his mate. He sighed and got on all fours. He, with a smile, jumped off the monuments to go check on her! He flowed like the wind through the empty streets of the village. The wind breezing through his hair and ears, his tail whirling behind him. His nimble and speedy attributes making him leap and run like he was a GOD! He jumped forward, folding his arms in and spinning doing a small back axel-flip for show off and landing on a tree branch bending his knees a little bit. He smirked and stood up. He had landed on the tree next to his destination. He licked his palm, slicking back his hair like grease and checked his fangs in the window where he could see himself. She sharpened them with his nails and grinned, showing his growing fangs.

He looked inside, his bloodily-demonic eyes scanning the room. His whiskers tingled a bit as he saw her, sleeping peacefully…and clothing on the floor. As soon as he saw those cloths his horny antics kicked in. The thought of her sleeping naked made his demon-hood harden! His tail wagged as his urge to start humping her almost made him BLOW right through he window and GET ON HER! He licked the window and grinned. He demonically chuckled as he silently opened the window. He, with skills as sly and cunning as a regular fox, with nimble and aerodynamic proportions, with all the love in the world for her! With his sly, sneaky and cunning skills, he jumped down, not making a SINGLE noise. He crept silently towards her sleeping form and knelt down on both knees. Her beautiful pink hair, those eye-lashes. Beauty indeed. It made his skin crawl and shiver in lust and love to have her! He savored the feeling and licked his lips. He wondered all of the things he'd be able to do to her. Though his sexual desires got in the way as he thought about her head and his groin giving it a go. He shivered at the thoughts. He stared at her body, wanting to savor the feelings of him and her together in it. His demonic lust, though not complete yet, was kicking in as he thought about what lay under the covers. His perverted antics got the hold on him as he slightly lifted the covers and looked underneath. What he saw piqued his curiosity! He saw the most SPECTACULAR SIGHT! Though, to his dismay she was not nude, but her body was beautiful. Curves, her silky skin. Naruto gulped at the sight. Her body was beautiful! He wanted to touch her body. His horny antics started to get a hold on him, so Kyuubi took advantage of it.

"**Awe, is my little Kit getting horny? Well, let good Ol' Kyuubi help you with that." **The Demonic fox said with a dark grin. Before Naruto knew it…he had an urge…and urge to mark. He looked at Sakura and he pulled the covers off her, letting the cool air hit her body. It did and she shivered. **"Quick, Kit! Get on top of her! Make her ours." **Kyuubi commanded. Naruto grunted and jumped on the bed and supported himself using his palms. Her body was under his own, which were both separate from 3 inches. Naruto licked his lips as his tail smoothed the insides of her leg, making her give a small moan in her sleep. Naruto gulped and he leaned down. He licked her collar bone, making his place. The soft, savory taste of her skin made his taste buds go WILD! He grinned. He gathered his saliva and demonic chakra together and leaned down to her collar. Sakura's eyes slowly opened as she felt something…something warm and humongous over her. She adjusted and saw blond hair. She opened her eyes…and the neck thing she knew…

"**CRUNCH!" **Sakura heard her skin BREAK! The sound was bone-chilling as Sakura's eyes shot WIDE open! She looked down and saw the blond hair and orange ears with black tips. The black part covered ¼ of the ear, while ¾ covered were with orange. But, that wasn't the problem. She felt PAIN! The pain started to grow as Sakura's eyes started letting tears roll. The pain started to increase as the stranger bit HARDER! Sakura could feel something going into her system…it felt weird! Sakura was about to scream when the stranger let go.

"**Show time!" **Kyuubi said and started to let Naruto's body release a WAD of pheromones. The scent made Sakura dull a bit, and drunken.

"W-W-What's g-g-going on?" Sakura asked out loud. She saw the figure look at her. She gasped as she saw BLOOD-LUSTED EYES, STARING HER DOWN! She gulped and tried looking away…but to no avail…she couldn't. She was locked on and she couldn't look away she was so petrified! But…for some reason…they were, mesmerizing…haunting yes…but…she felt hypnotized. She could sense malice, torture and blood-lust! But she also sensed love…more love than those 3 COMBINED! This love reminded her of someone. Someone who wanted her love from the start. She someone who would do ANYTING to make her happy. She thought about ALL of the people in the world…and one came to mind, right off the bat! "N-N-Naruto." Sakura stuttered. She felt like she had drank two bottles of Sakura, smoked weed and was high on crack! She felt drunken. She breathed slowly as Naruto's bloody eyes, mesmerized her soul. She saw Naruto lean down and kiss her neck gently. She gave a moan. He started to gently love nip her neck…while his right hand slithered slyly near her right breast. She didn't know until she felt his hot hand started toying with it. Moving around, feeling the shape, his hand caressing her breast by seeing the shape and size. He found it to be small…yet easier to grip. One thing was for sure…it and her panties HAD to come off! He grinned and leaned down and bit her bra in half, tossing both strands away. He then went down to her thighs and started tugging on them with his teeth. He ripped them off and looked at his prize. She had a HUGE drunken blush on her face! He loved it.

"**Mmm, that looks good. How about we have some fun tonight Kit? Besides, you owe me pussy for all those times I saved your life!" **Kyuubi suggested. Naruto licked his lips and picked her up. She latched onto him, though she knew something was up. He then, with her naked form in his hands climbed out the window. He closed it, so as to make sure that her ANBU parents weren't around. He looked both ways before he jumped off. The cools air whizzing by them made Sakura's nipples harden and grow harder! She snuggled into Naruto's chest, taking in his foxy scent. He smelt like sweat mixed with a cologne, which Sakura logged it in as a sexy scent for some reason she had no idea why! She felt something wrap around her waist and looked, only to see his tail. She felt it warm and cozy. Having her arms wrapped around Naruto's neck and her legs around his waist, looking like Naruto was having sex with her through his clothes, which seemed odd. She felt something hard and throbbing inside his pants. It was HUGE to! Sakura couldn't guess what is was though, since she felt so drunk from…something. Her vision was a bit blurry, but she could see. She buried her head into Naruto's shoulder, hoping warmth would envelope her. The blond teens hand slipped down her back and cupped one of her cheeks and rubbed it. She moaned a bit, which caused his demon-hood to become more sensitive and harder. He licked her neck while doing his ministrations. He was hard, but he knew it'd be gone soon, since he was seducing her tonight. He couldn't WAIT to have his way with her! She'd moan out his name in pleasure, love, lust and leisure delights!

He grinned as he bloody eyes saw the apartments. He landed and ran up the steps. He found his door, kicked it open and slammed it, then locked it! He grinned as Sakura muffled a bit. He carried her to his room and laid her naked form on the mattress. He grinned seeing her drunken and awake. **"Okay Kit…Chin up, pants down, shirt and shoes off, and make sure you check yourself to see if I made it big like I said. She'll scream your name if it is." **Kyuubi commanded. Naruto took his clothes off and checked his demon-hood. Seeing it twitch a bit from being so hard. Kyuubi grinned. **"I think I made it took big! Hehehe! Whoops! Oh well, no-one's perfect. Now get in there and go in there and give her a SMALL taste of what you're capable of." **Kyuubi commanded. Naruto grinned as he jumped on the bed and got on top of her. Sakura weakly stared at him with her jade eyes. Demonic red one's filled with a lust for blood, meeting beautiful jade orbs brimming with confusion, yet the feeling that everything was going to be okay.

The feeling that Naruto wasn't going to hurt her, or kill her. The feeling that Naruto was going to open up to her. The feeling that Naruto was going to show her how much he loved her! That feeling, made Sakura feel safe. She watched as Naruto's neck craned down towards her head. He trailed off to the right of her shoulder and started to give her skin love nips, with licks and kisses. He nipped, licked the spot and kissed it, all the way up to her neck, then copied what he did to the other side of her arm. Sakura moaned as he gave her neck a nip, then licked and kissed it. It felt so good! She smiled as Naruto's fangs grazed over her silky white skin. Her eyes closed and she felt Naruto's lips grazing over her own. He laid them upon her own. He licked her bottom lip. She, drunkenly, opened her mouth, letting his tongue slip in to taste her mouth. He still tasted the sweet sake they drank. He tasted very erotic being taken from Sakura's mouth. Naruto's tongue licked her own tongue, sending a shiver up and down her spine. Naruto's hands started to caress her breasts, causing her to give a slight gasp! His demonic hands were a bit cold! His hot breath leaking through the passionate and lustful kiss. Sakura felt herself active due to this passion and lust. Naruto separated from her and stared into her eyes. He hoped she was receiving his message that told her she had nothing to fear, and that he wasn't going to hurt her. She nodded. Naruto smiled softly, though his demonic attributes were still threatening. Though, Sakura couldn't care much that she was seeing Naruto in a different form…yet anyway. He was giving her a passionate and lustful kiss. She stared at him, and then closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's back as he wrapped his arms around her torso. Both said nothing. Kyuubi grinned and sighed.

"**Awe…isn't that sweet? Hehehe…enjoy Kit…'cause you'll be doin' her again in a few days." **Kyuubi said and let Naruto's pleasure, envelope his body. **"Ahhh…" **He sighed.

_The Next Day…_

The sun shone brightly in Konoha. Birds were chirping peacefully. People bustled around the village, mostly people talked about what they had heard last night.

"Did you hear that shout last night?" A woman asked.

"Yes I did. Only it was faint. I live on the other side of the village. But I still heard it clearly."A man replied. The woman sighed.

"Well, I hope it doesn't scare the children! Something like that should be moved or killed!" The woman shouted in FURY! The man sweat-dropped, but agreed with a nod of his head.

"Agreed here. I just wonder what it was, ya know? We'd better let the Hokage knows of this immediately!" The villager said. The woman nodded as the twowalked away to go tell Tsunade of what they had heard.

_At the apartment…_

The apartment, room 10...was dark, quiet and shaded. In a room, two people slept, silently. One was a boy, one was a girl. The young man had his arms wrapped around the girl. She was snuggled into his chest. Her arms were wrapped under his arms and holding onto his shoulders. They both slept, stripped from clothing from last night. The young man had spiky blond wild hair, and two fox-like ears sticking out of the top of his head. His bushy orange and black tail wrapped around the girls waist. His whiskers black and sticking out of his face, giving him the foxiest look! His fangs poking out past his lower lip, pearly white. The girl had bubble-gum pink hair. The two slept peacefully until the young man shifted a bit. This caused them both to wake up. The young man yawned sleepily. He smacked his lips a bit as he rubbed his eye. The girl slowly awoke and yawned cutely. She blinked a few times, as did the young man. He sat up and stretched, scratching his back. The girl sat up sleepily and stretched. The young man's ears twitched and his bushy tail un-coiled from around the girl and stretched straight out. The young man looked in the mirror closet and sighed.

"Damn it." He said at himself as he still looked like a fox. The girl looked in the mirror and combed back her hair. She smiled and saw the young man with the foxy looks behind her, messing up his hair making it spiky. They both stared at each other in the mirror for a few minutes.Once they could see each other, they're eyes widened. They stared at one another, then finally looked at each other straight in the eyes. They both had a long silence…before they realized who was in bed…

"…AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!" The both screamed! They both gasped and the girl pushed the young man off the bed!

"WHOOOOOOOAAAAAA!" He hollered as he fell! The girl pulled a sheet to cover herself!

"W-W-Who are you and what am I doing here in the same bed with you!?" Sakura demanded to know! She heard some grunting and rustling as she saw the young manstand up. He dusted himself off and looked at the girl. His opened the blinds and looked at her. He gasped and his eyes widened!

"S-S-Sakura!?" He stuttered. Sakura stared at him, her eyes bulging!

"N-N-Naruto!?" Sakura exclaimed! Sakura studied him and a huge blush filled her cheeks. "I-I-Is that you!?" Sakura asked. Naruto gulped and looked in the mirror. He then looked at her…then he STREAKED out of the door! Sakura gasped! She looked in the mirror at herself. She was…naked! "Did Naruto…did he…take me here and…make love to me?" Sakura asked herself. This question haunted Sakura as she stared into the glass mirror sliding door. Sakura looked at the clothes on the floor. She stared at Naruto's orange and black boxers with a checkered pattern. She gulped and got out of bed. She looked around for something decent to wear. She looked in Narutos drawers. Finding the ONLY orange muscle shirt with black shorts. She sighed and wore it, though it was TRIPLE times her own size. Naruto had one huge body! She walked into the living room, only to find the door swung WIDE open! She gasped! She ran over to the door and looked around. Naruto was no-where in sight. "Oh no. Don't tell me he went out without clothes! I have to go get him before people see him!" Sakura shouted out loud. She ran into Naruto's room and grabbed some clothes. She grabbed him a fish net shirt and a pair of black shorts, since it was the only pair he had. She ran into the living room and out into the village, closing the door behind her! Sakura then started to run through Konoha, searching for Naruto! She looked EVERYWHERE! She tried the ramen shop! She saw Teuchi and his daughter Ayame running the shop. There were no customers there. Sakura ran up to them, panting! Teuchi smiled.

"Ah! Sakura! What can I do for you?" Teuchi asked. Sakura panted and caught her breath.

"Did Naruto come by here!?" Sakura panic-kingly asked! Teuchi sighed and shook his head.

"No sadly. Hmm, maybe you should try to training grounds." Teuchi suggested. Sakura nodded and DASHED away! "HEY! THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS BUY SOME RAMEN!" Teuchi shouted. He groaned and Ayame chuckled. "Kids these days." Teuchi retorted, making Ayame laugh!

_With Sakura…_

Sakura panted as she ran towards the team 7 training grounds! She ran into the clearing and looked around! She saw no sign of Naruto.

"NARUTO! NARUTO ARE YOU HERE!? IF YOU ARE PLEASE ANSWER!" Sakura bellowed. Silence. She sighed and turned around to go back. She heard rustling in the bushes. Her hopes high she gasped in excitement and hope! But, thing was that it was only a squirrel. She sighed and left the training grounds. She had hoped Naruto would be there, but she was wrong. She thought about the other places he would be at. He was naked…so he would probably go somewhere that compared to the training grounds. Desolate and lonely. She sighed. Why would she even think Naruto would go to where people were? He was NAKED! She sighed again, this time a bit annoyed. Well…he was a bit of an idiot…but he was her idiot.

She wondered why Naruto was in bed with her. They were both naked so Sakura thought about Naruto and her…doing what you do when you're in bed…nude. The only thought in her mind was that Naruto made love to her! It was the ONLY reason! If he did, then why didn't remember it? Surely she would have remembered Naruto entering her, taking her virginity and everything else! Why didn't she remember? She sighed, knowing there was no point in trying to calculate it any further. She walked back into the village, hoping that whatever Naruto did to her, she hoped he didn't RAPE her for crying out loud! She shivered at the thought, but her heart said that Naruto, even if possessed by Kyuubi, would NEVER do that! His heart was PURE! These thoughts made her feel a bit better. Though she had know idea how Naruto 'ravished' her body. She liked the thought, but at the same time did not like it. She wondered what Naruto was doing right now.

She hoped he wasn't going to KILL HIMSELF FOR KAMI'S SAKE! She thought about it, and concluded that he MIGHT! He NEVER wanted to hurt her! She was scared he'd hurt himself since he woke up in bed with her. She shivered at the feeling. "I'd better hurry and find him then." Sakura retorted to herself. She wondered around in the village, trying to locate Naruto. She looked EVERYWHERE! Well, everywhere she thought a naked young man would be at least. She sighed when she couldn't find him in the nearby alley ways. She started to worry. She had searched Hokage Tower, well the closets and things where Naruto could probably hide. She checked back at his place, just to make sure he was there. She looked in the closets, the bathroom an in the rooms. She sighed. She thought about Naruto going to kill himself. She wondered if he might do it…he was probably thinking that he hurt her. She felt fine, actually she felt GREAT! She sighed and decided it would be quick and wise to find Naruto.

Though, he was a carefree guy, so she crossed the suicide of her list of things he might do. Although, she had woken up in bed with him, and she blushed and new she would have to meet him as he was in his birthday suit. She giggled at the thought and then caught herself, letting out a small and girlish yelp! She was being a little TOO perverted for her own good! But, she had always been curious, she guessed, and well…it wasn't her fault. Naruto was the one who brought her to bed, and whether he took her virginity or not, she was, most likely, his girl now. She sighed, though she had never known Naruto to do those kinds of things. She figured something of the sort was wrong! Although, whatever Naruto did to her last night, she had to agree SHE FELT LIKE GOLD! She felt better than what she did when she usually woke up! She smiled, knowing Naruto probably put her body to work last night!

Though she had to thank him for making her day seem better! She hoped she could repay him back the same way…one day. Though there were two reasons perhaps as to why Naruto brought her to bed. Her recent opinion, because he was maybe lonely, and the fact that he probably slept nude sometimes. Maybe he wanted to see what it was like for once. Though she fumed at the thought of him not TELLING HER FIRST! Now her curiosity consumed her! Something WAS wrong! Normally Naruto wouldn't do that sort of thing, but she knew he would most likely at least ASK HER FIRST! Though she frowned. She probably would have said 'no' to him. She knew it would be awkward for him to ask her that, but she would've thought about it first…maybe. She knew Naruto lived alone, though sometimes she wondered if Kishimaru stayed the night. He probably did since 8 year olds don't normally live alone, though in Naruto's case was different. She wondered if Naruto DID take her to bed last night…did he at least have a good reason for it? She wondered if Naruto's reason for taking her to bed was relevant. She thought about the possibilities. She then concluded that if he had a GOOD enough reason, she'd let him slide…she'd maybe even let him do that again. Though her perverted thoughts were aggravating her. She still knew that she had to control her anger. She had always hit Naruto, but today, if she EVER got her wish to see the Uchiha, she'd have some surprises in store for him. She cracked her knuckles in doing so, making a popping noise. She looked ahead and sighed.

"Maybe it was right for Naruto to do that. Maybe I learned that, Naruto's more of a kinetic kind of person. Maybe he likes to touch things to learn about how they react and if he likes them." Sakura said to herself. It made a bit of sense, since Naruto was touching her the WHOLE DAY yesterday during their date. So, Sakura chalked it down as 'Naruto likely to touchy,' and she had to conclude he was a HEATER! She tingled a bit when she remembered Naruto's naked warmth encasing her body. She blushed a bit. She knew Naruto's curiosity, Naruto's INSANE needs for her, his soft, gentle and warm personality and over-all, his protective nature over people…though it was mostly her! She sighed, wondering what the HELL she ever saw in Sasuke. Maybe it was because Naruto's good looks didn't stand out as much as Sasuke's. Or maybe it was because Sasuke was calm, collective and cool, compared to Naruto who was open, loud, obnoxious and…sometimes a bit funny, maybe annoying at times. Or, maybe it was dead center that she was a FAN-GIRL! She felt a wave of stupidity wash over her as she couldn't believe she EVEN talked, walked and did the old wink at him. She shivered at what would've happened if Sasuke ever did that back to her. It made her uncomfortable to say the least. But, now she knew the difference. Though Naruto was STILL loud, obnoxious and a bit annoying at times, Sakura figured out that his heart was pure gold, and his outline sterling silver, shining on everyone. His smile reminded Sakura of the golden sun, lighting up her day. Now she knew what his touch felt like. It felt like a gentle feather, slowly, and gently caressing her silky skin. She could also compare his attitude to an ocean. Sometimes when he was happy it would be calm and gently flow with the sea breeze, and other times it would rock and crash in anger! Yet, it did not flow, rock or crash when he was sad, it just stayed still like a stone, like no-one ever wanted to be near it anymore, like it had waste and bacteria. She ever wondered if that sea in his eyes, those enchanting cerulean orbs would ever drain of their life. Drain the sea of Naruto's willpower, his soul and heart. If Sakura EVER did that…she'd probably break down and NEVER forgive herself for turning a carefree, bright-smiling, empowering, bad-ass of a figure…into a dull, brittle, pale and dark young man who shuns everyone away. It hurt Sakura's heart to even think about things like that. She could imagine a lifeless, living Naruto standing there, the fire within his eyes gone, extinguished for life, with no way of getting his willpower to do what he had always wanted to do, back. She shook her head. "No, that'd never happen. Not in a lifetime!" Sakura shouted to herself. She sighed and looked ahead. It wasn't long until she saw Tenten walking towards her. Sakura smiled. "Hey Tenten!" Sakura greeted the brunette girl.

"Hey Sakura, what's up?" Tenten asked. Tenten was a perky girl. Though she acted like a tomboy really instead of a regular female. She wore a white shirt with baggy red pants. A sash was wrapped around her back to hold the gigantic scroll on her back. With brown eyes and a cute face, Sakura could see why she infatuated both Lee and Neji. Though, Neji got to her first, but Lee found another girl, who had the same taste. Sakura slightly shivered at the thought. But she reverted back towards Tenten's question.

"Not much. Just trying to find Naruto." Sakura replied. Tenten cocked her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"Awe, Sakura I didn't know you and Naruto were that close." Tenten joked. Sakura blushed. Well, she and Naruto were close…they had gotten a little TOO close to be friends last night. But Sakura didn't want Tenten to know that…yet. She put on a pouting face and crossed her arms.

"What're you talking about? Naruto and I are just friends." Sakura said. Tenten cocked her other eyebrow.

"Riiiiiiiight Sakura. Anyway, I wanted to give you something for both your and Naruto's help with Neji and me, and also because of helping Neji with his constipation problem." Tenten said laughing a bit. Sakura chuckled.

"Anytime Tenten. Just tell Neji not to eat TOO much cheese. Try to get some fiber down his throat. Also, don't mention it. It was Naruto who got the kunai out from being so stuck his ass, not me. I was just part of the plan to get you to together was all." Sakura mentioned. Tenten chuckled.

"Here, I thought you might like some weapons instead. They're my favorite!" Tenten said happily. She handed Sakura a pair of Tonfa Blades. They had one handle that was connected to two pairs of blades. One blade pointed down and the other pointed outward, slightly curved. Sakura also received a small satchel to fit them in. He smiled.

"Thank you Tenten." Sakura thanked in appreciation. Tenten chuckled.

"No problem, I have two-hundred more at home!" Tenten said. Sakura sweat-dropped. It was true, Tenten had a LOT of weapons now. Actually more than she had when she was 13 an 14 combined! Sakura smiled and Tenten waved good-bye. "Tell your lover I said 'Hi!'" Tenten said. Sakura blushed.

"HE'S NOT MY LOVER!" Sakura shouted. Tenten laughed and ran.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU WEARING HIS CLOTHES!? NARUTO RIP 'EM OFF SO YOU TWO COULD HAVE SOME FUN LAST NIGHT!?" Tenten shouted and laughed. Sakura blushed harder. Tenten always had an eye. Sakura sighed. She put the pair of new blades in a satchel and carried them with Naruto's clothes. She walked on towards finding Naruto. She found herself at the Uchiha compound. She didn't bother to look at the place. She hoped Sasuke was around, but to her dismay, the raven-haired idiot wasn't. She groaned and walked on, though she was being watched by a pair of dark eyes looming inside the house itself. She continued on, until she reached the monuments. She sighed having to walk up the steps. She hoped Naruto was up here. She felt she was right, after all, no-one ever came up here, well maybe a couple or two to look at the sunset, but that was it. She walked up, heaving a bit. She, after 30 grueling minutes, finally reached the top. She panted as she got to the last step.

She lifted her soar leg up, finally reaching the top and she looked. She didn't see anything really. She rested a bit before she got on her feet and looked around. There wasn't much, only a barren rock. She was on the Yondaime's head. Though she had always had her quirks, she could have SWORN the Yondaime looked JUST LIKE Naruto! She shrugged. Anything was possible, but now was not her time to relate Naruto by his supposed father, though Sakura had to admit. She'd seen the picture of the Yondaime. She had to conclude that he was HOT! She blushed about thinking about him! Since then, every-time she saw Naruto she would compare them both. They seemed to match! If the Yondaime was Naruto's father…Sakura had to deduce that he was lucky! She put away the thoughts back inside her brain, making sure she would remember it. She smiled and then looked around. No sign of Naruto. She walked around, looked around, until she saw a small strand of blond that seemed to blend in, pretty well! She walked over and to her surprise, there he was, naked and jus staring out into the blue. He was sitting cross-legged, his hands in the center of the hole that his legs made. Sakura's eyes softened a bit. There was a small frown that crossed her face. She didn't know what to say really, actually she wondered if he knew she was there. She stared at him. He was slightly hunched a bit. She could see the foxy ears twitching a bit. The tail he had was wrapped around his own body, and Sakura could see whiskers poking out. She was about to awe when her eyes widened and she saw his hands. They were…demonic! Razor-sharp claws, about 3 inches and GROWING! She felt sorry for Naruto, having to go through this…she wondered if he was going through pain, or maybe a bit of being unwanted. She started to wonder when this ever started HAPPENING! For all she knew Naruto could've been like this since BIRTH! She shivered a bit at the thought.

She took a good look at him, seeing him look a little bit like a fox. She thought his whiskers made him look handsome, though she couldn't see his face. Actually she had always thought those whisker things liked cute. His foxy tail seemed to be not that bad, Sakura thought it looked like a nice addition. Though his hands were something that she didn't really much like to stare at, she had something to say about them though. She thought they were…well they were…kind of nice. She shrugged. _"Well beggars can't be choosers." _She said. What REALLY attracted her attention were those cute little foxy ears of his. Sakura nearly SQUEALED as she saw them twitch and she almost squealed! Her thoughts were the one to talk. _"AHHH! SO CUUUUUUUTE!! I WANNA JUST SQUEEZE THEM!!" _Her thoughts shouted. She gave a light mental chuckle and walked over. She sat down, hanging her legs off the side and looked at the ears. She stared at them and then smiled sweetly as a breeze lifted the air.

She extended her hand in curiosity and started to scratch his ears gently. She saw no movement of him. She scratched the same pace. She saw the other one twitch a bit and smiled. She got right behind him and started scratching both ears. This time she got a bit of a movement from his legs. She giggled a bit and kept scratching. His legs started to twitch and react to her gentle touch. Sakura rubbed them a bit. It wasn't long until she started to hear a small purr coming from somewhere. She looked and saw Naruto, just staring out there. She cocked right her eyebrow and jumped down. Maybe he needed to be touching her to look at her. She jumped down and got behind him. She got on her knees and snuck her arms underneath his massive ones. Her hands planted themselves gently on his chest. Sakura hoped she would get his attention. She laid her head on his back, then her hands dragged up and started to stroke his whiskers. She tugged gently on them, knowing that being a fox/human, he was sensitive there. She tugged a bit and stroked the VERY fine pieces of hair. She heard a small purr in return and his tail react by swinging and wrapping itself around her waist. Sakura was having fun! She giggled a bit and gently grabbed his bushy tail and stroked it.

"Who's a good boy?" Sakura asked. She heard no answer as purrs came from Naruto. She heard one cute purr and awed. "Who's a good boy?" Sakura asked. He purred again as Sakura stroked his tail. She giggled as Naruto's leg twitched and started shaking. "That's right! He's a good boy, yes he is!" Sakura said playfully. Naruto erupted in a small growl. Sakura found it funny and laughed. She stopped playing with his tail and hugged his back. She looked at him over her shoulder, only to find him…sleeping! He was drooling from the mouth! She smiled and sighed. "Naruto…Naruto wake up please." Sakura said. She felt him rustle a bit. "C'mon Mr. Sleepy-Fox, time to wake up." Sakura said. She heard a small groan. She gave a slight gasp! Naruto groaned for her! She blushed a bit. "Oh Naruto, wake up and I'll give you something nice." She said as she rubbed his chest, starting to slither her hands down past his belly. Naruto finally woke feeling something warm and gentle under his belly..

"Huh? Whassa? S-Sakura's…hot." Naruto said. Sakura blushed a bit harder. She regained herself. She cupped his cheek and gave it a small kiss. Naruto's eyes SHOT WIDE-OPEN! He looked over his left shoulder, seeing Sakura kiss his cheek. His felt something down near his crotch. He looked down, seeing Sakura's hands near his fox-hood. He blushed like a MAD MAN! Not only was he getting harder, but he feeling Sakura kiss his cheek made him think that something bad was about to happen. Not to mention that he was now a MONSTROSITY!! He sighed with a saddened look on his face. Sakura would never accept him now. He could hear Kyuubi's snickering. He fumed a bit.

"_Now look what you did to me. You made me an ugly piece of shit like you." _Naruto seethed. The fox growled.

"**Hey, I'm doing you a favor! Besides, I'm devilishly handsome, not ugly." **Kyuubi said with a pearly white grin. Naruto mentally scoffed.

"_Tch, shows what you know. Now Sakura will NEVER accept me because of what you did to me!" _Naruto mentally blared! Kyuubi scoffed and snorted.

"**Please, besides why would I wanna do that? It's not even ME that's doing this to you! Jeez, always have to blame EVERYTHING on the fox that thirsts for blood. I get no respect around here." **The demon fox said. Naruto stared at him for a second.

"_Well if it's not you then who else would do this to me! HUH!? You're the ONLY one who has power and control over what happens to MY body! I can't DO anything you can! You're the one who's making me like this!" _Naruto mentally shouted! Kyuubi stared at him, and the kid was right…for once. Kyuubi DID have control over Naruto's bodily functions. He could make Naruto stronger by giving him cretin, building his muscle, make his hair grow longer, make him taller, sexier even grow his man-hood. Kyuubi could do a lot of things. He could also make Naruto smaller, Skinny, even make his penis shrink! …But Kyuubi was a perverted fox, so he wanted to make Naruto as sexy and BIG as possible. Kyuubi was always a sucker for sex, though he had only had it ONCE with his only mate. He wished she was with him sometimes, maybe that's why he was such a grumpy fox. He had no-one, only himself and an obnoxious kid to look after and keep alive! Though he was evil, yes…he still had a heart……………somewhere. He sighed and laid down, crossing his paws on the ground and lying his head on them. He stared at Naruto, who was FUMING! The fox didn't know what to think really. Ever since the legend of the 'Blood Moon' arose, he had become quieter. He didn't want to tell Naruto, less he disobey the laws of nature and not mate on his birthday. It happened once every year a demonic child become a man. Though since the only demons Kyuubi knew of were him and his brother, things were a bit odd. Normally the sign of the Blood Moon meant a demon was being born. Kyuubi had always heard the legend, though he had no idea why it would be happening so late. Naruto was born nearly 18 years ago, so why would the moon be shining now? There couldn't be anymore demons that he knew of anyway. The moon was probably screwed up. The fox gave a sigh and stared at the naked young lad. Kyuubi just stared at him.

"**Hmm, I guess I did do a good job on you after all Kit. I don't see a reason as to why Sakura wouldn't want someone like you. Just because you have a demon within you doesn't mean anything, just means you accept no matter where it leads." **Kyuubi stated. Naruto groaned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"_You're the one to talk to you giant fur-ball. Why can't I have most things that other people have? A girl, a good life, an ordinary little bro? Why do I have to be the demon? Why should my little bro suffer as well? He didn't do ANYTHING but be a baby at one time in his life. All I had to do was take care of him, and well, that was it. Why do we have to suffer because of you? All we're used for are fighting and then right after we're hated again, like nothing ever happened. Like no war started, like we didn't win anything. We're humans to, and we live. Why must WE suffer from something that only brings pain and suffering?" _Naruto asked. Kyuubi was impressed by his speech and shrugged.

"**Ever thought about it? Like it's because we are truly given to those whom are unique?" **The fox asked. Naruto cocked his eyebrow.

"_What'd you mean?" _Naruto asked. Kyuubi smiled oddly.

"**Well, for instance, ever thought about it like if your father wanted to save his child and village, would he have done something that the Yondaime did? I bet your father would've sealed me within you instead of the Yondaime. But the again, looks can be deceiving. Who knows Kit, your father might have been the sealer." **Kyuubi stated. Naruto stared at him, in shock! He shook his head.

"_What'd you know? You don't know anything about me." _Naruto said turning away and sat down, crossing his arms over his chest and keeping them there. Kyuubi just looked at him, its eyes mean, nor sad. Just plain. No evil smirk, nothing. Though, Kyuubi's teeth were showing, but that was only because it was usual.

"**There are something's I know Kit." **Kyuubi retorted.

"_Like what?" _Naruto asked slightly turning his head. Kyuubi thought.

"**Your personality, nature and more things. Though there are things I also do not understand as well." **Kyuubi replied. Naruto stared at him. The fox blinked and Naruto said nothing. The young man turned his head away.

"_Where…where do you come from?" _Naruto asked. The fox stared at him.

"**Why?" **Kyuubi asked. Naruto shrugged.

"_Just out of curiosity. Where do both you and the wolf come from?"_ Naruto wanted to know. Kyuubi thought for a second and sighed.

"**Do you really wanna know?" **The fox asked. Naruto shrugged.

"_I guess." _The young man replied. He turned around and looked at the fox. The demon situated itself and cleared its throat.

"**Well, it all started when I was a pup. My mother had conceived me only a few years ago on the day. She was beautiful, both my parents were fox breed. My mother loved me very much, my father did to, but I swear he tried to eat me once. That's was part of the reason why he mistook me for a giant apple." **Kyuubi said. Naruto chuckled.

"_Your dad almost tried to eat you?" _Naruto chuckled. Kyuubi laughed hardily!

"**Ha-ha! Yep! That's when he realized he was eating his own baby after my head nearly entered his gaping mouth! Hahaha!" ** Kyuubi laughed! Naruto smiled. **"Well, then a few years later I had to leave. I was only still a young teen back then. I'm only One-Thousand Eight Hundred Six-teen years old. As you can see Kit, being demon differs from being human. We demon breed live longer than humans. Now, back to the story. When I left to search for a new pace to live, I had a rough time. First off, I needed a place to live, which is priority number one! I found a large cave that's about Two-Thousand kilometers away from this very spot, at least I think so. Maybe the village, I don't know. Anyway after I found my place, I decided that it was time for me to find my mate. Now I was a handsome fox, and still am. Ladies couldn't resist my devilishly good looks and charm. So, I decided to see what was fresh from the Ol' basket of babes. Usually the pretty girls were around the ocean, playing and such in it. So I decided to try and see if I could snag one…maybe a few. After I had gone to the ocean, I saw a few girls in there, laughing and having a good time." **Kyuubi said and paused. He took a breath and continued. **"Now, I looked for a good one to find and I didn't find the one I wanted really. Not that they weren't pretty of beautiful, but problem was…uh…they were-" **Kyuubi was cut off by Naruto.

"_Taken?" _Naruto asked. The fox sweat-dropped with a grin.

"**Kind of err…anyway, yes, they were ALL taken. It sucked ass, so I looked around, after finding no luck I decided maybe a walk would help cheer me up. I walked for a few hours around the border, until I saw her." **Kyuubi said. Naruto leaned in, getting very interested! **"Her fur was as smooth and soft as ice, which basically that's what her fur was. Her fur was a beautiful sky blue that shined so beautifully, I couldn't believe my eyes! Her smile was warming to my heart, her tail was so beautiful to way it curled at her feet. She had sparkles around her, since she came from the Land of Snow. She only had one tail though, sadly. She wasn't like me, born with the legendary tails. But either way, she literally had sparkles around her! She was a beautiful wolf demon. Here eyes were sparkling sapphire. She was just so…so gorgeous." **Kyuubi explained. Naruto's ears perked a bit.

"_Was she really that beautiful?" _Naruto asked. Kyuubi sighed and nodded.

"**She was the most beautiful wolf I'd ever seen in my life. Her name was Aisu. I couldn't believe that I had struck crystal diamond on her! We both stared at each other for a few minutes. I felt my heart nearly give out on me! So I decided to make my move. I walked over to her and she gave a sweet, yet chilling smile. It sent shivers to my tail-bone. I sat next to her and looked out in the ocean.**

_Flashback_

_Kyuubi sat there, staring at the ocean. His tailed slowly swaying from left to right. As a small breeze lifted through the air she put on a nice smile for the female next to him. _

"_**Beautiful, isn't it?" **__Kyuubi asked the sky blue snow wolf next to him. She giggled femininely. _

"_**Why yes, yes it is." **__She said. Kyuubi's fur rose from her gorgeous voice! Her voice sounded like it was from heaven! His heart pounded in his chest! Her icy voice was soft, gentle, warming yet her breath was like frost, nipping his skin! He looked to see if his fur had frozen, only to find it still the same. But it was standing straight. He looked at her. She chuckled femininely. _

"_**So…what's your name?" **__Kyuubi asked nervously. She smiled. _

"_**My name is Aisu. I come from the Land of Snow. May I ask what your name is?" **__She heavenly asked. Kyuubi grinned. _

"_**Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" **__He went. She laughed putting her paw to her mouth. Kyuubi blushed and put on a foxy grin. __**"Kyuubi." **__He finally said. She looked at him. _

"_**What a nice name. It is truly excellent to meet you." **__ Aisu said calmly. Kyuubi gulped a bit. He hoped his fangs were sharp and white enough his tails fluffed, ears nice and hopefully he remembered to lick himself. He looked down and sighed. His nards were go to go! He grinned and looked at her. _

"_**Sooooo…umm…Aisu…"**__ Kyuubi started. She looked at him. One thing he hadn't noticed were he beautiful blue bangs hinging from both sides of her face. Kyuubi's blood red eyes widened as her jewel-like eyes shined beautifully in the moon-light. She looked like a goddess! __**"…so…I was…wondering if you are…" **__Kyuubi choked on his words. She smiled, her eyes soft as snow._

"_**I am still single to let you know Kyuubi. If, that was what her were asking." **__Aisu explained. Kyuubi put on a stupid face and then blushed. _

"_**Heh! Cool! …well I intended no pun…but uh…well so I was wanting to know if we could, maybe just by a tiny bit…spend some quality, nice, alone and peaceful, serene-" **__Kyuubi stopped. She giggled womanishly. Kyuubi gulped. _

"_**Okay Kyuubi. We shall spend some time together if you wish. It would be something nice for a change." **__She said. She looked across to ocean with a small and soft saddened look. Kyuubi looked. He could see a small island over the ocean. __**"I miss my home so much. I am…as most people would call it…umm-" **__Aisu stopped when Kyuubi gratefully answered for her._

"_**You're homesick, aren't you?" **__Kyuubi asked. Aisu looked at him, seeing him smile sweetly. She looked down sadly and sighed, then nodded. __**"Don't worry, I'm alone to! I mean, well I had a family, but I had to leave. Y'know?**_**" **_Kyuubi asked. Aisu gave a short nod and Kyuubi looked across the ocean. Kyuubi looked at her with a gentle smile. She smiled back. With that Kyuubi puffed out his chest like a manly fox and held his head high! Aisu laughed! __**"Shall we?" **__Kyuubi asked. Aisu smiled._

"_**We shall Kyuubi." **__She said. Kyuubi grinned and stood up on all fours. She stood up as well. Kyuubi got beside her and gave her a foxy grin. She laughed again! The two demons walked off into the moon-light. Kyuubi still couldn't believe that he was meeting, what was supposedly, the most GORGEOUS wolf demon he'd EVER seen! They talked a while on their date. The moon sunk below the mountains, but it was still dark. Kyuubi and Aisu watched it. Aisu had head on Kyuubi's shoulder. The male fox demon had wrapped all his Nine-Tails around her, to keep her warm and toasty as the two watched the moon. Kyuubi head his own head upon hers. Her fur, ice blue. Kyuubi figured Aisu could give anyone a bad cold…or the cold shoulder if she wanted to. Her powers of controlling ice interested the male fox! While he had the ability to scream, she had icy cold breath that was BELOW -4000 degrees Celsius! Certainly a chilling death to those she came across. But, Kyuubi had found her fur warm, but Aisu had found Kyuubi's bulk to be an internal heat lantern! She smiled. __**"Kyuubi…that was a very nice date we had tonight. I wish we could do it all the time." **__Aisu said. Kyuubi looked at her. _

"_**I agree, Aisu. That was indeed, a very nice date. And…well I wouldn't mind being with you forever. Not that I wanna rush anything, but I was just wondering if you would…you know maybe we could be…mates?" **__Kyuubi asked. Aisu looked at him and then snuggled her head into his chest full of fur. She gave a smile. _

"_**I would love that Kyuubi. Maybe we can become mates. But…not yet."**__ Aisu said. Kyuubi looked confused. __**"I am still confused about my whereabouts, but, if you would be a gentle-fox and show me around, maybe I would think about it." **__Aisu said. Kyuubi smiled and nodded. _

"_**Of course, Aisu. I'd love to show you around. And maybe…I could…well maybe we can become mates and you know…" **__Kyuubi said. Aisu blushed and turned her head away with a gentle smile upon her face._

"_**Perhaps one day Kyuubi. Perhaps one day I shall bear your children. If we do become mates…I shall promise to love you with all the love in the world. I shall, be the one who makes love to you and only you. I will, bear your children. But only when we become mates. Okay? I'm still young. I'm sure you're quite older than me, correct?" **__Aisu explained and asked. Kyuubi thought and gave a smile._

"_**Well, I'm Nine-Hundred and Sixty-Two years old." **__Kyuubi explained. Aisu nodded. She was only 412. Kyuubi was very much older than her. But…he was a handsome demon. She smiled. __**"So, anyway, I was just wondering if you had a place to stay. It's supposed to get…well umm…below tonight." **__Kyuubi said, trying not to offend Aisu, since she controlled cold. Aisu giggled. _

"_**I know it is supposed to be cold tonight. And I have to say…no, I do not." **__Aisu replied. Kyuubi had a big grin on his face. _

"_**Welly well then! Looks like you're in luck! I got a cave just north of here. Would like to come and stay the night. I can keep you warm." **__Kyuubi said. Aisu looked at him. She didn't have anywhere to go, and she certainly wasn't going to like being cold, even though she controlled it. Plus, Kyuubi was warm, and she loved it! She put a gorgeous smile on her face. _

"_**Okay Kyuubi," **__Aisu agreed. Kyuubi grinned wider with a blush. __**"but remember…no mating with me please." **__Aisu reminded him. Kyuubi sweat-dropped and gave a small groan. He WAS hoping to seduce the female tonight and get his puppies…but alas the demon fox was out of luck. But, on the bright side, he got to cuddle with her, keep her warm and safe. If he played his cards right, he'd be making demon babies with her. He smiled as they both walked away towards his cave. The male demon couldn't be happier! They both made it after walking many miles! Aisu entered the cave. It was VERY big and spacious. It was also warm. She looked at Kyuubi who was coming in and bumped his head on the cave door! Aisu chuckled and licked his boo-boo. Kyuubi had shivers sent up and down his tail and spine. He wanted to mate with her NOW! But, he didn't want to scare her away. Aisu laid down and Kyuubi, who was abnormally LARGER then her, plopped down and wrapped his tails around her body. He smiled as he laid his head down next to hers. Aisu snuggled into Kyuubi's warmth and fur. They both fell asleep._

_Years Later…_

_Aisu and Kyuubi, after MANY years of being together, had FINALLY, become mates! Kyuubi and Aisu had mated, and Kyuubi had a grinned as he remembered her SCREAMING his name in pure ecstasy! She smirked. Aisu was already 9 months, and she was sure the baby would be coming anytime that week. Kyuubi wondered how many she would have. She would hopefully have a litter of about, maybe 20 cubs? He hoped so! He couldn't wait to be a father! He was SO EXCITED! Aisu, gorgeous, beautiful and still cold as ice, yet warm-hearted walked beside him. Kyuubi had grown MORE since he met Aisu. He was now a full fledged demon! Aisu, though she was still young, had loved him all those years, and she still did! Kyuubi treated her kindly and always had room for her love. To say the least, the two were insufferable! Kyuubi stared ahead, and then looked at Aisu, who happily walked. Aisu's womb had grown BIG, and Kyuubi was probably right. She'd have a lot of cubs, but he'd love them all, and her included ANYTIME, ANYWHERE…and every time. He rubbed his cheek against hers with a sexy growl emitting from his throat. Aisu smiled and returned his love and affection back. _

"_**Aisu…I love you so much. I can't imagine what would happen to me if you were gone." **__Kyuubi said. Aisu put her snout into the demons neck line. _

"_**And I love you, Kyuubi. I will always love you, even if I were to die, I want you to know I would always love you, no matter what happened." **__Aisu stated. Kyuubi smiled and licked her muzzle. They both had a muzzle make-out session. They both separated and Aisu looked in the distance. __**"Kyuubi! Look! A village, is it not beautiful?" **__Aisu exclaimed! Kyuubi looked and saw the small, cute, lit-up village she was referring to. He smiled. _

"_**Indeed it is. Would you like a closer look?" **__Kyuubi asked. Aisu nodded. They walked a bit closer. Kyuubi had to go and use the mountain as his bladder was acting up. __**"Umm, Aisu, I gotta use the mountain REAL quick." **__Kyuubi said. Aisu nodded. The male demon licked her nose and disappeared behind a mountain to do his business. Aisu smiled and looked at the little village. It was until she saw a small, tiny carriage on the ground. She tilted her head to the side in curiosity. She bent down and sniffed it. She heard a small noise. It sounded like small whimpering, none she had ever heard of before. Gently, like her nature, she used her teeth and pulled back the covers. Her sapphire blue eyes shined upon a small…thing. It had arms and legs, a head and a body. She smiled and gave a goddess-like chuckle. _

"_**Why hello there and salutations." **__She said sweetly. The thing in the carriage looked at her and blinked before giving a bubbly giggle. She chuckled. __**"You certainly are a cute one, aren't you? Are you alone?" **__Aisu asked. The thing looked at her curiously and put its arms in the air._

"_Mamma!" The young thing yelled. Aisu blushed and chuckled femininely. _

"_**How sweet." **__Aisu said. It was then that she saw another that looked just like the thing in the carriage. Though it seemed older and more womanish. The woman saw the beauty and Aisu smiled. __**"Oh my, there are more. Salutations. I am Aisu. How are you this fine and lovely ni-" **__Aisu was interrupted. _

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! DEMON! GET AWAY FROM HERE! HELP! DEMON!!" The woman shouted and grabbed the child in the carriage then ran away! Aisu looked confused. She watched as the woman ran away. Then, a bunch of other people jumped on the wall of the village! Aisu looked at them and smiled._

"_**Hello and salutations friends." **__She said._

_With Kyuubi…_

_Kyuubi sighed happily, his eyes shut with a wide grin on his face as he was pissing on the mountain. He chuckled and put his leg down. The yellow liquid washed over trees and such, flooding the area in piss. Kyuubi whistled and walked away. He walked over and saw the village, behind another mountain. He looked around to find his beauty, but…he saw no sign of the ice blue demon. He chuckled._

"_**Oh Aisu! Are we playing hide-and-go-seek?" **__Kyuubi asked. No answer. Kyuubi jumped and got into a crouching position. He grinned and then LEAPED over the mountain! __**"There you-" **__Kyuubi stopped and his eyes widened in HORROR! He saw her, the beauty of the snow, her icy fur, covered in blood! He GASPED and ran over to her! __**"AISU!! AISU!! WAKE UP!" **__Kyuubi bellowed! He got no answer as she laid there, still as the dead silence. Kyuubi had a sorrowful look on his face as his eyes welled with tears. __**"Aisu…Aisu wake up…please wake up…" **__Kyuubi said as he nudged her boy with his nose. She didn't move as blood flooded the ground, growing into a puddle. Kyuubi was on the verge of CRYING! __**"Aisu, this isn't funny! P-Please Aisu! Please stop playing dead! P-P-Please?" **__Kyuubi begged. She didn't move. Kyuubi's lower lip quivered as he sniffed her body. His eyes widened and his pupils dilated! They grew small as tears fell freely. He smelt…death upon her body. He shook his head, throwing tears everywhere! __**"Aisu! C'mon! Let's go now! P-P-Ple-e-e-e-e-ease Aisu…Aisu! …………AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUU!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" **__Kyuubi CRIED! Tears fell freely from his eyes as he looked upon his dead mate. Her body wasn't sparkling anymore, she REEKED of death! Her fur was DRENCHED from head to two in blood. Kyuubi guessed she didn't fight whoever it was that killed her. His life, his future, his dreams about living with the angel were shattered! Kyuubi cried harder as he fell into the ground! _

_Soaking his lovers fur with wet, bitter and salty tears of impurity. He looked at her. Her beauty was still there, but Kyuubi wanted to see her beauty ALL the time…EVERYDAY! Every-night. He wanted his cubs! He wanted HER! But, she was now gone, and he was left…alone. He sniffed something else. She was murdered in COLD-BLOOD! She probably would have fought if she had time to defend herself. But…something must've killed her right on the SPOT! But what? She was a demon, how could she die so QUICKLY!? It was that until he got his answer. Soon a GIGANTIC army of fire balls were headed towards him! They hit him, but he blocked them with his tails. His eyes locked onto the village. He looked at Aisu. She seemed to have suffered from serious burn injuries as well. His eyes shaded as another round was fired at him. He blocked them. It was then, that he realized that THEY killed Aisu! THEY killed his beauty. It was THEIR FAULT! He let out a snarl in anger. He turned towards the village and opened his eyes! PURE HATRED filled them! He bared his teeth and LUNGED towards the village. __**"YOU KILLED HER YOU FUCKING VILLAGE!! I'LL KILL YOU ALL AND DEVOUR YOUR BONES AS I SUCK YOUR MARROW!! NOW YOU'LL ALL DIE!!"**__ Kyuubi ROARED IN ANGER AND HATRED! _

"_The demon's attacking! Man your stations!" A ninja yelled! Kyuubi got closer as fire erupted from the trees! Kyuubi swatted them with his tail and jumped around, letting out roars and growls! He was PISSED! He inhaled air, and in ONE. SINGLE. Blast of air, SCREAMED, releasing a GIGANTIC shock wave towards the incoming fire! He witnessed an explosion. He looked at them as a single tear rolled down his eyes. He inhaled again and screamed! Again another explosion! He was about to scram again when he heard a CRASH! He looked and saw a GIGANTIC toad with a pipe in its mouth. On top of the toad stood a man. He had spiky blond hair, cerulean eyes. He had a cloak with a red dragon on it. He wore a ninja jonin vest and black ninja pants. Kyuubi, with tears rolling down his eyes growled. _

"_**It was YOU! YOU KILLED MY WIFE!" **__Kyuubi hollered! The man stared at him. _

"_What's it talking about Gamabunta?" The man asked the toad. The toad sighed and shrugged._

"_**Apparently it says we killed its wife. But I wouldn't trust this one. He's the Nine-Tailed fox, the Kyuubi of legend. Are you ready, Minato?" **__The toad named Gamabunta asked. Minato nodded. In his hands he held something, wrapped in orange cloth. He looked down at it and kissed its forehead. _

"_I'm sorry…Naruto. But I gotta go bud. Sorry I won't be around…around to see you grow up. To me it seems as though this demon has lost something precious, as to what Gama told me. Take care son…I'll always love you." Minato said as he stared the fox in the face. He noticed the foxes angry scowl. He then made a chain of hand-signs at LIGHTNING SPEED! "Ninja Art! REAPER DEATH SEAL!" Minato shouted! Kyuubi jumped and his eyes widened as a bright white light engulfed them! _

"_**NOOO! AISU!!" **__Kyuubi blared as he was sucked into the white light._

_Flashback ends…_

Kyuubi laid there. Naruto gaped! He was SHOCKED by the foxes story! He watched as the fox had small tears fall from his eyes onto the cage floor. Naruto gave a sad look.

"_Wow…so, Aisu was killed by this village?" _Naruto asked. Kyuubi nodded, gritting his teeth.

"**She…will always live on in my heart. She didn't even get to say good-bye. I…miss her so much Kit. She was the only (Sniff) thing in my life. I'll always (Snort) be your mate. No matter (Sob) what…(Snort)" **Kyuubi said as his eyes released tears of sorrow and emotion. Naruto had never seen him so…so emotional before. He thought, and it was probably Aisu's death that made him so up-tight, mean and grumpy.Naruto gave a small sigh and closed his eyes. He started to prey and wish that Aisu was happy in the after-life. She opened his eyes and stood up. Kyuubi looked at him. **"But…anyway. I hope Sakura doesn't suffer the same fate as the villagers. That's why I…just want you to be successful in finding her heart. Kit, you deserve her more than that Emo-fucker! Now, I don't want you to hide ANYTHING from Sakura. There were so many things I wanted to tell Aisu. But…she never got to hear them. Aisu…I'll always love you." **Kyuubi said as he started tearing up again. Naruto's eyes softened and he thought.

"_Kyuubi," _Naruto said. The fox looked at him. _"Do you still remember what Aisu looks like?"_ Naruto asked. Kyuubi nodded.

"**Why?" **The demonic fox asked. Naruto cleared his throat.

"_Can I see what she looks like…through your memories?" _Naruto asked. Kyuubi looked at him.

"**I guess so. Look into my eyes Kit…you'll see her." **Kyuubi said. Naruto looked into Kyuubi's eyes. He gasped and his eyes widened as he saw her. A beautiful, icy blue colored wolf, with sapphire eyes, and blue bangs. Her smile, soft as snow, and her tail, like sparkling beauty. The rest of her body was dripping with sparkles of both blue and dark sapphire. Naruto's mouth gaped!

"_Wow…she's gorgeous. Now I see why you loved her so much." _ Naruto said. Kyuubi nodded as the image disappeared.

"**That memory's, something special. I'll never lose it, even in death. It'll be mine to keep. I hope I will see Aisu again. Then we both can live in peace and harmony." **Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded with a smile.

"_You will Kyuubi…I'm sure you will. So…I guess I should say I'm…sorry." _Naruto apologized. Kyuubi smiled.

"**Apology accepted Kit. And I too, am sorry." **Kyuubi replied. Naruto smiled.

"_Accepted fox. Well, I guess I'm going back to see Sakura now. I'll be here if you ever wanna talk. K?" _Naruto asked. Kyuubi nodded. With that, Naruto disappeared. Kyuubi laid down. He needed rest.

"_**Always in my heart, is where you'll be, Aisu. Always." **_Kyuubi said, and with that fell into his sleep.

_Reality…_

Sakura was shaking Naruto! He had fallen into some kind of trance-like state! He just…stared, eyes wide, pale blue orbs, never blinking. His mouth closed and his back straight! Sakura stared at him…one moment she was kissing him on the cheek, the next moment…he was…out cold and staring into oblivion!

"Naruto! Naruto wake up please!" Sakura begged like mercy! Naruto's body shook from her thrashing him about. She stared at him. "Naruto…please wake up…it's not funny…it's not a funny joke if it is one! WAKE-UP!" Sakura demanded as she shook him harder! Naruto finally came to his senses and shook his head. His eyes turned brighter into the beautiful cerulean they once were.

"Uh…wha…Sakura?" Naruto said as he shook his head and gripped it. He felt a bit dizzy but got over it quickly! He looked to see a worried Sakura shaking him like how Kyuubi told him how he nudged Aisu when she died. _"Aisu_…" Naruto's eyes widened as he got an image of the beautiful wolf! His eyes softened as he stared at Sakura. The fact that he saw Aisu's image where Sakura was made him thank she was alive! He opened his arms and embraced her! Sakura girlishly gasped! Naruto squeezed tighter and buried his head into the crook of her neck! Sakura blushed! Not only was Naruto hugging her tightly, but he was also STRIP NAKED! She felt herself about to faint from all the blood rushing to her cheeks when Naruto kept her conscious with his soft and gentle, yet deep and husky voice. "Sakura," Naruto started. Sakura looked at him as he stared at her, eyes cerulean. "…I'm not leaving you…never. This promise I'm making is something that I CANNOT AFORD TO…TO FAIL! I…I can't…I can't lose you! I just…couldn't stand it Sakura. Losing you would be like Kyuubi losing Aisu and his pups!" Naruto shouted. Sakura got confused.

"Aisu? Kyuubi? Naruto are you okay?" Sakura asked checking his forehead, seeing if he had a fever. Naruto gripped her hand she was using and held it to his own heart.

"My heart is yours Sakura…you know that, right?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him. She could see Naruto tearing up a it. Whatever Naruto had seen in that trance, she guessed it got him a bit emotional. His tears were some of the things Sakura never saw! It was…different. Whatever Naruto saw…he seemed to be upset about it. The names 'Aisu' and 'Kyuubi,' which Sakura knew VERY well, were confusing her. But, who was this 'Aisu,' person Naruto spoke about? And more importantly, what did it have to do with the Kyuubi? All these questions…but no answers. Sakura was sure Naruto knew about this person…or maybe demon in Kyuubi's case. But, at the moment, Sakura stared at Naruto as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. She saw a few tears drop from his eyes. " Sakura…I don't (Sniff) want you to end up like Aisu…please stay with me." Naruto pleaded! Sakura stared at him.

"Naruto," Sakura started. Naruto looked at her. "Who's…Aisu?" She asked. Naruto looked up at the sky.

"She…was Kyuubi's…wife." Naruto replied. Sakura gasped! Her eyes bulged and she gaped!

"K-K-Kyuubi's…w-w-wife?" Sakura asked, stuttering! Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, Kyuubi had his own woman at one time. But…when she was pregnant…she was killed by this village…for doing abso-fuckin-lutely nothing! It just goes to show you…how much we're all demons inside! We kill! Aisu…she was…the most beautiful wolf demon I had ever seen! Her fur…sparkled like frost, and was colored like an icy blue. Her beautiful dark sapphire eyes glistened and gleamed like light reflecting off the snow. She was…magnificent. Her voice…as Kyuubi had said, rung like heaven bells and was…goddess like. She was, gentle, caring and compassionate to others. She had come from the Land of Snow…and she was confused and lost when Kyuubi found her…staring out across the ocean to her homeland. She had…bangs like yours, Sakura…they were…an icy blue. Kyuubi said that when she first talked to him, he could feel her chilling breath. It made his whiskers and fur stand!" Naruto explained. Sakura stared at him as Naruto wiped away his tiny tears.

"She was…that beautiful…wasn't she?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded.

"Now I know…why Kyuubi was always grouchy, mean, evil and spiteful. It's because he lost his entire life…because of love…because of us…he attacked, defending the dead woman he loved so dearly." Naruto reasoned. Sakura stared into his oceanic eyes.

"Naruto…" She gently said.

"That's why, Sakura, I don't want anything to happen to you. If something did…I could never…forgive myself for breaking that promise. This, promise…is something that will never be broken…but also…never be forgiven either if I fail to do so. I'll kill myself if I break it. I…I SWEAR!" Naruto shouted! Sakura gasped!

"No! Naruto!" Sakura replied back! Naruto looked at her.

"D-Don't do that because of me. You…have some much to live for. Don't…don't make that promise! Please!" Sakura pleaded! Naruto stared at her.

"I will…and it'll last forever…Sakura. Believe it." He said. Sakura froze! Those two words. 'Believe,' and 'it,' were two things Naruto always said when he meant to do something! She stared at him…as a few tears trickled down her cheek.

"Naru-to." She said. The young foxy man smiled warmly. He kissed her hand and then pulled her into his arms for sweet and loving embrace. Though he still knew he was naked…he didn't really care about that at the moment. What he really cared about…was her. Sakura Haruno…he loved her so much…so much more than any person he had met! She was like his lifeline, and she would always be…forever. Naruto rubbed her back and soothed her. She couldn't believe Naruto was promising such a brutal thing! He'd give his own life if her life was up! Sakura's brain started to formulate the promise. If her life was extinguished, Naruto's would be gone to. If she lived, Naruto would also. She wondered…if…Naruto made that strong promise…didn't that mean he…loved her? Didn't that mean…his heart was hers for the taking? Did he really want to love her…that much? The pinkette thought for a few moments, before reaching a conclusion. Maybe Naruto's feelings for her were being secretly released. Giving her a hint as to how he felt about her, what he felt about her.

Here she had been, blind from the start! All along, Naruto had been telling her he loved her, all those years ago! He had always loved her, and he was shy about telling her personally, right in front of her in defense because he might pay dearly for it! She had never known Naruto to be shy like that, but she agreed…she would've throttled Naruto if he would've told her how he felt back then…and she was DEEPLY sorry for EVERYTHING she put him through! She closed her eyes slowly and snuggled into Naruto's bulk. That was probably the reason…why she felt…so safe all the time. Naruto loved her, TRULY AND UTTERLY LOVED HER! She felt safe, protected and guarded. Sakura wanted to let him know, that she was there for him also. She wanted him to know, that, no matter what…she'd always be there for him in life AND in death! She'd make any changes possible to ensure Naruto that he knew she loved him back. She had to admit, loving the crazy blond felt strange…but it also felt serene. He was always gentle, loving…hell he was the most compassionate person she'd ever met! EV-ER! She smiled as her tears let loose…if Naruto wanted to make that promise, she would not hit him…she'd love him instead. Her hitting would be saved for a certain Uchiha. She buried her head into Naruto's shoulder. The young man felt wet all of a sudden and looked at Sakura. Fresh tears, though he didn't know if they were pure or impure tears, trickled down his shoulder.

"Sakura…you…are you alright?" Naruto gently asked, his husky voice flattering the air. She shook her head. "Then what's wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked. It was then and there, that she would always remember this.

"I-I feel so g-g-guilty." She replied. Naruto stared at her. He leaned into her ear. His hot and gentle breath, caressing her ear-lobe made Sakura a bit calmer.

"Why?" He whispered…"Why do you feel guilty? What did you…do?" He whispered again. Sakura swallowed.

"I-I hurt you," She whispered back. She sniffed. "I hurt you in…almost every single way…possible." Sakura answered. Naruto's expression did not turn, nor change.

"I know, Sakura," He calmly said, his voice low and soothing. "I know you did in the past…but some thing's in the past…are best left forgotten. Do you…understand?" He asked.

"…yes Naruto…" She whispered back. He smiled.

"……good." He stated. Sakura moved her head into the crook of his neck. She figured that…well…maybe Naruto was the one for her. Naruto was…her responsibility, and burden. She remembered when she had always been a burden to him and Sasuke. But, mainly him. Her dumb little requests to find the Uchiha almost got him killed. She could never forgive herself, not ever! Even if she did make it up to him someway…she still would never forgive herself. What if Naruto was killed by Sasuke? Would she laugh and dance in happiness over his grave and throw a "Naruto's dead," party, inviting all her friends in celebration of her deceased comrade? She would've probably when she was young and if Sasuke had come back after getting his power from Naruto. She felt so selfish! It was always about Sasuke…nothing for poor Naruto. Only a few 'Thank You's," from her and that's all he got! No…kiss…or hug…or even an acceptance to a date! She probably would've liked it if she had accepted Naruto's dates. She had before, and she had a pretty good time at Ichiraku Ramen! When Naruto came back, she accepted again. Though he was only going to pay half…she probably would have had a good time, since she hadn't seen him for 2.5 years!

She remembered, every-night she would worry about him. Thinking if he was ever going to come back! But, when he did she was SO RELIEVED! She wanted to hug and maybe KISS him for coming back alive! She remembered when she first blushed for Naruto. The blond 15 year old had grown! He was handsomer now, but even she had to admit…he was one good-looking guy even at 15. He could probably, and most likely, rival Sasuke's looks! When she was young, she was always one to judge on the outside, which Sasuke was the winner, than on inside. She thought Sasuke's looks said EVERYTHING! She thought that if he looked hot, he was PURE on the inside! Normally having one look at Naruto would have made her say he was stupid, idiotic, ugly, dumb and whatnot, just because of his attitude! But…it was Naruto who was pure on the inside. Sasuke, was demented from Itachi killing his family. Naruto had worse though, suffering physical abuse, name calling and down-right disrespect form the villagers…well, that'd win against Sasuke any day! She opened her eyes, seeing Naruto's golden skin in front of her face, his scent filling her nostrils, his warmth. She felt like she was…home…for some reason. She felt like…her heart was right where it was supposed to be. She was glad Naruto hadn't become a demented killer from all the villagers picking on him and giving him daily beatings. She was glad he was there for her, so, she made herself a promise…that she'd repay him back, for everything. She smiled and cupped his cheek. She rubbed it a little bit, gently. Naruto let loose a small purr for her as he rubbed his cheek against hers, as a sign of infatuation. He then licked her cheek, causing her to give a slight gasp! Naruto stopped! He did it again. He licked her again in the same spot…again. He looked at her, seeing her stare at him. His ears lowered and he pushed her away gently. She looked at him. They were just getting comfortable. She touched her cheek and looked at him. He stared at her and looked down. He remembered about his condition. He turned around and looked away. His tail coiled around his body and he hunched over and put. Sakura knew what this was about, it was quite clear to her that Naruto felt like his was…a monster looking like that. She stared at him with saddened eyes.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura asked pretending to not know what was troubling him. He didn't looked at her.

"Can't you see me Sakura?" Naruto asked. She looked at him. "I-I'm a freak-show, a demon, I'm just a monstrosity." Naruto said. Sakura stared at him for a second.

"Naruto, you're not a freak-show, or…anything like that. Maybe it's a normal thing ri-"

"NORMAL!!" Naruto bellowed turned around! Sakura gasped! "HOW IS THIS FUCKING NORMAL SAKURA!! I HAVE EARS, A TAIL, WHISKERS, AND FURTHER MORE MY HANDS LOOK LIKE THEY GOT OUT OF A FUCKING BLOOD BATH! MY HANDS ONLY GET THIS WAY IF I'M HOSTILE!" Naruto BLARED! Sakura stared at him as he stared back at her. She saw his eyes, burn in anger as they're color turned into a bloody red. She didn't know what to say, and just looked with saddened eyes. Naruto broke the silence once again. "How? How Sakura? How would this be normal? It's far from being normal. FAR from it. I'm…just irregular then." He concluded.

"You're wrong, Naruto." Sakura said out of the blue. Naruto gave a slight gasp and looked at her. She looked at him with soft eyes that resembles happiness. "You're as normal to me as anyone else. I know, why? Because…if you weren't normal…well…would you be different other than just having ears, a tail, weird hands and whiskers?" Sakura asked.

"Well yeah but-"

"But what? SO WHAT if you look a bit different? You're still normal like everyone else around! You're still normal to everyone…especially me." She sweetly said. Naruto stared at her, gaping! She smiled and crawled over to him. He gulped.

"S-S-Stay away Sakura!" Naruto commanded. Sakura kept crawling.

"Why?" She asked with a tender smile. Naruto thought.

"Because! I might go crazy and kill you!" Naruto said and put on a crazy face! He put his arms up like they were going to attack Sakura shook her head with a sigh. He tried to growl threatening her, but, she got to him and all he could let out was a weak "Graaaaaggggghhhhhhhoooooooooo!" he purred as She started to scratch his ears. He put on a silly drunken face that made Sakura laugh! "Oh, OH! To the left a little more! More, more, more oooooooohhhhh yeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. Oh yeah! Scratch a little bit harder! Ooooooooohhhhhhh that feels…good!" Naruto sighed pleasure. Sakura put on a devious smirk as she scratched the young males ears. His tail wagged in reaction!

"Awwweeee! Does Naruto like that?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded with a grin, showing his fangs! Sakura giggled. "Who's a good boy?" She asked once again. Naruto said nothing as she scratched more. "Who's a goood boooy?" She asked. Naruto gave a small grunt. "C'mon, who's my good boy!?" She asked.

"G-G-Grwagh!" Naruto growled. Sakura laughed!

"That's right! You're a good boy, yes you are! YES YOU ARE!" Sakura said as Naruto grinned. Sakura stopped and looked at him. Naruto looked at her, panting a bit.

"H-H-Hey! (Pant) Wh-Wh-Why'd ya stop?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled. "Oh…yeah…I guess I'm a mon-" Naruto was then cut off.

"No you're not! You're just a big softy…and…besides Naruto," Sakura said blushing. She crawled over to him and cuddled into his body. "I think…you're cuter with those fox ears and those whiskers make you look handsome…and you're…tail……makes you look…like you'd be," She looked at him. Both their eyes met. Sakura had become mesmerized by Naruto's blood red eyes. They could both hear their own breathing as their hearts raced. Sakura finished her sentence…",more of…a cuddler." She finished. She closed her eyes and her face flushed a bit. Naruto stared at her and leaned in closer. His lips grazed over hers, and his fangs inches away from her lips. He leaned all the way in, catching her lips to his own. His fangs hooked her lips to his own. Naruto separated and then kissed her again, then repeated, rubbing his nose and touching foreheads, before kissing her again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he responded in holding her to his chest. Naruto instinctively licked the bottom of her lip, begging her for entry! She agreed, letting the foxified young man into her mouth. Said blonds tongue tasted the savory corners, nooks and crannies of her mouth. For some reason, he remembered tasting her mouth once…but he wasn't sure where it happened. Sakura's tongue moved under Naruto's own organ. The blond fox licked hers, causing her to give him a small moan in return as his reward for the enticing moment. Naruto flushed as he thought about the odds. Him, making-out with the girl he loved…naked! He thought it'd be impossible! But…here he was, their lips making their own love. The pinkettes organ felt at home! She rubbed hr tongue against Naruto's own, causing him to let out a foxy groan. Naruto slightly pulled out of her mouth, and looked at her. She opened her eyes, seeing him flush. Naruto's ears lowered a bit, but not from something he was doing wrong, but in something he was loving!

His tail wrapped around her waist, then, surprisingly, wrapped around his own body to! It was a bit odd, since Naruto's tail seemed shorter that least time he checked. The sweet rolling of their tongues made them both shiver as small bits of saliva seeped through the kiss. Some of the saliva dripped onto Naruto's body, and onto Sakura's skin, mainly where her breasts were. One thing that was true…the kiss was HOT! Both Naruto and Sakura, flushing from the extensive heat raging in their fiery cheeks, gave moans for each other! The two finally separated, their cheeks and even their nose got caught in the flustering heat! Their eyes filled with a passion SO STRONG the two could stare at each other all day long…maybe even forever, if it held that long. Naruto was embarrassed a bit, realizing his nudeness. Sakura hugged him, burying her head into between his abs. She felt some of the saliva. She wasn't sure if it was Naruto's or hers…but her guess was it was his, since his own secretion had traveled all the way down his chin and into the crease! Her hands, one at a time reached over to his sides, the crawled behind him and met, then linked. Naruto felt a bit drunken from that passion! He sighed and hugged her back, a little tighter this time. He heard her grunt a bit. All he wanted was her safety. He gave a flustered smile.

"A-Always in my heart…is where you'll be Sakura…always." Naruto whispered huskily into her ear. She rubbed his back for it. He stroked her hair gently with his nails, combing through her pink, fructuous hair. She sighed a bit and closed her eyes. She felt so…calm. It was like…Naruto's demonic claws were…being friendly. His razor-sharp claws, which could cut a body in HALF with ONE slice…gently combed down her back. She shivered a bit in both fear and a bit of pleasure. Naruto felt her, and could smell a bit of fear. "Don't worry Sakura…I won't hurt you." Naruto comforted. Sakura relaxed a bit, though still weary about Naruto's razors, she sank into his bulk. He smiled as his claws grazed over and around her back. They started, caringly and ever-so gently, to make circles. Sakura shivered a bit as Naruto slowly grazed over her back. He smiled and stopped. "Remember this…Sakura," Naruto started to whisper huskily. Sakura looked up at him, seeing him giving a gentle smile. "You'll always have a shoulder to cry on here…I swear, you'll never be alone. I promise you." He said. Sakura stared at him, and then smiled.

"Oh…thank you Naruto. I'll always be by your side…that's a promise I'm making for you." Sakura said. Naruto smiled.

"Okay Sakura…whatever you want to do is fine with me…just…please don't leave me Sakura." Naruto begged, his smile retreating to a frown. Sakura's eyes softened. She cupped his cheeks with both hands. He stared at her.

"I'd never leave you…even if I tried to…I'll doubt I'd never be able to…ever." She whispered. Naruto's smile returned, kicking its frown in the ass!

"Thanks Sakura." Naruto calmly thanked. Sakura smiled. Naruto then remembered about his…'predicament' and blushed. "Uh, Sakura?" Naruto asked. She looked at him in a confused manner.

"Yes Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Umm…did you bring those clothes for me?" He asked. Sakura took a moment, before she madly flustered! "Uh…yeah, I'm kinda naked…and you're hugging me. So, can I get some clothes?" Naruto asked. Sakura gave a small giggle. She nodded and stood up. She grabbed Naruto's boxers, fishnet shirt and shorts. She handed them to him, trying not to look in between his legs, less she find herself a twinky-winky with filling staring at her. She closed her eyes and turned around. She heard Naruto shuffling a bit as he put on his clothes. He groaned.

"Can I look now?" She asked.

"Yeah, only one tiny teensy-weensy problem Sakura." Naruto replied. Sakura turned around and giggled as she saw Naruto's butt poking out. She knew it was his tail. He groaned in annoyance. "Dammit! Hey, Sakura can ya help me out here?" Naruto asked. Sakura giggled again and nodded.

"I'll try Naruto." She answered. She walked over and Naruto wiggled his hinny a bit. He felt uncomfortable about Sakura touching his ass…well, maybe embarrassed, but nonetheless…it felt UNCOMFORTABLE! He watched as Sakura thought, then smiled! She walked over to the two Tonfa blades and took one. She walked over and started to cut a tail hole for him. It wasn't perfect, but Naruto's bushy fox tail was gently pulled out. Sakura felt the fur and smiled. "Wow Naruto…your tail is something amazing." She complimented.

"Nah, tch, it's nothing I'm proud of." Naruto replied. Sakura gently grabbed it and stroked it.

"It's soft, and it seems to be growing, pretty quickly. Your tail's beautiful. The orange, and white tip brings out the…personality within you." Sakura complimented again. She smiled and stroked his tail, combing it out, making it poofy and fluffy. She giggled and checked his ears. Seeing them scruffy. She smiled and nodded. She checked his whiskers, seeing them a bit messed up. She giggled and walked over and licked her thumb. Naruto's head leaned away as she stroked them back. Naruto sighed and pushed his cheek against her thumb. She giggled as she did the other side. He purred cutely, Sakura thought at least. She smiled and kissed his cheeks gently, once each side. He looked at her and… sniffed her? He was enticed by her scent he started sniffing her, and because she scratched his whiskers, he had right to sniff her scent. He himself wasn't sure why he was doing it either. But once thing was fur sure…SHE SMELT GOOD! It made Naruto want to HOWL! But, he refrained. Sakura giggled as she felt his hot breath tickle her silky skin. He then licked her cheek 2 times! She smiled and Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Sorry, Sakura. Not sure why I did that!" Naruto shouted in defense! Sakura sighed.

"Naruto, it's fine! Besides, I'm starting to like it when you do that!" She laughed! Naruto's ears twitched as he looked at her, cocking his head to the right a little. She laughed. "You are a character Naruto! Well, c'mon, let's go!" Sakura suggested. Naruto grinned and his tail wagged happily. Sakura giggled again and held his arm, stroking his muscle. She gave him a seductive look and the only thing he could say was…

"Grwragh! " He grunted. Sakura laughed as the two made their was down the monuments. Sakura, carrying her weapons along. She smiled and looked at Naruto, though she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He'd be hated for sure if the villagers saw him. She thought of an excuse and it popped into her head!

"_He'll just be in dress up for Halloween! Yes, that's PERFECT!" _Sakura thought. She smiled and nodded. They reached the bottom of the stairs and continued walking towards the Uchiha compounds. Sakura hoped Sasuke was around she so she could give him his present! She hoped Sasuke was in the mood to see her and Naruto, mostly her. She smiled as she wrapped her arm under Naruto's and held his arm femur and rubbed his muscle again. Her gave an eye closed grin. She gave a small giggle. Naruto soon felt someone watching them. He knew that signature anywhere. He sighed.

"Okay stalker, what'd you want?" Naruto asked out loud and out of the blue. Sakura looked, since he was staring up in a tree. She smirked. She saw the Uchiha, sitting there, his arm cased over his right leg. He stared at Sakura and Naruto gave a snort. They both looked at him. He blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, couldn't help it." Naruto apologized. Sakura laughed!

"Naruto you're so funny!" She said holding her hand to her mouth. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, noticing Naruto's sudden changes.

"Wow, wasn't sure Halloween was already here." Sasuke coolly said. Naruto growled.

"At least I embrace the Halloween spirit teme!" Naruto retorted. Sasuke shrugged and looked at Sakura. He gave a smirk. She glared at him, he didn't move an inch or look away. She watched as he jumped down and put his hands in his pockets.

"So, Sakura, why're you wearing dobe's clothes?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shrugged, but then smirked.

"Oh, well, I woke up and found this hunk naked in bed with me. It was a sexy moment. But, that silly-billy ran out of the apartment without putting clothes on." Sakura explained.

"So that's why you were carrying those clothes then?" Sasuke coolly asked. Sakura gave an annoyed groan, like she did when Naruto asked her something.

"Were you eavesdropping on me?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, why?" He asked. Sakura found this to be a SPLENDID moment to give him his 'present.' She then smiled sweetly and let go of Naruto's arm. She walked over to Sasuke innocently with a somewhat devious smile.

"Oh Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Sasuke just looked at her. "I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes and I'll give it to you." Sakura calmly commanded. Sasuke shrugged and closed his eyes. She was going to enjoy this moment. She made sure Naruto had the PERFECT view.

"Hey, Sakura," Sasuke started.

"Hmmmmmm?" She hummed.

"Did I ever tell you you're sexy and hot?" Sasuke asked, his eyes still shut. Sakura's face reddened, in anger! She WAS going to enjoy this. She hoped Tsunade had the ability to fix ANYTHING, because Sasuke was going to have surgery!

"No, sorry. But thank you, you're so sweet!" Sakura said, being a bit sarcastic. Naruto cocked an eyebrow as his ears twitched a bit. Sakura leaned into Sasuke's lips and Naruto's ears perked! He watched as Sakura was just about to kiss him! He sighed in displeasure. But, it was Sakura who wanted it. He forced himself to watch, though he the feeling something was going to spark a connection. Though, he wasn't sure it was the kiss. Sakura, inches away from Sasuke's lips stopped. She knew she going to have to explain to Naruto. She then stopped and grinned. Then in ONE SMOOTH HARD KICK!! She SLAMMED Sasuke in his balls! Naruto heard an uncomfortable squishing sound as Sasuke said nothing and fell to the ground, clutching his poor genitalia! He twitched a bit as he grunted in PURE PAIN!

Sakura smiled content, though not as content as she wanted. She felt the needs to knock him on the head, slap him in the face, send him flying over Konoha and kick his ass! But…she refrained…though she wanted one more thing done. She, using her INSANE strength, picked Sasuke up and reared his fist back. Then in one PERFECT shot to the jaw! HE WAS SENT SOARING TOWARDS THE OTHER HALF OF THE VILLAGE! She blew on her fist and smiled. Naruto stared at her. Good thing she hadn't kicked him in the balls. But he DID remember the time when she sent him flying half-way across the village. But, he was SHOCKED! STUNNED by what he saw! He stared at her as she turned around and wrapped her arm around his, holding his arm femur. She sweetly smiled. Naruto stared at her. She looked at him. "Yes Naruto?" She asked. Naruto stared at her before snapping out of his trance.

"S-Sakura! D-D-Did you just…" Naruto stuttered. Sakura looked at him. He took a deep breath. "YOU JUST KICKED SASUKE SQUARE IN DA NUTS!!" Naruto shouted! Sakura giggled.

"Maybe." Sakura giggled. Naruto stared at her. He thought she was going to kiss him! But, then again, looks can be deceiving. Naruto shivered a bit at the thought of what that felt like. He was almost tempted to clutch his own balls! But, he refrained, hoping Sakura wouldn't do that to him. He sighed and looked ahead. He wondered what his little brother was up to. Maybe annoying Tsunade? Most likely, though, maybe Naruto would see him on the way…to wherever they were going.

_Hokage Tower…_

Tsunade sat her desk doing paper work. She had her head rested on her balled fist. She was bored! She sighed. Kishimaru wasn't there and…for some reason…she wished he was there. He kept her company! Well he gave her something to do at least. The woman sighed and set down her ink brush. She entwined her hand and rested her chin upon then, supporting herself by her elbows.

"Alright Jiraiya, Kakashi what do you two want? I'm very busy and cannot have any interruptions. The Feudal Lord is ranting my ass out right now because the squad I sent failed. He's charging me a bundle right now. Unless I can get this signed right away, the whole village is going to be in debt that we might not be able to repay." Tsunade said. Jiraiya and Kakashi entered the door and walked in, Kakashi closing it. Tsunade looked at them. Jiraiya was the first to speak.

"Well, sorry to bother you, but looks like we got a problem on our hands." The man explained his reason. Tsunade sighed.

"We have enough problems…but, does this one involve something particular?" Tsunade asked. Both men nodded.

"Yes," Kakashi piped. "It does involve a certain someone. We all know him well." Kakashi finished. Tsunade sighed.

"Well. Just mind asking, do you know who this someone is?" Tsunade asked.

"We've all been able to notice what's going on. We saw Sasuke get kicked in the balls, and upper-cut across the village by Sakura. Naruto was with her and I think that legend is starting to come true. Naruto wouldn't be like that because of Kyuubi unless Naruto's emotions were flaring!" Jiraiya shouted! Tsunade sighed. Kakashi looked at her.

"So he was with Sakura, eh? And you say Kyuubi's not starting this?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yep. So, we'd better do something about this quick. Naruto only has three days and four nights before the change is complete. So, I suggest we think of something post haste." Jiraiya said. Tsunade nodded.

"Well, after the complete transformation Naruto will need to mate. He'll be marking his mate tonight. We have to keep Sakura away from him, no matter what the costs! Besides! I might have demon babies running around this office with Kishimaru too! Trust me, I may be a grandma, but I'm not a baby-sitter AND grandma! So, we'll need to keep Sakura away from Naruto, got I!?" Tsunade yelled! Jiraiya waved his hands for her to quiet down a bit.

"Don't worry, we'll get Sakura away from Naruto as soon as possible." Kakashi stated. Jiraiya nodded. Tsunade bit her thumb and turned around in her chair. She looked out upon the village and sighed.

"Okay, I trust you two…now GET!" She ordered! Kakashi and Jiraiya nodded and disappeared! Tsunade sighed. She hoped her student was doing alright. Just the thought of Naruto doing something terrible to Sakura made Tsunade nervous. She sighed. "Well, since he's not around maybe I can enjoy some sake for once." Tsunade said got out her cup and bottle of rice wine. She poured herself a cup and smiled. "Bottoms up." She said and downed the liquor.

_With Kishimaru…_

Kishimaru walked around the village. He had just woken up and was still a little drowsy, but he'd snap out of it. The small boy sighed. Though he was still tired, he couldn't help but think about Naruto. He wondered what he was doing right now. Well, knowing Naruto he was probably with Sakura. Kishimaru started to also get curious. He had heard what Kyuubi and Sheichibi were blabbering on about, and it struck him VERY curious.

"_Hey, Sheichibi," _Kishimaru mentally asked. The wolf yawned and smacking its lips sleepily.

"**Yeah Cub?" **The demon asked.

"_Why is my big brother sprouting ears, a tail and becoming a fox?" _Kishimaru asked. Sheichibi mumbled something about saying he knew this was going to happen and sighed.

"**Well Cub…your brother will soon be 'in heat' that's why he looks the way he does." **Sheichibi explained. Kishimaru cocked an eyebrow.

"_What'd you mean? What does 'In heat' mean?" _The small boy asked. Sheichibi sighed yet again.

"**Well, your brother, at exactly Twelve-0-Clock today, will be in heat. Which means, he'll be needing to mate." **The wolf explained. Now Kishimaru was REALLY confused!

"_What does 'mate' mean Sheichibi?" _The young sapphire clothed boy asked. The blue demonic wolf sighed, knowing this was going to be a bit hard with the explanations. He thought of a good way to sum it up, without being perverted.

"**Well Cub, the term 'mate' means to make love. It's what a fox, or wolf, like yours truly, or any animal, demon or human does with another human, demon or animal. It involves two of those species of the opposite sex to mate." **The wolf replied. Kishimaru shrugged. He was still only 8, so he really didn't understand it…yet.

"_So, what does this have to do with big brother?" _Kishimaru asked yet again.

"**Well, in the 'Laws of Nature…and maybe love' Kit is undergoing the changes to be a man, so, when he's 'in heat' that means that the first female he sees, he will mate with for one night, then he'll mate again with her, this time, making her his and vice versa."** Sheichibi explained. Kishimaru nodded.

"_But, what happens if big brother doesn't mate with a girl?"_ Kishimaru asked again.

"**Well Cub, he'll become angry and probably destroy the village. Hmm, come to think of it, I'm sure some people will try to stop him. Hmm…………hey Cub," **Sheichibi said and asked.

"_Yeah?" _The sapphire cladded boy asked. Sheichibi knew this was going to be dangerous for the small 8 year old. But, Kishimaru was Naruto's brother, so the demon had no choice but to ask of Kishimaru's help to keep unwanted people from interfering with the "Blood Moon" legend.

"**Have you ever heard of "The Legend of the Blood Moon" or anything like that?" **Sheichibi asked. Kishimaru thought. He had heard a bit about it, since he LOVED demons and creatures. That's why he was a small archeologist in Crescent Moon Alley! Digging up rocks and things, reminding him of Naruto's and his parents. Hoping to one day find the truth about their birth place and who their parents were.

"_Well, only a little. I heard that the 'Blood Moon' is a sign that a demon is being born. I also heard that a demon is growing, and on the night of the 'Blood Moon' it is said that the demon will become full-fledged and do WHATEVER it takes to make itself…well to make itself attractive I think. Isn't that kinda what you meant by 'in heat' and 'mating' Sheichibi?" _Kishimaru explained and then asked. Sheichibi nodded.

"**Bingo Cub! Nice! Yes, that is true. Now, I've been having a small tingling feeling ALL OVER my fur lately. Probably because the Blood Moon is going to appear sometime. It's odd, since last night I heard something in the distance. It sounded like a growl of some sort. Hmm…could this have been Naruto? Maybe Kit's reacting to the phases of the moon. I'll bet it's Kit that's making such a ruckus." **Sheichibi said. Kishimaru thought.

"_Come to think of it, I did hear that. It was haunting in a way. Maybe it was big brother. So, could this mean that he's changing because of the moon phases?" _Kishimaru asked. The demon wolf nodded.

"**Yes, and you said Kit was spending 'time' with that Sakura girl, right?" **The wolf asked. Kishimaru nodded. **"Hmm, maybe Sakura is who Kit chose as his mate. More likely he'll mark her tonight, and she'll under-go the same changes as he does." **Sheichibi said rubbing his chin with his paw. Kishimaru nodded.

"_So, does that mean Sakura's going to have a fluffy tail, ears and whiskers?" _Kishimaru asked. Sheichibi nodded with a bright eye-closed grin, showing his fangs.

"**Indeed it does Cub. Good job! Though, Sakura and Naruto both will grow tails. These tails represent how much longer till the transformation is complete. Once complete, the tails will combine into one tail. Then, once the Blood Moon appears, Sakura and your brother…will mate. 'Tis demon love, is it not?" **Sheichibi asked. Kishimaru let out a childish giggle!

"_YAY! GOOOO BIG BROTHER!!" _Kishimaru cheered! Sheichibi laughed! He wasn't TOTALLY evil as his brother. But, he knew his brother became tainted do to Aisu's death. Sheichibi could remember her beautiful smile, fur and eyes. He sighed, knowing what his brother had gone through was completely HORRIBLE! He closed his eyes and opened them. He thought about those rats of villagers. They'll more likely be wanting to exterminate and obliterate Naruto and Sakura BOTH! He COULD NOT allow such discrimination! Such insolence! Such vile treatment to happen to Naruto, or Sakura for that matter of fact! He could sense Sakura's love for Naruto! He actually could sense it growing and growing and GROWING! It made his heart warm, but deep inside PURE HATRED for the villagers! Just the fact that THEY would KILL Naruto and Sakura was UNACCEPTABLE! He WOULD do something about it! He smiled.

"**Okay Cub! TEN-HUT!" **Sheichibi commanded! Kishimaru stopped and ran into an alley way! He stood straight and saluted! He saw chakra start to leak from his person and develop into the form of the 'Nightmare' himself! The wolf rose about 10ft in the alley. It's 7 tails swaying back and forth! He looked REAL, but it was only his chakra taking his form. He looked down at his container and smiled. **"Okay Cub! Now, you have a mission! Your mission is to make sure that Naruto and Sakura are NOT TO BE DISTURBED! No-one! AND I MEAN NO-ONE must interfere with their love! They MUST full-fill this duty of theirs! Naruto MUST. MARK. SAKURA! He cannot be interrupted! This is a Star-Ranked mission! Higher than an S-Rank! This could involve some bloody work. I hope that you have practiced **_**THAT**_** jutsu, as you may need it! Tell me, have you mastered it?" **Sheichibi explained and asked. Kishimaru knew which one he was talking about and smiled.

"YEPPERUNI! I practiced A LOT!" Kishimaru replied! Sheichibi nodded in approval.

"**Okay Cub, now…if things become TOO much, you will have to use it! Nothing, and I mean NO-TH-ING CAN GO WRONG! Any questions?" **Sheichibi asked. Kishimaru thought and shook his head.

"No way wolf! I gots this under control!" Kishimaru replied merrily. Sheichibi nodded with a grin.

"**Alright. Now, we must find your brother, and keep an eye on him! Further more, any shit the villagers do…we'll have to either kill or deal with them without provoking their violent ways. Anyway possible! We kill them if they do not do as we warned, okay?" **Sheichibi asked. Kishimaru nodded.

"YES SIR!" Kishimaru shouted. Sheichibi nodded and looked out of the alley. He could smell Naruto's pheromones from there! Naruto was slowly becoming a 'Wild Child' and the wolf knew Sakura would smell them, thus making her horny and riled up for lust as well. He sighed a bit and looked at Kishimaru. He had a mysterious smile upon his face. Sheichibi would help him.

"**Okay Cub, now, find your horny brother and keep an out on him!" **Sheichibi commanded! Kishimaru nodded as the wolf dissipated into chakra, that sunk back into Kishimaru's tiny body. The boy giggled as it tickled him! He then looked and got into an attack position. He jumped onto a roof-top and started to scan the village for a foxified young man with a girl full of pink hair. While he was doing it, he couldn't help but ask.

"_Hey, Sheichibi?" _Kishimaru asked.

"**Hmm?" **The wolf hummed.

"_What does 'horny' mean?" _The small boy asked. The wolf sweat-dropped! This was going to be a LONG watch!

_With Naruto and Sakura…_

The two were walking around the village. Naruto was attracting some unwanted attention. Getting glares and silent, but hearable threats of beatings from the villagers. Sakura just told them that Naruto was taking out his 'Halloween Costume' for a test run. Some of the villagers said it was TOO convincing. Sakura would just tell them that it was Halloween and that this year ALL costumes were convincing! The villagers would let them go with a glare. Sakura sighed and looked at Naruto, seeing his next slump his neck a bit. She put her arm on his back and gave it a sweet rub. He looked at her and saw her reassuring smile. He, though, did not smile. She looked at him, seeing him saddened. She guessed it was by he looked. She frowned at that thought. She looked at the villagers, all having hate and anger in their eyes! She looked at Naruto who held his head down in shame. She took his hand and led him away into an alley-way. She cupped his chin and lifted it up. She stared into his sad cerulean eyes.

"Naruto," Sakura said completely worried SICK! He stared at her. She could clearly see the black lines around his eyes and lips appearing. She could see that he was becoming more and more demonic every time she looked at him! But she DIDN'T CARE!! She still saw the old Naruto in the blood-lusted-demonic eyes. She could still SEE LOVE!

"Sakura, I-I'm sorry for what you're having to see because of me." He said looking down to the right. Sakura tilted and looked at him. Seeing the sadness and hurt he once held when he was young made Sakura guilty! She had treated him the same, and she could and would NEVER forgive herself for it!

"Naruto," She said once again. He looked at her, his demonic, soft eyes looking into her soul. "Don't…just please don't beat yourself up like this. It's not right. You have…more of a heart in the way you are than them. I still see all the love in the world within those beautiful red eyes! I miss your oceanic ones…but I still see the old Naruto within those that you have." Sakura said. Naruto stared at her a bit of a shocked expression upon his face! She smiled and cupped both cheeks, stroking the fine hairs with her two thumbs. "I know you're still the same," She started, whispering. He looked at her with his mouth making a small 'o' shape. "You'll always be the same to me Naruto…always." Sakura whispered. She hugged his body. He hugged back, and surely he felt better about himself. Though, he hoped Sakura wouldn't hit him up for a quick dumping session. That was something he NEVER wanted to feel! He could feel his demonic status increasing. He looked up at the sky, seeing noon hit the clock. It was then, that he felt a sense of…erotica ensnare him. He gulped as his sexual side started to arise.

He slowly started to feel an erection rise an his breathing increased. His eyes started to become a bit more demonic. He closed them and thought about Sakura. Her body pressed against his in a fashion he felt comfortable in. He kissed the top of her head out of instinct, then rubbed her back. She wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her head into his chest. He grazed his nails over her back, as gentle as a kitten. He started to silently purr into her ear. She felt his hot breath caress her rosette hair. She molded into the form of his body and felt his heat. She gave a small blush and snuggled into is body. His heat…was intoxicating to her. She felt his massive hot hands caress her back. Naruto purred slowly in her ear as hit breath now started to caress her neck. She gave a moan of pleasure and comfort as his opened his mouth and blast a bit of hot breath upon her bare skin. She flustered a bit as her eyes closed as she put her knee in Naruto's groin area. She stayed there, with Naruto grinning! He hoped she felt his demon-hood hardened against her knee! Naruto wanted to run his sex up against her knee. Rubbing it would make Naruto moan! He felt…active…sexually ready for an 'All-Nighter' session in bed! Just the thoughts made him become more active.

His nose was VERY sensitive right now! H looked down at Sakura, then started to sniff her hair! He savored the flavor of strawberries that entered and enticed his tongue! He started to ache a bit in the groin section though. He felt needy…needing to take Sakura to his room of lust and rid her of the curse known as he own virginity! But…something was holding him back! For some reason…he couldn't, due to the…moon. He looked at the sky, though he saw no moon…he, however, felt a demonic presence up there. He felt…the power that he could feel enveloping his body! It felt…rich…powerful…erotic…and so GOOD! He closed his eyes as he felt the power flowing within him like crystalline water! It was only a smidge of power…he wondered what kind of power would flow through him once the moon reached its FULL form! Naruto was forced out of his thoughts as Sakura separated from him. She looked at him, and he stared at her. She almost felt herself become a bit disturbed by how much more blood-like his eyes had become. His pupils had grown a bit more slitted. She sighed to calm herself. She hoped there was still love within them. She looked at his eyes again, seeing them more demonic. But, she was right, love filled them to the brim! She smiled again and slowly grabbed his demonic hand.

"Come Naruto, shall we go to…well somewhere?" Sakura asked. Naruto thought.

"We shall go to the cherry blossom tree field." Naruto suggested. Sakura giggled and nodded. Though Naruto was demonic in EVERY way, he was still sweet and kind to her. The two walked off towards the Sakura blossom trees. Naruto, as they were walking, could smell 3 scents. They were ALL TOO familiar. He wanted to attack them, but Kyuubi stopped him!

"**NO KIT! I smell…him. Do not attack yet unless they threaten Sakura." **Kyuubi shouted and explained! Naruto gave a snort and nodded. Though, he did smell someone he loved. He wondered what that little boy was doing. But, he also sensed two others. One, was perverted and the other…well JUST AS perverted! He knew those two ALL TO WELL! Though, he had nothing to fear of the little one, as his heart was gold! Well…maybe a bit of rust here and there! Naruto chuckled and turned towards the road. The two walked on. As they did, atop a roof were standing two figures. One read a book and the other had white spiky hair in a pony-tail.

"Okay Kakashi, looks like our two love-birds are heading into the cherry blossom forest. My guess is that they'll take a small nap there." Jiraiya said. Kakashi nodded.

"So, we can grab Sakura and get her away from Naruto. I could sense his presence from a cross the village. He's becoming infused with great demonic power. Let's hurry." Kakashi stated. Jiraiya nodded and the two disappeared in a flash of smoke! Meanwhile behind a water barrel hid Kishimaru. He poked out from beneath it.

"So, the two pervies are out and about after big brother and Sakura eh? I can't let them disrupt the flow of love! I have to stop them!" Kishimaru shouted and jumped away!

_Cherry Blossom Fields…_

The petals, pink, soft and tender danced in the air, swaying in the breeze as they gently landed on the ground. Naruto and Sakura had found the grand cherry blossom tree! It was about 30ft high and nearly 10ft around the tree itself! People called it the 'Pink Cherry' since when you looked at it from a certain view, it looked like a big pink cherry! Naruto picked Sakura up bridal style and jumped up to the highest branch he could that had the BEST shade! He found it luckily and sat down. Sakura situated herself between Naruto's legs. Naruto's demon-hood hardened more! He felt the ache pulse! He cringed a bit, but it died down, only a little, as soon as Sakura was comfortable. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura's belly and laid back against the tree trunk. He took a deep breath, enlarging his chest and let it out. Sakura moved in the rhythm of his chest and felt Naruto's tail wrap around her. She noticed his tail had grown! It was able to wrap around them both 2 COMPLETE TIMES! It covered Sakura a bit, it's warm and fluffiness to her content. Naruto and Sakura both closed their eyes. They both decided to take a small nap to pass the time by. Meanwhile on a branch a few feet below them both were Kakashi and Jiraiya.

"Okay, I'll hold Naruto while you grab Sakura." Kakashi whispered. Jiraiya nodded.

"Alright, are you ready?" Jiraiya asked. The silver-haired man nodded. Jiraiya nodded. Below them stood Kishimaru, panicking!

"_OH NO WHAT DO I DO!! WHAT DO I DO!! THOSE TWO PERVS ARE GONNA RUIN EVERYTHING!! WHAT SHOULD I DO!!" _Kishimaru mentally shouted! Sheichibi thought and then an idea popped into his head!

"**Cub! Take a rock and throw it at them!" **Sheichibi ordered! Kishimaru didn't know why the wolf suggested that. He was dealing with a Jonin and a Sannin. He was merely a shrimp! He sighed.

"_I hope I'm good at target practice then. 'Cause it'll take a lot more than that to slow those two stooges down. But I'll try." _Kishimaru said. He looked down and saw a few rocks. They were medium to small size. He shrugged and picked a few mediums and smalls. He jumped up. He hoped Jiraiya and Kakashi hadn't noticed him yet…though, they probably had already. He sighed and shrugged. He closed one eye as he stood a few branches below Jiraiya and Kakashi. He hid in the Cherry Blossoms so they couldn't see him! _"We'll, here goes nothing." _He said as he took aim.

"**FIRE!" **Sheichibi shouted. Kishimaru closed his eyes and CHUCKED a small rock at Jiraiya! The Sannin noticed something flying at him and ducked! The rock missed him and he and Kakashi looked at each other. **"FIRE CUB!! FIRE, FIRE, FIRE!!" **Sheichibi shouted! Kishimaru gulped and began firing! Small and medium good sized rocks were sent SOARING!! Kakashi and Jiraiya gasped as their eyes turned white! The rocks PELTED THEM!! The two ninja ran around like chickens as Kishimaru chucked more and more rocks! Finally, Kishimaru chucked a HUGE rock! It soared and Kishimaru watched as…

"WHAM!!" Jiraiya got a stone cold shot to the face! The man stood there, his eyes only anime white. Kakashi gasped and took out a kunai as the pervert fell off the tree!

"I can't believe he calls himself a San-OOOF!" Kakashi was hit with a good sized rock in the stomach! Kishimaru blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Why don't they just dodge them and come out and find me?" Kishimaru asked.

"Because we already have." The small boy hear two voices in unison. He looked up and saw the two headed for him!

"WAAAAHHHHH!!" He YELLED!

"**WATCH OUT CUB! THOSE WERE SHADOW CLONES!!" **Sheichibi yelled. Kishimaru then took two rocks and closed his eyes and threw them! Kakashi and Jiraiya didn't have TIME to react as the two rocks SMACKED them both in the face! Their eyes turned white and they fell! Kishimaru looked and saw them both fall and land on their backs, anime style! He looked down, almost falling out of his spot! He sighed in relief and then jumped up towards Naruto and Sakura. He carried a few more rocks in case, though he wasn't sure what they'd do again. Sheichibi rejoiced!

"**GOOD SHOT CUB! NICELY DONE! BRAVO!" **Sheichibi yelled! Kishimaru blushed a bit.

"_Awe! Was nothin'!" _Kishimaru mentally shouted. Sheichibi sighed.

"**Well, you threw those rocks PR-E-TT-Y hard! Those two outta be knocked out for a few hours at least. You got lucky Cub! But, then again a kid like yourself would usually have such luck. So, good job!" **Sheichibi complimented! Kishimaru blushed a bit. He looked up at Naruto and Sakura. Naruto seemed to have ignored the shouts and Sakura still lay asleep! Kishimaru gave a sigh and wiped his forehead. He then sat down and laid on the branch he was on. He was only one branch below Naruto and Sakura! The small boy closed his eyes. He sighed and laid down for a small nap.

_Hours later…_

The sun was still high in the sky. It had only been a few hours since Naruto and Sakura had fallen to sleep for a small nap. The sun's rays shone through the pink petals as they softly hit Naruto's face. He gave a small grunt, his eyes cringing a bit. He finally couldn't take anymore irritation from the sun and opened his eyes. They were bloodily-demonic still, but still withheld their love for Sakura. He yawned, showing his longer, yet pearly white fangs. He scratched his head and stretched. The first thing he did was look down at Sakura. A smile crossed his lips as he saw her cuddling into his bulk. Naruto gently stroked the side of her cheek with his thumb. Grazing his tail over her gentle skin and his nail, caressing her face. He leaned down and kissed her pink, soft and fructuous hair. He looked up at the sky, seeing the clouds lazily pass by. His ears slightly twitched as they heard Sakura start to wake. She grunted a bit before her eyes slowly opened. She felt the warmth of a body. She contently smiled as she knew the blond fox that was holding her. Her eyes opened a little more and she looked up. Jade eyes met Demonic mystic red. Sakura still saw the love, and she mentally sighed in relief! She cupped Naruto's cheek and then moved up, her head now in the crook of his neck. Naruto huskily breathed into her ear, his hot breath gently caressing the skin on her neck. She gave a small sigh. Naruto plastered a grin upon his face. His whiskers poking out a bit as they tingled. He was still active, and he could sense his demon-hood wasn't going down without getting its FULL shot at Sakura! Naruto's tail wagged a bit at the erotic thoughts as he grinned. This only made his intent to mate grow! The ache grew! Naruto cringed a bit. The pain was growing by the second! Naruto gave a grunt as he then felt the ache ping, and then die down. He panted a bit, sticking his tongue out. Sakura noticed and looked at him.

"Naruto, are you okay? You're panting!" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto shook his head and gave a snort. She sweat-dropped as he snorted and rubbed his cheek up against hers. She giggled. "Oh! Oh! Hahahaha! You're fine! You made me worry!" Sakura shouted laughing as Naruto rubbed his cheek against hers. He growled seductively in her ear. She gasped! "Naruto!" Sakura complained as Naruto chuckled.

"Gwragh!" He grunted! Sakura giggled! But, she could also tell that Naruto was becoming more demon. She gave a sigh and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His whiskers POKED OUT! NOW he looked like a fox! Sakura awed as he cuddled up to her! His tail unraveled around her and started to brush against her skin. She giggled as the fine and delicate hairs tickled her. She had to admit, she liked Naruto this way! Naruto then started to rub his nose against hers! She laughed! Naruto held her by her sides to his own body!

"Looks like someone's playful!" Sakura shouted!

"Gwragh!" Naruto grunted! Sakura kept laughing! Apparently Naruto's foxy antics were making Sakura like him even MORE! She had to agree though, Naruto sure was playful! She wondered what he'd do! She giggled at the thought of throwing him a squeaky toy and him tossing it around like a dog by the mouth! Poking at it and pushing it around. She thought it'd be CUTE! But, alas Naruto was almost 18! So, she didn't want to embarrass him! She looked at him, seeing him happier than a pig wallowing in shit!

"Looks like someone's full of piss and vinegar!" Sakura said. Naruto responded in a sneeze! "Oh! Bless you!" Sakura said as Naruto shook his head in a funny way! He went cross-eyed for a second as he looked at her. She laughed again! "Oh Naruto! You're so funny!" Sakura exclaimed and hugged him! Naruto hugged back as his tail beat the tree branch!

"So!" Naruto said. It was about time he talked, Sakura thought. "What'cha wanna do now?" Naruto asked. Sakura shrugged.

"Well, I'm not sure. Wanna, maybe, go get something to eat?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled. She was hungry.

"Okay, ramen sound good to you?" Sakura asked. Naruto's ears INSTANTLY perked up!

"Ramen!? Ramen! Let's go!" Naruto shouted and picked Sakura up bridal style, causing her to yelp! "Ramen ahoy!" Naruto shouted happily. Sakura sighed.

"Say you'll buy him ramen and he'll yell it out to the world." Sakura said to herself. Naruto chuckled and grinned. He jumped off the tree and jumped down from branch to branch. down towards earth. He didn't notice that Kakashi and Jiraiya lay unconscious on the ground. Nor did he notice that Kishimaru was sleeping in the tree. He was just to excited over getting some ramen! He jumped through the trees, the wind rushing by him! He entered the business part of the village with the restaurants. He saw his destination and drooled! Sakura saw his drool coming down and sighed. She'd have to get him a napkin when they arrived. Naruto landed and ran over to the ramen establishment! He set Sakura in a chair and jumped on the spin chair and whirled around! He stopped and put his hands on the table.

"Hey old man! What's up!?" Naruto shouted. Teuchi looked and he almost dropped the glass he was polishing!

"Naruto!? What happened to you!?" Teuchi exclaimed. Naruto sighed.

"Man, I'd like to go at least somewhere without people noticing me like this if you know what I mean." Naruto said. Teuchi straightened up and put a smile on.

"I guess so. And what's this, Sakura are you and Naruto on a date?" Teuchi asked out of the blue! Sakura gave a small blush.

"Well, we already went on a date yesterday." Sakura replied. Teuchi nodded in approval.

"I see, so Naruto, are you two going to get together?" Teuchi asked. Naruto's ears twitched slightly and he looked at Sakura.

"Maybe." He said with a foxy grin. His whiskers poking out of the sides of his face. He winked at her and she blushed! Teuchi laughed!

"So! What'll you two have?" Teuchi asked.

"You know me old man. I'll have the Extra Large Miso-Pork Ramen." Naruto ordered with a cool eye-closed grin. Teuchi nodded. He looked at Sakura. With a smile she ordered.

"I'll have a small shrimp ramen please." Sakura asked. Teuchi nodded and looked next to Sakura.

"Oh, and what'd we got here?" Teuchi asked. Naruto and Sakura looked over, and Naruto grinned. Sakura laughed!

"Can I have the same as big brother?" Kishimaru asked sitting. Teuchi laughed!

"Of course you can!" Teuchi replied hardily! Kishimaru smiled. Teuchi then went to work preparing their meals. Naruto looked at Kishimaru. Who was sweetly smiling, swaying his stubby legs that hung freely from the seat.

"So, squirt what'cha doing here?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru looked and smiled.

"Nothin' just thought I might join my big brother and Sakura for some lunch, that's all." Kishimaru responded. Naruto nodded with a grin. Kishimaru smiled, but that was not the real reason Kishimaru was there. Kishimaru was there because those two perverts had woken up right after he had! The small boy was on the look-out for the two and would take Sheichibi's orders. He wondered if Naruto and Sakura were going to share a bowl of ramen to! He gave a giggle. Naruto laughed!

"What's so funny!?" Naruto said as he couldn't help chuckle. Kishimaru's cheeks lit up in a small red.

"Noooooothing. Just thinking, that's all." Kishimaru replied. Naruto cocked his eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm your older brother and when you make your words longer than usual. I know these things." Naruto explained. Kishimaru laughed!

"Weeeeeeelllllll…I was just 'a wondering if you and Sakura were going to split the 'Lovers Ichiraku Ramen Bowl Special' since you two are…well let's just say you two look like mates." Kishimaru explained. Naruto had gotten a coke and SPIT IT OUT as he heard what Kishimaru said! Sakura flustered! Naruto choked pounding his chest and Teuchi sighed as he had to clean up Naruto's mess.

"Wha-(Cough)What did you (Cough) say?" Naruto asked. Sakura patted his back and Kishimaru stayed silent…before answering.

"Ummm…you should split the Ichiraku Lovers Bowl special because you two look like good…m-m-mates?" Kishimaru said, putting his 'mates' answer into a question. Naruto and Sakura stared at him. Kishimaru looked away in embarrassment! "Well…it's TRUE!" Kishimaru shouted and then started to pout. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other. Naruto cocked an eyebrow and gave Sakura a sexy growl. She chuckled. Kishimaru looked at them and saw Naruto giving Sakura growls as she chuckled. Kishimaru smiled. _"HA! THOSE TWO PERVS AREN'T GOING TO RUIN THEIR DATE! IF THEY DO I'LL GIVE 'EM THE OL' ONE-TWO!" _Kishimaru shouted in his mind while Sheichibi chuckled at the kids audacity. It wasn't long until Kishimaru could feel his 'Pervert Alert' senses tingling. He sighed and looked around the shop. He saw Teuchi's giant spring boxing glove. Kishimaru once heard that when Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were younger, they used it in trying to get Kakashi to take his mask off when they took him here. Kishimaru got a devious idea. Sheichibi grinned.

"**Knock yourself out Cub." **Sheichibi agreed. Kishimaru, out loud, chuckled like a complete MANIAC! Naruto knew that devious laughter and laughed!

"Hey, Mr. Ichiraku," Kishimaru said. The man looked at him with a smile. "Can I see that boxing glove thingy?" He asked. Teuchi stared at Kishimaru for a bit.

"And what do you plan on doing with it?" Teuchi asked. Kishimaru thought and smiled.

"I'm just curious is all. PWEASE!!" Kishimaru begged bringing out his famous puppy-eyes routine! Teuchi sweat-dropped and sighed.

"Alright, fine. But don't break it." Teuchi replied.

"YAY!" Kishimaru celebrated. He got the spring glove and look to see how it worked. Apparently to push both scissor like handles together to make it go forward. Kishimaru looked behind him and saw a barrel. There was nothing there though…but his 'Pervert Alert' senses were RAGING! He scanned the area and Sheichibi cocked his eyebrow as he looked to see where the 2 stooges of the 3 were.

"**RIGHT THERE CUB! RIGHT BEHIND THAT WALL!" **Sheichibi shouted. Kishimaru looked and indeed, the wolf had good eyes! He saw the slight silver hair. Kishimaru would decide to wait until he was done eating and his brother and Sakura were done and gone to smack those two with the giant glove. He turned around and looked to see a fresh bowl of ramen in front of him. He saw Naruto pigging out like it was the end of the world! Sakura was eating in an orderly fashion, but she laughed as Naruto had a ramen noodle on his nose and struggled to get it with his tongue! Sakura took it and held it out for Naruto. He grinned with both eyebrow cocked and ate it, along with her finger. Naruto growled from the back of his throat in a sexy way as he ate the ramen noodle. Sakura sighed and shook her head. Naruto let go of her finger and grinned. Sakura sighed again and started eating again. Naruto did also, and Kishimaru rolled his eyes and started to eat. By the time they were finished, Naruto had downed nearly 20 bowls! Sakura was SHOCKED by how much he put away! Kishimaru had 10 and Sakura was left with a tiny small portion of about 2 bowls. She guessed Naruto was a big eater…not that she already knew he was anyway. Naruto picked his fangs and patted his belly! Now he needed to go exercise it off! Kishimaru watched as Naruto paid for the meal, and with Sakura walked towards the training grounds. Kishimaru looked at the glove and picked it up. He decided to put on a little act. He pointed the glove at the silver hair and grinned.

"I wonder what this does!" Kishimaru shouted. He saw that Jiraiya had peeked out, along with Kakashi from behind the barrel. He squeezed both handles together and the glove SHOT FORWARD! Jiraiya and Kakashi's eyes turned WHITE as the glove SLAMMED into their faces again, knocking them against the wooden wall, anime flattening them!! Kishimaru blinked two times and smiled in content. He kept on closing and unclosing the glove, smashing Kakashi and Jiraiya MORE AND MORE against the wooden wall! He did this repeatedly for about 2 minutes! After he looked and saw Kakashi and Jiraiya flat as PANCAKES! He laughed childishly over their anime faces! "Whoopsie-do! Sorry!" Kishimaru apologized and turned towards Teuchi, who was staring at him with his left eyebrow cocked. Kishimaru set the glove down and giggled! "Thanks old man! I'm a' gonna go and watch big brother and Sakura! Bye and thanks for the ramen!" Kishimaru shouted and ran after the two teens. Teuchi sighed.

"Kids…" He retorted to himself. He looked at the damaged wooden wall. "Well, guess I'd better start fixing that." Teuchi said. "AYAME!" He yelled. Ayame walked in and smiled.

"Yeah father?" She asked.

"Look after the shop. I have a wooden fence to fix." Teuchi ordered. Ayame smiled and nodded.

"Okay dad." She said. Teuchi sighed and got his boards. He walked over to the fence and saw Jiraiya and Kakashi flattened. "That's gotta hurt." He said. "AYAME!" Teuchi shouted again. She looked. "BRING ME THE DUST PAN AND BROOM ALSO!" Teuchi shouted. Ayame nodded. Teuchi sighed again.

_With Naruto and Sakura…_

Naruto and Sakura had reached the training grounds. Naruto was HYPER! He ran around in circles and flopped on his back, expecting a belly-rub. Sakura laughed and walked over. She started to rub his belly. She laughed as Naruto's leg started to lift up and spazz out! His tongue sticking out of his mouth as his hands were spread out flat on both sides. Sakura laughed as Naruto's bushy tail beat the ground and his ears started twitching! She saw how Naruto was enjoying how Sakura was ravishing his belly! She giggled as he purred. Naruto looked at her as she stopped. She saw her sweet smile. Naruto grinned evilly. Sakura saw him and she got a bit scared! Naruto then tackled her to the ground. His fangs hooked her lips to his! Sakura gave a yelp! Soon she and Naruto were having a make-out session! Naruto had flipped her over so she was on top of him. Sakura flustered a bit as Naruto gently gripped her chin and licked her mouth! She automatically stuck out her tongue on instinct! Naruto sucked her tongue, causing her to moan as he would force his tongue into her mouth at times. Sakura was OVER-WHELMED! She had NO IDEA how Naruto could be so…well she had no idea he could KISS like that! It was as if he was wanting sex! Sakura opened her eyes, and met his blood red eyes. Her flushed face gave Naruto all the data he needed that Sakura was enjoying this foxy kiss! Naruto could stay there ALL DAY and make out tongue with her! But, he had come here for a nice training section and he was raring to at least try to forget about his horniness! He withdrew his tongue, both their mouths drenched in saliva. Sakura stared at him half-lidded as her face flushed! Naruto grinned. He gave her one last soft kiss on the lips. He licked the saliva away from her mouth and winked at her. He then took her off his body and smiled and her. He got up and walked over to a nearby tree and took his fishnet shirt off and hung it on the branch. He stretched as Sakura just stared at him. She noticed change in Naruto's chest! She no longer saw the six-pack she witnessed…but two more were added! He had an 8-pack now! She was mystified by this SUDDEN change!

"_H-H-How? Naruto only had six, now he has eight! HOW!? Could…could Kyuubi be responsible for this? Naruto…what's happening to you!? Why haven't I NOTICED these changes! WHY!? Could…Kyuubi be involved? Could he?" _Sakura mentally asked herself. She heard no answer and sighed. She stood up and looked at the blond. He was doing some sit-ups. She took out her Blades and looked at them. "Well…I guess I'll try them out." She said and put one up against her arm and the other pointing out in offense. "They make good defense and offense. Maybe I should try fighting with them." Sakura suggested. She shrugged and started to train. They were pretty difficult, but Sakura was able to at least spin them for an offensive maneuver. She would often look at Naruto, seeing him work out and sweat! It wasn't really the first time she had seen Naruto train himself. She remembered the time when she first witnessed him training. Should couldn't recall what he was doing, but one thing was for sure, those arms looked like they had taken a HUGE beating! She had to heal them because they were so beat up! But, that was before Naruto had brought Sasuke back. Sakura's way of looking at Naruto had changed that day. How he nearly killed himself training! She looked down. She remembered how Naruto would always say he'd never give up. She thought he was a fool! But…she had been the fool! She had been foolish to ever doubt him! Though Naruto was still…sometimes acting like a fool…being funny, pranking people…he was HER fool now. She chuckled and looked at him. She saw him hanging up-side down with his tail like a monkey! "What're you doing!?" Sakura laughed. Naruto looked at her and grinned.

"Just hangin' out!" Naruto shouted. Sakura laughed! She ran over and looked at him. He was upside down and his arms were hanging. She looked at his tail. It had grown pretty long! She smiled as she saw him grin. Though when she looked down she could see Naruto had a 'full view' of in between her legs. She blushed! "Nice!" He shouted. She popped and anger vein.

"I guess you're STILL perverted!" Sakura shouted! Naruto chuckled.

"Awe c'mon…I gave you that kiss. Can't I at least take a pe-OWE!" Naruto shouted as Sakura bumped him on the head! He groaned and looked at her. "Hey! Well I don't mind if you look!" Naruto shouted. Sakura felt her cheeks heat up! "C'mon…you know you wanna see how big it is." Naruto teased. Sakura gulped. "Looks like someone's getting horny!" Naruto continued. Sakura wanted to reach out and grab Naruto's balls! But…she withheld herself! Morley she wanted to punch them! But…she refrained. She saw his teasing grin.

"I honestly don't know why I'm not punching your nuts right now." Sakura said. Naruto stared at her.

"Maybe because I'm cute and cuddly?" Naruto asked. Sakura sighed. It wasn't just that.

"No! It's because…umm…well you're-"

"Handsome, hot, sexy, strong and lovable?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him and gave an embarrassed nod. Naruto grinned.

"Thought so. And you're hot, sexy, smart, fine and a HELL LOT OF WOMAN!" Naruto shouted. Sakura blushed! She scratched her cheek with her finger.

"Well I don't know about that I me-"

"Nonsense!" Naruto interrupted. "You're smart, strong and beautiful, all in one package Sakura! I know why I fell in love with you. It's because, even despite all the hitting and shit, you believed in me." Naruto explained. She stared at him. He smiled. "Now, wanna hang out with me?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at his tail.

"But…your tail. Won't I be too heavy?" Sakura asked. Naruto grinned.

"Nope. It's supporting me and I'm just muscle, skin, bones and fur with a whole lot of love!! Imagine how much I weigh." He grinned. Sakura looked at his tail, it seemed to be holding.

"But what if I hurt you Naruto." Sakura asked. Naruto sighed.

"You won't Sakura. Kyuubi says he's got it under control." Naruto said with a groan. That made Sakura feel more confident. She climbed up the tree and hung by her knees. Naruto grinned. He pulled her close to him and cuddled her. "Now, I'm gonna want you to let go with your legs. I got'cha." Naruto explained. Naruto gulped.

"O-Okay Naruto…just please don't get mad if I hurt you, please?" Sakura asked. Naruto gave an apathetical look. He sighed again.

"Just let go of the damn branch already." Naruto commanded. Sakura did and She clutched onto Naruto like cotton lint! Naruto grinned as she buried her head into his naked chest. "See? We're fine. My tail may look weak, but it's like a double-braided shinobi knot made with maidens hair! Won't break! Well, unless that's me, I mean I broke it once. But yeah, it's stronger than that even! So we're fine. I feel like a possum!" Naruto explained. Sakura looked and saw him smiling like nothing was wrong. She looked down, seeing the sky and then up, seeing the ground. She never noticed how high they both were! She cuddled into him, a bit frightened. Naruto grinned widely and chuckled. He started to swing from left to right a bit. She watched as they both swayed slightly. She gulped. Naruto sighed yet once again. He wasn't going to drop her, he just wanted to cuddle for a bit. Naruto stopped swinging less her scare Sakura to DEATH! She seemed to be a bit frightened still. "It's okay, I got ya. You don't trust me to drop something I deeply and truly love?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him. He smiled demonically. "Well? I would NEVER drop you Sakura. So, do you trust me and my tail?" Naruto asked. Sakura thought.

"Well, it seems to be holding…I guess so Naru-"

"Good, now kiss me." Naruto said.

'Huh!?" Sakura gasped! Before she knew it, they were both lip-locking upside down, supported by only Naruto's tail! Sakura's fear diminished! If Naruto could do this with only his tail, she guessed he wasn't going to drop them both. She cupped his cheeks and kissed back. They both stayed like that for a while. Meanwhile near the forest watching them was Kishimaru. He awed!

"Go big brother." Kishimaru silently cheered! "Hope those two freaks don't show up Sheichibi." Kishimaru said. The wolf sighed.

"**Well, they will show up Cub, we just have to wait is all. Did you plan anything for our unwanted guests?" **The wolf asked. Kishimaru smiled sweetly.

"Weeeeelllllll…I sorta put explosive tags strapped to chakra lined wires. The chakra is supposed to have the sense of a hair falling on a venus fly trap. That work?" Kishimaru asked. Sheichibi chuckled.

"**That'll do Cub! I'll bet the results will be…hehehe…explosive shall we say?" **Sheichibi asked. Kishimaru giggled.

"Yup! We just have to wait for the fireworks!" Kishimaru said happily. After nearly 30 minutes, Kishimaru looked at the sun. It was beginning to set. He sighed. Naruto and Sakura had been cuddling and kissing for about the duration of the 30 minutes. Kishimaru still hadn't heard explosions…yet anyway. He watched as Naruto and Sakura finally stopped. Naruto flipped them both and landed. Sakura seemed to be in Naruto's hands bridal style! He smiled and set her down.

"C'mon Sakura, it's getting a bit late. I wanna take you somewhere, alright?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Lead the way Naruto." Sakura said. The two walked away. Kishimaru watched from his perch and smiled. Once Naruto and Sakura were out of site, Kishimaru was about to leave when…

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!" He heard a HUMONGOUS explosion! He giggled! He jumped down and skipped over to the disturbance.

"What'd ya know!" Kishimaru shouted. He saw a headband and a metal band that had the symbol for 'oil.' "Well, I guess they were blasted off. Well I'll just grab these. He said and grabbed the two headbands and skipped merrily towards the village.

_In the Village…_

The villagers were just minding their business when they heard…yelling? They all looked up and gasped then separated as two men came CRASHING to Earth! They both anime landed and slid.

"Damn it…and you call yourself a Sannin?" Kakashi said.

"BUT THERE WAS A LADY TAKING HER CLOTHES OFF! I HAD TO LOOK!" Jiraiya shouted. Kakashi sighed.

"You do know that it's Kishimaru setting all these traps, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Well duh I know! It's just that…that…THE PRETTY LADY!" Jiraiya shouted. Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"Now I know why Naruto calls you a pervert." Kakashi stated.

"Yep!" The both heard a small voice. They looked and saw Kishimaru with a victory sign with his fingers. "Well, I can guarantee you two pervs aren't getting to big brother and Sakura while I'm around. Noppers! No way jose! Sorry! But, if you want the village to live I'd suggest that you stay away from them. Or you'll be sorry." Kishimaru said.

"And who are you to talk?' Jiraiya asked. Kishimaru felt audacious and giggled. It was then that his voice sounded anime angry, like Naruto shouting when his voice over-lapped.

"'CAUSE I'LL SHOVE THE HILT OF MY SCYTHE SO FAR UP YOUR BUTTS THAT YOU'LL HAVE TO GET GRANDMA TSUNADE TO SURGICALLY REMOVE THEM! THEN YOU'LL BE CONSTIPATED FOR A YEAR!" Kishimaru shouted holding his fist up and shaking it! "Sooooo! STAY AWAY!" He shouted and then put on a sweet smile. "'Cause, if you don't I'll pull one of big brothers ULTRA SUPER SLUTHED pranks! GOT IT!?" Kishimaru shouted. Jiraiya and Kakashi both gulped. They had heard Naruto pulled a prank lately that involved one villager, a porcupine, a bucket of water and glue! They both shivered at the thought. Kishimaru most likely picked up Naruto's pranking abilities. Kakashi shivered if Minato, Naruto, Kishimaru AND EVEN Kushina were a family living together! Kushina and Minato LOVED pranks! Jiraiya remembered when Minato pulled a prank on him. He was PISSED, but had to hand it. Minato was devious. Jiraiya spent nearly 3 DAYS trying to fix his washer! Minato had filled the washer with bleach and Jiraiya's outfits came out PINK! Kishimaru laughter like a maniac! "Alright guys, bye-bye!" Kishimaru said and waved good-bye. Kakashi and Jiraiya both looked at each other.

"Well…if we're to complete this mission, we're going to have to go through hell I guess." Jiraiya said getting up and dusting himself off. Kakashi got up and sighed.

"I guess, but we'll have to be more careful. No looking at naked woman…until we're done that is." Kakashi said. Jiraiya groaned. Not only would he not be allowed to look at woman, BUT he also couldn't write his books! Kakashi was also sad as well! He had hoped Jiraiya had a new book coming out! But, Tsunade ordered them to stop this, so they had to obey her orders. "Well, I guess it's getting late. I need some rest. After getting hit in the face by a rock, a boxing glove and exploding I'm beat." Kakashi said and walked away. Jiraiya sighed. He headed towards the hot springs with a perverted giggle saying 'finally' to himself!

_With Naruto and Sakura…_

Naruto and Sakura were situated, once again, on the Hokage Monuments. But, Naruto hadn't brung her there to look at the moon. He brought her there because he wanted to…do something to her. She sat in between his legs, enjoying a nice neck, back and shoulders massage that Naruto was giving her. Naruto, being the horny, mischievous little fox he was even started kissing her neck! He would often give her tiny love nips mixed in with kisses and licks. Sakura had felt like this had happened before, and so did Naruto! But the two were confused as to how hey both knew how it felt. Naruto was aching again as his demon-hood pinged and pulsed! Naruto bit a little harder and gave her shoulders a small squeeze! Sakura moaned for him and gave small gasps. Naruto's ache was indeed disturbing him!

That's why he needed to mark her! His ache to mate and make sweet, sweet love to her was UNBEARABLE! He bit with a bit more pressure, kissing the back of her neck and her arms. He moved from one side to another. He looked to where the small love nips would be, and gave them to her there. Sakura gave a small gasp! Not only did it feel good…but she felt like she was being ravished by a god almost! Her eyes were half-lidded and her hair being chewed on by the foxy lover that was kissing her neck! She didn't know why, but now she loved him…deeply and TRULY LOVED NARUTO! How he nipped her neck was like her being nipped by a baby fox teething! So soft, yet Naruto's nips felt good! His nails that Sakura was SURE could kill in a single blow, were grazing over her back! Naruto's masculinity also made his hands VERY strong as he massaged her back! They made her shiver a bit, but the shiver felt great! Now she was starting to know why Naruto was being hyper and loving today. He just wanted someone to know that Sasuke or any other of the rookies or team Gai were ones with a sensual side. Sakura guessed that Naruto wanted to prove himself to her by taking things into a fox-like state. She looked up at the sky, seeing the moon shining beautifully down upon her. It was a half moon, though almost full she wondered why Naruto was so active tonight!

"N-Naruto?" Sakura asked. Her response was a suckle and a lick to her earlobe. "You seem so energetic tonight. Why is that?" Sakura asked. Naruto responded without words. All he did was look at the moon before turned back and licking her cheek, then kissing it, followed by a small love nip to it. His hands, being mischievous themselves started to move under her arms and up to her hair. Naruto took a small bundle of it between his thumb, index and pointer fingers while rubbing it, feeling it and comparing it to silk! He started to tug at the shoulder part of his own shirt a bit as he licked her neck! She closed her eyes and tilted her head back! "N-N-Naruto! Please don't stop that feels so…excellent!" Sakura moaned! He gave her a deep and demonic growl, telling her that he didn't have plans to stop ravishing her tonight. Though she didn't understand, she could guess he meant, 'I'm not stopping until you're under my control' or something to that effect. Naruto then gave her a rough bite upon her shoulder. "Aaaahhhh!" Sakura gasped! Naruto had known he had just hot a weak point! He grinned and started to nibble on it, caressing her sides. Sakura moaned and turned her head towards him.

He gave a demonic growl from the back of his throat. It was husky, sexy and evil. She shivered! Naruto then started to give her kisses on her neck, moving to the other side as his hands stroked her hair, moving down and lifting her head so he could his under her neck at the throat. His tail wove its way in between her legs and even crawled up her shirt! Naruto nibbled on her earlobe and licked it, dabbing his tongue within it. Sakura groaned, moaned and at sometimes gasped! "Looks like (moan someone's being a naughty (gasp) little fox tonight." Sakura said, her eyes half-lidded. Naruto gave a dark chuckle mixed with a growl. She felt his hands start to go to the collar of his shirt that she was wearing. Pulling it down and turned her around and stared at her. He got nose-to-nose with her, kissing her forehead and licking it. He trailed his tongue down her face to her lips. He licked her bottom lip and she opened. He stuck his tongue in there and felt around for his prize! He found it, and licked under it before he took his tongue from her mouth. He signaled her by taking his nails and putting them into her mouth and scratching her tongue. She stuck it out and started to suckle it, before there was a tongue-make-out session! Naruto grabbed a strand of her hair and popped it into his mouth tugging very gently. Sakura gave a moan and Naruto grinned. He pulled down the collar of the orange muscle shirt she was wearing, the one he liked, and saw her collar done again.

Hungrily he licked his lips and leaned in. He started to sniff the place, finding the appropriate spot. Finally, after finding the good spot, he smirked before licking it. He got Sakura to tilt her head back as he licked it again and then sunk his fangs within her skin! Sakura gasped as her eyes shot WIDE OPEN! Naruto supported her back with his hand and his other hand held her head! He held it firm as he began processing and mixing his saliva with his demonic chakra. Then, through his fangs, he dispelled the ready mixture into her body! Kyuubi watched as Naruto started to give Sakura the mark. The fox sighed. It would only be so long before the Blood Moon took control over them. Though, Sakura would have to do something to attract Naruto in some way. It could be anything, but she had to let him know she was ready! Kyuubi personally liked the idea's Naruto had suggested yesterday! That ramen one was PURE GOLD! He licked his lips and wondered what she would taste like. Though the demon himself had a taste for blood, ramen smothered all over a girl that he wanted to make love with didn't seem too bad either! The fox watched as Naruto finished marking Sakura as his. He sighed.

"_**A new chapter arises, and the pages turn. Now…they must get through the next few days. Hopefully Kishimaru and Sheichibi got their backs. Alright Kit, let's see what kind of mate you're going to get this time." **_Kyuubi said. Naruto's fangs retracted from Sakura's skin and pulled her back up. He looked at her and saw blood trickling down her collar bone. He licked it all away, ensuring that he was sorry for what happened. He kissed it lightly and looked at her. She had tears rolling down her eyes and seemed completely SHOCKED! Naruto kissed and licked them away. He then pushed her body into his own, comforting her. He was going to make her life hell now because of the mark he had placed, but he would be there for her, always and forever. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his tails around her. Sakura looked down and gave a gasp! Naruto now had 3 tails! They were in different colors.

One was blond, the other was orange and the final one was blood red! She gulped as Naruto wrapped the around both their bodies. She felt herself becoming sleepy. Something was draining her energy! She closed her eyes slowly, trying to keep them open. But, her energy draining and Naruto's warmth did not help at all. She closed her eyes and within a matter of minutes, she was asleep, in the arms and being held by a demon that she now loved. Naruto's hands slithered up her back, one cupping the back of her head. She sat there, sleep and comfortable within his lap. He rubbed the bare skin of her back. He stared at the moon, feeling its demonic power flowing through his body! It was stronger now! He could see a faint demonic red aura around the moon. It looked like the moon was on fire in blood red flames! The blond looked down at the pinkette. Seeing her asleep and cuddling, he smiled gently, continuing his ministrations under the stars and moon. ________


	3. Phase 3 Night of BloodShed

_Later that Night…_

He sat there, his pink-haired mate within his protective arms. He stared at the moon, feeling the power flowing through him like the blood that flowed through his veins. He could feel himself, becoming more enticed by the moons power. The power was pleasant ever-so exhilarating to the touch! He grinned as his mate as she slept within his arms peacefully. He kissed her head, and knew that the mark he had given her nearly 2 hours ago was taking its effect, slowly but surely. Though, he was a bit impatient since it would take till the Blood Moon to turn her completely into his mate! He cuddled her, looking into her pink locks. Right now the ache in his pants was bugging him, and he wanted to make SWEET love to her! He wanted her to SCREAM HIS NAME in PURE ECSTACY! But…sadly he could not.

He wanted to wait until she was FULLY in complete transformation. Though, he also knew that she would have to do a little something to attract him, and he wondered what she would do. Naruto thought and the possibilities were endless! He sighed, and he knew his birthday was going to be a wreck because of what he was going through. He actually wasn't sure how long this form was going to last! Would it wear off tomorrow, in a week in a year…maybe NEVER! Would be STUCK like this!? So many questions! Yet…so little answers. He gave a deep and demonic sigh. The blond decided that the night was getting cold, and his mate WAS shivering. He stood up and with her bridal style within his arms. He wrapped his tails around her body, then with one HUGE jump…he sprang away into the starry night! He landed on the Hokage Tower and jumped on a roof-top. Then he whisked through the wind like lightning! Over the course of his journey home he could feel Sakura start to shiver under the chilly wind. He cuddled her closer to his chest to keep her warm and toasty. She automatically put a smile upon her face, making Naruto happy! Said blonde then, without a word gave one chakra enhanced JUMP, throwing himself HIGH into the sky! He looked down, and saw his apartment. The foxified blond gave a small grunt in excitement! He landed near the stairs and looked up the hall. It was dark, but he didn't care. He started to walk up the steps when…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHRRRRRRRGGGGGGG!!" He heard a woman scream! He gasped and looked! Seeing the woman shaking as one hand cupped her cheek and she pointed towards him. "DEMON!! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" She screamed!

"**GWRAGH!" **Naruto grunted back! She gasped and ran away. Naruto heard the windows start to open as tired villagers wanted to see what the whole ruckus was about. Naruto groaned and then decided they had to go somewhere else. He quickly thought, and Sakura's house came into mind! So with ONE JUMP HE SHOT up into the air! He watched as the villagers looked around and talked about what a waste of sleep, and that they were either pissed, or going to see what the demon was up to. Naruto glared at them all in hatred! But, he thought about Sakura to refrain himself from engaging in a mass slaughter of villagers. He felt empowered now! The moon was making him STRONGER, like Sakura. Though the horny young foxified male also felt empowered by Sakura! He was happy that she was his mate, and he'd stick by her side till the end! He looked around, and then saw Sakura's house in the distance. He smiled and gave a yawn as his need for sleep was catching up with him! He was still high in the air, but was slowly descending. The blonde fox, after about 1 minute of soaring, landed on the ground and walked over to the front door. He could already feel himself cuddling with Sakura! He grinned and then situated Sakura a bit so he could open the door. He walked inside. Although, he didn't expect this kind of welcoming.

He stared in the shocked and ANGRY eyes of both Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, still in their ANBU outfits! Naruto stared at them, and then looked up the stairs. He gave a demonic sigh and started forward, without a single care in the world that Mr. and Mrs. Haruno were looking at him. He was almost near the stairs when…

"LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER YOU PIECE OF FILTH!!" Mrs. Haruno blared as she rushed forward like LIGHTNING! Her pink hair, in a pony-tail, flailing behind her! Her emerald eyes gleamed as Naruto back-flipped over her! Mrs. Haruno gasped! She looked behind her, seeing Naruto half-lidded. He looked tired as to what she could conclude. She looked at her daughter, seeing a mark on her collar-bone! The mark looked like 3 claw-like marks surrounding a small curved 4-star shuriekan. Her blood boiled! "Y-You marked my daughter!" She shouted! Mr. Haruno looked at his wife and then daughter. He had brown hair and green eyes. His fist clenched!

"Mark my daughter will you?" He gritted through his teeth! Naruto didn't look at him. He yawned, showing his in-growing fangs. His three tails still wrapped around Sakura. Mr. Haruno grunted and then rushed over to Naruto in attempt to kill him! He took out a Kunai in the process of his assault and nearly hit Naruto. But, the foxified young man jumped away and landed behind Mr. Haruno. The two parents watched as their poor daughter was in the arms of this demon! "Let. Go. Of. My. Daughter." Mr. Haruno seethed. Naruto's ears twitched a bit as he tilted his head to the side, like an animal.

"**Gwragh…grrrr…groah…greeehhhh…graoh gwragh grahy!" **(Man, I can't believe this is happening. Not right now, I'm tired!)Naruto grunted! Mr. and Mrs. Haruno stared at him.

"What'd he say dear?" Mr. Haruno asked. His wife shrugged.

"Perhaps it is demon talk. Or…well by the looks of it he's tired." Mrs. Haruno concluded. Mr. Haruno stared Naruto RIGHT IN THE EYE! It was a HUGE mistake as Naruto's eyes opened more! Naruto took it as a challenge for his mate! He started to become angry, making Mr. and Mrs. Haruno both GASP! His chakra was SPIKING! It wasn't ordinary chakra the two parents sensed! It was the bloodily demonic chakra Naruto possessed! They both backed away!

"**GRRRR! GRRRRRRRRRRR! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" **Naruto growled and then SCREAMED! How DARE this BOOB try and take HIS mate! Naruto was BEYOND pissed! He was VERY protective over Sakura! He wasn't going to let this ill-breeding man whore take his girl! Mr. Haruno stood his ground, which only made Naruto SNORT! He got low and set Sakura on the ground, getting on top of her. He started to lick her lips and face, teasing the two parents! He gave a grin as he started to rub his cheek against hers. His tails swaying in a sexual way. Mr. Haruno stared at him and Mrs. Haruno was FUMING!

"Get away from my daughter…NOW!" Mrs. Haruno COMMANDED!Naruto's chakra did a ping! Mrs. Haruno gasped! Naruto glared at them both as his chakra spiked! Naruto then looked at Mr. Haruno and smirked!

"**Gwah grwragh, , GWRAGH GWROAH GWREEE!" **(Stay away from her YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!) Naruto shouted! They didn't know WHAT THE HELL he was saying though!

"What'd he say this time?" Mr. Haruno asked. Mrs. Haruno put her hands on her hips.

"How the HELL should I know! For all I know he could've been threatening and CURSING at us!" Mrs. Haruno shouted! Mr. Haruno groaned. He looked back at Naruto and found him starting to rub himself against her body! Mr. Haruno put it down as 'Humping his Daughter' and his anger boiled!

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! YOU BASTARD!" Mr. Haruno shouted. Naruto sighed and grabbed Sakura then jumped away! His tails grabbed a hold of the chandelier and he started swinging around like a monkey! He chuckled as he held a hold of Sakura!

"**Groo! Groo! Groo! Groah gwragh! grah wah wah!" **(Oo! Oo! Oo! Look at me! I'm a monkey bitches! Ah! Ah! Ah!) Naruto grunted! Mr. and Mrs. Haruno knew what he said there.

"I KNOW! He's probably acting like a monkey!" Mr. Haruno shouted! Mrs. Haruno groaned.

"NO DUH HE IS! NOW STOP HIM BEFORE HE HUMPS OUR DAUGHTER AGAIN YOU JACKASS!" Mrs. Haruno exploded! Mr. Haruno gulped! He didn't want to get on his wife's nerves, and Naruto was doing a pretty good job of it to! He looked at Naruto as he swung around! Mr. Haruno got out a kunai and jumped up to slash Naruto. The blonde grinned and grabbed Mr. Haruno's hand, then forcefully THREW him into the wall! Mr. Haruno flipped and landed, then sprung forward! Naruto sighed and then balled his fist before using an interception! He SLAMMED his fist onto Mr. Haruno's head, forcing him to the ground! He landed and bounced. Naruto bared his teeth with a growl!

"**Grwagh! Groah grah gwragh greeeaoh!" (**HA! WHAT UP NOW BITCH!?) Naruto grunted! Mrs. Haruno had a feeling Naruto was gloating. She looked at her poor husband who lay there on the ground! She gritted her teeth.

"DIE DEMON!" She reacted! She lunged forward and grabbed Naruto, sending them to the floor. Sakura rolled out of his arms as she wrestled Naruto to the ground! She took a Kunai out of her holster and held it up to stab him. Naruto growled in FURY! He slapped the Kunai away then pushed her off, causing her to roll off the coffee table! She grunted and slammed her fist on the table. Naruto's eyes were shaded with his hair. He looked mysterious to her. He then looked at her, eyes closed. She couldn't see those blood red orbs anymore. She glared at him. He then slowly opened his eyes very slowly. Mrs. Haruno gulped as they came into full view. Naruto's eyes them opened fully, revealing a THREATENING look! She panted a bit as she stared into his soul piercing eyes. She could see the blood vessels within those orbs! She glared at him. "What do you intend to do with my baby?" She asked. Naruto's eyes softened. He cleared his throat. He tried to sound as human as possible without grunting.

"**Sh-Greh!-e's grrr mine…groah…st-groah!-ay grr…away from he-grah!-r!" **Naruto growled. Mrs. Haruno started at him. She tried to make it out, and slowly, but surely she did. She was enraged by his audacious personality! Naruto glared at her. **"Stay away." **He said demonically. Mrs. Haruno's eyes pinged at him! He didn't budge.

"Don't you tell me to stay away fr-"

"**I can…and I WILL! Stay away, or you and everyone else will piss me off…and you'll all suffer a painful death. I'll wring out your guts from the inside-out! Yes…YES! THE SWEET SCENT OF YOUR BLOOD! It makes me want to SUCK it from you! But…Sakura's the only person I'd get a bit of blood from. You did a good job with her, I'm impressed, and I'm not impressed often. She's young, beautiful, smart and sincere and serene. For years I've been trying to love her, and I WON'T FAIL NOW! Or else, prepare for a fight for YOUR life!" **Naruto explained and got down on all fours! Mrs. Haruno got up and got into an attack position.

"Bring it demon! C'MON!" Mrs. Haruno shouted. Naruto growled.

"STOP!" They heard someone shout! They stopped! They both looked and saw Sakura, staring at them, small tears within her tears.

"Honey! Don't worry, I'm only going to a be a sec-"

"DON'T!" Sakura shouted! Mrs. Haruno looked at her in shock! She looked at Naruto who sat down and looked at her. Sakura looked at her mother. She saw her father who had a NASTY bump on his head. "If you don't stop, I'll call Tsunade. She'll beat you senseless! You don't want a pissed Sannin on your case! I'm Tsunade's apprentice and she'll do whatever it takes so we can all live in peace!" Sakura explained. "I know it seems unorthodox that I'm with…him," She said looking at Naruto, who walked over and laid his head on her knee. She pet his head as he rubbed his head on her knee, also tickling her nose with his blonde tail. The other two were wagging as she scratched his scalp! He purred and closed his eyes. She was making him sleepy! He stuck his tongue a bit, carefully so that his fangs don't bite his organ! She smiled and cupped his cheeks. She then caught the whiskers, poking out of the sides of his face, between her pointer and index fingers. She ran them between her fingers, tugging a bit at his cheek. "You know, mother," Sakura said. Her mother stared at her. "he likes it when you stroke his fox-like features. He's just really cuddly and cute. Handsome, strong and just lovable once you get to know him." Sakura explained. Her mother stared at the drooling Naruto. He had a flustered face as his tongue stuck out and drool came out. Sakura laughed. "Yes, he's just a lovable oaf is all!" Sakura shouted and stopped pleasuring him and got on the floor and hugged him!

Naruto snapped out of his daze and smiled, hugging back! Mrs. Haruno watched in SHOCK! She watched as her daughter hugged this…demon! She sat on the couch and stared at them for a little bit. Was her daughter REALLY in love with this young man? Wait! NO! That couldn't be! He was a DEMON! Her daughter could NEVER fall for such an animal as this! But, she took a better look at Sakura. Surely Mrs. Haruno would have thought that Sakura would just throw him off her! Mrs. Haruno was still very angry at Naruto for humping her daughter, VERY ANGRY! She then remembered what her daughter had said years ago! She had first heard that Sakura had a crush on Sasuke! Mrs. Haruno smiled.

"Sakura, sweetie," The woman said smiling. The pinkette looked at her mother, and seeing her smile, Sakura smiled back.

"Yeah mom?" Sakura asked.

"You know honey, didn't you say you liked that Uchiha boy? I mean he's handsome!" Mrs. Haruno said fanning her face. Sakura stared at her mother and sighed.

"Well, I'm over him now mother. He never returned my feelings, only Naruto returned them, but I was too stupid to understand what felt for and about me." Sakura explained. "Besides, I'm sure Sasuke would make me into a living sex slave, since you know the Uchiha clan has only ONE survivor, and that ONE survivor needs a girl for his duty. I'm not going to be giving birth each and every time for non-stop every eighteen months!" Sakura shouted! Mrs. Haruno stared at her daughter in awe! She had gotten over Sasuke!? SINCE WHEN!?

"And since when!?" Mrs. Haruno asked in disbelief! Sakura giggled and Naruto put a foxy grin on his face.

"Since many years ago mom! When Sasuke tried to kill Naruto, when we first encountered him in Orochimaru's lair, that's when I first lost interest in him." Sakura replied. Mrs. Haruno stared at her daughter for a second, then blinked.

"But sweetie don't you want someone normal? You know someone who has a normal life, with a normal day and a norm-" She was cut off.

"You don't understand mom!" Sakura yelled! "Naruto HAS a NORMAL life! Naruto HAS a NORMAL day! Naruto IS NORMAL! He's just like us mom! He's just, well…he's just is a little bit different than us. He's gone through things we haven't even wondered are like! It was us who made him miserable. So, now I'm going to do what I should have done in the past…and change his life…for the good!" Sakura shouted with dignity! She stared at her stupefied mother. Mrs. Haruno was speechless. Her emerald eyes wide with disbelief! Her mouth gaped! Sakura stared at her shocked mother. "I'm going to do what's right, mom. I'm going to give Naruto…what I should have given him long ago. I'm going to give him…the love he had always deserved!" Sakura stated. Her mother just…stared at her!

"B-But h-h-honey you…you deserve better than-"

"I'm finally with who deserves me instead. I've decided to stop thinking about myself…and start thinking about the one person I should have loved when we were young, and it's not Sasuke, that I promise!" Sakura said. She looked at Naruto, who seemed to be a bit tired by his awkward stare into oblivion. She smiled and gripped his shoulders gently. She locked her eyes onto his and took him in for a passionate kiss. Naruto felt their lips touch and he snapped out of his trance that he was currently in! His blood-red eyes stared into soft, beautiful jaded green orbs of beauty. He watched as they closed, then felt two hands travel up his fishnet shirt, then wrap around his neck. Naruto gave a little whimpering grunt, then closed his own eyes, and felt himself drain into the kiss like water.

His heart melted with love and looked at his brain in victory. His heart grinned and then threw a dagger at his brain! Nailing his protesting head organ and stopping it from making the blonde halt his tongue from entering her mouth! Naruto licked her bottom lip, and Sakura let him enter. His tongue, being curious rolled around in her mouth playfully. Licking all the sides of her mouth, savoring the taste of strawberries that STILL lingered in her mouth! It was like she was a strawberry herself, and it somewhat made Naruto want to eat her! …but he couldn't eat his mate…no matter how good she tasted, and succulent she looked! He gave a seductive growl for Sakura as her tongue licked his. Naruto cupped her cheeks as Sakura gave one of his whiskers a small tug. Naruto let loose a dark growl letting Sakura know she tugged a LITTLE TOO hard! "Sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to." Sakura apologized. She separated from him and looked at his whisker. She had to admit, she liked Naruto with his whiskers sticking out like that. It made him look foxy! She gently stroked them and then kissed the fine piece of hair. Naruto licked the side of her face for it, ensuring her forgave her. But he looked at her and gave her a look that said she had to be more gentle when toying with his whiskers. She nodded and licked them slightly. He purred for her and then gave a sweet and gentle smile. Sakura responded in a yawn. Naruto could tell she was tired and needed sleep. She cuddled up to him and Naruto's ears twitched, trying to find the sound of villagers. He heard nothing and gave a demonic sigh, then gave Sakura lift into his arms, wrapping his tails around her to keep her protected against the chilly October winds they'd be experiencing. Mrs. Haruno watched as Naruto looked at her, then gave her a foxy grin-wink and growl. She gave a slight blush as Naruto turned around and walked outside. He looked at her father and rolled his eyes. He walked over and pushed his foot against Mr. Haruno's head, giving him a wake-up called. It didn't work, and Naruto thought, getting a mischievous idea. He set Sakura on the couch and put his finger in his mouth and bent down. He then stuck his finger in Mr. Haruno's ear! The man gave a slight twitch as Naruto gave a grunt.

"**GRAH AH! Gwragh groah greh!? Greee grwroah grigh gro!?" **(HAHA! How's that feel!? Wet nough for ya!?) Naruto grunted and wiped his finger off and took Sakura into his hands and snickered, then sighed. He'd have to go all the way back to the apartments. He didn't want Mr. Haruno trying to kill him all night. He darkly chuckled and walked out the door, shutting it behind him. Mrs. Haruno sweat-dropped!

"Did he just give my husband a 'wet-willy'?" She asked out-loud. She looked at her man and saw in amusement as he SPRANG UP and cupped his ear! He had anime whit eyes and was shivering while his teeth were clenched shut!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? DID A SLUG CRAWL IN MY DAMN EAR!?" Mr. Haruno blared! Mrs. Haruno gave an anime annoyed-expression and sighed.

"Nope…I just gave you a wet-willy is all. Just to get you up!" She said, taking Naruto's place. She had to admit, she did fear Naruto…but she feared TSUNADE and her BRUTAL STRENGTH MORE! So, to avoid any brutal fighting she decided taking Naruto's place would help somewhat. She smiled and got up.

"YOU WHAT!? I WAS AWAKE YOU KNOW! THAT DAMN DEMON KNOCKED ME TO THE FLOOR!" Mr. Haruno yelled! Mrs. Haruno put a finger to her mouth and shushed him! He looked at her, his mouth slightly gaping.

"Be quiet! Do you want the neighbors hearing you!?" Mrs. Haruno asked. Mr. Haruno sweat-dropped.

"Sorry dear. Well, I'm tired let's head to bed then." He apologized with a yawn. Mrs. Haruno smiled and looked at the door. She thought and then gave a sigh.

"_You'd better take care of her Naruto." _Mrs. Haruno mentally stated, and with that head upstairs, followed by her husband…trying to clean out his ear of Naruto's spit!

_Naruto and Sakura…_

Naruto whisked through the wind, his whiskers and fur blowing with him. He took a HUGE jump and landed in front of the stairs of the apartments. He looked around and saw no-one. He then ran upstairs, without making any noise and found his apartment. He pushed the door open with his foot and walked in, and kicked it closed. He walked to his bedroom and set Sakura on his bed. He looked at her sleeping form. He WAS still aching and sighed. He then concluded that sleeping naked with Sakura would be the best choice. He smiled and took off HIS shirt from her body and tossed in somewhere, same with HIS pants! He gazed upon her nude body. His got harder over it and gulped. He restrained himself from going at her and took his own clothes off. He then got into bed with her, covering them both with the sheets and comforter. He wrapped his tails around her slim body and brought her close to his chest. Though his demon-hood was being squished against both their bodies, he ignored the ache to make love to her. He closed his eyes, as he was EXTREMELY tired! He then began to drift off to sleep, awaiting the next phase of the moon…

_Early that Morning…_

The room was dark, though the chirping of birds could clearly be heard outside of the window. Two figures slept in a bed near the window. Though, only they were both under the covers, obscuring their identities. Though what were sticking out beneath the cover were two ears, one from each body. One pair seemed much bigger, being orange with black tips. The other pair seemed to be made of chakra, pink chakra. They looked like regular ears, though the fact that they were chakra made, seemed odd. At the bottom, were four tails, wrapped together. One was pink, the other three were red, orange and blonde. The three tails seemed to have wrapped themselves around the pink one. The pink tail had a white tip at the end and the rest was just…pink! Either way, the two figures seemed to be enjoying each others' naked warmth. The window was covered with curtains, but only s sliver of sunlight peeked through. The sunlight graced itself over both of the pairs of ears.

They both twitched from the warmth, as both pairs were highly sensitive! Rustling appeared under the covers and the pack of tails moved around. The triple trio of tails seemed to cover the pink one, shielding it from the sunlight at their own cost. More rustling was heard under the covers as a few demonic grunts sounded from under. Finally, a pair of mauling spiky blonde hair appeared from the top, the ears connect to the top of the hair. It was followed by a pink locks, where the chakra ears connected to. The blonde hair was starting to grow some orange streaks here-and-there. Opening a, black out-lining, eye, two blood red eyes saw a beautiful girl, pink hair, small beautiful pink ears on her head. He grinned and his arm came out and wrapped an arm around her. He pulled her closer to his body and nuzzling his face into her hair. He looked at her small tiny pink ears. Seeing them both made out of chakra, he smiled and licked one so smooth that even the smoothest Jazz couldn't compare!

Licking both ears erected a small moan from her as they both twitched. The blonde young man smiled, showing the fox-line around his mouth. His blackened whiskers a bit bent from sleeping on his side. But, he didn't care much about his whiskers. The blonde laid his chin on top of the pinkettes head, even though they were lying in bed. He then started to graze his samurai-sword sharp nails across her skin, SO gently, that it compared to that of a kittens fur stroking against your leg, so soft that it seemed like a cloud had been brushing you! This caused the girls eyes to open, her jade orbs focusing on two blood-red eyes in front of her. She noticed muscle, and quite a lot of it to! She gently looked up, and saw the black, out-lined eyes and mouth he had. Those fox like features made her smile, half-lidded. He grinned and licked her lips. Though she liked it, she cringed a bit. He certainly had the breath of an animal! She covered her nose with the covers and he cocked his head to the side in curiosity as to why she did it. She looked at him, one eye opened and the other closed slightly. His ears twitched cutely, which made her giggle a bit. He chuckled, grinning at her. She saw his crooked whiskers bent and out of their shape and couldn't help but give a small laugh and blush a bit. He rolled his eyes a bit and looked at her, his fangs sticking out from his upper lip, clearly visible. He yawned, sticking his tongue out, and then stopped, frozen as his ears twitched. Now he knew what she meant when she covered her mouth! His breath did stink!

"So now you figure it out?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her and gave a shrug. She sighed and yawned cutely, rubbing her eyes. Naruto looked at her as the covers fell from the upper part of her body, exposing her breasts. Naruto studied them, and although they weren't exactly HUGE like Tsunade's and fairly small, he still saw the beauty they brought Sakura. He smiled and stretched. Sakura watched him as he stretched his limbs and could smell him from her side of the bed! He covered her nose and waved the scent away. She liked Naruto's scent after working out, but this was just plain ridiculous! "Okay Mr. Stinky, you need a shower today, and a heaping jug of mouthwash!" Sakura said through her nose. Naruto looked at her and bent down to his left under arm and took a small sniff. He cringed a bit as his tails, ears pointed out! His whiskers, which were crooked stuck STRAIGHT out of the sides of his face! He put his arms down and looked at Sakura. She was staring at him, but only a bit below. He looked at himself. His crotch was covered by the covers, thank Kami! He wondered what she was staring at. Her Jade eyes seemed to be wide enough to enjoy the view!

"**Gwro? Grwray groah greeh graoha?" **(What? Something on me Sakura?) He grunted. He stared at her eyes and saw them both looking at his chest. He looked down and well, sure he was very muscular but he didn't understand what she was looking at. He looked down and saw his 8-pack…he shrugged and looked again. He squinted a bit before he realized that he was becoming stronger! Feeling the power of the Blood Moon flow through him must have somehow altered his body! He looked at his arms and the rest of his body. It was true, he was becoming a bit more masculine. He could literally feel the moons power flowing through him. It felt excellent! He felt powerful! He looked at Sakura, who was still in her trance. She must've seen something going on, on his chest. He shrugged and gave a demonic sigh. He stared at her for a bit, seeing her surprised by his growing chest! Naruto just gave a grunt and a snort. Sakura snapped out of her trance and looked at him. Naruto looked at her body, which Sakura IMMEDIATELY noticed and covered herself! Naruto gave an eye-closed grin. Sakura blushed madly! **"Gwrey! Grwhat's groahin groo greeeh?" **(Hey! What's cooking good looking?) Naruto grunted. Sakura blushed even harder! She knew what Naruto said and…wait…did she just understand him!? She stared at him in awe! She understood his language now!? She just…stared at him. She wondered how she could understand his language. She got a bit closer to him and looked at his Adams Apple to see if it was alright. It was fine, all it told her was that he was becoming a man now. She looked at him and then tilted her head o side a bit. It was quite odd that Naruto was speaking in such a language now. She guessed it was because of his condition now.

"_It must be some sort of demonic language he's speaking in. But, how come I can understand it?" _Sakura asked herself. She wasn't sure why, but this was becoming odd. It was then, that she felt something, pulsating on her collar-bone. One thing was for sure, it was EXCRUCIATINGLY PAINFUL! Sakura gasped! Naruto's ears went alert and looked at her with worry and concern! She slapped her collar-bone! It only made it worse! She tried not to scream, and succeeded, almost. The village itself would've heard her scream! She gasped and panted! _"What's this pain in my chest!? It's getting WORSE!" _Sakura shouted mentally! Naruto scooted over to her and looked at her hand and where the mark was. He nudged her hand with his nose and she looked at him. Him being so close to her breasts made Sakura nervous, but she only felt PAIN! Naruto nudged her hand again for her to move it, she didn't. Naruto let out a demonic grunt and then NIPPED her hand!

"AAAHHH!" Sakura screamed and let go of her collar-bone! Naruto had just nipped her! It HURT! She found herself now being supported by Naruto's hands as she was held back. Naruto inspected the pulsating mark. He stuck out his tongue, and gently began to lick it, smothering his own saliva over it. Sakura wasn't sure why, but the pain was subsiding now. She swallowed as the pain dissipated down. She panted as the blonde male kissed the mark upon her neck. She was then brought back into his arms. She had never felt something SO PAINFUL BEFORE! She was shaken by it! Naruto pushed her against his body, feeling her breasts meet his chest. She looked down and saw her hand, bleeding from the nip Naruto gave to her. He had left quite a mark! It look like she got cut! His fangs were razor sharp he could tell. She didn't want to know how sharp his claw were though. She had figured they were sharper than his fangs. She saw the red liquid run around her hand and almost onto the sheets!

Naruto, smelt the hint of blood and looked down, seeing what he did and that it was a big "No-No!" Naruto whimpered and took her hand, starting to lick the blood! Sakura felt his saliva caressing her hand. It was warm, and wet. Naruto sat the cut he made and licked it. Sakura slowly felt her skin tingling a bit. She looked as to her surprise she saw it! Her skin! It was…healing! She stared in awe! Naruto's saliva was…HEALING HER! She watched as her cut healed at an ALARMING RATE! The cut was soon closed fully! She couldn't believe it! Naruto had healed her wound just by LICKING her! Naruto kissed the healed wound and looked at her. She watched as his ears bent back, knowing he did a BIG "No-No!" Sakura looked at her hand, seeing it fully healed. She looked back at him. He gave a small purr and cocked his head to the side. She sighed.

"Well, c'mon Mr. Stinky, let's go get you a shower." Sakura suggested. Naruto grinned and hopped out of bed. The pinkette saw his naked, yet masculine body and blushed! She still wasn't used to it! She tries her hardest no to look down between the peaches, but was having a hard time with it! She slowly got out of bed, her eyes closed. She knew she was exposing herself to him, but she didn't want to see the "Wonders" he had, though it killed her that she couldn't look. Naruto watched her, his right eyebrow cocked and his neck leaning back a bit. The demonic young man watched as she stumbled around, trying to find the door. He gave a demonic sigh and walked over to her, scooping her up, causing her to yelp in surprise! Naruto grinned as he held his trophy! He then made his way towards the bathroom for a shower…with his mate that is. He entered the small bathroom, composed of only one shower in the far left corner, a pearly white toilet, sink and mirror set, silver towel rack near the shower, which had two towels already hanging from it.. One window to sum it all up.

It was a pretty nice bathroom to say the least! Naruto walked over to the shower stall and opened it with one of his tails. He closed it shut after. Naruto set his pinkette down and turned the dial to warm. He then turned on the water. Sakura felt water rushing down her back. It was warm, intoxicating and soothing! She opened her eyes slowly. She soon felt two arms wrap around her gently. They hugged her and brought her close to a chest. She felt her hair getting wet from water, most likely dripping from Naruto's mop of a hair-do. She looked up, and she was right! Naruto's spiky hair was dripping on her cheeks. Said pinkette gave a sweet and gentle smile as She closed her eyes. She felt like going to sleep right now. Naruto was intoxicating to her very WILL! She felt so…odd as it seemed, loved! Something she never got from Sasuke. She was glad Naruto was there with her. She enjoyed said foxes company and attention. She hoped it lasted forever! Naruto smiled back and leaned down, giving her a kiss on the lips. She responded back with a hint of passion, and lust…but a LOT OF LOVE!

She opened her eyes to see her 'Knight in Shining FUR' and smiled. She felt his tails, wet to the core, wrap around her waist. What was odd, was that she felt…wet somewhere else. It was somewhere near a place where Naruto's demon-hood was. She felt something sticking out of her butt to tell the truth. Not to mention she could hear a lot BETTER than before. Every breath Naruto took, Sakura could hear so KEENLY it sounded like he was panting in a way. The kunoichi looked down, seeing the blondes tails wrapped snuggly. But, she couldn't find where she felt that…touch. Naruto gave a smirk. He extended his arm down below her body to her butt. He felt something furry and grinned. He gently grabbed it and brung it up and then placed it around Sakura's waist. She felt Naruto grabbed something of hers and watched as he wrapped a pink, white-tipped tail around her waist! Her eyes widened in SHOCK! That TAIL was connected to her!? She, couldn't believe it she was so shocked! She just felt Naruto's massive hand rub it gently. Sakura let out a moan as Naruto messaged her tail. She turned around, the opposite way so she wouldn't pull her own tail, and nuzzled into his chest. She felt good! Naruto's warmth, him massaging her…extra extremity! His love.

Yes…she felt right at home with him. The shower along with it topped the whole thing off! She had to admit, Naruto was a smoother-operator! Despite him being slightly evil in a way, he was still a loving young man and Sakura was now noticing that. She decided to enjoy the moment. Naruto could hear her moans of pleasure and grinned. He opened his mouth and licked her chakra pink ears! Sakura gasped! She had EARS TOO!? She made them twitch and Naruto let out a growl!

"**Grrrr…graohy!" **(Grrrr…sexy!) Naruto grunted. Sakura gave a slight flush as Naruto called her sexy. His words, in any language, were clear to her. Naruto stroked her ears with his tongue, giving them a clean. He then started to nibble on them, gently. Sakura gasped!

"Naruto! That feels so good!" Sakura groaned! Naruto didn't stop. He wondered if this was a different way of having sex with her. She seemed to love his ministrations! He wondered if she would cum for him! He nibbled more and more, then took the other ear and scratched it with his nails. He was the NEW Alpha Male now! Sasuke wasn't going to touch her! She was HIS female! As he pleasured her by fox features, he couldn't help but think. If he was becoming demonic like this, then when would he change back to his old self? He wondered what would happen in the future, besides the fact that he was horny, needed sex, but couldn't because he felt Sakura wasn't "Ready" yet and then the fact that he had to impress her in some manner. He was in a pickle indeed. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a moan and then a SCREAM! He looked at Sakura, and saw her panting! He smelt something in the air, and it wasn't soap. He smelt something sweet and musky. He gave a small dark chuckle. Sakura panting and the scent he found sexy, he knew he got Sakura to cum and he grinned at the feeling! He stopped pleasuring her and stared at her tired body. She was quivering and her knees shaken! Naruto must have sent her on the train to heaven!

"**Gah groah greoah grey greg graurah?" **(Did I make you cum Sakura?) Naruto asked innocently. Sakura didn't answer as she panted. She could see his smug victorious smile already. But, she had to admit, he was a PRO at handling her! She clung to him, and felt his hand rub her back. She smiled as a flush appeared at her cheeks. She hugged Naruto tighter and he did the same. The warm water soaked their bodies. It was relaxing and refreshing. Naruto then decided, that it was time to wash their bodies. Though he personally felt like licking Sakura clean, as all foxes and animals clean themselves or mates, he had to use something else…like soap for starters. He grabbed the soap and lathered his hands. He wiggled his fingers and grinned, showing his pearly white fangs! Sakura felt soapy hands on her neck, massaging them. She gave a small moan and sighed as Naruto washed her body. He moved down towards her rear-end and lathered it. She gave a squeak! Naruto snickered over it. As he got done washing the back of her body he started for the front. He leaned into her ear.

"**R-R-Relax…" **Naruto whispered, mustering all the strength he could to speak his regular tongue. Sakura closed her eyes and deeply breathed. Naruto started with her neck, then gently moved down, lathering her breasts, and then gently traveling down farther. As he got done washing between her legs, she looked at him. He seemed to have a…soft look on his face. It was the softest look she'd ever seen. He looked, so calm, and not as hyper and energetic as always. She smiled and grabbed his hand. She looked at it, seeing its demonic form. She saw the nails that were sharper than razor-blades. She stroked to back of his hand gently. Naruto stared at her, his blood-lusting eye gentle to the touch. They stayed glued on her, not looking anywhere else. Sakura looked at Naruto. He saw her soft smile. The same, contagious smile planted itself on his face. Sakura grabbed the soap and started to roll it around in her hands gently. After, the pinkette put it back. She looked up and put her hands on his neck, giving them a small message as he did to her. Naruto closed his eyes with a small smile.

She rubbed down his muscular, and still growing from the moons power, body. She then gracefully moved down to his chest. Her hands rubbed every corner over his torso. She made sure to help get under his arms, also noticing he had blnde hair growing there as well. She smiled as she remembered he wasn't this mature 5 years ago. Then, they came down to his demon-hood. Sakura stared at it, though it never escaped her mind that she was dealing with a stick of dynamite…a BIG stick. She sighed and took a deep breath. She looked at Naruto, seeing his ears twitching happily that she was going to give him a free 'massage' courtesy of his own penis. Sakura giggled and took the sexual organ in her gentle grasp, she massaged it. His cock being hard made it easy for her to lather and get in the 'nooks' and 'crannies.' She also noticed his blonde pubic hair. She wondered when the last time he combed it was. The hair was just like the hair on his head, though this hair was in smaller strands and looked like a bush…….a tiny bush growing near his wing-a-ling-a-doo. Sakura just put on a smile as she did her duty…and for some reason knowing that Naruto's 'duty' was going to be 'dirtying' her one day. She finally finished and Naruto gave a happy growl. She turned around and Sakura cocked her eyebrows. He leaned against the wall with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. She giggled. She grabbed the soap again and lathered it, then started with his broad shoulders. She messaged his back, like with his neck. Naruto let loose a small purr as he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. Sakura shook her head with a smile. As soon as she got done with his back she hugged him from behind. Her hands on his chest and her silky colored body against his tanned, and toned, one. She felt warmer now.

"Oh Naruto…" She whispered. Naruto said nothing as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked down, lifting up his arm, seeing her comfy and warm. He touched her hands and rubbed them. His sopping hair nearly going passed his eyes. Sakura giggled and reached up, moving it so she could see those beautiful red orbs. Naruto stared into her jade ones. She studied his face, seeing his whiskers. She reached out and put the slim piece of hair between her finger palms and gently let her hand glide over, letting the hair strip glide through her fingers. She did this with all 6 of them. Naruto purred at her touch, savoring it. Sakura could only smile. This had to be the closest she had ever been to Naruto! And this sexual to him. She would have never really guessed for her, of ALL PEOPLE, to be taking a shower with the "Number-One Hyper Active Knuckle-Headed Idiot Ninja" as people called him, of the village! But, he was her idiot, now at least. And she'd stay with him. Though, she still had no idea about what was happening to her. The strange mark, Naruto's features including hers as well and the fact that she had a HUGE hankering for Naruto was…well odd. But, despite that oddity, she couldn't hide it anymore. Naruto, looking like this along with herself for some reason, was making her realize what he had gone through when he was young. The hatred, spite and anger towards him. She felt like she was apart of it now. She nuzzled her head into his back. She started to whisper. "If you're going to go through with this Naruto…being hated and all. I'll…I'll be with you all the way. You won't be left behind…I promise." Sakura whispered gently. Naruto looked at her with a displeased face. It looked sad and worried. He mustered up his strength to speak his own tongue. He cleared his throat.

"**But…S-Sakura. Why do you…have to go-go-g-go through my pain? I-It j-ju-just d-oesn-doesn't seem fair that y-ye-you go through my pai-pai-painnn." **Naruto said with as much clarity as he could. Sakura stared at him.

"Because, if the villagers see us like this…they'll never stop bugging us. So…I'll go with you in return for EVERYTHING you've done for me." Sakura explained. Naruto stared at her for a few seconds, then turned around. He saw her willing face.

"**T-T-Thank you…S-S-Sak-ku-ku-Sakura." **Naruto stuttered.

"Oh Naruto…" She whispered. He brought her into the most loving hug he could muster. Though still a bit demonically evil, he was still a fur-ball full of love. After spending nearly 2 minutes stuck like that, Naruto, Sakura still attached to him, grabbed the shampoo and, using his thumb to open the lid, and poured a bit on Sakura's head. He put it back on the shelf and smiled. Putting his hands on her head he started to lather her hair. She still leeched to him, not letting go of his body. After, Naruto let her hair rinse. He poured some on his own head and started scrubbing. Sakura giggled as Naruto gave a few grunts as he scrubbed his hair. Finally his blonde locks was fresh and clean! He put on a foxy, eye-closed, grin. He turned off the water and they both stepped out. Naruto grabbed a towel and wrapped it around both of them. Sakura was just acting like dryer-lint caught to an electrified, or charged, piece of clothing! Naruto could see plainly that his foxy charm was influencing her. He wondered what he'd be able to make her do for him. He darkly chuckled. At the thoughts of perverseness that were going through his head.

"**Grrrrr." **Naruto growled. He realized what he had just said and closed his mouth for it! He mentally kicked the shit out of his mind as he looked down. Sakura noticed and had her eyebrow cocked.

"What was that growl?" Sakura asked. Naruto's eyes looked around, trying to find an answer.

"**Grwragh? Grah grah gree groah grah graing graooh." **(Growl? I don't know what you're talking about) Naruto innocently replied. Sakura replayed the growl in her mind and gave him a stern look.

"Okay, I seem to re-call a hint of perverseness within that growl. Are you thinking dirty thoughts Naruto?" Sakura asked narrowing her eyes at him. Naruto gulped.

"**Gro." **(No) He answered demonically. Sakura raised both of her eyebrows at him. Naruto didn't say anything as he thought of an escape route. A light bulb clicked and he smiled. He leaned down and started rubbing his cheeks against hers, purring. Sakura giggled as she felt his whiskers poking at her face! It tickled! _(AN: Throughout the rest of the story, Naruto's whiskers aren't flat up against his face, they stick out. Like a normal foxes) _He rubbed her cheeks and his again and again in signs of affection for her. His purring mixed with the tickling of his whiskers made Sakura giggle more. He was certainly affectionate today at least!

"I swear, you'll do anything, and I mean ANYTHING to get out of trouble won't you." Sakura asked. Naruto gave a small whimper. Sakura sighed and cupped his cheeks. She forced him to look at her and made his lips look like a fishes. She looked at him. "Awe, you're so cute with your lips all puffed up like that. Yes you are! Yes you are!" Sakura said. Naruto's tail and ears just wagged and twitched happily. She laughed femininely. "I think we should get dried off then." Sakura suggested and let go of his face. Naruto snorted and shook his head and looked at her stupidly. She laughed! He smiled with a soft look on his face. "Oh, c'mere you." Sakura said and gently grabbed his whiskers, all 6 of them and pulled him in for a kiss! Naruto's tails and ears shot STRAIGHT UP! His eyes widened and he felt Sakura lick his fangs. He grunted slightly, again and again, until he closed his eyes and got absorbed into the kiss. After a 10 minute lip-locking they both separated, panting a bit. Naruto just stared at her with a shocked face! His mouth hung to the ground! Sakura sighed and put out a finger and lifted his chin back up. It stayed, making Sakura smile again.

"C'mon Naruto, let's get back to the ROOOOOOOOOM!" Sakura screamed as Naruto lifted her up bridal style and ran towards the bedroom. After much giggling and chuckling they both came out fully dressed and ready to go! Naruto came out in his orange and black jump-suit. Sakura came out in her outfit. It felt great to be in her ninja outfit again! Although, she had to agree, Naruto's clothes were pretty comfortable themselves also! Though, they were too big for her! Also, she had to wonder how her clothes were fixed! She thought Naruto had SHREDDED them into nothing! She couldn't really remember what happened over the past few nights and days. It was a mystery to her who fixed her clothes. But, whoever did was sweet enough to do it or her. They returned to the bathroom and brushed their teeth, though Sakura had no toothbrush! Naruto just got done with his and smiled, showing those pearly whites! Sakura even saw a small sparkle! She wondered how she would brush her teeth and thought. Nothing came to mind. She sighed. Soon, she saw Naruto putting his toothbrush in her hands.

She looked at him with her eyebrow cocked and her mouth gaping a bit. Naruto grinned as he got out some mouthwash and started to swish it around, then spat. Sakura saw him take down at least 5 cups! Sakura sighed and looked at Naruto's orange toothbrush. Well, she and him necked before, so she guessed it couldn't have hurt. Just so long as he had no rabies. She giggled at the thought of Naruto foaming at the mouth with a wild look in his eye. She shook her head and put toothpaste on the brush and started. She found Naruto's toothbrush quite comfortable really. He must have bought the newest version! She brushed her teeth and used the mouthwash. Naruto just watched her until she finished. Once she was done Naruto looked in the mirror. His ears were a bit messed up. He gave a grin and looked at Sakura. She looked back and he pointed to his ears with a small brush in his hands. Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"Okay you. Come here then." Sakura said and grabbed the tiny black brush. Naruto leaned down and Sakura saw his medium large foxy ears. They were all scruffy looking and Sakura couldn't help but fall in LOVE with them! "AWE! They're just so CUTE when they're scruffy! Why comb them when they look so fuzzy and cute?" Sakura asked. Naruto sighed and Sakura stared at him. He didn't answer her and Sakura sighed again. She took the brush and gently combed his fizzy ears. Naruto's tail beat against the sink and he purred with a smile as Sakura combed his ears. She giggled with one hand to her mouth as the other did its amusing chore. Once finished with the left ears, Sakura moved over towards his right. Again, Naruto purred and his tail wagged like crazy! After Sakura was done Naruto looked in the mirror and then at her. She smiled with a nod. Naruto then grabbed a file and looked at his fangs. He started to file them, making sure they were nice and sharp, and ready to sink into flesh whenever needed. Naruto had to do quite a lot of things! He had to comb his ears, which Sakura did, file his fangs, which he was doing, and fluff out his tails, which he considered to attract Sakura to him. After nearly 10 minutes of filing, Naruto stopped and looked at Sakura. She checked his fangs, scrapping them with her nail and nodding. Naruto chuckled and took out a small brush. It was bigger than his tiny little ear brush!

To be honest, Naruto wasn't sure how these things got there, but he was glad they did. He looked at his three tails and waved for Sakura to follow him. She shrugged and followed him to the living room. He laid down on the couch and handed Sakura the brush. Sakura guessed she wanted Naruto to brush his tails. She groaned and sat down, then started to brush out his tails. She did this for 30 grueling minutes as she saw Naruto's tails fluffy. Naruto had his tongue hanging out of his mouth and his hands like paws, as if he was a dog. Sakura shook her head and Naruto snapped out of his state. He grinned as he looked at Sakura, a devious smile on his face. Sakura stared at him, then YELPED as Naruto flipped them both over. He put her legs on his lap and grabbed the brush from her. The blonde young male fox then took her white-tipped pink tail and gently started to stroke it with the brush. Sakura moaned as Naruto did his little grooming exercise! He brushed her out and saw that she was enjoying it, VERY MUCH!

Naruto then gently grabbed her tail and brushed under it. Sakura gave a small purr, which made Naruto chuckle again. He saw her chakra ears twitch a bit. He smiled and after 10 minutes, her tail was beautiful! He stopped and looked at the pinkette. She had her eyes closed and was snuggled into the couch. He grinned and laid down with her. Wrapping an arm around her he rubbed her stomach. His hands slowly slithered slyly down to her womb. The blonde's eyes softened as he thought about Sakura's womb bulging with their child or children. With a small breath he kissed her cheek. He knew, that soon after their love making he'd put her through HELL! But…no matter what she threatened him with, no matter what she did…he'd always love her. He just hoped, deep within his heart, that she could take the pain he'd bring her. He hoped it would make it up to her by ANY MEANS POSSIBLE! The blonde hoped she'd accept him. The foxy blonde snuck his arm under Sakura's body and wrapped it around. The palm of his hand pushed her head into the crook of his neck. He licked her forehead, then slowly leaned into her ear.

"**Grei, gove grue, grwrakura…graohoa gre groage." **(I, love you Sakura…always and forever.) Naruto grunted lovingly. Naruto stared at her and he slowly leaned down, and hooked his lips to hers. His ears fluttered like a pair of angels wings as his fangs latched onto her lips. His tongue slightly slipped out of the edge of their mouths, going back in again. Stroking her hair and her cheek with his thumb, he could hear Sakura give a small grunt. He knew it was pleasurful because it was low pitched. He stopped and stared at her. She was opening her eyes oh-so very slowly. Once she was at half-lid Naruto kissed her cheek softly. She smiled.

"What time is it? How long did I sleep?" She asked. Naruto's ears twitched and he put on a funny thinking face. He shrugged and Sakura softly chuckled. They were there until Naruto's stomach growled. He blushed a bit and Sakura laughed. "Looks like someone's belly is rumbling." Sakura said with a giggle. Naruto gave her a growl and she put on a small smile. Though, the villagers attacking crossed her mind and she gulped. Not only did she fear them, but Naruto would also be caught up in it to! She didn't want that to happen. She sighed and thought. "How about this Naruto. Let's eat here huh? I'm sure you have something we can eat, right?" Sakura asked. Naruto thought and then his ears perked up! He got off the couch and walked over to his cabinets. Sakura watched as Naruto opened his cabinets and they were filled with…RAMEN!? Sakura sweat dropped as Naruto looked at her and gave her an eye-closed grin!

"**GWRAGH!" **(YUMMY!) Naruto grunted! Sakura sighed. Well, at least it was better than going out in public. She got up and walked over to Naruto. She stood on her tippy-toes and grabbed a small chicken ramen. Since when did she want chicken RAMEN!? She had a hankering for some though. Naruto grabbed a pork ramen and took a pot and filled it with water. Sakura observed him.

"_Figures he'd be able to cook ramen still." _Sakura said with a mental sigh. She saw him nearly drooling over the succulent noodles already! She couldn't help but giggle at his funny antics. Naruto's tail wagged humorously as he could literally taste that flavor of his ramen. Sakura shook her head as she let a small giggle fall out from the back from her throat. Naruto cocked an eyebrow and looked at her with a devious smile. Sakura looked at him out of the corner of her eye with a small smirk. Naruto pushed her and she stumbled. He let out a snicker as Sakura pushed him back! Naruto and Sakura both kept pushing each other back. Though, Sakura stopped when the noodles were ready for the seasoning. He stirred then and gave a small taste with the spoon, careful not to burn his tongue. He let Sakura have a taste, and she was glad he used a wooden spoon to do it! Naruto got out the bowls and chop-sticks. They both sat down at the table. Naruto had a wild look in his eyes! He started to eat like a pig!

Ramen broth, splashing EVERYWHERE! Noodles flying and Sakura covered herself with her hands to prevent any ramen from hitting her! Naruto finished within a matter of SECONDS! Sakura watched as Naruto looked at her. She covered her mouth to stop herself from cracking up! Naruto had ramen noodles hanging from his whiskers and hair! Not to mention he had broth all over his face! Sakura ate hers, with much neck breathing from Naruto as he could smell the chicken. Sakura leaned away and once she got finished she let Naruto lick the bowl clean. She laughed as she shoved his face into the bowl! Once he was done gorging himself full of food they both washed the dishes. Sakura looked at Naruto, seeing him try and fail at attempting to get that one ramen noodle off his whiskers. Sakura leaned in and slurping it. His whiskers moved up and down like it had went "BOING!" Naruto groaned and Sakura giggled. She walked into the bathroom and got a wash cloth. She ran warm water over it at the sink and returned. Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"Hold still Mr. Ramen pig." Sakura said with a giggle. She wiped his face with the ramen rag. Naruto tried to pull away, But Sakura held him fast. She was glad she had a tail now! Once she was done wiping him down she let go. Naruto SCURRIED off into the living room and hopped on the couch. He started to snort and rub his face in between the cushions of the couch! Sakura held her gut as she laughed up a STORM! Naruto snorting and sniffing, even a few sneezes here and there! It was HILARIOUS! Once Naruto got done doing his 'clean up' Sakura ran over to him and jumped on him for a hug! Naruto caught her and wrestled her to the ground, and got on top of her! Sakura smiled and gripped his whiskers and gave him a kiss. Naruto gave a grunt, then was absorbed into it. He rolled over as kissing his mate got a hold of him! His tails brushed against her face. Her pink tail even got attracted and started to gently walk over his whiskers. Naruto jolted at the touch! It felt VERY good! Naruto's tongue stuck out of his mouth and into Sakura's. This made her gasp a bit!

Naruto's organ licked hers, hoping it would please her to satisfaction! It did and she let out a cute moan, which got Naruto HARDER! His demon-hood pulsated in his pants as his legs moved around trying to tell it the 'shut the hell up!' though his demon-hood was stubborn and DEMANDED head and pussy! Naruto felt himself nearly ready to grab Sakura, expose her ass and take her there! But…sadly he could not. Sakura still had to impress him first, and he also had to wait till he was in COMPLETE transformation! It made him want to kill his dick…but he knew if he did that, it'd hurt like hell! Not that the fact that his own DICK was killing him ALREADY! He gave a mental sigh as he let Sakura's kiss take hold of him. Though, he knew it was going to be weird walking around with a huge bulge sticking out of his pants. But he had to go someway, even if it did involve showing his 'dignity' in public. He would have to avoid public as MUCH as possible! He separated and looked at his beautiful girl. She laid her head on his chest and they both cuddled. Their cuddling lasted for another 20 minutes. Naruto was, apparently, VERY cuddly! Sakura was so warm! She didn't really want to let go. She felt so safe and comfortable in his warmth. She didn't want to let go…but the day was burning away and they had to do SOMETHING. She sighed and nuzzled her face into his chest before gently laying a kiss on his heart.

"C'mon Naruto. Let's go outside. Can't do nothing all day long, now can we?" Sakura asked. Naruto gave a dark growl. "Hey! Don't give me that growl! Besides, I'm sure we can find something to dooooo." Sakura suggested. Naruto thought for a minute, then shrugged. Sakura gave a groan. "C'mon Naruto. Can't we at least go for a nice walk?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her.

"**Grrrr! Grah grah! Grah greah gree…grah grah grah grah grah grah blah blah!!" **(What! Woman are ya'll crazy!? The villagers are gonna bicker back and forth! Saying demons, demons, demons, demons, demons! Die demons die!) Naruto growled! Sakura looked at him with a frown.

"That may be true. If that happens, then I'll be here, right here by your side and see you all the way through, okay?" Sakura asked. Naruto stared at her for a second, blinked and then gave a soft smile. He nodded and gripped her hand. She gave a nod and then a small, but slow peck on the lips. They both got up and walked over to the door. Sakura took a deep breath. Naruto's tails wrapped around her waist, keeping her close. The pinkette nodded and they both exited the apartment. The day was beautiful, bright and just a great day! All of the villagers seemed to be in happy moods, though somehow they all felt that things were going to go bad. But they just guessed it was their intuitions going dead-wrong. Everything was peaceful. So peaceful that it could've easily been the most peaceful day on EARTH! The birds chirping, the people chatting! Yes, today was going to be PER-FEC-TION!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! DEMONS! HEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPP!! DEMONS! DEMONS! DEMONS! HEEEEELLLLPPP!!" The silence was SHATTERED as w a woman cried for help! The villagers gasped! They looked, and that particular woman was right. There they were, strolling in an alley-way. One had 3 tails, one blood red, orange and the last blonde! The other, which was presumed female, had one bubble-gum punk tail with a white tip. She had chakra pink ears. The villagers were HORRIFIED! They just stared at the two who were linked, tail-to-tail! Sakura and Naruto both stared at them. Sakura was shocked and scared, whilst Naruto was PISSED! Those ass-holes blew their cover! Now he was going to have to kill them! But, he saw some people staring at his demon-hood and it REALLY PISSED him off! Not only were they STARING at his DICK! But they were also DISGRACING him! He was going to have to open up a little chop-shop, one full of heads, limbs and other organs. She cracked his knuckles and was about ready to get to work when…

"Oh no! Naruto! RUN!" Sakura screamed! Naruto grunted and looked at the villagers. They already had pitch-forks and torches! DAMN! They worked FAST GETTING THOSE OUT! Naruto growled and picked Sakura up then jumped away!

"AFTER THEM!" A village man commanded. Lost of yelling and cursing erupted as the villagers started mobbing after Naruto and Sakura.

_Somewhere else…_

All was quiet, and the only person out there walking the streets alone was a small little boy. Kishimaru looked around. There wasn't a single villager in sight! H sighed and put his hand on his hips.

"Where is everyone? Normally this place is BU-SY! Where'd they all go?" Kishimaru asked.

"**Well, I can tell you that it ain't something exactly 'good' Cub." **The wolf stated. Kishimaru sighed.

"_Villagers?"_ Kishimaru asked.

"**Most likely." **Sheichibi replied. Kishimaru sighed in displeasure.

"_Sheichibi!" _Kishimaru complained. _"I was hoping that I wasn't going to have to shed blood until WHEN Big brother and Sakura FULLY change. But now it seems that I, Kishimaru Namikaze Uzumaki Kaguya, will have to crack heads ONCE AGAIN!" _The small boy said. The wolf gave an eye-closed grin.

"**Well, maybe you don't have to." **He explained. Kishimaru cocked an eyebrow. **  
Perhaps we can just…well…pull a small prank on the villagers. Anything devious, nasty and vile in mind their Cub?" **Sheichibi asked with an evil looking grin. Kishimaru thought. It took him a while, BUT LUCKILY he gave a small and cute, yet EVIL, MENACING AND NASTY grin! He giggled like a MANIAC!

"_Sheichibi?" _Kishimaru asked. The wolf cocked its head to the side in a confused manner.

"**Yeah Cub?" **He asked. Kishimaru rubbed his hands together.

"_This is going to be TOO good to resist." _Kishimaru said. Sheichibi watched as Kishimaru started laughing. "Aha! Ahahaha! AHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAAAAHHHHHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Kishimaru evilly laughed! Sheichibi felt his fur stand up a bit.

"**O-Kay…well…good luck with that Cub. I'm just going to lay down for a bit. You're going to give me nightmares one day." **Sheichibi said. Kishimaru looked around, his eyebrow cocked. He found some of the few necessary requirements. It was true…this WAS going to be fun! He quickly ran around, collecting many things. He giggled maniacally again as he collected a few boards, a shovel, some feathers and some tar! He wasn't sure why people needed the tar, but he found it NASTY to smell! Indeed, this was going to be VERY fun and evil! But, it was in his blood after all!

"_Hey Sheichibi, where do I find a trampoline?" _Kishimaru asked. Sheichibi sweat-dropped.

"**What the hell do you need a damn trampoline for anyway?" **The wolf asked. Kishimaru sweetly smiled.

"_Weeeeeeelllllllllll! Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!" _He giggled. Sheichibi gave a look of despair.

"**Man, why do I feel this is going to be funny as hell, yet it's going to be completely evil?" **Sheichibi asked himself. Kishimaru smirked.

"_Let's just call it your intuition. Now, can ya tell me where a trampoline is? One that's very springy and can make you jump 50 feet in the air." _Kishimaru explained. He walked off, with a brainstorming wolf that was pretty confused. Hey, he couldn't read the boys mind, though he did have to admit that maybe he did corrupt Kishimaru's mind, maybe a TINY bit. Since, the boy had a habit of creeping people out with his maniac-like laugh. Either way, even Sheichibi had his own thoughts about Kishimaru. But he had to admit, the boy was pretty well-off playing pranks, like his brother. But he was curious about this one prank Kishimaru was going to pull-off. Based on the fact that Kishimaru had gathered tar and wanted a GIGANTIC trampoline, made Sheichibi think about the possibilities. Though, they were starting to creep him out a little. He wondered what the little guy was up to.

_Naruto and Sakura (2 Hours later)_

Naruto, believe it or not, was getting PISSED! The villagers just didn't know when to give up! He had been chased around the village nearly 15 TIMES, which he had counted, or maybe he had just lost track. BUT it had to be at least 15 or more times! He was getting sick and tired above all from running around! He had hoped to spend a nice and peaceful day with Sakura, but now guess what!? He was running around the village like an idiot being chased by its inhabitants! He hoped something would happen soon, or he'd literally LOSE IT! He sighed and looked around. It was then that he saw someone waving him over! He shrugged and jumped! He saw that the person who was waving him over was Kishimaru! He gave a dark sigh of relief. He landed next to the boy and they stared at each other for a second. The small boys eyes were wide!

"Big brother, is that you!?" Kishimaru asked in shock. Naruto gave a grunt, then a nod. Kishimaru looked at Sakura, who was just sitting there in his hands. She looked a bit tired as well. But she was still awake and still wanted some peace like Naruto. "Wow Sakura, you look pretty!" Kishimaru commented. Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"Why thank you! Yep, it was Mr. Lover boy that made me this way. Wasn't it Naruto?" Sakura asked looking at him with her right eyebrow cocked. Naruto let out a small snicker and with positive grunt. He rubbed his cheek against Sakura's.

"Awe!" Kishimaru awed at the cute scene. Sakura giggled and kissed his cheek. Kishimaru looked ahead and saw the villagers coming at full-force! He grinned and looked down. Seeing his trap correctly placed and neat. He looked up and grabbed the rope, ready to pull. "Hey big brother, check this out!" Kishimaru shouted with glee! Naruto and Sakura both watched as the small boy smiled. The villagers screams were getting closer! Naruto growled at them and was about to kill them all when he was stopped! "Hold tight! This is going to be a very…how shall I say it? Explosive-gooey and further more 'snowy'?" Kishimaru asked. That got Naruto and Sakura both confused! Kishimaru giggled manically! "You'll see." He said. The blonde and Pinkette both looked at each other and shrugged. They saw the villagers nearing closer and CLOSER! Naruto was tempted, but something else stopped him.

"Oh my! What's that smell!?" Sakura asked covering her nose. The smell was HORRIBLE! "It smells like manure!" Sakura shouted. Naruto took a sniff and his eyes turned white! Sakura covered his nose and looked at Kishimaru. The smell didn't seem to be bothering him.

"What? I don't smell anything. Although, I did happen to find some tar! It was a different colored one this time. It was a brownish-tan. I guess it's a new type huh?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto and Sakura looked at him. "Hey big brother?" Kishimaru asked. "What's manure?" He asked. Sakura un-covered his nose and Naruto tried to say this as quickly as possible!

"**GREAURE GRAH GRAGRIAL GRIT!" **(MANURE IS ANIMAL SHIT!!) Naruto bellowed! Sakura quickly covered his nose and Kishimaru had a wide eyed look on his face.

"SO I JUST PUT ANIMAL POOPY INSIDE MY PRANK!?" Kishimaru blared! Naruto and Sakura and nodded. Kishimaru groaned.

"**Told ya that wasn't tar Cub. Oh well, this oughta be a stink! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **Sheichibi laughed!Kishimaru thought, and then giggled again! It was TOO good! He rubbed his hands together. He was scaring Naruto and Sakura a bit.

"That only makes things perfect! C'MON YA _STINKIN' _VILLAGERS LET'S GET DOWN AND DIRTY!" Kishimaru shouted putting his hands up and jumping up and down! "I'LL KNOCK YA'LL'S BLOCKS OFF! POW RIGHT IN THE KISSER!" Kishimaru shouted. The villagers came closer and Kishimaru got ready. Once the villagers came close they fell into a hole, which activated the trampoline sending them FLYING!! Kishimaru giggled as he pulled the string, releasing a HUGE BUCKET OF MANURE ON THEM! They all screamed as the manure hit them and they flew to the other side of the village! Kishimaru had planned this part and was going to LOVE it!

_Villagers…_

The mob of villagers FLEW as they all landed on the other side of the village! They groaned and stood up.

"Where are we? And (Sniff, sniff) What the HELL is that smell?!" One of the villagers asked holding their nose. The other held theirs and shrugged. Though, soon realizing later that they were covered in dung! "Grrr…that damn demon brother! Reminds me of how the older one would always prank everyone." The villager stated angrily.

"Well…brother's are brother's I guess. Imagine what their father was like. Probably a damned demon like them!" Another man shouted! They all nodded and looked around. "Anyway, where are we?" He asked. They all looked around. They seemed to be near a different section of Konoha. Though, they all weren't exactly sure where they were. They seemed to be in an alley-way. The ground was covered in cobble-stone and the walls in cement. Wherever they were, it gave off a creepy vibe! The looked up ahead and saw only the cobble-road, the same was the other way as well. They looked at each other. Wherever they were, they seemed to be lost!

"Well, which way?" One villager asked.

"How about right?" One replied. The villager leading the mob shrugged and they began to walk to the right.

_Naruto, Sakura and Kishimaru…_

Kishimaru laughed as he got a load of the villagers faces as they were launched into Crescent Moon Alley! Naruto and Sakura could still smell the manure and wanted to get away as quickly as possible! Kishimaru stopped and looked at them.

"So, big brother," He started. Naruto looked down at him. "So, what'd you wanna do? Wanna go do something? How about I go get us some ice cream!?" Kishimaru asked. The two gave a smile.

"Sure Kishimaru. I'll take one please. Naruto?" Sakura said. Naruto nodded and licked his lips. Kishimaru laughed!

"You're funny big brother! Okay, be right back!" Kishimaru shouted and ran off. Sakura chuckled and looked at Naruto. Though, he seemed a bit angry at the moment. She frowned a bit. She had known that the villagers were angry because of them both being this way, and sighed. She cupped his cheek, feeling the slim whiskers poking at her palm. She rubbed his cheek. He looked at her and then set her down. The blonde seemed a bit distraught over the whole situation going on. Needless to say, she didn't care about that right now. All she cared about was Naruto right now. She didn't want him to be so down about himself looking the way he does now. He was…special in a way. Sure, he was still a wild-child, but he was still Naruto on the inside.

As they said "Don't judge a book by its cover," and Sakura could do nothing more than agree with it. The villagers weren't happy with him because he was showing himself in a way that was necessary for something that NEEDED to be done! But, sadly they weren't thinking that something was being done because it was either the timing, place or maybe because it was a reaction to a certain object, person of maybe even the time of day, month or year! But no, those stupid villagers just wouldn't listen AT ALL! Sakura gave a calm sigh. She looked at the blonde foxified young man. It was almost his birthday and here he was, already being hated by the villagers! No one celebrated Naruto's birthday because that's the day when, as people say "he 'killed' their Yondaime" which Sakura believed at one time. But now she knew that Naruto and the Yondaime might be related! It just wasn't clear to her yet.

But then, Kishimaru would've also have been related to the Yondaime, and he had gray hair! It seemed odd was all, since the Yondaime had blonde spiky hair, which was most likely passed onto Naruto, but not Kishimaru who has smooth, gray hair. He looked more like one of the Kaguya than of the 'Uzumaki' if that was Naruto's real last name. She had her guesses since, if his father was Hokage, than a Hokage had many enemies! So it should be natural to protect their child with a different name, like their mothers last name for instance. Either way, Sakura, if the Yondaime did have Kishimaru as a second son, thought about what could have gone wrong. It wasn't clear to her yet, but she hoped that one day she would find out sooner or later. But this wasn't about her or any of them, it was about Naruto and Naruto ONLY! He needed help, and Sakura would be there to help him, always! She put a gentle smile on her face. The cherry blossom grabbed Naruto's hand and held it. Naruto looked at her in a bit of shock! Holding his, demon looking hand, with both of hers she stared at it. Rubbing the back of it with her thumb she looked at him.

"No…" She paused. Naruto cocked his eyebrow. "I see no problem here. All I see," She stopped and leaned up and kissed him. "…is the Naruto I know and will know forever." She finished. Naruto's eyes just stayed there, glued to her beautiful face. She pulled out his lips and then made a small smacking sound, signifying that she had kissed him. Naruto felt a bit better now about himself. Hey, he guessed that if he hadn't changed like this, Sakura would probably not have come over and checked up on him. They both stared at each other for a few minutes, but then Kishimaru came back with 3 cones. The two teens took the cones and they all had a small treat. It was a nice day, the wind was soft, and everything was calm! After they finished they just continued to walk around. Though the streets were completely empty, Naruto could sense and smell that the villagers were just being stalkers and staring at them from within the houses…it annoyed him to no end! But, he ignored it, for now at least. He sighed a bit as they continued walking. He hoped something at least would happen. He was a bit bored though and felt like grazing in the sun with Sakura out in the training grounds. Kishimaru looked at him and then looked around.

"Hey guys, I'm going to have to catch up later, okay? I uh…well I'll see you guys later." Kishimaru said and jumped away. Naruto shrugged and the two teens walked away.

_Kishimaru…_

The only reason Kishimaru had jumped away was because his 'Pervert Alert' senses were tingling ALL OVER! He knew those two were around and he had to think up something quick! He sighed.

"Now, how should I…AHA!" Kishimaru shouted as he jumped down back to where his trap was. He covered his nose! "NO WONDER! YUCKY! SMELLS LIKE SASUKE! A BIG, STINKY, DUMB PILE OF POO! Well, I guess I should get (Gulp) shoveling then!" Kishimaru said. For once he was glad his nose was covered by his cloak! He started to shovel and felt _them_ hanging around. They were probably trying to see what he'd do next in trying to capture Naruto and Sakura. _"Man, this stuff stinks! Hmm…(giggle) Maybe I should give them a small gift." _Kishimaru thought.

"**Knock yourself out Cub. Just make sure you take a shower tonight." **Sheichibi said. Kishimaru giggled again and looked behind him. He scanned the area and caught sight of a little green book!

"_Gotcha! Now, how to drag them out?" _Kishimaru thought.

"**How about this way Cub?" **Sheichibi suggested. He told Kishimaru his plan and the small boy giggled again.

"_Okay Sheichibi! Here'a goes nothing!" _Kishimaru mentally shouted.

_Kakashi and Jiraiya…_

The two sat behind a wall. Hopefully Kishimaru wasn't going to interfere with their mission. Jiraiya and the silver-haired ninja took one last peek behind the corner. ?…

"Hey! Where'd he go?" Jiraiya asked. Kakashi sighed as they both searched around. They say that the pile of manure was gone, but left an AWFUL scent! For once Kakashi was glad he had a mask! Jiraiya, covered his nose.

"Well, I'd have to say he'd be (PLOP!)" Kakashi stopped as a HUGE PILE OF MANURE WAS DUMPED ON HIS HEAD! "What the HELL!?" He shouted and looked up. He saw Kishimaru giggling with a shovel in his hand, the hilt of it on the ground and a hand on his hip. In that hand was a string.

"You two just don't know WHEN to give up…do you? (Sigh) Well all I have for you is a riddle. What's brown, white, black and blue, and smells like poo?" He asked. Kakashi and Jiraiya looked at each other. "AEANT! Sorry, your time's up? You wanna know? I'll tell you in this poem. Err-hum! Roses are red, violets are blue, I smell something…and it stinks…like you!" Kishimaru shouted and pulled the string! Kakashi and Jiraiya didn't have time to think before they both fell into a hole filled with…A PILE OF MANURE! Kishimaru laughed! "Roses are red, violets are pink, they smell good but you two sure STINK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed!

"GAH!" Jiraiya shouted! "I THINK I GOT SOME SHIT IN MY MOUTH!" He complained. Kakashi chuckled!

"For once I'm glad to have a mask on and…" Kakashi was shut up when Jiraiya dunked him!

"MASK MY ASS! Huh?" He said and looked up. His eyes turned white as he saw Kishimaru with a bucket!

"GUESS WHAT!? CHICKEN BUTT!!" Kishimaru shouted and poured a bucket full of feathers on them both! "NOW YOU'RE THE CHICKEN BUTTS! HAHAHAHA!" Kishimaru laughed! Jiraiya waved his arms around and Kakashi came up for MUCH NEEDED air!! Once he saw himself covered in feathers he looked at Jiraiya, who was waving his arms back and forth.

"What?" Kakashi asked. Jiraiya sighed and gripped Kakashi's head so he would look up. His eye turned white as Kishimaru held up some eggs, flour, a box of pink dye and bleach! "QUICK GET OUT!" Kakashi shouted!

"Oh no you don't! Earth Style! Mud Wall Jutsu!" Kishimaru shouted making the appropriate hand-seals! A wall of mud appeared from below the depths and stopped the two. It covered them in a roof, and the only thing that let in light was a tiny hole. Kishimaru giggled and jumped on the wall. It was actually a dome, but who cared!? He walked up to the hole and took out the eggs. He dropped them into the whole and heard lots of cracking! He looked in and saw Kakashi and Jiraiya covered in egg! He laughed and got the flour and poured the bag in! Once again smothering the two! He got out the bleach and poured it on them again!

"Ooo! Man, that's going to turn you're clothes white! Maybe I should give it some….COLOR! YAY COLOR! It's Sakura's favorite! Girly pink! Hahahahahaha!" He giggled and poured the ENTIRE Extra-Large bottle of Pink dye on them. He laughed as he got a hold of his creation. "Haha! The special dish tonight would be two chicken butts smothered in dog poop, pink dye, flour, eggs and bleach ala king! MOOOWAH! " He shouted and kissed his thumb and pointer finger. "Now you know not to mess with MY powers you two stooges! Now, who's the other stooge?" Kishimaru asked. Jiraiya and Kakashi groaned.

"We can't tell you that Kishimaru." Jiraiya replied. Kishimaru giggled like a maniac!

"Okey dokey artichokey! How about we spice things up with some…PEPPER JUICE!?" Kishimaru asked as he took a bottle, opened the cap and looked away, pouring it in. Ooops! The cap came off! My bad! Well enjoy…boobs! Hahahahaha!" Kishimaru laughed as he poured in the juice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!!" Kakashi and Jiraiya YELLED IN PAIN! Kishimaru laughed!

"You know, I'm thinking about giving you guys a 'Konoha Chilly Bowl'!" Kishimaru said. They gulped.

"Gah! W-W-What's t-t-t-that?" Jiraiya asked. Kishimaru smirked.

"Big brother taught it to me. It's where you insert spicy substances inside this 'anus' thing and WALLAH! Instead 'Konoha Chilly Bowl'!" Kishimaru explained. Their eyes turned anime white and widened BIGGER THAN DINNER PLATES!

"W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT BOY TEACHING YOU!? GIVING US A KONOHA CHILLY BOWL! Kakashi, I think this kids not like others." Jiraiya stated.

"OH! NO DUH THAT HE WANTS TO SHOVE A FUCKING PEPPER UP MY ASS! WHEN'D YOU FIGURE THAT ONE OUT!? WHEN HE COVERED US WITH SHIT!?" Kakashi bellowed. Kishimaru giggled!

"Oh, naughty Kakashi use bad words. Here's some soap and de-ter-gent to go with that! DOWN THE DRAIN!" Kishimaru said. With that he poured the soap and detergent into the little hole! He giggled as they both yelled out! "This is one of the reasons why I love being the little brother of one of the best pranksters known." Kishimaru stated. He looked at the poor men inside the small constricted tube he had made. He didn't want them to escape, so he just constricted the walls of the mud dome to make a small tube so he wouldn't miss when he poured the substances on them. This was one of the reasons he liked being Naruto's little brother. Naruto always taught him nasty and vile jokes, pranks and such. He giggled as he saw Kakashi and Jiraiya begging him to let them both out! "Sooorrrrrrryyyyyyy! Not gonna happen! You gots to learn your lesson some time or later. Well, bye!" Kishimaru shouted and jumped away! The two perverts looked at each other and struggled a bit to climb out!

"Move your damn foot!" Jiraiya commanded!

"My foot!? Your fist is nearly punching my crotch!" Kakashi retorted.

"Well your hand is rubbing my ass!" Jiraiya shouted back!

"Tch! Well it wouldn't be if you weren't such a FAT-ASS!" Kakashi commented. Jiraiya growled angrily.

"Keep talking. Let's just find a way out of this shit hole already." Jiraiya suggested. Kakashi could only agree as they both squirmed and complained.

_Naruto and Sakura…_

It was quiet as our two teens grazed in the sunlight. Warm and comfortable. They both laid under a shady tree. Naruto laid flat out on the ground and Sakura used him as her 'bed'. The suns rays gently heated their bodies and Sakura was warm as Naruto held her. It felt good as Naruto's tails soaked up the heats rays. A small breeze lifted through the air. Naruto's sensitive whiskers slightly blew in the breeze, tickling is cheeks. His nose twitched to try and get rid of the itch, though it was a bit difficult. His head turned and he scratched it against the grass. He felt some relief but the itch was being a bitch. Naruto growled. He took his hand and scratched his cheek, sighing in relief. He went back to cuddling her.

_4 hours later…_

The sun was still high, but starting to set, oh so slowly. The two demonic teens laid there, feeling nice and warm with each others company, and love. Sakura slowly awoke from her dreams and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. The forest was calm and silent. A few birds maybe, but that was it. She looked at the handsome fox that lay before her, still sleeping. She smiled and kissed his whiskers, putting them between her lips and moving her head so her lips licked them to the end. Naruto chuckled as it tickled him. Sakura cocked her eyebrow as she saw one of about…2 MILLION weak spots! She thought and chuckled femininely. Said devious pinkette began to 'ravish' him by unzipping his jacket and pushing his shirt up and scratching his belly! Sakura seemed to notice that his torso muscles were becoming thicker and more visible. They felt so touch underneath! It was like scratching…well a lump! Though, the muscle was something Sakura's hands literally shook at! Kyuubi had done an EXCELLENT job in help of developing Naruto's body! She saw Naruto react by sticking out his tongue. Sakura wondered what else he could do if she scratched a bit more. She scratched and Naruto's legs reacted. She giggled and did it more. Naruto's ears reacted by moving around. She laughed! More, Naruto let out a few pleasured growls from the back of his throat. Sakura scratched a bit more and finally saw his whiskers and nose start to twitch.

"AWE! How cuuuuute!" She squealed! She laughed as Naruto's tails wrapped around her and pushed her to his tanned chest. She gave a small giggled. "Well Naruto, I have to say spending these nights and days with have been……so enjoyable. Though, despite the fact that we're both…" She stopped at that sentence and looked at him as he sat up. She got off him and stared into his eyes. He didn't look mad, or happy. He looked sorry for her. His saddened face said everything to her. His sorrowful attitude towards her being that way…the way she looked. But mostly, because the fact that's he had just gotten a small trifle of what he had gotten when he was younger. But, he SWORE if they laid even a SINGLE finger on her…he'd rip them all apart, limb by limb! There would be body parts EVERYWHERE!

Naruto would make sure that in every corner, in every part of his vision there'd be blood, gore and a mass of bodies! He snorted and then looked at Sakura. She was so beautiful, young and…his love. He ha always watched over her with the STRONGEST love possible! His love for her was SO strong…he didn't know where it originally came from. In fact, he hadn't hardly started to wonder where it came from. The only place that he thought of was his heart. His heart was the only place where he felt the STRONGEST pain and the STRONGEST love! His arm extended and took a few strands of her hair, toying with them. They felt silky and soft in his hands. He had not felt anything softer that Sakura's hair before. Her locks was a tree of cherry blossoms waiting to be picked for a harvest. It was truly beautiful. His wild hair seemed to be a spike pit! Especially now in this transformation. Her fell into her jade eyes, and was hypnotized by their astounding beauty.

He could see the love in her eyes. It…it was like a spark…a sparkle of some sort. He saw different colors each time. They weren't the colors brown or black or anything dark, but beautiful colors that were in all shades of white, red, blue, pink, green, orange, teal, violet, gold and sapphire along with a mix of burgundy, silver and lime colors. It was a magnificent sight to Naruto. Sakura could see blood red, but more than just blood-red. She could feel Naruto's INTENSE desires for her passion, her love and her lust! She could see that he NEEDED her love in ANY way possible! In any form, in any shape…in ANY place. She could tell that the pain from all those years was returning because of what he looked like. She tilted her head to the side a bit as her hands extended to his shoulders. The pinkettes hands gently caressed his shoulders before finishing her sentence. "…the fact that we're both…demonic. I don't care how I look, or what the villagers think of me. I…I've finally grown to…to…to-" She was breaking up in tiny tears for some reason. Naruto wasn't sure why she was breaking down, but he began to comfort her. She sniffed a few times. "I've finally grown…to love you." Sakura finished. Naruto just stared at her. He hugged her tighter than what he already was.

"**I-I-I kno-kno-know-w-w-know Sa-Sa-Sakur-a. I…I lo-…I LO…I love you t-t-t…I LOVE YOU TO!" **He finally screamed! He embraced her tightly! **"I've always loved you Sakura! …you mean more to me than my own LIFE! I-I-I need you! I was lonely when I was young! When I first saw you I wondered who you w-were and why you were a-always t-there for w-when the villagers w-would beat me and shout n-names and me! I wonder…were you just there because I was getting beat? O-Or were you just there because…because you felt sorry for me?" **Naruto replied as he forced himself to speak! Sakura stared at him, BROKEN! She had been there and she felt so guilty…she felt like a regular BITCH!

"………I was there………because you were getting beaten." She admitted. Naruto's eyes widened and he gaped a bit. She looked down so Naruto couldn't see her. She remembered when she used to ENJOY Naruto being beaten. How she'd laugh with her parents and everyone. She was so DISGUSTED with herself! There she would be…seeing a poor, defenseless boy being beaten. A person…another person who was the same as her being WHIPPED, STONED and furthermore STABBED to DEATH! She felt so horrible right now she just didn't want to look at Naruto. She didn't want him to look at her. She finally stood up and backed away. Tears rolling down her cheeks and turned around. "I'm sorry Naruto…I have to go." She said. She sniffed once and then broke out in a MAD DASH! She covered her eyes crying as she ran away! Naruto just watched as she disappeared right behind a bush and out of his sight. She looked at the sun, seeing the sky darken more. He could see stars starting to come out. Time sure went FAST! He could feel the moons power flowing through him like BLOOD! He gulped and he felt something coming on. It wasn't long until he gasped and gripped his head!

"**Gah! Urgh! Grah! Grrr….Groah! …" **He grunted as he felt the power changing him. His eyes opened as his pupils became vertically slitted and his eyes just regular blood red! There wasn't even any WHITE where there used to be! There were just two eyes, with black vertical slits, and just a plain, bloody-red background. There was no white anymore. His whiskers sharpened as his claws grew! His ears seemed to twitch and appear bigger than normal! His tails…now at the number of 6, swaying, waving madly and angrily! His hands SLAMMED on the ground, producing a gigantic crater! The nails on his feet and hands dug into the ground, leaving DEEP claw marks. They marks were perfectly cut. Slim and just frightening…as though a PURE MONSTER had just been there! The blondes bloodied eyes keenly searched around. They moved like lightning as they scanned the area for prey. The blondes circles around his eyes and mouth got darker as his fangs grew PROFUSELY! Naruto sniffed the air and locked onto the scent. The growls that erupted from his throat were no longer human-fox like.

They sounded like a blood-thirsty beast ready to shred its prey into morals for its feast. The growls were low, dark, evil, and far more demonic than anything! Each time the tails swayed there seemed to be…a gust of wind! The trees leaves rocked back and forth as Naruto started to become surrounded in a demonic red aura. He looked like a real beast now! The demonic aura started to burn the ground as small fires started at Naruto's feet it was so HOT! Naruto looked around as his clothing swayed from the wind. His headband strands, jacket, blonde hair and whiskers all whisked in the demonic burning breeze. He growled and could sense that nearby animals became INSTANTLY frightened by his power! Naruto's eyes looked at the moon, seeing more of the demonic aura surrounding the object. He saw it was redder than before. The aura around it seemed to be feeding Naruto's hunger for blood, flesh and over-all his need for mating!

He was EXTREMELY aching in the member area and it was pissing him off now…and that wasn't good! His mate was out there somewhere. He would have to give her a small punishment for running away from him! At least maybe 100 orgasms would be worth it! He'd make her scream. He chuckled in-humanly and darkly as he started to walk on all fours. He no longer talked like a human, nor did any human like characteristics show, except his skin and body. Noting relating to 'human-like' occurred to him anymore. Naruto was sure that by the next phase he'd be as in-human as in-humane could get! He'd no longer be human, part human or human-related…he'd be PURE DEMON! But at least he had a little cherry blossom to hug, lick and fuck! He grinned as the thoughts of him pleasuring her turned into a bath of cum, sweat and saliva. He in-humanly chuckled as the scent of Sakura filled his nostrils to their liking! He stopped and in-haled.

"**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" **He ROARED LIKE A BEAST! (His roar is like in his 4-Tailed Kyuubi state in the anime) His roar shook the Earth! His roar was MIGHTY! His roar was like DEATH! His roar signified that HE WAS KING! HE WAS THE RULER OF HIS LIFE AND SAKURA! SAKURA WAS HIS AND HIS ONLY!! He got up on his hind legs. And his hands acted like paws and he sniffed the air stream again. Sakura filled his nose, and she was releasing a fair amount of her sexual scent behind! His idea was that the blood moon was making his little cherry blossom horny as well! He couldn't wait to shove his cock down her throat and have an ALL OUT FUCK FEST with her! Though, she had her own part to play. She had to impress him with something he liked besides her. He couldn't wait to see it. The demonic aura, making Naruto look like he was on FIRE increased! Naruto looked like a burning ball of fur, skin and…well let's just say demonic love. His 'Demonic Love' for Sakura was increasing. He pondered about what she looked like. What she felt like. Was she sexier? Was she hornier? Was she his little sexy, horny bitch? He gave an evil growl as the scent of _them _filled his nostrils.

He was hungry. Hungry for blood. The thought of their blood running down his throat as he drained them like a bowl of deluxe ramen made him snicker. Their bones, crunching under his immense jaws! His vampire-looking fangs chewing and tasting the flesh as it was swallowed and then eaten! Yes…YES! HE WAS GOING TO FEAT UPON THE VILLAGERS THAT CAUSE HIM HELL! THE SOUND OF THEIR BONES CRACKING! THEIR BLOOD-CURDLING SCREAMS OR TORTURE, AGONY AND PAIN INCREASING HIS APPETTITE! He grew hungrier by each second as his tongue stuck out of his mouth. His tongue, saliva dripping to the ground had grown by nearly 3 inches! His thoughts of his feast made Naruto drools…LITERALLY! As he walked there was a small trail of saliva. But…this saliva was acidic! There was burning all around as the acidic saliva started to burn holes into the dirt!

Indeed…Naruto…Sakura's blonde was no longer human. He wasn't anything LIKE a human at all! He was a blood-thirsty beast ready to kill and devour the foolish mortals that DARED EVEN LAY a finger on her! He growled again! If he saw even to TEENSIEST spec of blood on her…he'd kill. He'd slaughter EVER LAST SINGLE ONE OF THEM! It'd be worse if she was found dead. Oh KAMI! If she was found DEAD! …Naruto would destroy the ENTIRE PLANET! He'd KILL UNTIL THERE WAS NO ONE LEFT…no one but his lonely self mourning at Sakura's dead body. Sure, he may be a big evil, demonic horny male demon now…but his heart longed for Sakura. Even if she was dead…he'd come back and stay by her side. He do it until he himself died. He'd preserve her with his demonic chakra so she wouldn't decay.

She still remain beautiful to him. He'd preserve her beauty and he'd probably make his love to her, despite her being dead. He'd STILL make love to her. Though it seemed in-human…he couldn't care because he was no longer human related at all. He would give her all of the love, compassion and just…just love her until it all went! He'd carry her body with him wherever he went, he take her to places. He'd kiss her lips that he loved touching. Oh those savory lips that he loved. He'd groom her, bathe with her, he'd even bath her himself! He might…if it was possible…just maybe he'd try and have a baby demon. He'd try to get her sexual organs to work again and he'd make love to her. She'd reproduce and there'd be his tiny baby demon. Ears, fur, tail in all. Yes…he'd do all of that…IF SHE WAS DEAD!

But, even if she was alive…he'd still be lucky to have her, even if she was deceased. Naruto, now realizing what trouble Sakura might be in gave a nasty growl, warning that animals, and humans alike, that were around…have been warned. Warned, that they, have JUST ENTERED…the death zone. The demonic moon started to pump Naruto FULL of power! Naruto's muscles even started to grow! He started to grow in height and EVEN in weight! Naruto was sure he weighed almost over nearly 200 pounds now! It was all muscle though. Naruto thought about what it'd be like tomorrow. When he would become ALL demon! Sure, he was going to make un-conditional LOVE to Sakura in 2 more days. When he was COMPLETE demon! When he had ALL 9 tails! He'd be powerful! No man would DARE stand up to him! EVER! He looked at the sky, seeing it was now totally dark! As the acidic saliva drooled Naruto broke out into a BLINDING DASH! As he ran, the trees blew so hard they started UPROOTING! He was going so fast that he was sure a wind-sheer picked up behind him!

Grass, trees, leaves and even animals got caught in the deadly wind! He was like a tornado and hurricane COMBINED! He stopped at the gates and sniffed for Sakura. He smelt something burning and looked around. The forest hadn't caught on fire, but he could see his own flaming tracks. He was glad he hadn't caught to forest on fire at least. He looked at the village with pure hatred in his eyes. He gave a demonic grin, showing his newly formed canines. He hoped that this batch of blood was going to stain his teeth. He gave a demonic chuckle at the thought. He walked into the village and his eyes looked out at every single corner of his eyes. He didn't even move. The sight someone would see at a far away standing point, to where they were looking into Naruto's eyes and he stayed still, his eyes moving would be enough to hypnotize you! It was then that he heard a lot of smashing, snapping and cracking. He looked behind him and saw that the wind-sheer had picked up with him. He saw a HUMONGOUS TREE go straight for him! He glared it at, baring his teeth and he jumped up and used his claws. There was a bright light that went through the tree, straight down the middle. The tree landed and once it stopped, it split in half! Naruto looked at his nails, they didn't change. They were still sharp and to his desire, his "forks and knives," for this evenings villager banquet. He turned around and started to walk, like a fox over to the tree. He picked it up.

"**Grrr….GRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" **He ROARED WITH MIGHT! He then CHUCKED the two halves of the tree over the wall! He heard a crashing sound with his, now EXTREMELY, sesnative ears. His whiskers tingled as he could smell Sakura's wetness. It aroused him and he looked around, seeing which way he should go. It was truly a frightening sight. In a dark village, was a young man with demonic red, chakra-surrounding him like he was on FIRE! He looked like a beast that just got back from the gates of HELL! But, Naruto wasn't like that! He was just a young, foxy male doing his duty. One of those duties was to invoke Sakura into a world full of pleasure so pure she'd cry! Naruto leaned down and sniffed the ground. He plastered a grin on his face as his head SHOT UP and looked forward! There, he just had to follow her scent. He started walking forward casually. He didn't want any trouble. All he wanted was his girl…and a bundle of villager flesh to roll around in his mouth. He wanted to suck their blood dry, and use their bones and chew toys. Was it so much to ask for? …Apparently yes, it was. He snickered at it and just continued walking.

The scent was getting stronger and he sniffed again. He got a whiff of something and it was Sakura! Her cherry blossom hair could be smelt for a few miles by Naruto's nose. He hungrily licked his lips as he thought about what she tasted like. He'd roll her tongue around in his mouth and taste her for what she REALLY was! But, he'd punish her another 100 times for watching him get tortured, equaling 200 times she had to cum for him. He was a nasty bugger and he snickered at it. He really was going to wear her out! But hey, he wasn't complaining. He'd be getting his fongers soaked! He let out a dark chuckle as he continued forward. Her scent got stronger and stronger the more he walked. He then stopped! His head turned slowly as his eyes feasted upon an alley-way. He licked his lips as he smelt fresh blood on the way. He strolled down the alley. The stars just stared at him as their new master grinned upon the demonic blonde with evil looking crater eyes. Her scent got stronger and FINALLY!

"(Sniff)" Naruto heard her crying. He heard her sniff and stuck his tongue out. His all blood eyes and vertical slits awaited his feat upon her glorious new form. She was only going to be half-demon, but hey…begers can't be choosers. Naruto let out a growl from the back of his throat to let Sakura know that her demon was here. He received something back, but it was a small-

"W-W-Who's t-t-t-t-there?" Sakura asked. She was in a small corner behind three trash cans that were surrounding her so no one would notice her. She gulped as she could sense demonic aura. She shook in pure terror! "Show yourself!" She shouted! She saw a shadow on the wall and she almost fainted! It was slowly coming up to where she was and she curled into a ball. Once the figure came into view she silently gasped! _"N-N-NARUTO!!" _She screamed! She saw that blonde male looking around. He had a nasty grin on his face and he had…he had GROWN! His hair, his claws, his hands, his feet EVERYTHING! When she saw his bloody eyes, the first thing she caught, was that there was no white background anymore. His eyes, without the slits would have just been red. He looked like he was a monster now! "N-Naruto? I-I-Is that you?" She squeaked. Naruto's head turned over to where he voce came from and the demonic young blonde started walking over without hesitation. Sakura gulped as she felt the aura coming closer. She noticed that Naruto had 6 tails now!

His hair had more orange in it, and she had to admit, it made him look sexy! She saw his form RIGHT NEAR the trash cans. His shadow lurked over her body as she cuddled herself. She saw 3 tails grab the trash cans, squeeze them and crush them, then throw them away! Naruto's eyes feasted upon the girl who just stared at him. He saw her ears had solidified and were now cute, fizzy pink! She now had 3 tails, all pink also. He loved it went Sakura had pink all over her. It made her look cute. He could see the terror in her eyes. Naruto walked forwards and started sniffing her. Her scent made his cock harden more. Once he had checked out his mate and got behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. He started to nibble on her ears gently. She shivered as Naruto's hot tongue licked her pink fur. Naruto wrapped her in his arms and his flaming chakra enveloped her also! It was like they were in a protected state. Sakura felt safe and that's what she wanted. Naruto's curious hands moved to her chest and gave her breasts a small squeeze. She yelped! He snickered as e nibbled on the other ear.

His hands moved down and cupped her woman-hood. He gave another squeeze as he tilted her head back and moaned for him! He switched and licked her neck. Indeed she tasted different! He savored her new flavor. She tasted like cherries…ripe, succulent cherries. She must have hidden in a cherry barrel, located at the market. There, small cherries are floating in water. She was wet, since that was the reason as to why she was shivering. But, his warmth was her warmth and that wouldn't change a bit! Naruto then started to lick her neck. His sly tongue, being longer, wrapped around her neck, not strangling her, and then pulled back, giving her a big wet tongue kiss. It felt good to Sakura. His tongue was warm and she felt relaxed at the touch. Naruto then started to use his newly formed fangs and then entranced her in a barrage of love nips. He looked at her neck, his head swaying back and forth before his head dashed in and gave her a nip! Once his little play nip was over, he began towards a ore sensual and more sexual approach. He started, by giving her woman-hood a light massage and then a lick, love nip course. Sakura gasped in return! Naruto chuckled as a deep and sexualy growl came from his throat. Sakura's eyes shot open!

"_His voice! It's so…so demonic! It has definitely changed! It doesn't sound…like him anymore. It's as if Naruto's not…Naruto anymore. But a beastly monster." _She thought. Where did her Naruto go? It was like…he wasn't there anymore. It was as if…he was gone. Gone from her life now. She quickly turned around, halting Naruto and looked into his bloody-eyes. He stopped as Sakura cupped his cheek to get a good look at him. "How do I know you're my Naruto? The Naruto I love? How?" Sakura asked. The blonde stared at her, his ears twitching before he cupped her chin. He stared at her…before LUNGING in for a kiss! His acidic saliva glands had stopped making the sunstance because she was around. He'd activate it when the vilagers came. Naruto greedily put his mouth over hers! He cupped the back of her head as he leaned her backwards as his other hand supported her back. His fangs latched onto her mouth and stuck there. His tongue journied into her mouth and licked every corner. She sat in his lap. Small smacking sounds were made as saliva was splashed! Naruto began sucking on her tongue as she moaned and grunted. He gave dark grunts as his insational appettite for her grew!

They both grunted as Naruto laid Sakura back and gently laid himself upon her, carefully as not to crush her with his massive weight. His claws ingrated themselves into the dirt. He made sure that if any unwanted guests were to arrive, he'd be able to protect his lover. Sakura felt a bit tired. These were Naruto's lips. She could recognize the luscious taste of them. This was Naruto. She hoped he would stay this way, at least. She wanted her lovable Naruto back and with her as soon as possible. She at least wanted his lovable side still with him. They both separated and looked into each others eyes. Naruto looked at Sakura's jaded eyes, whilst Sakura just looked into his slits. His eyes softened for her. The pinkette could see his softer side now. She smiled for him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Please don't change Naruto. Please don't stop being the Naruto you once and always will be…please…for me?" Sakura asked. Naruto licked her cheek softly and gave a small growl as he did so. Sakura smiled again in relief. Naruto's eyes then turned into hatred again. Sakura gave a gasp!

"**Grrrrrrrrrr…" **He growled angrily.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sakura panicked! She saw Naruto with a hatred glare in his eyes. He was looking to the her right. She looked and there she saw them! A whole MOB of villagers with torches and pitch-forks. They were all men is what Sakura could point out. Naruto grinned and detached his claws. He licked his lips hungrily. He could smell the fresh blood flowing through them. He hadn't eaten ALL DAY LONG! His stomach growled and Sakura gasped as she heard it! She looked at him in horror! "N-Naruto! You're not going to-"

**WARNING!! WARNING!! BLOOD AND GORE!! WARNING!! WARNING!!**

"Demons! The likes of you don't deserve peace and serenity like all of us! We have no choice but to kill you! There's a big bounty for demon heads this year." The mob leader explained. Naruto turned towards him with an in-human grunt. Naruto stood up on his hind legs like a cat, his hands looked like a cats paws, or when a four-legged animal stood up at least. His head moved around a bit until he got his balance. He licked his lips and smacked them. The men stared at him in shock! He let out an evil snicker. He extended his finger and using his pointer finger, waved one to come out as he plastered a mocking grin on his face. One villager didn't like.

"DIE DEMON!" He shouted and with an axe, ran over to Naruto!

"STOP TSUBOKO!" The leader shouted holding his hand out! It was too late! Tsuboko ran towards Naruto and lifted up his axe to swing down on him! Naruto grinned as he stopped the axe with his hand on the handle. He then, without budging an inch broke it and threw it away. The man gulped as Naruto chuckled. He was then GRABBED by Naruto. Then, horrifyingly, the village mob, and a shocked Sakura watched, eyes widened as Naruto shoved his claws through the mans stomach and RIPPED out his intestines! Blood, SPURTED out! The man screamed in pain and AGONY! Naruto snickered as he took a bite out of the man! They all watched as Naruto smashed Tsuboko against the wall, cracking his head open! Naruto began his feast, and once was done, nothing but Tsuboko's half eaten flesh remained, as well as his bones. The blondes stomach growled again as he looked at the villagers and waved his hands over for them to come avenge their eaten comrad.

"CHARGE MEN!" The mob leader shouted! They all screamed as they ran towards Naruto! The blonde could only licked his lips of the blood. One man attempted at throwing spear at the young man. But, failed as Naruto's tail grabbed it, snapped it in half and tossed it away. The foxified boy looked up at them and then DASHED towards them with his claws out! H slashed another man in the legs, cuting them off! Then, followed through with a back-slash cutting another in the kidney. Naruto then lunged towards another villagers and using his razor-sharp fangs stabbed the man with them! Blood spurt out as Naruto started to drain the man of blood! The color in his face INSTANTLY dissipated as he fell down. Naruto licked his lips. He'd be back to feast later. He looked at the others. There were at least a few hundred left. There were over 100,000 villagers, men, woman and children and Naruto figured a small snack would be ideal. He'd just leave the 'lucky' ones to die themselves or go get fixed! The 'unlucky' ones…unfortunately had to be eaten. Naruto decided that he wasn't going to waste his time killing them all one-by-one, so he crossed his arms over his chest and balled his fists.

"**GRWRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" **(Demonic Arts! Dancing Flames of the Demon!) He yelled! Sakura understood what he said and gasped! She had nevr heard of that jutsu before, let alone it be from a demon arts style. But, most of all, she didn't see Naruto make a SINGLE handsign! She watched in horror as the chakra, making Naruto seem like he was on fire, started flaring! The villagers covered their eyes as the intense heat started burning them! Naruto knew some would survive with minor, harsh or even deadly burns! If they were lucky, they got no burns at all. The chakra then BURST FROM NARUTO'S BODY! The villagers in the front were disintegrated on contact whilst the others in the back were burned SEVERELY! Sakura gasped as the heat wave came towards her!

"NARUTO!" She hollered. The young man gasped! He completely forgot about her! He dissipated his chakra quickly so as not to kill her! Sakura screamed as the intense heat burnt her! The heat stopped and Naruto pulled it back in! He looked around. There were villagers all over the place! He gasped as he saw her. Tails and all, burnt. She STREAKED over to her and cradled her IMMEDIATELY! She had nasty burns, some 3rd degree! Naruto licked them, to help. Sakura's tails were burning as Naruto put them out, along with her hair! Her right cheek was burned SEVERELY, as were her legs. Her arms were not as bad but burns weren't to be messed around with! He was lucky he put the tails and hair out first! He didn't want Sakura to be hurt by the burns on her. The blonde young man purred for her as he licked her cheek of its burn.

The pinkette was wincing in pain as Naruto licked her. She finally couldn't take anymore and pushed him away! He gave a small and sorry grunt. She couldn't move. The burns were so horrible it hurt even to WINCE at the pain. Naruto walkd over to her, on all fours as he would be doing from now on. He circled her 2 times before he sat down and closed his eyes. The chakra that had burned her engulfed her. Naruto licked her arms, which seemed to make the chakra softly glide over her burned skin. At astounding speeds, and at an EXTREMELY quick pace her burns started to dissipate. Sakura felt something cool on her skin. It felt good and she looked up. Naruto was licking her skin. It felt so…cool instead of warm. She closed her eyes as the burning sensation in her body slowly halted. She panted as Naruto kissed her cheek.

Naruto could smell well-done meat and licked his lips. He kissed her and grabbed her using his tails, setting her on his back. He jumped up to a roof top and set her on the ground. He took his jacket and shirt off and laid her on them, wrapping her in his favorite colored clothing, which was a bit bloody, but oh well. Seeing her smile made him smile. He then grinned as he looked down at the the villagers that were suffering, and the ones that were dead. He jumped down and snickered. He stood over one villager and drooled his acidic saliva on it. The dead man melted instantly! Naruto stepped out at least 50 dead and living villagers, drooling all over them and hearing the ones that were alive scream in agony. He started his feast and ripped limbs off first using only his teeth.There were still a few villagers that were alive and had not gotten burnt though. He were staring at him as he devoured their fallen comrads! They didn't lik it ONE SINGLE TINY BIT!

"FUCKING DEMON! DIE, DIE, DIE!! DON'T YOU DARE EAT MY FALLEN COMRADS!" One man yelled! Naruto demonically sighed as the man lunged towards him. Said blonde turned around and the dived opening his jaws and then…

"Splat! Crunch!" Naruto bit into the mans chest and RIPPED out his heart! The man didn't have time to scream as Naruto wiggled his eyebrows and CRUSHED the organ with his fangs! Blood SPURTED in all directions! Naruto then shoved his claws through the man before ripping him in half! Red liquid flooded the ground as Naruto licked it up, like it was water! His tails wagged happily as he got his drink. Indeed, Naruto WAS a demon now! The others were angry, yet TERRIFIED by Naruto! They stepped back and ran off towards the exit. Naruto snickered as his tails dashed for them! They didn't get far before his tails impaled all of the in the hearts! Like sowing needles the went through one and another. Naruto finished his bloody-mary. He then through the vilagers against the wall with SUCH FORCE that they SPLATTERED all over the walls! Naruto walked over and sniffed around. He found some legs and some good arms. Though, the other stuff he just nudged away with his nose. After done inspecting the grounds for some good eats, Naruto stood in the middle of the alley.

"**GRWRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" **(Demonic Arts! Dancing Flames of the Demon!) He roared! The chakra EXPLODED and the villagers, dead or alive all burned away! The blood dried up and…it was as if nothing ever happened. Nothing remained. Naruto was full and his belly happy. The demonic fiery chakra stopped its rage and Naruto put out a sexy growl. He jumped up on the roof and found Sakura…staring at him. He trotted over to her like he was "King 'O the World" and sat down. He scratched his ear with his legs anf then flopped over on his back, showing Sakura that he wanted a good belly rub! She just stared at him with the most face that meant she was going to throw up EVER! He stomach, agreed and she ran ove to the edge of the building and vomited. Naruto got up and ran over to her.

He rubbed her back gently so she could get it all out. Naruto breathing in her face didn't help either so she pushed his face so he wasn't breathing flesha nd blood in her. Naruto understood though. He wasn't stupid and he let Sakura have some space from his putrid breath! After nearly 30 minutes of vomiting Sakura quieted down. Naruto had gone off to go rinse out his mouth. He ran back home and used the whole BOTTLE of mouth wash! He had sniffed his breath and it smelt fresh! Sakura seemed to agree, although what she didn't like was the fact that Naruto had used a jutsu and burned her! Naruto showed his affections and sorriness for her by licking her cheeks and such. Sakura still didn't talk to him though. She was mad at him.

They both, as usualy, sat on top of the Yondaimes head, the tallest point and stared at the blood moon. Sakura could now se the demonic red aura surrounding it. It ws creepy that a moon was red and it wasn't just a Lunar Eclipse. Not to mention it made Naruto more demonic by the second! She had a saddened look on her face. It seemed to her that she had lost her little Naruto now. He was now a demon. Sure he had the looks…but where was the old Naruto? The goofy and funny Naruto? Sure, he was still a goofball and all…but what about his funny antics? Where did they go? Where did he go? She looked at him and saw him lying down, curled in a ball across from her.

It was his guess that she just didn't want to see him now…or anymore was what he thought at least. He just laid there with his ears pinned back and his tails wrapped around him for warmth. He wasn't facing her direction, but was lying down straight. She watched as he cutely licked his lips. She sighed silently and looked up, seeing the moon in all of its demonic glory. She closed her eyes. She knew Naruto's speech was now gone. What was left of him? She looked at the poor guy, seeing him saddened that his affection didn't help both of them. For him, it didn't help because, well she didn't accept it. For her, it was because it didn't work. Naruto had done a jutsu and it hurt like HELL! She was still mad at him for using it in the first place. She wondered where his caring side went. Normally he would have told her to get out of the way. She didn't know what to think really. But, all she knew was that Naruto had changed, and she was sure that this wasn't so much good of a change. Back there, in the alley she had witnessed the most GRUESOME killings, and then got burned! Now…Naruto isn't…Naruto anymore. She looked down and gave a sigh. She touched the mark on her collar-bone. She shivered a bit from the fangs marks that Naruto marked her with. She thought about today. Today was…a good day. Though, now, she was a 3-tailed beast! She wasn't sure what to do now. Maybe she…just needed to be home. Her parents would understand her and let her in, right? _"I mean, who wouldn't let their own child inside their own house?" _Sakura asked herself. She didn't really need Naruto right now. Not after what he did to her at least. She just needed a time away from him. She looked at him and saw him sleeping. He looked co sute with his tails wrapped around him like that and his hands acting like paws. She wanted to cuddle with him, but she shook her head. _"I just need to go home is all. Besides…after all…I don't think I should be around for how I was being such a witch to him. I can't believe I ACTUALLY WENT TO THOSE TORTURES! I'm sorry Naruto. Please forgive me. You've given me so many chances to redeem myself. I'm kind of glad you burned me. I guess…that's just what I get for payback when we were younger. Well, night Naruto." _She mentally thought. She silently got up and walked away, leaving the sleeping…yet mentally scolding himself, young fox to his dreams.


	4. Phase 4 Transformations

_Later that Night…_

Sakura, demonetized and fox-like walked the dark, lonely streets of Konoha alone. The only guide she had was that moon hanging over her head. The moon was feeding her demonic aura, and she could feel it coursing through her veins like her own blood! She shivered at the thought of tonight's events with the villagers that unfolded into a bloody massacre! She gripped both of her shoulders as she walked. One thing was for sure, it was getting colder. She shivered a bit. One thing was for sure…she missed Naruto's warmth. His fuzzy tails warming her. She shook her head. He had been a bad boy! He had burned her severely in the alley that night. She sighed and shook her head. Her pink and white-tipped, fuzzy ears twitched a bit from the chilly night air. She wrapped her tail around her to keep her warm. It wasn't much, but it still help at least. She shivered a bit more, but held strong! She shook the cold off and continued towards her warm house. A few minutes later the pink-furred girl arrived at her parents house. She smiled as she could see the lights. She felt warm already! Quickly and without hesitation she ran over towards the house! She gripped the door-knob and opened the door!

"Mom! Dad, I'm home!" Sakura said as she closed the door. She looked around, feeling warm. She smiled and unraveled her tail, letting it feel the warmth as well. She wagged it, giggling as well. She walked into the kitchen and could smell fresh food. She looked on the table…but there was nothing sadly. She sighed and walked towards the fridge. She opened it and looked inside. She saw a pot of beef-stew sitting there. She took it out and licked her lips. She opened the lid and her stomach growled as she saw the dumplings, vegetables and more IMPORTANTLY she had a HUGE hankering for that moist and SAVORY beef!

It was odd because she had never had this big of a appetite before for beef. Usually she would argue with herself whether she needed a diet, and usually the diet won! But…this time she wanted BEEF!!! She drooled over the stew as she re-heated it in the microwave. After it was done and took it out, careful not to burn herself. She then sat down and began to eat. She ate until she was full…which was 2 bowls of the stew. She giggled happily as she put the dishes in the sink. She hummed a tune to herself as she washed them. She was too pre-occupied with washing the dishes that she didn't hear a gasp! After she was done she turned around and saw her mother and father…staring…at her.

"Mom! Daddy!" Sakura happily said as she ran over to them to give them a hug! Just as she wrapped her arms around them both her father BACK-HANDED HER!!! She yelped and fell to the floor! She looked at her father in shock and fear! "D-Daddy…you…you just hit me." Sakura said touching her right cheek.

"Y-Y-You stay away from us! Stay away from this place! Never come back!" Her father sternly said. She saw the intense hatred in his eyes. She looked at her mother. She almost had the same look! Sakura stood up and Mr. Haruno backed up a bit, shielding his wife.

"Mom…daddy…it's me, Sakura. You're daughter. Don't you remember me?" Sakura asked trying to reason with the man. Her reply was a back-hand to the left cheek! She yelped again and fell to the floor. She looked at her father.

"You're not my daughter anymore…how dare you demon trash come into my house-hold and make yourself home. You belong out in the cold world! BEGONE DEMON!!! Begone before I condemn you!" Mr. Haruno shouted in anger! Sakura backed away from her father and mother. She saw her mother with a vase in her hands and her father with a kunai. She stood up, lowering her ears.

"M-Mom…D-D-Daddy…don't you l-l-love me anymore?" Sakura asked. He father stared at her with such hate it hurt her just to look into his eyes.

"We love no demon trash. Now…Get. Out. Of. My. House. NOW." Mr. Haruno commanded. Sakura backed away into the living room, with them both following her. Sakura stood up and wrapped her, 3 tails around her body. She stared at her parents. Mrs. Haruno chucked the vase towards Sakura!

"AAAAHHHH!!" Sakura screamed and ducked!

"CRASH!!!" The vase hit the wall, making an indent and shattering to pieces! Sakura gasped and looked at her mother. Her mother glared at her. Sakura's father started to walk towards her slowly. Sakura backed away. She held her tails.

"Leave…and never come back…ever." Mr. Haruno said. Sakura had tears rolling down her eyes. Her own parents HATED her! She looked at them.

"Why *Sniff* can't you ever like what I like?" Sakura asked.

"Because you're in love with a demon…now GET OUT!!!" Mr. Haruno ordered! Sakura looked at him. Sakura swallowed and backed towards the door. Mr. Haruno threw the kunai, just barely hitting her! Sakura gasped and ducked! But…that "barely" hit her and slashed her cheek! Mr. Haruno took his chance and LUNGED towards her! He locked her in a head-lock and started to punch her forehead! Sakura screamed! Mr. Haruno punched harder and harder each time! Sakura struggled to get out of his grip, but was then flipped over and Mr. Haruno landed a few punches to her stomach! Sakura coughed and held her gut. Mr. Haruno started to kick her as she lay on the floor! Sakura slowly regained her breath, and was sure that she had HUGE bruises by now! …this was what Naruto had gone through…HE HAD GONE THROUGH THE SAME THING!!! Sakura opened her teary eyes. She regained her breath a few afterwards. Her chakra started to spike! It started slowly, and very low…then started to grow! Her anger intensified and she started to growl. Though it was a cute growl…oddly. Her tails quickly grabbed her fathers feet and tripped him!

"Whoa!" Mr. Haruno yelped. He was held up-side down in the air. Sakura got up and shook herself. Her right eye was now bruised, and there were other bruises on her skin. She also had a bloody lip! Sakura growled, showing her tiny fangs. She gripped her fist and with ONE SEARING PUNCH, SLAMMED HER FATHER IN THE STOMACH!!! He coughed blood this time and was sent into the wall…at least landing through 5 of the walls behind it. Sakura growled cutely and looked at her mother. Her mother backed away…now fearing her own daughter. Sakura panted and scoffed at her own mother! She then gave a saddened face. She was no longer wanted anymore. …but at least she and Naruto were together. She now knew what it felt like being this way…though Naruto was never born like this…she imagined it would have been worse if he had been. She felt sorry for him again…but now she was in the same boat as he was. No parents…now she had no parents.

She was alone now…on her own. But…her light was that blonde demon she had feelings for. But he burned her. She wasn't sure how she could let that go. Or…maybe she deserved it. Deserved it for the way she treated him when they were younger. It was true…the past had come back to haunt her. She sighed. She looked at her mother, who had hate in her eyes. Sakura glared at her and made a decision. She was going to change…she was going to be with Naruto now! She thought…and didn't need her parents just so long as she had him! Without him she could never LIVE!!! She gave a cutely, but disdainful, growl towards her mother! If she stayed here, they'd surely try to kill her in her sleep. She shook her head, tears scattering everywhere!

"Fine then! If you won't accept your daughter and the man that your daughter loves, FINE! I don't need you guys anymore. All I need is that…that handsome blonde demon I love! WE'LL HAVE A FAMILY!!! And there's nothing you can do about that. I thought you loved me and would respect my decisions…but I guess you, as parents, can't do that. You wouldn't even accept me if I was even with Naruto……you make me……sick. I'm leaving before I become part of your cruel torture…JUST AS YOU DID ON NARUTO!!!" Sakura screamed!

Before Mrs. Haruno could say anything her ex-daughter turned around and walked out the door! Mrs. Haruno was somewhat heart-broken, yet SHOCKED!!! Her…now ex-daughter, had flew the coop! Mrs. Haruno leaned against the wall. She looked at her husband…who was still in one. She ran over to her husband, seeing him blown through 7 walls! Sakura had walked away. Mrs. Haruno felt a bit heart-broken…but…Sakura had made her own decision. She was now demon…garbage. Demonic garbage that didn't deserve a place in this world! Mrs. Haruno walked over towards her husband. Sakura was now history…and she knew it. Sighing she stood in front of her husband, pulling him from the wall, she hugged him. Mr. Haruno snapped out of his daze from his wife's hug. He saw her and hugged back. He saw the door wide open. Oh well…so what? Sakura was now a demon…in love with another demon. He shook his head and looked at his wife. They were both still young…they'd have another child…maybe 2 instead! Because as far as Mr. Haruno was concerned, Sakura was not his daughter anymore! SHE WAS DEMON TRASH!!! He hugged his wife and looked at her.

"We'll have another child Rose. Now c'mon…let's get to bed. It's late." Mr. Haruno said. She nodded. Mrs. Haruno healed him, then they both headed upstairs to bed.

_With Sakura…_

It was very cold tonight. Sakura shivered. Her tears had frozen to her face. She had tried to wrap her tails around her to keep warm…but of course it wasn't good enough this time. She needed that blonde to keep warm. She sighed. Her only home was Naruto's place. But at least she had a place to stay. It was better, now, than her ex-parents house. If they didn't like, or anyone else, than Naruto would. Naruto would like her for who she was, not what she was. Well…actually he liked her for both of those things now. She gave a chilly chuckle as her jaws clattered.

She was COLD!!! She sighed. Where would she go? Her parents hated her, the villagers hated her…so she knew that Naruto was the only one that loved her. She smiled at the thought of Naruto smiling at her. Though she did not approve of him burning her that way…she took it as her payback for being mean to him. She smiled at the thought…she deserved it anyway, so she already told herself. But she wanted to keep it imprinted in her mind. She also promised herself she would NEVER hit Naruto again! But, she would keep him in line, not by physical force, but my verbal tactics. Nothing mean, nothing rude just some words in a non-violent way.

She had to admit, she thought it would be impossible for her, and she had her doubts. NO! She was NEVER going to hit, or hurt Naruto in ANYWAY EVER AGAIN!!! She would stay true to him forever! She nodded, though she was cold and freezing. She wanted Naruto's warm fur and his company. She thought about it, and it helped…only by the slightest bit. But beggars can't be choosers. As she walked through the cold night, she didn't notice the set of blood-lusting eyes staring at her hungrily. The figure licked its lips, drooling and saliva secreting from its mouth. Some of that saliva was acidic, burning its way through the wooded, and abandoned, house. Grinning wildly, its razor fangs sticking out, it started to cat-walk up on the houses. Staring at the beautiful half-demon walking. By her shivering the demon guessed she was cold. Indeed, the blood, running through her veins was also cold…his taste for it…warming it in his body of heat…would TRULY please his appetite for her! But…what was this? Its bloody eyes widened in FURY!!! BRUISES!!! BRUISES LINED HER SILKY SKIN!!! Her forehead was bruised, as well as her arms! The figure was now very angry…it would feast upon the flesh of the mortal who had done this! It would eat the bleeding heart of the bastard that hurt its beauty! The figure then, seeing its home disappeared in a flash! Sakura heard a small gust of wind and looked.

"Odd…I…I thought I had…just heard someone there…m-maybe it was just my imagination." She said. She looked forward, seeing the apartments. Her new home. She straightened herself out, trying to look her best for Naruto…though maybe this was a bit awkward…maybe that is. She put on a sweet smile, as best as she could, not too broad, not to small, but loving. Though her body ached, she still managed. She began her climb up towards the apartment number 10. She gulped, not knowing what was awaiting her. She snapped out of it. "It's Naruto, he's in there waiting for me. I hope…" She retorted to herself. Without a second thought she, carefully and quietly turned the knob and opened the door. She walked in, and it the apartment was…surprisingly FREEZING!

Sakura clattered her teeth as she walked down the hallway. She held herself and wrapped her tails around her waist. She gasped as she heard a bump in the bedroom. She gulped and slowly walked around the corner and into the said room. She peeked in, and there she saw him, hitting his head against the wall! Her widened eyes witnessed his self beating. He was grunting to himself something. Probably just…cursing at himself. She saw Naruto stop for a breath…then resume. She gasped as she saw the bloody wall! The blood ran down the wall slightly and Sakura shivered a bit. Before long, she saw Naruto grab…from somewhere, an empty glass bottle! He held it up and reared it back, then SLAMMED HIMSELF ON THE HEAD, SHATTERING THE GLASS!!! Sakura gasped and ran into the room. Naruto had fallen to the floor. She looked at him, seeing his bleeding forehead!

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura screamed and fell beside him. He was still breathing, his hands were bloody as well. His clothes were torn and had gigantic holes in them! Sakura cupped his cheek and rubbed it, skimming over the whiskers. They tickled her hand as she skimmed across ever-so gently with her hand. The demonic blood opened his eyes slowly, still a bit dazed from what he had just done to himself. Sakura sat the bloody background and vertical black pupil in both eyes and sighed in relief! "Naruto, thank goodness you're alright!" Sakura exclaimed. The pinkette stroked his cheek softly. He looked at her and gave a small grunt. Had had punished himself as soon as he got home, feeling guilty about what he had done to her tonight. She smiled and leaned down, kissing the blonde idiot she loved now. Naruto let out a cute growl, making the pinkette giggle into the kiss. She broke it a little while after. "Please don't do that again Naruto. Please?" Sakura asked.

"**Gwrah…" **(Okay…) He grunted. Sakura smiled and helped him up. He supported himself with his massive hands. Sakura hugged him, nuzzling her face into his chest. The demonic, bloody, blonde young man smiled and cupped the back of her head. They both shared a little hug, and then separated.

"Come on you handsome fox, let's go get you cleaned up." Sakura said with a cute purr. Naruto's ears twitched as he cocked his head to the right. She smiled and got up, holding his hand. She walked, but Naruto pulled her back! She landed in his lap with a yelp. The blonde demonic alpha-male looked at the bruises on her arms and legs. He lifted up her shirt and saw more of them! His ears slightly twitched in curiosity. Sakura looked at him with frown. "They're nothing Naruto…you don't need to worry about it…" Sakura said. Naruto growled slightly, most likely saying it was preposterous! He gave a small, little growl as he saw his beautiful mate all bruised up. Without any other consent Naruto Started to lick her bruises gently, careful as not to pressure them. She felt his warm and enticing tongue stroke her silky white skin. As Naruto licked her bruises she felt…relief. Such relief it felt good that Naruto was doing his animal-like ministrations to her. She closed her eyes.

Naruto turned her body around, so she was facing him. He continued to lick her bruises. They began to recede from black and blue blotches to white skin again. Sakura gave a few cute purrs as Naruto's intoxicating tongue ravished her skin to content. She switched to her back, making sure that they were also healed. Then, he switched the her face. As his tongue licked her face he felt the cold on her for when she was outside. She was still shivering a bit. Naruto guessed that he, punishing himself, made her forget. After all, that's why he made that clone to go find her. He thought she would be cold and wanted to come home, but once his clone got a glimpse of her near the apartments, it was called off. He let out a small purr as he kissed her forehead, his growing fangs slightly touching her skin.

Her bruises receded, and Naruto bent down to the abdomen, seeing an EXTREMELY large bruise that had formed. It was blue and very black! Naruto kissed it gently and began licking it. As soon as Naruto's tongue touched her wound Sakura gave a slight gasp! This one hurt! She cringed as it began to recede into regular skin. Naruto grunted a bit as he licked her stomach gently. It took the bruise nearly 10 minutes to recede, which only pissed Naruto off more! The blonde angrily growled as he carefully sniffed her skin. He was trying to pick up the scent of her attacker. He growled as he smelt the same scent! His head perked up as his killer intent rose far beyond his anger! Sakura opened her eyes slowly as she felt…new again! She rose and saw Naruto face horrifyingly angry! With his face shaded and the chakra blazing with intense killer intent, Sakura literally got scared! She trembled a bit, and gulped.

"N-Naruto…j-j-just…j-j-just leave it. I-I deserved it anyway, so please just leave it be…for once…for me?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her, seeing fear and pleading welling in her eyes. Naruto sat like a fox and snorted, raising his hand like a paw and hitting the ground. Sakura giggled at his antics. Naruto's ears twitched and he started to scratch it with his leg. Sakura laughed at the blonde haired fox. Naruto gave a chuckle. She looked at him…but…her face turned sad all of a sudden as she looked at…him. Naruto looked at her, jutting his lower jaw out. He crawled over to her and bit her hair, tugging gently. She looked at him, and he looked at her. He cocked his head to the right slightly, wondering what was bothering her. She cupped his cheeks. "N-Naruto…are you…are you still the same…Naruto I…knew?" Sakura asked. Naruto stared at her, blood-eyes, black slitted pupil only. Her jade eyes staring into his bloody ones. Naruto sniffed and then licked her face. His tails wagged and Sakura sighed. She looked at the ground.

"_I guess…he…isn't anymore…" _Sakura mentally stated. She looked at Naruto…and cocked her eyebrow, seeing that something had garnered his attention. She looked at him and then turned her head to where he was looking. She cocked her eyebrow higher as she saw a moth flying around. She looked at him and saw his head moving. He got up and crouched down, wagging his butt. He leaped over her and towards the moth! The moth flew away and Naruto landed on his feet and hands. He looked over to where the moth was, seeing it flying around still.

"**Grah! Grrrrr grah grwraoagh!" **(Damn! I just missed!) Naruto grunted and started leaping for the moth, but this moth sure didn't want Naruto having it for dinner. The moth dodged and Naruto leapt. The sneaky moth then landed on the wall, opposite of the bed, its wings flickering slightly. Naruto crouched and slowly crawled forward, hoping not to scare it away. Once he was close his wiggled his buttocks before he LEAPED for the moth! The moth acted back and fluttered daintily away without harm and…

"THUD!!!" Naruto hit the wall landing flat out like a U.F.O. causing the apartment to shake a bit! He made a slight crater in the wall and Sakura cringed uneasily at the sound of it. Naruto slid down anime style and onto the floor, flatly. Sakura got up and ran to his aid. She bent down and rolled him over. She saw his eyes were anime white and he was slightly twitching. She giggled at his stupid but hilarious face. Naruto snapped out of his funny antic and looked up, seeing the pinkette giggling. Naruto growled and snorted. Not only did he fail COMPLETELY at catching a damn moth, BUT now his mate was laughing at HIM. He began thinking devious thoughts about what to do with her. He grinned maniacally, showing his fangs as a devious smirk formed across his lips. His tails gently swayed as not to attract attention. He chuckled evilly as his hand reached up and caressed her face. Sakura stopped and stared at him in a bit of confusion…although Naruto's hot and bloody hand caressing her cold cheek made her a bit sleepy.

She closed her eyes and buried her face into the hand, though a bit of blood washing over it. Naruto grinned as he scooted over, causing Sakura to lye on the floor. He gave a silent evil chuckle. As the sleeping demonic/human female mate lye there, intoxicated by Naruto's warmth, she didn't notice the said blonde was slowly removing her clothing! Naruto smirked and snickered over what he was doing! Sakura was too enticed by Naruto's warmth. She was freezing! Though, she felt a bit more cold air hit her body like hail! She shivered a bit as more of the cold hailed on her silky body. She didn't realize she was naked in front of a sheepishly grinning Naruto. In his victory he held his head up proud and high, like he was king! He then looked at the naked, shivering pinkette. Naruto ache was still pounding from within the lining his pants, and her naked body only did nothing short but arouse him more! Snickering he smoothed his hands over her chilly body, wiping a bit of blood along it as well.

She looked, in his book, sexy with the blood prints. His tails wagged happily as her shivering body jolted a bit at his demonically warm touch. As the Blood Moon's power coursed through his veins, his demon blood, becoming saturated in power and lust! Licking his hungry and aroused lips he began to lick her body, starting from the legs. Snickering in his mind that a shower was not something a REAL male mate would let the female get away with, as this tongue bath was part of the mating ritual! This was the first step. The tongue bath, which was known to be part of the fox mating ritual, was necessary! It was needed to be performed if a male fox was going to mate with the female fox. 'Twas nature's way of saying "I love you" though only on a demonic formatting. As Naruto moved upwards to her knees, he heard Sakura give a small moan.

He wasn't sure why. He shrugged and continued with his ritual. The other two rituals would take place today and on the FINAL night. Not to mention it was almost his birthday! He moved up towards her cold womanhood and licked his hungry, yet bloodied lips from tonight's meals, and decided to warm it LAST. He skipped it and went to her breasts. Though they were…small in size, Naruto couldn't care LESS. He grinned, though standing four-legged over her body on his hands and knees, he proceeded to pleasurably lick her mounded right breast. Sakura's tails wrapped around his torso, which Naruto responded in wrapping his own tails around her as well, lifting her up, causing her to fall back into an arch-like form. Naruto didn't want his beautiful view to be disrupted by his tails, so he cradled her form. As he licked her smoothly rounded breasts his nails grazed her luscious pink, and red highlighted hair. His orange and blonde hair seemed to droop down, grazing her skin as he cleaned her body. He moved up to her face. She was so demonically beautiful. His demon-hood ached for her. Though his speech was disabled…he could only growl for her.

"**Grrrrrrr." **He seductively growled. Such a beautiful sight was so splendorous! He didn't want it to end…though…he had a mating ritual to do, but it was a sure thing that he'd mate with the beauty. Licking the fresh blood from her face, healing a bruise upon her forehead, which he had forgotten. Mentally throwing curses this way and that in his mind he continued his ritual. He licked her frozen cheeks warm to the touch. Wrapping her arms around his neck, tired and out of energy for some reason she could not explain, but feeling safe, though cold, she was being warmed by that demonic fox, which she did not know, was licking her body. She was too intoxicated by his warmth to be seeing what he was doing to her body. Naruto licked her mouth, placing a wet, sloppy foxy love kiss on it, which Sakura responded in whimpering a bit, making Naruto snicker.

He then licked his lips, ready for his desert, her womanhood. He moved down, still cradling her in his tails. He gripped, gently and softly, keeping his arousal from making red marks of blood in her beautiful skin, and spread her legs apart. Sight behold was so beautiful! It was a bit dry, and cold, but Naruto didn't care, as he would soon fix that problem. Licking his lips hungrily, drool leaking from his mouth be accident he closed the gap between his mouth and her womanhood, putting his entire mouth over it and gently licking at the girls sensitive vaginal area. She gave a slight gasp as she arched her back! This was her punishment for laughing at him, but was also very necessary for the mating ritual.

A bit of saliva leaking from the crease of his mouth as he pleasured her. Mentally snickering to himself about what he'd be able to REALLY do with her body in bed. His demon-hood, throbbing for attention, could only agree. He had been horny for the past 3, going on 4, DAYS! He whimpered at the thought of him not receiving his prize…well actually PRIZES!! Growling in disdain and…a bit of jealous and discomfort, he continued, though him only licking her cherry blossom petal made him harder, and his hankering for sexual entertainment GROW to a more…WILD side. He licked and grunted and it made Sakura wonder what he was doing down there! But it felt SO GOOD! She just stayed that way.

Whatever he was doing, she hoped he didn't stop. Naruto licked on and then stopped, kissing the womanhood before him. Her pheromones making their way up his nostrils only aroused him more. He felt like he was just going to HAVE to hammer her! But he refrained from loving her that way…but it was only a small amount of time…actually about 44 hours, 'till he'd be able to make her SCREAM TO THE MOON!!! Grinning broadly he kissed her wet and saliva covered womanhood and licked the rest of her body, from the back up. Once he was finished he licked the side of his lips. Sakura felt wet for some reason, but she felt warm as well. The bloodied blond grinned and looked at himself in the dresser drawer mirror.

He was ALL bloodied up! He took of his cloths, leaving him stripped naked and began grooming himself. Starting with his right arm he licked it clean, then his other limbs. Once he was finished he checked his tails for blood, finding some here and there. He had a small headache, which was probably from bashing himself over the head with that sake bottle. He stood on his fours and shook himself off like a dog. Starting from the head and then followed, making his tails wag. Bits of blood splashed out a bit. Naruto checked his fangs, leaning up on his hind legs and putting his hands on the oak table. He opened his mouth, checking his pearly white teeth. He found a bit of flesh here and then, scratching it off with his nail.

He looked in the mirror, and he had to admit, he was one good-lookin' fox. Chuckling darkly to himself he got down and walked over to his mate, who seemed very tired…and covered with his saliva, which glittered like moon dust on her from the moons eerie light. He walked over to her and wrapped his tails around her body, strapping her to his chest. He guessed she needed a shower…kind of. Maybe a small rinse would be good…perhaps a shampoo. Though it killed him that he had to get wet, he went along with it. He waddled into the bathroom and into the shower. Extending his muscular arm up he turned to water on warm. He growled disdainfully as the warm water washed over him. He sniffed his armpits and cringed a bit. Snorting and shaking his head and guessed he did need a shower!

"**Blagh! Gragh groagh gree gro gragh!" **(Nasty! I guess I do stink!) Naruto grunted. Demonically sighing he looked up and saw the shampoo. He grabbed it and opened it. He was glad he was able to still use his thumbs and hands. Clicking open the bottle he sniffed the bottle. His soggy ears twitched a bit in curiosity and shrugged. He always wondered what shampoo tasted like. **"Grel, grehre grose grwatin." **(Well, here goes nothin') He grunted and stuck his tongue out. He squeezed the bottle and a bit and it dropped on his tongue. As soon as he closed his mouth….**"BLARGH!!! Grat grast grik grucken grit!!!" **(NASTY!!! That tastes like fucken shit!) Naruto grunted disdainfully, Spitting out the shampoo, which he had tried.

He growled at it and began to wash his and Sakura hair. Starting with Sakura's, he scrubbed every which way. He was careful about his nails, as they were sharper than razors! One cut could give her a laceration! So, he scrubbed with the palms of his fingers. The taste of the shampoo still stung his mouth.

He'd taste that in the morning, and he knew that he wouldn't like it. He scrubbed her hair gently now, then rinsed it. Once that was finished Naruto washed his own hair, then his body. He looked at Sakura. He had given her a bath already, but then again he wasn't sure what to do now. He shrugged. She seemed clean to him…well enough at least. He sniffed her a bit. She smelt a bit dirty. He groaned disdainfully as he had to wash her with soap. She wouldn't taste very good after, but he did it anyway.

Once done, they rinsed her beautiful body off, before strapping her to his chest, turning off the water and walking out of the shower. He shook himself like a dog, shaking water everywhere! His tails were the last the shaking themselves. Naruto stuck his tongue out panting a bit, then looked at Sakura. She seemed very tired! She had fallen asleep for some odd reason! Naruto cocked his eyebrow, and then shrugged his broad shoulders. She was all wet. He couldn't take her to bed like that. He saw a white towel on the rack across the bathroom from his position. Without a second thought he waddled over to it, grabbed it with his fangs and wrapped Sakura in it. He'd enjoy drying her off…for some reason. He walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He began to dry the sleeping pinkette demon off. He scrubbed her body gently from head-to-toe. Once she was dry he smiled. The blonde demon then, seeing her dry, felt the urge to rub himself against the blanket of the bed.

"**Snort!" **He snorted and began to rubbed himself off against the blanket. He smothered his face into the blanket, snorting and grunting all at the same time. Like a cat rubbing its fur against a persons legs, sticking his butt up in the air, he purred as the went back and forth, pacing as he rubbed himself against the fluffy fabric. He nuzzled his hair into the sheets. **"Snort!" **He looked up, is hair a gigantic blotchy mess and licked his lips 5 times before shaking his head, making his hair wilder! Grinning wildly, as if he had just got out of the wild, he looked at Sakura. His wild eyes gleamed red into the darkness seeing her sleeping form. His eyes softened, but his grin never failed to rub off. Showing his fangs sexily towards her, he walked over and wrapped his tails around her sleeping body. He then jumped on the bed laying her in a ball position, wrapped the blanket around her. He also curled up into a ball around her body.

He licked her neck gently, nuzzling his whiskers in them. Her hair smelt good, and he was now even heavily aroused by the position they were both in. His tails wrapped around her waist, in a protective embrace. But…this position was…somewhat…lonesome. Without a second thought, he rotated her curled up body so it was directly facing his. Her face nuzzling into his muscular chest. Now…with a fully developed 12-pack…manly arms and a strong back and neck. H was almost complete in his transformation. He smiled at her, his black-slitted bloody eyes drinking in her form. She rustled a bit, snuggling into his body heat. Taking both arms, and using his knees to curl them both in a fetal, ball-like position, he wrapped her into his embrace. Though, he slightly frowned. She no longer smelt like blood…which he slightly whimpered at. But…sticking his tongue out like a dog panting, she would soon be smothered in it…if the villagers ever tried to kill him again. He'd roll Sakura around in the puddles of blood and lick her clean. The only word coming to Naruto's brain…

"**Grrrrrrr…grooooooosy!" **(Grrrrrrr…Seeeeeeexy!) He seductively growled. In an instant, his eyes softened. His mind, for a reason he could not indulge into explaining, focused on the tiny baby demons he and Sakura would have. How many, what sexes and what they were gong to look like swirling wildly around in his brain. He was excited. He would be mating with the girl he had always wanted since childhood…and they'd have a family. He chuckled…thinking about what little monsters would be reeking havoc and chaos around the village. Pushing the exciting thought into the back on his mind for later, he looked at Sakura. Her beautiful pink and white fur, pink and red-streaked hair, those jade eyes and that figure. He felt lucky to have a girl like her holding his babies. He grinned at the thought of their cute little ears and tails and their tiny whimpers…but most importantly the havoc and mischief they would get into! He sighed happily and laid down next to her. Licking both of her cheeks and kissing her on the lips once. He closed his eyes and let his dreams take over, since it was already 12:57 at midnight.

_Hours Later…_

The room was dark, the sunlight trying every attempt it could in order to seize the room of its darkness, thus failing in the end. The room was silent, no birds were chirping…it was all just…oddly silent. Like there was no life on the entire planet. Two clumps under a pile of covers stayed still as the dead of night. Not budging an inch. Though, a snoring was heard within the room under those covers. The snoring wasn't that anything like of a normal human…but a grouchy demon that had just gotten disturbed from its rest…well…it sounded like that at least.

The two figures seemed to be at a good peace as they both slept under the covers. A few demonic and very deep muffles came from the larger of the two figures. The smaller one seemed to fit perfectly within the larger figures bulky body. It seemed very happy as it slowly rustling into the larger ones body. Silence…it was just dark, silence. It was exactly 10:42. The smaller figure rustled as it snuggled in more towards the larger ones chest. A few minutes passed, and slowly two orange and black tipped ears poked out from under the covers. Soon, a pair of pink and white tipped ears followed. Soon, blonde and orange streaked hair followed the ears as well as red streaked and pink hair. Finally a pair of bloody, black-slitted eyes and a pair of jade eyes appeared. Staring at each other in the eyes, the blonde young man kissed the pinkettes lips softly.

"**Grwraghingo…grutifouly…" **(Morning…beautiful…) Naruto purred. Sakura giggled.

"Morning handsome." She said placing her palm on his cheek. His whiskers were all messed up. She laughed as he looked funny-looking! Naruto cocked his eyebrow and Sakura kissed him. She took his betn whiskers and ran them through her fingers, straightening them out. It pulled his cheeks and his mouth gaped open, also being pulled along with it. She laughed as his tongue fell out. She straightened out his whiskers, and it tickled him! He snorted and rubbed his face into the pillow they were lying on. Sakura laughed as Naruto's tails came out of the covers and started wagging. She covered her own tail with her mouth and put on a beautiful, loving smile. He grunted and snorted and then stopped, sniffing the pillow and then smothering his face into it. Sakura giggled, wrapping her other 3 tails around her.

Naruto's ears twitched and looked at her. He saw her emerald shining eyes and grinned, making her laugh! Said blonde demon grabbed her and forced her under his body! She SQUEALED IN SURPRISE!!! Naruto began to tickle her insanely! She laughed and tried to protect herself from his assault but failed as he knew all of her tickly spots, so her attempts to stop him were futile. She squealed over and over again and again. Naruto finally stopped, letting her breath. She panted hard as a smile crossed her face. Naruto tails were wagging playfully. She looked at him, standing over her. She giggled as a maniacal smile crossed her lips. Naruto cocked his right eyebrow in confusion and curiosity. Suddenly, Sakura flipped them over and began to scratch Naruto's belly! Naruto grunted as he tried to retaliate…but the sensation of having his belly scratched was TOO GOOD!!!

He held his hands up in surrender as his tongue stuck out and he began panting. His tails wagged playfully as his right leg started going crazy. Sakura giggled as Naruto purred for her. The playful blonde sighed in relief and leisure. She sure did a good job giving belly-rubs! He wondered how pleasuring him sexually would be like. It aroused him even more just thinking those naughty thoughts! After all…he was a naughty fox. Naruto snickered mischievously. Sakura stopped and laid on his chest. The blonde cuddled her, wrapping his tails around their bodies, giving her a "Good Morning" lick on the lips. She kissed him back, stroking his whiskers. This caused Naruto's foot to start jerking playfully.

"**Grrrrr!" **He growled hilariously! Sakura awed. Sliding the delicate hair through both her fingers, over and over again, making him growl louder…as if…well it sounded like a platypus growling, which was a bit odd. Sakura shrugged with a smirk and her left brow cocked. She smiled. She knew he was happy being with her, and…she was happy being with him! She had never knew how sweet and affectionate Naruto could be in his demonic form…but she knew he was sweeter just being himself. But, he was a lot funnier this way because of his fox like traits and antics he had inherited from Kyuubi being sealed within him. Also, she was getting to be comfortable in this form, which Naruto gave her. Though the hatred the villagers gave them those days was, of course, expected, she could see them as a perfect couple. Both demonic looking…but in LOVE! Why were those villagers so blind? If they just left Naruto and her alone, the blonde wouldn't resort to killing them. Last nights blood-shed was…because he was…well…hungry. So, she had to admit it was a bit brutal of him to have done that…but hey, who you are is who you are, what you eat is what you eat.

But she still loved the blonde idiot……actually…he wasn't an idiot anymore…well…not all the time anymore. He was a mature, almost 18-year-old. Tomorrow was his birthday…and she felt that she had to…do something for him. Something sexy…it wasn't by thought, but by instinct.

First of all, she had to figure out what Naruto liked the most…and then she would include herself in it for some reason. It surely had to be tonight at mid-night since at 12:00 it was indeed his day of birth! He was going to be 18 for Kami's sake! She would think about this later. Right now, they had to get up and go outside…sadly, since there was not much to do around here in bed. Though…there WAS something they could do…but Sakura decided to NOT mention THAT activity. She just smiled and kissed him, licking his fangs slightly. He growled as he caught her lips and began liking them gently. As he licked her top and bottom lips she opened for him, letting his tongue intrude in its cave. Smoothing all the corners of her mouth, his growled and purred for her. His voice sent a few shivers up and down her spine!

He separated from her, leaving her hanging…for now at least. He wouldn't give her a REAL demonic kiss until they mated. He snickered silently and then wrapped his hands around her body, cuddling her to his chest. They both stayed that way for 30 minutes, enjoying the warmth their bodies shared. Naruto didn't want to separate, but he had to sooner or later. So, he got up and out of bed, Sakura in his embrace still. He walked towards the shower and turned on the water. The warm liquid sunshine cascaded beautifully down their bodies, wetting their fur. Naruto wiggled his ears a bit, shaking off a few drops. Sakura giggled, seeing him make funny faces as he shook the water off. She could tell Naruto was not a fan of getting wet. But…well she didn't say anything about a shower, he came in here on his own. Smiling, she cupped his cheeks. He looked at her, closing the gap between them both. She laughed femininely.

"Oh you." She giggled and ruffled his hair. Naruto shook his head and snorted, going cross-eyed. She laughed again. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and smiled sweetly. The blonde licked her cheeks and the grabbed the shampoo and grinned, nodding. Sakura cocked her eyebrow with a smile. "I think I have it this time Naruto. You wash your body this time, and I'll wash mine." Sakura said. Naruto groaned and whimpered pointing at the bottle with a frown. Sakura chuckled. "It won't kill you. Besides, we both slept naked last night and over the week. Isn't that at least enough for you? I promise you'll get to touch me more." Sakura reassured. Naruto just gave a grim nod. He started to wash up, as did Sakura. As she was washing her hair, since he had let go of her and they were both standing up, he had placed a nicely aimed smack on her ass! She gasped and looked at him. He just stood there, washing his blonde locks. Sakura cocked her eyebrow, putting her left hand on her hip and grabbed one of his blonde underarm hairs and ripped it out!

"**GROUCH!!!" **(OUCH!!!) Naruto yelped and slapped his underarm. Sakura held up the blonde piece of hair and Naruto growled at her giving her a nasty look. Sakura looked at his demon-hood.

"You're glad I didn't pluck one of your penal hairs. Now smacking my butt is okay, BUT, you naughty fox you, but not that hard." Sakura warned. Naruto rubbed his right armpit and returned back to washing himself. After they were done, they walked out, turning off the water after. Naruto shook himself off, splashing water everywhere again. Sakura covered herself. "Naruto!" Sakura complained. Naruto grinned. That's what she got for plucking his armpit hairs! Sakura groaned and shook herself off. It was on instinct though, and it felt odd being like this…the acting on instinct part that is. She looked at Naruto, seeing his grim face as he was all wet again. Sakura giggled and walked outside the door. Naruto shook himself off.

"POOF!!!" His hair stuck out, making him look like a huge fur-ball! Naruto groaned and walked out the door. He walked into the bedroom and saw Sakura trying to find something to wear. Naruto stood in the doorway, crossing over one 'paw' over the other 'paw'. With his fur-ball like body he just stared at the pinkette, waiting for her to look at him. He saw her look on top of the drawer, but find nothing. Sighing she looked at him. He cocked his eyebrow with a grimacing frown. Raising both eyebrows at her, seeing her chuckling, holding in her laughs. Naruto just scoffed and nodded.

Him snorting made her want to laugh even more! Naruto sat down and began to lick his fur, straightening it out, grooming himself royally. Sakura just stared at him giggling a little bit. Naruto, licking himself still, looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. Sakura looked at him, swinging her tails back and forth sneakily. Naruto, on the other hand, was just looking at her, still grooming his fur. Sakura smiled generously as she watch the blonde lick his fur over and over again. She shook her head and walked gracefully over to him. She smiled, sitting down as he was, like a fox. Naruto pretended like he wasn't paying any attention to her what-so-ever. He didn't looked at her even. Sakura moved under his body, snuggling into his mass. Naruto still didn't pay any attention to her. She whimpered slightly.

"Oh come on you. Just because I scolded you for smacking my buttocks doesn't mean you can give the old 'Silent Treatment' you silly-billy." Sakura said with a bit of love at the end. Naruto didn't answer her and just kept grooming himself. Sakura cocked her eyebrow. "I swear, you've become the different man I knew since you turned into this form. It makes me sad." Sakura said and rolled over. He didn't answer and kept grooming himself. Sakura looked at his perfectly chiseled body, admiring his muscles and excellent tanned skin. Her eyes traveled down to his throbbing cock and she stared at it. _"Oh wow, I never thought Naruto was this…adapted…and big. Hmm…maybe I should…see what tweaks his interests." _Sakura decided. She let out a small giggle, twitching her ears a bit. Her tails slightly and gently swayed from one side to another mischievously.

Naruto didn't pay any attention to it, and was unaware of what she was doing. Sakura could smell the scent from where she was, his pheromones cooking up something down there. She leaned in towards the throbbing and, so far, aching member. She gently poked it, seeing it twitch. It tweaked her interests apparently. She never thought she would end up playing with Naruto's dick. She gently stroked the back and the front shaft. Naruto was just grooming himself when his tails and ears stood straight up! He stopped, his tongue hanging from his mouth as his eyes were wide. He looked down, seeing Sakura play with his manliness. It felt so good, having himself stroked like that. SO GOOD, that he bent back a little bit, supporting himself with his hands and tilting his head back. His leg started to pound on the floor, it felt so good! Sakura looked, seeing his leg twitching madly and giggled. She had found his weakness. Sakura played with the organ for a while, bounding it back and forth. It was warm and very hard! It was as if Naruto couldn't let go of his arousal until…he got what he needed. She thought for a second.

"_Why would Naruto be THIS aroused? …that is…unless he's been like this for a while. Maybe……maybe there's a reason why this fits in with me being like…this… Perhaps…maybe…of course he needs to mate. I…I think I can understand what he's going through…maybe a little bit though. I mean…well…I guess if this is to stop at some point…maybe I should just accept it. I…become pregnant with Naruto's children…and we live happy…I hope. Well…I'll give it a try…but…something tells me that Naruto wants to wait. And besides…I'm still thinking of doing something for him. Like…two things he likes the most in one whole thing. Hmm…I'll need to think more on that one." _She mentally pondered.

She shook her head. The pinkette looked at the blonde, seeing him staring at her with a "why'd you stop? I liked that" look. Sakura giggled. She looked down at the throbbing member, seeing it twitch slightly. Sakura wrapped her hand around his demon-hood and gave it a tiny like. Naruto demonically gasped! Sakura liked the back of the shaft gently, coating it richly in her saliva. Naruto fall backwards and growled seductively. The pinkette licked then tip on his demon-hood, putting the tip of her tongue into the hole. Naruto jolted a bit. Sakura blew on the top, sending a cold shiver down Naruto's spine. She then started to lick the tip, putting it into her mouth afterwards. Naruto purred as his tails beat the ground over and over. Sakura then proceeded to lick his shaft, nicely and gently she did so, causing the blonde demon to growl a bit in a seductive tone. Sakura then began to lick around his shaft, slightly bobbing her head. Naruto cringed a bit as Sakura took her mouth off and blew on his hardened member. He shivered as his member got cold! Sakura took it back in, warming it up, making him happy again. She then began to give him a message with her tongue, licking around the edges were sensitive and in need of her attention.

Sakura could taste his demon-hood and feel it throbbing. Her mouth was wrapped tight around it. He had a huge cock and she had a tiny mouth. Saliva slightly ran down the sides of her mouth, and down Naruto's cock. She bobbed up and down, then gave him a deep throat massage, swallowing his member. Her mouth clenched around his hardness!

"**GRWRAGH!!!" **(SHIT!!!) Naruto grunted loudly! Sakura felt his member start to throb harder and harder in her mouth. Licking all the sides of it and the front. **"GRWRAAGGGHHH!!!!!" **(AAAAAAHHHH!!!) Naruto orgasmed as he cummed into her mouth! Sakura drunk every gulp that shot in. It was musky and tasted a bit of a salty flavor. But, for some reason she loved the taste, rolling it around in her mouth. She swallowed the last drop, licking his demon-hood a few more times. She looked at Naruto, who was flat on the floor, sweating a bit. She giggled. Naruto's ears perked up and he shot up! He was happily panting, his tongue drooping out of his mouth. He looked very happy by the looks. Sakura blushed a bit as she just realized what she had just done. Naruto whimpered and tackled her to the floor!

She yelped as Naruto licked her face! She squealed in delight as Naruto licked her over and over again! Sakura giggled and laughed and squealed! Naruto stopped for a second looking at her. He was still hard as a damn rock but hey, that felt like HEAVEN!!! His heart was still pounding, like what he wanted to do to Sakura, POUND HER…right in the slit. The blonde kissed her lovingly as his tails wagged happily! Sakura felt Naruto's tails wrap around her and lift her up. She yelped and was then but on Naruto's back. Automatically she wrapped her arms around his torso! Naruto started to trot around happily, making Sakura laugh as she bounced around on his back. They were both naked but they both couldn't care. Naruto trotted around the apartment, happy as could be! Sakura hugged his torso tighter as she laughed. He finally stopped and sat down. Grabbing Sakura and prying her off his back and then pushing her into his chest and hugging her. Sakura giggled as nuzzled into his muscles. Naruto's tongue slipped out of his mouth and he gave his foxy, stupid grin that Sakura laughed at. He rocked back and forth, happily grunting to himself probably because he was happy that Sakura's "attention" that she gave him, at the least, held him off until it was time. She giggled as he nibbled on her pink-red lined hair. He purred and licked her cheeks over and over.

"Naruto! Hahahahahaha! Stop it!" Sakura laughed. Naruto chuckled darkly and he rubbed cheeks with her. Sakura giggled cutely and kissed his nose. Naruto grunted, then kissed her forehead. Sakura smiled and just hugged him. Naruto rocked back and forth, his arms wrapped around her body, and hers around his torso. She fit perfectly into his lap and was quite happy being there. A small cuddling moment took place for nearly 30 minutes and by that time they both were looking for some clothing. Sakura groaned as she eyed Naruto, who had a nervous look. Her clothes were shredded apart because of the blondes said claws and nails. Naruto chuckled nervously and looked around, trying to help his mate find some decent clothing.

It didn't bother Naruto if they went out butt-naked…just so long as no body was around at least… Naruto still had to do 2 more mating phases and go through 1 more transformation before it was time to mate with her. Sakura still had to do something for his birthday…which was tomorrow. Naruto was a bit eager to find out what she would do for him. It piqued his curiosity, and sure enough Sakura probably wasn't sure…or…she forgot. Naruto's ears lowered and he put a sad frown on. He whimpered a bit. Would she forget about his birthday? He wondered about that. He walked, foxily, over to her and sat down. Sakura's attention was directed towards Naruto.

"Oh…Naruto. What's wrong?" Sakura asked. Naruto began to walk around her, rubbing his naked body against hers, purring and, in a way, seducing her as his tails sexily rubbed her body. One tails went in between her legs and rubbed against her, no wet, woman-hood. She gave a moan as his tail bristles enticed her. The tips of his tails tickled her clitoris and her woman-hood. She gave a slight gasp as he began to lick her neck, before kissing it and then sucking her skin and making a loud smack as he let go. The pinkette felt Naruto's hands squeeze and rub her sides, then she felt his nails dance over her silky skin. It felt so erotic, yet so good to have him doing this to her. Naruto kept sucking on her neck, applying suction that made Sakura think that he was giving her hickies…which was a bit of which Naruto was doing. He grinned stupidly at the 3 he had just made on her neck. He snickered and licked them, before going back to his ritual. To Sakura, his kisses were sweet, yet his touch was like fire! Always making her shiver under his touch. She felt Naruto press her square up against his chest.

His warmth intruding and making her body light in a fire caused her to nuzzle herself within his warm aura. As the blonde did his ritual…red, demonic chakra began to leak out, swirling around the two. Their hair blew around WILDLY! Sakura moaned as a mix of cold and heat kissed her body. Naruto's demonic hands began to smooth over her body. Though he really didn't expect himself to be so sexually enticing…this was fun he had to admit. His perverted brain kept thinking about Sakura…yet he kept thinking about what he was going to have to eat, which came out to ramen. Drool leaked out and Naruto was nibbling, gently, on her neck, making him hungry for one of three things. One was Sakura, oh how he LOVED to taste her! He wanted her sweet breast lactation and her woman-hood juices!

He has to stop himself as he just wanted to rear her over, smack her ass and pound the living daylights out of her, probably breaking her back…which was probably what he was going to do when they made sweet, sweet love. Second that he was hungry for was, of course, RAMEN! It's succulent juices licking his taste-buds made him, silently, whimper for it a bit. Finally, what he REALLY craved for was Sakura, literally BATHING IN CHICKEN AND PORK RAMEN!!! Noodles getting in nooks and crannies where he had the privilege of eating from, a few places that popped into his head were places that he long to taste…which he actually tasted last night. Either way, that thought swam around, nagging him and making him hope it would come true. After all…wasn't this the reason why he was doing this to Sakura? So she wouldn't forget his birthday? He stopped and looked at the panting girl in his arms. She looked so sexy with her pink fur and red highlighted-pink hair flowing gracefully.

The blonde hugged her and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. Sakura was still moaning from the hot and cold air currents that were hitting her naked body! Naruto was riled up and ready to go, which was the reason for this massive outburst of Kyuubi's, seductive, chakra! He settled down from his excitement. Sakura panted as Naruto kissed her cheeks. He rubbed her pink-pearl, feeling something wet. He looked and saw a spray of cum, still being extracted by Naruto's finger, on the floor. H licked his lips as his ears fluttered like wings. He rubbed her pussy before inserting his to fingers into her. She gasped as spurts of her cum plopped out onto the floor, each time Naruto made a movement. He grinned and pulled them out, licking them clean, greedily before going in again. This, however Naruto knew, was just a snack. She was the whole meal, going to be served on a golden platter for him on the night he was going fuck her brains out! He grinned evilly as he let his perverted thought wonder around in his mind for a while. He even put on a funny anime face as he had two little red dots as his eyes and a 'w' shaped mouth, and his fangs poking out of his mouth. He had a small blush on his cheeks. His fuzzy ears twitched and his tails wagged in unison. Sakura, cradled in his arms, softly smiled as she nuzzled her pink hair into his chest. She wrapped her tails around the blonde's torso. Naruto snapped out of his perverted state and smiled, hugging her closer. After they both separated from their excessive cuddling, they both looked around for clothing to find. Naruto searched through his closet, knowing his mate didn't want to walk around naked all day long, especially since it was going to get cold outside. He groaned at this, mumbling some grunts, which Sakura figured out were curses in demon language. 

"Oh Naruto. C'mon silly…don't you want to be warm for the cold weather?" Sakura asked. Naruto gave her a 'duh, but that's why we got fur' look. She popped an anger vein. "Well…fur doesn't always save you. Sure, it's nice to have tails, and ears…but you need to dress warmer Naruto." Sakura scolded. Naruto growled and returned to digging around in his closet. He didn't find much, only a few Extra Large, and Large T-Shirts. He even found a baby-sized pair of footy pajama's with a small ramen bowl on it that said "Gimme More!" It was the color orange. Sakura saw it and awed. Naruto looked up, trying to remember when he saw these. They must have been way back when he was born.

The Sandaime must have put these in his box all those years ago. Sure, the Sandaime raised him, like a grandpa…but Naruto just couldn't figure out when he had these on. E looked at the clothing in front of his hands and…they were gone! His eyes turned white and looked around frantically, trying to find his baby pajamas! He looked, and saw Sakura looking at them, cuddling them as if…there really was a child in there. Naruto looked at her wide-eyed and confused, his mouth gaping slightly. She cuddled the tiny pajama's like there was a baby in them. She opened her eyes and looked at Naruto, sadness welling in them. The blonde walked over to her and sat behind her, his eyes fixed on the pajama's. He didn't know what was such a big deal about them…well…actually they were a big deal. For all he knew, this could probably be his LAST childhood memory. He frowned and could imagine himself as a baby, being cradled by his mother, whilst his father watched over them both. Though, he never knew what they both looked like, hell he hardly ever knew them! The blonde put his chin on Sakura's shoulder and licked his lips, causing his chin to move up. The pinkette looked at the blonde and kissed her whiskered cheek. Naruto rubbed cheeks with her and growled sexily.

"**Grrr…" **He purred. She smiled sweetly at him.

"I never knew you were this small Naruto. Now look at you…all grown up and big, devilishly handsome in very single way," she said, causing Naruto's tails to straighten out and causing him to purr to her. She smiled. "Well keep this…for you, and the baby…if we have only one little monster running around. " She said giggling. Naruto chuckled with that stupid…funny, eye-closed, grin of his. "Although…what are we going to do for clothing, reminding me these cute pajama's are. Naruto we need to get clothes. I don't want to run around butt-naked all day long!" Sakura complained. Naruto looked at her. He didn't mind at all if she was in clothing or naked. He drooled on her shoulder at such perverted thoughts. Sakura sighed and stroked his cheeks with her knuckles. It wasn't long until they heard a sound…

-Ding-Dong- _(AU-I don't know what a doorbell is supposed to sound like. They come to differently in sounds. :/)_

Naruto's ears perked and he barked!

"Stop it, you're a demon, not a dog." Sakura said. Naruto snickered and got up, on two legs and walked to the door. Sakura groaned. He was naked and about the answer the door. She hoped Naruto wasn't dumb enough to open it all the way. She hopped under the covers and hid under them, trying to hide from embarrassment.

_With Naruto…_

The blonde looked through the peep-hole…but didn't see anybody.

"**Gr?" **He grunted in confusion. He opened the door slightly and stuck his head out and looked around. No-one was there. He looked down and saw a small package. His ears twitched at its bright and vivid coloring of orange, pink, blue, red and green in a striped pattern. It was a square box, about medium size. He picked it up and shut the door. He sniffed it on all sides. There were no toxins he could smell, at least. He put his ears up to it. Nothing crawling around inside, and it wasn't a paper bomb. He shrugged and walked back into the bedroom. He saw a lump under the covers and set the box down on the floor. He grabbed the covers and WHISKED them off, revealing a naked Sakura hiding. She looked and saw him looking at her. She quickly made something up.

"Morning hot stuff." She said sexily. She saw Naruto penis twitch and he growled seductively at her. She blushed slightly and then saw the box on the floor. "What's that Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at the box and picked it up. He sniffed it again. "Here, let me see." Sakura said putting her hand out. Naruto handed it to her and sat on the bed. His eyes sparkled at the colorful wrapping and he cocked his head to the side. He hoped he'd be able to play with it after. Sakura looked on the sides, but saw no card…or name that implied who sent it. It was just a colorful wrapped box. She looked at Naruto, who was anxiously waiting to play with the wrapping. She sweat-dropped. _"So that's the guy_ _who's got the dick that's going to burrow right down into me?" _She asked cocking her eyebrow. She looked at Naruto's hardness._ "Well…on second thought I sucked that rod…it tastes pretty good so far. I wonder what it would feel like if it was actually…inside me…" _She pondered as perverted thoughts about Naruto thrusting her up against a wall as he drilled furiously into her entered her mind. She shivered as she thought of the word "drilled." Sure, it didn't sound comfortable of course…wait! She was over-exaggerating!

Naruto would be gentle with her…she hoped he would at least. The pinkette took a deep breath and un-wrapped the box, tossing the paper on the floor for Naruto to play with. The blonde IMMDIATELY darted for the colored wrapping! He began to paw around with it, sniffing it and then playing with it, balancing it on his nose and throwing it in the air. Sakura shook her head and giggled. She looked inside the box and to her eyes behold! "CLOTHES!" She SHOUTED!!! Naruto grunted and looked at Sakura. She had the look of an 8-year-old with a bag full of candy after Halloween.

"Naruto! Naruto look we have-" She looked at him and sweat-dropped, her eyes turning into tiny black dots. Naruto had the wrapping paper in his mouth and was chewing on it. He looked at her and ate it and swallowed. He smiled and Sakura sighed and shook her head. "Okay Naruto, get dressed. We have new clothes! We have our ninja gear!" Sakura shouted in glee! Naruto looked at the orange and black jumpsuit. He grinned and they both got dressed. Once done, and had a bit of a hard time getting his tails out. Sakura sighed and cut a hole so they could freely move, so it wasn't to uncomfortable for the blonde and just comfortable.

Naruto had to cut a hole in Sakura's over-skirt and spandex black shorts. He smacked her on the ass for the fun of it, which caused he to get angry at him. "NARUTO!!" She screamed and Naruto laughed and ran out to door as she chased him, hoping to bash his head into the dirt! She chased him around the apartments, and even the chase started to go to the house roof-tops! Naruto jumped, using all fours and pranced around snickering, whilst Sakura ran after him, using only her 2 legs. She wasn't much affected by the mark as he was. She chased him around the village shouting things like "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" and "YOU'D BETTER HOPE YOU LIVE AFTER I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!!!" she would shout loudly. Naruto would just grunt and throw it off, snorting and scoffing at it. Sakura grunted angrily and Naruto laughed. It wasn't long until he wasn't watching out where he was going and

"DING!" He ran straight into a wall, his body flat up against it and slid down. Sakura gasped! She ran over to him and knelt by his side.

"Naruto, are you okay?" She asked. Naruto let out a groans. She turned him over and saw that he had a bump on his head. She sighed. "You know, you should really watch where you're going sometimes Naruto." Sakura said as she collected chakra into her palms. She gently touched the goose-egg size bump on his head. Naruto grunted sorely as his eyes shot open, anime white. Sakura shushed him calmly and proceeded to heal. Once he was healed with the bump on his head he got up and dusted himself off. Sakura got up and smiled. Naruto gave an eye-closed grin and

"WHACK!"

"**GRAH! GROU GRAT GRES GRAT GRO GRAURA!?"** (DAMN! OUCH WHAT WAS THAT FOR SAKURA!?) Naruto shouted clutching his head, which now had another bump on it.

"That one was for smacking my ass." Sakura scolded. Naruto groaned. The pinkette smiled and took his hands away. "You get a special treatment this time." She said and planted a small, kiss on his new booboo. Naruto purred as his tails wagged in sync. His ears and ever his whiskers twitched. Sakura chuckled. "C'mon Nar-UTO!" Sakura yelped as Naruto picked her up bridal style and jumped away. He did an axle spin, making her scream again. Nearby, Kishimaru watched from behind a water storage container. He had given that package to Naruto, and quickly hid.

"I swear, big brother you'd better not rip Sakura's cloths again. I took me a long time to get the tailor to make those." Kishimaru said. He sighed. Although he did want to know what the two perverts were up to, and how they got out of his trap. He laughed to himself.

"**Well cub, I think it's time to go pay those two a visit." **Sheichibi said. Kishimaru giggled.

"Okie dokie!" He said and jumped away. He remembered where he left them and jumped on a roof. He looked down, standing on his tippie-toes. "Awe!" He complained. There was a hole in the mud wall, and a very putrid smell still wringing in the air. "P-ew!" He said waving his sleeves. He plugged his nose with both sleeves.

"**Not that's what I call a dirty job." **Sheichibi said chuckling to himself. Kishimaru giggled childishly.

"_I wonder where they are now Sheichibi." _Kishimaru pondered. The demon shrugged.

"**Beats me cub." **The wolf demon stated. Kishimaru sighed. Although that smell was something. Kishimaru made a few hand-signs and hesitated. (I made this one up)

"Earth Style: Dirt Quick-Sand Jutsu!" Kishimaru said and slapped his hand together. The earth began to swirl around like quick-sand. The mud wall crumpled and was swirling around, along with the anime manure. "Wow, looks almost like a giant toilet bowl!" Kishimaru said as his head moved 'round and 'round watching the mess flush into the ground. The ground went back to normal and Kishimaru smiled. "Big brother sure knows a lot about jutsu. I wonder where he learned them from." Kishimaru asked. Sheichibi shrugged.

"**Beats me."** Sheichibi replied. The gray-white haired boy shrugged as well.

"C'mon Sheichibi, let's go watch Naruto and Sakura make kissy faces at each other." Kishimaru said. Sheichibi sighed. There wasn't much of an option for him, seeing as he was stuck in a blue cage with water on the ground, blue candles were everywhere, wolf statues on both sides of his cage, standing up and holding the eerie flames made of sapphire blue. He watched over Kishimaru's unconscious form, which kept the boy from having nightmares. When the boy did have nightmares, the nightmarish wolf would release them into the world, haunting humans.

Sheichibi even taught Kishimaru his own move, know fierce fully and formally known as "Demon Arts: Nightmare Howl" which turned the containers chakra into a nightmarish howl that could be heard, if used by a pro, around the world. It was an eerie howl that made even the most strongest and grown men shiver and cry like little babies. Known to cause MASSIVE blood-shed, since it brings ones fears, into reality. Just like Kyuubi's "Demon Arts: Roar of the Demon" jutsu, which enhances the vocal cords in the human body with the demons own chakra, causing the person to let out a deadly sharp wave of demonic chakra that levels ANY GROUND! If could obliterate a mountain if a single swift scream! This was the same, but the nightmare howl was meant to be a bloodier way of killing opponents, opponents that could be on the other side of the world. A jutsu created to kill a person anytime, at anywhere. This was why Sheichibi was so feared, second to Kyuubi. But, Sheichibi was less ignorant and grumpy than Kyuubi. Although, the wolf demon HAD noticed that Kyuubi had changed a bit. The demon thought.

"**I wonder if he told Naruto about…**_**her.**_** It had to be it. Kyuubi, you finally let out the truth about Aisu, didn't you?" **He asked himself. It was true, he knew. Losing Aisu, the one and only woman Kyuubi loved as well as Kyuubi's babies. Kyuubi had never let out his feelings before because he was stubborn, and grumpy. Kyuubi had been quite silent for a while, so the wolf demon decided to check in on him. When Kishimaru was close to Naruto, Sheichibi could mentally link with his demon fox brother. **"Okay cub, let's go. I need to talk to Kyuubi." **Sheichibi said.

"_Okay Sheichibi!" _The boy said. He then jumped off. Kishimaru was also quite curious as to what Sheichibi was going to talk to Kyuubi about. The small boy wondered where Naruto and Sakura were.

"Now where'd those two love-foxes go?" He asked. He looked around and shrugged. One of the places Kishimaru could thing of was at the training grounds. He shrugged. He headed towards the forest and to the training grounds. He landed on a branch and looked around. He saw something floating around in the pond. He jumped to another tree to get a closer look. And to his luck, there they were, floating out on the pond. Kishimaru looked and saw their clothes. Good thing his boxers weren't there, or her bra and panties. Kishimaru sighed in relief and saw Naruto, floating lazily in the pond with Sakura riding him like a boat. He was big enough to be a boat, Naruto was 6'5' now and STILL GROWING! Kishimaru was going to have one BIG BROTHER! It only made him happier! Though, he didn't know how Naruto could float on water. "Oh c'mon, I'm only about seventy-eight pounds and my brother's about three-hundred! Not fair!" Kishimaru whined.

"**Quiet cub, I'm trying to concentrate. I need to link with Kyuubi." **The wolf said as he closed his eye again. Kishimaru stopped and went into the eerie cage room. He saw sapphire chakra lining the place, it was so beautiful, yet creepy. The small boy just watched. **"C'mon Kyuubi, get your furry ass over here." **Sheichibi complained. Kishimaru let out a giggle.

_With Kyuubi…_

The demon fox was just lying down when he felt something. His right eye opened lazily and he yawned. The fox stretched and popped his neck, claws and shoulders. He yawned lazily. He heard someone speaking.

"**Kyuubi, are you awake?" **The demon fox heard a voice. Kyuubi sighed.

"**Yes I am now. What is it Sheichibi?" **Kyuubi asked.

"**Good…now get your furry ass over here and into Kishimaru's body. I need to have a chat with you!" **Sheichibi scolded. Kyuubi groaned.

"**What is it? I was sleeping. Can't you come over here?" **Kyuubi asked. Sheichibi let out a snarl. Kyuubi yawned. **"Alright, alright! Damn, don't need to get pissy over it." **Kyuubi said. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He opened them and soon found himself inside another cage. **"OH COME ON!!! I HAVE TO BE INSIDE THIS DAMN CAGE STILL!?" **Kyuubi shouted.

"**Dear Kami! You windbag, be quiet! You could wake the dead!" **A familiar voice complained.

"_Yeah Uncle Kyuubi! That hurt my ears!" _Another, small voice rang out. The demon fox looked and saw Sheichibi and Kishimaru. Kishimaru was sitting on Sheichibi's head holding his ears and Sheichibi looked like he had gotten his ear drums busted!

"**Hehehe, did 'I' do that?" **Kyuubi asked innocently, chuckling to himself.

"**Yes you did! Now take this." **Sheichibi said.

"WHACK!"

"**GAH FUCK THAT HURT!" **Kyuubi yelled as Sheichibi had knocked him over the head with his paw.

"**And watch your vulgar language. My cub's here." **Sheichibi scolded. Kyuubi rubbed the bump on his head with his right paw with an annoyed look. **"One thing I would like to get straight is that you're in my home under MY conditions. One, wipe your feet before you come in, two, no cursing, three and most certainly NO HITTING!" **Sheichibi stated.

"**Whatever." **Kyuubi said and yawned.

"WHACK!"

"**OUCH! I THUGHT YOU SAID NO HITTING DAMMIT!" **Kyuubi shouted.

"WHACK!"

"**GAH!" **Kyuubi shouted. He had two lumps now.

"**It's my house, and you're acting like an idiot. No cursing, swearing of any kind, clear? Now, I called you here because I want to ask you something." **The wolf said. Kyuubi cocked his eyebrow.

"**And what is it exactly that you want to know?" **Kyuubi asked. Sheichibi cleared his throat.

"**Kyuubi, I've noticed a bit of a change in you. You see, you've been awfully quiet. And I think you might have gotten something off your chest." **Sheichibi replied. Kyuubi said nothing. **"I can feel that something has been relieved off of you body Kyuubi." **Sheichibi said again. Kyuubi remained silent. Sheichibi sighed and was getting frustrated already with Kyuubi.

"_Uncle Kyuubi." _Kishimaru said. The fox and wolf looked at Kishimaru. The small boy climbed off of Sheichibi's head and walked down the snout of, stopping at the wolf's nose. _"You can tell me anything you know. Sheichibi's your brother and I'm here for you to!" _He said and hopped on Kyuubi's nose and walked up and hugged his ear. Kyuubi said nothing as Kishimaru stroked Kyuubi's ears, and then began to scratch them. The demon fox sighed and Sheichibi stood straight.

"**Well Kyuubi?" **Sheichibi asked. The demon fox sat there. He had a depressing look on his face.

"**Well…I told Naruto," **He started finally. Kishimaru had a smiled on. Sheichibi remained calm. **"About Aisu. There I said it!" **Kyuubi said. Sheichibi sighed.

"**I see." **The wolf said.

"_Who's Aisu?" _Kishimaru asked.

"**She was Kyuubi's wife, his mate cub. A spectacularly beautiful female indeed. One look at her and it'd be obvious that she'd make your fur freeze. She was almost ready to have Kyuubi's babies cub, until she was killed by the village." **Sheichibi explained. Kishimaru looked at the orange-red haired fox.

"_Poor uncle Kyuubi." _The boy said and hugged his ears. Kyuubi said nothing, and neither did Sheichibi. After 30 minutes of complete silence Kishimaru was bored. _"I wonder what big brother's up to." _Kishimaru wondered.

"**Knowing Kit he's probably still taking Sakura for a ride in the lake." **Kyuubi explained. Kishimaru awed!

"_Awe, so cute! They make a better couple! Besides, I always knew Kiba had secret feelings for Hinata. He told me." _Kishimaru said giggling. The two demons cocked their eyebrows and shook their heads.

"**Oh, Kyuubi?" **Sheichibi asked.

"**Hmm?" **The demon hummed.

"**Tell me if I got this right. Sakura's parents don't like how she looks, do they? They tried to kill her last night? Correct?" **Sheichibi asked.

"**Oh, yeah. They hate her now. I always thought she looked like a cutie in those ears. She had dinner and they threw things at her. She was beaten by Mr. Haruno. He put her in an arm-lock and started punching her forehead. Poor girl. She finally sent him through a wall with a fist to the face, she left after confessing her love to Kit." **Kyuubi said. The wolf nodded only.

"_Wait…so…Sakura's mommy and daddy hate her now? Why? Mommies and daddies are supposed to love their boys and girls." _Kishimaru said.

"**Well Cub," **Kyuubi said, **"That wasn't love last night. Kit healed Sakura, but I think she's taking it harder on the inside." **Kyuubi explained.

"_That's not fair! Sakura's mommy and daddy should be there for her! It isn't fair! Sakura's mommy and daddy loved her!" _Kishimaru shouted! The two demons sighed.

"**Well Cub, that's life. They said they never wanted to see her again." **Sheichibi said back to him. Kishimaru thought.

"_Well then…maybe it's time I show them what a real demon is." _The small boy said. Kyuubi and Sheichibi looked at each other in confusion.

"_HEHE Ahahahaahahahahahahaha!" _Kishimaru laughed like a maniac. Sheichibi sighed.

"**Dear Kami, what have I done?" **Sheichibi asked.

"**What's wrong?" **Kyuubi asked curiously. Sheichibi had his paws on his eyes and separated his pinky so he could see Kyuubi

.

"**The kid is a pranking maniac Kyuubi. Just like his brother." **Sheichibi said. Kyuubi looked on his head and saw Kishimaru meditating in the lotus position. He grinned.

"**Well, I like pranks. Hehehe…so Cub, tell us the plans." **Kyuubi said. Kishimaru opened his eyes.

"**We're going to prank Sakura's mommy and daddy. And we'll be ready if those two perverts show up. Now here's the things we'll need. I'm going to summon Sheichibi to go gather them." **Kishimaru replied. Sheichibi groaned.

"**Why do I have to gather the things?" **The wolf asked.

"**Because, I can't be summoned by Cub. Kit can summon me, but not Cub. He's your container." **Kyuubi replied.

"_And because you can carry things I can't. So that's why." _Kishimaru said. Sheichibi sighed and groaned. _"Okay now, here's the plan." _Kishimaru said. He began to tell the two demons his plans…

_With Naruto and Sakura…_

Naruto was just drifting there. Lazily, like nothing was going on. Sakura was sleeping and Naruto was just drifting, his eyes closed soundly. He sighed, Sakura's ear and head was were on his heart. His heart soothed her more than she would have expected.She had felt so relaxed that she ACTUALLY fell asleep! She felt so…calm…so relaxed. It was like she was on a boat of fur to tell the truth. She felt so warm, Naruto's tails had wrapped around them both, and she gladly wrapped hers around as well. The water was, surprisingly, warm!

The pinkette fox just let Naruto drift, there were no disturbances, surprisingly, which Sakura liked. To be honest, floating around with Naruto seemed to be like an eternity…which she, ever-so, loved. Smiling, the rosette snuggled her face into Naruto's chest. The blonde opened one eye and looked at her, grinning handsomely. He flicked his fingers back and forth, causing them to make small circles in the water. Naruto was sure that this weather wouldn't last forever…he could sense that tonight was going to be like ice. His tanned, and toned body soaked up the suns rays like water. His eyes opened all the way. The water felt like a harps strings making their way gently, skimming, over the fibers of his skin. It was so soft… Naruto's ears twitched, and he wrinkled his whiskers. His demonically blood-lusting eyes stared into the yonder blue sky. The clouds floating lazily passed them made Naruto think he was on a cloud. He took in a deep breath and exhaled. This caused Sakura to wake up and looked at him. Realizing she was on a boat full of fur and foxy-love. The pinkette smiled and looked at the blonde.

"Afternoon. Was there a reason why you woke me up from my sleep on you?" Sakura whispered. Naruto growled at her sexily. She stroked his whiskers, making him purr for her. She smiled. "Isn't it such a beautiful day today Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto smiled.

"**Grah…gril grou…" **(Yeah…like you.) Naruto purred. Sakura giggled.

"You're such a wildly bundle of fur. You and your compliments. You kiss up." The rosette said running his whiskers through her fingers, pulling on his cheeks ever-so gently. The blonde growled at her, he stared into her bright, emerald eyes filled with passion. His blood-lusting eyes shimmered, crimson looking as though it were running straight through them. His eyes, stained red by the power that dwelled within him, making him seem like an immortal demon of lust. Those eyes…were so devious, keen and beautiful as well as hers. Sakura's bright eyes made Naruto's shimmer. She loved that way his pupils were slitted.

They made him look demonic. She never would have expected herself to fall for those eyes, surely. But…being in the state she was, they produced illusions that danced in the night. Despite that fact that he had NO WHITE in his eyes, he was…purely a handsome devil! "You bundle of fur. Why is it that every time I look into those eyes…I keep going deeper and deeper into them…like I'm staring right at your…soul?" Sakura asked, resting her chin on her, neatly folded, hands. Her response was a deep, and sexily made growl from the back of his throat as they made a 360 degree circle.

He smiled at her, and stared into her eyes, his pupils widening before growing smaller. Her tiny dots stood still as black-night, as if she were caught into a trance. It was if he was staring, straight into her soul, the very confines of her spiritual essence! Examining what seemed to be like beautiful colors of everything swirling in her eyes. She saw that same…but…it was more beautiful than the night when they were both staring at each other. Shimmering eyes still locked, Naruto gracefully swan them both back to shore. Once he reached the dirt, without blinking a single instant, he stood up, with her and walked them both to shore. He laid down in a small patch of grass under a tree where the warm shades of the sun heated the ground.

He stroked her soft cheek with the back of his right knuckles. His nails, white as snow, sharp as razors ever-so gently danced around on her silky smooth, Christmas white cheeks. He began to stroke her hair back behind her ear, each time failing as the hair fell back into place. The pinkette was caught into his romantic gaze, his stare of love…his passion for lust and togetherness. Oh yes…'twas such a warm moment. Naruto kept stroking her hair, as it felt so soft. Her hair felt like that made of the finest fibers of silk to the touch of his greedy fingers. His nails combed through her hair gently. He leaned in and caught her paralyzed lips and engaged in a beautiful kiss. Passionate and deep it became, becoming more and more loving.

He loved her…and he knew it was all to true now. Out of his thirst for blood, gargling it in-humanly in the back of his throat, nothing sustained the taste to satisfy his hunger other than that of his cherry blossom's rich and tender pink lips. He just felt like taking her out into the night sky, riding, flying through a world filled with star-lights and the moon of demonic love. He would make sweet, SWEET love to her. Naruto stopped his kiss and licked her cheek, two strokes of the tongue at a time. It was hard for Sakura to keep her eyes open. It was as if his love-gaze hypnotized her. She felt sleepy again. She could no longer take his treatments any longer and closed her eyes. She fell asleep instantly as soon as Naruto pushed her head into his pecks. His warmth was transferred over to her body. The rosette sighed once, and then fell asleep peacefully. Naruto kissed her lips gently before closing his own eyes. Unlike Sakura, he didn't fall asleep right away…but did after nearly 20 minutes. Inhaling deeply and exhaling, he fell into a slumber of dreams. On a branch Kishimaru had been watching them both make kissy-faces at each other. Kyuubi and Sheichibi stuck out their tongues in disgust, but Kishimaru awed!

"Awe, big brother and Sakura sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, next thing you know there's a baby in the carriage!" Kishimaru said.

"**Actually it's the other way around Cub." **Kyuubi said. Kishimaru looked at the fox.

"_Huh?" _He asked in confusion.

"**It's actually the baby that's coming first Cub. After all, it's mating season for us." **Kyuubi said. Sheichibi sighed and put a paw to his head.

"**Kyuubi, must you bring up triple-X-rated nonsense now?" **The wolf asked. Kyuubi giggled perversely.

"**Awe, what's wrong little bro…too immature to handle saying 'penis' and 'vagina'?" **Kyuubi asked. Sheichibi flinched and looked at Kishimaru, who was just staring at Naruto and Sakura.

"**Kyuubi! Be quiet!" **Sheichibi ordered. Kyuubi stuck his tongue out playfully!

"**Oh, so if I say….PENIS, PENIS, PENIS, PENIS, PENIS, PENIS, PENIS, PENIS, PENIS, PENIS!!! What happens?" **Kyuubi asked. Sheichibi groaned and gave Kyuubi a look that just SCREAMED idiocy towards the fox! Kyuubi snickered. **"Or what about this? VAGINA, VAGINA, VAGINA, VAGINA, VAGINA, VAGINA, VAGINA!!!" **Kyuubi shouted hopping up and down in the cage! Sheichibi growled. Kyuubi snickered and looked at Kishimaru, who wasn't doing anything other than looking at Naruto and Sakura cuddling. Kyuubi leaned into Kishimaru's space.

"**Hey Cub?" **Kyuubi asked. Kishimaru looked at him.

"_Yeah uncle Kyuubi?" _Kishimaru asked. Kyuubi grinned.

"**Awe look how cute he is! I got something to say to ya." **Kyuubi replied. Kishimaru looked at him.

"_What is it uncle Kyuubi?" _Kishimaru asked. Kyuubi snickered.

"**P-E-N-I-"** Kyuubi was interrupted as Sheichibi swatted him over the head with his paw! Kyuubi groaned as a lump grew there. Kishimaru gasped and got up, running up Kyuubi's snout and kissing his boo-boo.

"_Sheichibi! That was mean!" _Kishimaru scolded and kissing Kyuubi's new boo-boo.

"**Yeah Sheichibi, that was mean!" **Kyuubi said in a baby-like voice, sticking his tongue out. Sheichibi popped and anger vein.

"**Well then Kyuubi…I suggest that you…STOP TALKING ABOUT SEX ORGANS!!!" **Sheichibi scolded! Kyuubi pouted, puffing his lips out. Kishimaru giggled at Kyuubi's antics. Sheichibi grinned and looked at Kishimaru. The small boy had turned around and was watching Naruto and Sakura. Sheichibi's eyes fell upon the couple. **"Awe, such a cute couple. I sense no ambiguity between them at all." **Sheichibi said. Kyuubi sighed.

"**Well, I just hope Kit bangs the fuck out of her before the blood moon reverts back into that old moon." **Kyuubi said. Sheichibi popped another anger vein.

"WHACK!!!"

"**GAH!!! YOU LITTLE…" **Kyuubi said trying to hold his barrage of curses. Sheichibi held a finger up and waved it back and forth.

"**Uh uh, uh Kyuubi. No cursing. Now…shall we get this show on the road then? Cub, tell me. Exactly what is it you want ME to get for your…pranks?" **Sheichibi asked. Kishimaru stood up and turned around, his eyes filled with evil intent of torture.

"_Weeeeelllllll…" _He said and began to tell Sheichibi what he needed for his childishly evil plans he had in store for Sakura's parents and those two perverts, if they showed up. Kyuubi snickered and Sheichibi sighed, hearing as this was going to be painful and embarrassing. But he grinned, seeing how justice will be served for poor Sakura.

_Naruto and Sakura…_

It had been over 3 hours since the two fell asleep. Curled up Sakura slept peacefully. Her tails were curled around her body to keep her warm, and toasty. The sun shone upon the sleeping girl. Wind rustled through the air, gently licking her face. Nothing made a single sound. It was all so peaceful and quiet. She smiled.

"BBBBBAAAAAAAAMMMM!!!!!!!!" A HUMONGOUS CRASHING NOISE SHOOK THE EARTH!!! Sakura's eyes shot open and she sat up and looked. She saw a boulder, about the size of the Hokage Tower itself over a crater! She looked around and saw a tail behind it. Sakura got up and walked over to see what the commotion was. She looked around…but it was bare!

"Odd…I thought a saw a tail just now." Sakura pondered for a second. She looked up and then looked sighed. She began to scale to rock nimbly! She scaled higher, wondering what was at the top. She arrived and looked. And as she was sure, she saw him, grooming himself. She put her elbow down on the surface of the rock and rested her chin on her palm. She tabbed the surface with her fingernails. Cocking an eyebrow she observed him. Naruto was licking his fur, making sure to look like a sexy ball of fur and muscle…being as that was what he was. He was naked…and figured that Sakura would like seeing him like this. He continued to lick his arms. Sakura climbed up and crawled over to him. Naruto's ears twitched at the sound of her steps on the hard surface. But he didn't turn. He just kept grooming his fur. Sakura got up to his back and gave a, menacing smile. The rosette put her hands on both of his shoulders, giving them a massage. Naruto stopped for a second and closed his eyes. He gave a cute growl, which made Sakura want to squeal! She held it in and kept massaging his shoulders. Naruto's ears flickered like angels wings. His whiskers fluttered, making Sakura want to squeal more! Sakura kept it in and kept massaging his shoulders.

"**Grr!" **He finally growled as cute as he could. Sakura finally had it now! She couldn't resist! SHE HAD TO LET IT OUT!!!

"…OHHHHHHHHHH SSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOO CCCCCCCUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" She SQUEALED AND HUGGED HIM!!! Naruto opened one eye and grinned. She was to cute when she squealed like that. He liked making her happy. And if growling and purring cutely…plus witching his ears like that made her happy…he was happy. Sakura's hands were rubbing his rock-hard pecs, and Naruto knew it wasn't just because he could purr cutely. She must be enjoying herself right now, he thought. Without even batting an eyelash Sakura FLIPPED HIM OVER AND LAID HIM FLAT!!! Naruto yelped! "OH YOU! NOW YOU'RE GETTING A BELLY-RUB FOR BEING SO CUTE!!!" Sakura shouted and starts rubbing his belly! Naruto tried to get up…but a sensation over-came his belly and finally fell back, laid out like a disk flat. He panted and his legs reacted. He closed his eyes as drool ran down the side of his face! "Someone likes getting their belly rubbed! Yes they do!" Sakura teased and rubbed more. Naruto's leg went WILD! Sakura giggled and kept rubbing.

"**Graaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" **(Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!) Naruto sighed. It felt good! The pinkette rubbing his belly smiled. She stopped and Naruto's leg stopped. His opened his eyes and sat up, panting happily. He crouched down, sticking his butt straight up in the air, his tails wagging and his tongue sticking out. He started to crawl around her, purring up to her. Sakura laughed as a tail brushed under her nose. Naruto crouched lower and waked around her again before positioning himself in back of her and sitting up. He wrapped his humongous arms around her and puffed out his chest and flexed his awesome physique! Sakura felt it and blushed since Naruto's 12-pack and his pecs against her back, and his arms were right in front of her, almost naked, body. She was only wearing a pink bra and panties…so there wasn't much she could hide that wasn't being rubbed against by a muscle.

Naruto cuddled her body and stuck out his tongue, giving an eye-closed smile. Sakura giggled. Wrapping his tails around her the, demonically possessed, blonde licked her cheeks softly. Sakura awed and put all 6 of whiskers between her fingers and pulled him in for a kiss! Naruto growled and pushed his tongue through her tender lips. Sakura actually didn't mind it at all. She didn't notice that Naruto was leaning down, causing her to be flat against the surface of the rock, and an almost 300 pound demonic blonde. Naruto laid her flat on the rock and continued to kiss her passionately and more off lustfully. The spiky-haired blonde gripped the back of her head, his nails creasing through her hair as well. He slipped his hand under her back. Naruto's tongue licked all of the insides of her mouth, and to add a bit more effect he pumped some of his, wildly humongous amounts of chakra stored in his body, and created the mixture of both hot and cold air, mixing it with his demonic aura, flaring it from his body.

To say, Naruto's arousal for her intensified with that far stronger than the core of the sun and 1,000 times greater than that! It was too hard to keep himself from ripping her suit off and entering her right then and there! Naruto wanted to rip her clothing apart…but he guessed she'd need it. His aroused demon-hood was pressing against her woman-hood anyway, and when she would tighten the hold, Naruto's glans area would feel it _**(AU: Glans is the tip of the penis for those of you who do not know, or who are just curious)**_ and he'd let out a demonic growl that sent shivers down Sakura's spine! Their hair whisked and frothed about in the demonic, hot and cold, air gracefully! Sakura felt her panties becoming wet with her vaginal fluids. Naruto could smell her intoxicating scent…filling his nostrils with bliss. He licked his lips hungrily from the kiss, causing saliva to spurt out from their mouths and drool down from the lustful kiss. The sun was high in the sky still…but both of them could feel the moon's eerie presence above them. This was why Naruto was flaring chakra so much! Sakura licked his whiskers and Naruto groped her breasts. She moaned a bit as the hot and cold sensation kept going back and forth. The wind rushing through her hair made her cum! She gasped and arched her back! Naruto's ears perked and like lightning he rushed down, ripped her panties off and put his mouth over her pussy, letting her vaginal juices splash into his mouth like crystalline water.

Sakura panted and gasped for air as the chakra and cold and hot air stopped. Sakura lay flat on the rock, panting and gasping for air as a, victorious, Naruto stood over her, smirking. He looked at his tired beauty and snickered to himself. He licked her right cheek. He brought her up with him and sat down, cuddling her. He sighed. Lifting that boulder took a bit out of him. Sure, he could have punched it through a mountain if he wanted to, but he just felt like lifting it. He wanted to test out his demonic strength, and had to conclude that, since he was not in his final form of demon-hood, his strength still lacked. He was sure he'd be able to punch through one side of a mountain and have the hole blow clear to the other side in his final form. He also knew that he'd be able to lift this boulder, and another that was 10 times it's size, both not at the same time though. The blonde also knew that he'd gain a bit more muscle, and weigh at least a staggering 600 pounds in his final form alone, without cloths. One thing he feared was crushing his mate! Sure, he wanted to sleep on her naked body after making love. He wanted to trap her under his infinite warmth! But…he hoped he wouldn't kill her for Kami's sake! He sighed and shrugged. Well…he'd have to find some way NOT to crush and kill her. He looked at her, and noticed she wasn't panting anymore. He snickered and stared at her fuzzy ears.

"**Graw! Groh gru!" **(Awe! So cute!) He grunted and licked her ears. He stroked them with his tongue and gave them kisses. He then began to nibble on the cute, pink and white tipped foxy ears on the top of Sakura's strawberry locks. Sakura purred for him, making Naruto snicker. He nibbled softly, since his fangs were sharper than a perfectly mended katana, that not even a fly could walk on t without cutting its feet, and that no one, except a specially trained ninja or warrior, cut press their finger up against it without causing a trickle of blood. Sure, his fangs were sharper than the edge of a blade that could only be seen with a microscope, but he wasn't going to let something dangerously sharp that could shred one person in two just by a single slash get in the way of nibbling on his mates cute and very foxy ears! A bit of drool fell out of his mouth as he chewed on her cute foxy ears. Sakura whimpered and moaned cutely at his touch. The blonde chuckled darkly. He stopped after a while and his ears twitched. He thought of something romantic to do. He thought and thought, until one thing popped into his head, besides sex. He looked around for their clothes, reluctantly finding them drying on a rock nearby. He jumped off, with Sakura in his arms. Once the girl in his hands came to her senses, they both got dressed.

"So, what do you want to do now Naruto?" Sakura asked zipping up her sleeveless red-shirt that matched her outfit. Naruto just grinned and jumped up and down!

"**GRAH! GRAH! GRAH!!!" **He shouted, jumping up and down and landed on all fours. He then started to roll over. Sakura cocked her eyebrow.

"W-What was that?" Sakura asked. Naruto groaned. He sighed, then grinned and snickered. Faster than Sakura could SEE Naruto lifted her up into his arms, making her yelp! "N-Naruto!?" Sakura questioned. Naruto didn't say anything but jump off into a direction. In a nearby tree branch, a small little boy and a humongous demonic wolf and fox were watching them. Sheichibi looked at Kyuubi and needed to know something.

"**I can understand Cub summoning me…but how the hell did he summon you?" **Sheichibi asked. Kyuubi popped an anger vein and looked at the wolf.

"**Must you need to know everything? Why does it even matter how the Cub summoned me?" **Kyuubi asked. Sheichibi sighed.

"**Because Kyuubi, how could you be in Naruto yet be here as well. Cub may summon me to his aid whenever, but he isn't your container now is he?" **Sheichibi asked. Kyuubi thought.

"**Well my little bro it only has to do that with the link I established between the Kit and Cub so I could see what the hell you wanted to ask me. When I established and formed the link I was able to be transferred to Cub, not completely, I'm still in that idiot that likes to show Sakura his wee-wee. Just unconscious. I am able, like all our brothers and sisters, able to appear real, though just not completely. You can do it to. DUH!" **Kyuubi said. Sheichibi groaned. But then smiled with a chuckle.

"**So that means I can still do this?" **Sheichibi asked. Kyuubi cocked an eyebrow.

"WHACK!!!"

"**GAH!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR DAMMIT!?" **Kyuubi shouted. Sheichibi snickered. Kishimaru was just sitting in the tree, making sure Kyuubi didn't kill Sheichibi. The small boy sighed. He looked in the sky and saw that the sun was, indeed, setting.

"Okay Sheichibi we gots to get the supplies!" Kishimaru said. Sheichibi sighed. What Kishimaru had asked him to get was…well painful. But Sheichibi wanted to see justice done. Kishimaru had said he needed to go get a certain person. The wolf and fox had no idea who it was, but whoever it was, Kishimaru said that, that certain person brought undeniable fear into ALL MEN! It must've been a female Kishimaru was referring to. Sheichibi sighed and nodded and walked away to go get the supplies. Kishimaru looked up at Kyuubi, who was rubbing the bump on his head. "Uncle Kyuubi, I need to get on your head for a bit." Kishimaru said. Kyuubi looked down.

"**I ain't a kitty-ride Cub." **Kyuubi said. Kishimaru put his hands on his hips.

"Do you want to help me and Sheichibi or not?" Kishimaru asked. Kyuubi thought for a second, raising his brow and looking up, cupping his chin and rubbing it with his thumb and pointer finger.

"**This had better be good Cub." **Kyuubi said. Kishimaru nodded. The fox bent down and Kishimaru climbed on the foxes snout. He ran up to his head and sat down.

"FORWARD KYUUBI!!!" Kishimaru shouted pointing towards the village.

"**OWE! Not so loud! You're near my ears!" **Kyuubi scolded. Kishimaru smiled.

"Hehehe, sorry Uncle Kyuubi." Kishimaru said as Kyuubi walked off towards the village.

_With Naruto and Sakura…_

Naruto had arrived in the village, avoiding contact of any villagers as much as possible. He reached his destination without an hesitation, or being spotted by villagers. Almost all of them carried either rakes, pitch-forks or any kind of weapon available, or anything that can be used to induce pain or be used in defense…or offense. But Naruto swiftly avoided them and brought them both to a place where Sakura seemed to be a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh no Naruto, not here!" Sakura said. Naruto looked at her cocking his eyebrow. Sakura looked. "Naruto please say we're not going into the hot springs!" Sakura pleaded! Naruto didn't answer because he was TOO distracted by a tiny butterfly that landed on the brim on his nose and then flew off. His head followed it around curiously and started walking around, following it. It was a blue butterfly with bright green spots on it. Sakura watched him with a sweat-drop. "I can't believe his sperm is going to fertilize my eggs." Sakura said out-loud. Naruto didn't hear as he followed the butterfly around. He was so distracted that he accidentally tripped and fell flat on his face anime style! He twitched. Sakura sighed and walked over to him. "Naruto are you okay?" Sakura asked helping him up. Naruto shook his head off and grunted. He looked up and saw that the butterfly was gone. He whimpered. Sakura shook her head. "C'mon you, let's go." Sakura said. Naruto got up and dusted himself off, waving his tails around. Sakura looked at him. Naruto grabbed her by the arm and walked towards the entrance of the hot springs.

Sakura just then figured out where he was intending to go and gasped! "Naruto! Stop, stop, stop! We can't go in there looking like this! They'll run us out!" Sakura shouted. Naruto was too strong for her though and they both entered. Naruto saw the clerk at the stand. It was a plain white room with a few chairs in the corners seated side by side. There was a bamboo door. Naruto could smell spring water. Sakura gulped. She hoped the clerk didn't look up from her papers. The clerk was wearing a beautiful black kimono with pink flowers on it. Her ink-black, shining, hair was tied in a bun with two chop-sticks sticking out of the back decorated with flowers to hold her hair in place. Sakura started to sweat a little. She looked at Naruto who was just standing there, wagging all 6 of his demonically colored tails. Naruto began to walk up to the lady when Sakura pulled him back gently. Naruto looked at her. She shook her head, pretending to cut her throat to say 'stop it' and Naruto cocked his eyebrow curiously.

"**Grah? Grakura grat grise grit?" **(Huh? Sakura, what is it?) Naruto grunted. Sakura turned pale white. The lady looked up and, sadly, saw the two. Naruto turned around and smiled. Sakura sweat-dropped. The look on the woman's face made her freeze like a stone statue. Sakura could tell that she was hesitating. Naruto walked up to the counter. He looked at the specials and skimmed through it. He saw what he wanted and grinned happily! He put it down and pointed to the special. **"Grise grone grase!" (This one please!) **The lady didn't understand a word he said. Sakura ran up to the counter. She hesitated.

"Hehehehe! Sorry about that! He's…well…he's a knucklehead. He's my…uh…" She looked at Naruto. He looked at her and wagged his tails happily in sync, twitching his ears and whiskers. Sakura turned away as so she could not squeal in delight. " He said he was this special please. The mixed bathtub. Hehehehehe…sorry." Sakura nervously chuckled. The lady just sat there. She looked more like Frankenstein. Her face was pale, her eyes were dulled and she looked like she was about to cry! Without taking her eyes off of them the lady got up and, like a zombie, grabbed two towels and walked to the bamboo door, sliding it open. Naruto grinned and licked Sakura's cheek and grabbed her arm, walking her down the stairs towards the resort spa's. Sakura sighed in relief. Apparently Naruto scared everybody enough just to make them do anything for him. Although she didn't know why. He was a sweet, kind, loving and protecting person…well, demonic fox to be precise. BUT STILL, he was sweet! They reached the end of the stairs and the lady, still zombified walked into a door. Naruto and Sakura followed. The lady laid the towels down near the table inside the spa. Naruto and Sakura looked around, seeing that it was a beautiful spa! It was a square dome with an opening at the roof so everything wouldn't steam up. There were mirrors and bathrooms to the sides. There was also a small table and booth in the corner. "Oh wow Naruto, look at this place!" Sakura said delightedly! Naruto purred and she cutely giggled.

The lady, stood up slowly and turned around, still pale as a ghost and walked out the door, not saying a single word. She shut the bamboo door. Naruto looked at Sakura and she looked at him. Naruto shrugged and Sakura sweat-dropped. Naruto grinned as he got into an offensive position towards Sakura. She looked at him confusingly. He grinned and RAN TOWARDS HER, SCOOPING HER UP LIKE ICE CREAM AND RUNNING INTO THE MEN'S CHANGING ROOM! She yelped! Naruto snickered! After seeing Sakura undress and expose her naked self to his, non-virgin eyes, and her seeing him, once again, naked as well. They both dropped into the tub. Sakura sat down and sighed at the warmth the water provided. Her tails felt good under the water. Naruto, being the little pervert he was, sat behind her. She had to let him off, since he WAS in heat, and wanting to, most likely, pound her already.

She could feel his hardened dick pressing against her back. She sighed and laid back against his chest. The blonde smiled and put both of his massive hands on her shoulders and began to massage them. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed deeply. The blonde kissed her neck, licking it over and over again. He began to gently nibble on her skin. He sucked on it, giving her MORE hickey's, but she moaned gratefully to him. Sakura had noticed he had become a SEX-GOD! Well, she couldn't' bestow that upon him YET! He still needed to make his love to her, which was extremely IMPORTANT! Then, if she liked it…maybe she would give him the title. But until then, he was stuck being her knucklehead. The pinkette smiled softly as she let the blonde do whatever he wanted to her, except put his penis into her. That was ONE thing he was not able to do, not until night-time. But she loved to cuddle with him, kiss him and feels his rock hard naked body against hers. At this moment, she also felt sexually aroused, and itched over and over again to try and calm herself, hoping that her antics wouldn't make her want to ride him. She groaned cutely as Naruto began to graze his sharp nails over her delicate, white skin.

Sakura felt herself becoming, yet again, being caught into his seducing spell, sleepy. She sighed deeply and relaxed into the water. Naruto kept massaging her shoulders, working his way to her arms. Before Sakura knew it, she was asleep, vulnerable to Naruto's perverted antics. But, the blonde was more trustworthy than that. He grazed his nails across her body, as if he was playing a harp. Naruto put his arms through hers and wrapped them around her body, nuzzling her body into his. He kissed her pink-hair and stroked her right arm with is thumb. Rubbing his cheek against hers, gently making his whiskers tickle her skin. He saw her mouth twitch. Moving up, he licked her ears, grooming them. It was as if she had a hunk that was giving her a spa treatment. Only, that hunk was who was going to make love to her tomorrow night. Naruto continued to give her his treatment by rubbing her back, licking her ears and massaging just about everywhere he could go! He massaged her woman-hood to content and also to where she cummed in her sleep. He gave her a breast massage, which she also liked. Caressing her sides by massaging them as well. The blonde demon also took her hands and gave the a gently rub. He finally laid down to rest with her. He closed his eyes sleepily as he sighed and then fell asleep.


	5. Phase 5 Demon Love Under the Blood Moon

_2 hours later…_

The room was steamy, hot and over all enjoyable. Naruto and Sakura slept peacefully in the warm waters. Naruto's sopping wet tails had wrapped themselves around her waist and over all chest. Naruto inhaled and exhaled slowly, and along with Sakura's head being on his heart it was like a rocking boat with a lullaby. Their hot naked bodies fit perfectly in sync. Naruto's humongous body was like Sakura's cavity, as to where she could fit without harm being down to her. The blonde demon slept soundly, producing a few demonic grunts here and there. Sakura slept peacefully, not even grunting one bit. She was silent as the night. Naruto had sunken down into the water a bit, to where only his rock-hard pecs showed. Sakura's shoulders poked up from the water as her head lay rested upon Naruto's heart. It wasn't long until Naruto grunted and woke up. Opening his demonic eyes he sighed and yawned, sticking out his tongue. He sat up and stretched his arms out wide. Scratching his side he popped his neck and twitched his ears, smacking his mouth. He looked down at Sakura who was still stuck to his chest like glue. He smiled sweetly, before situating her to where she was in a comfortable position. Her arms were wrapped around his torso. The blonde grinned and began to rub her back. He was still hard though, deeply hard and was growing gradually. He shifted uncomfortably as his wee-wee was sticking straight up, which annoyed him. He grabbed it and stuck it on his stomach and then set Sakura down so she acted like a weight to keep it there! He sighed and sat back down. Naruto watched her sleep soundly and smiled. He began to stroke her silk like hair, loving the feel of it as the pink-hair ran through his fingers like water.

The blonde sighed gently and closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around the pink cherry blossom. She smiled slightly in her sleep. The blonde demon also, sighed, darkly and demonically from the back of his throat. Naruto thought more about what he was going to do in his final form of demon-hood. It made him curious beyond compare. He saw himself as a demonic fox ready to cause mass slaughter and blood-shed to those who would dare interfere with his mating. He'd become very pissed as well if he saw Sakura get hurt. She had already and Naruto's blood boiled just by thinking about how Mr. Haruno beat her.

'_She's so cute and adorable. She's beautiful. Why would a father like Mr. Haruno hurt his own flesh and blood?'_ Naruto mentally asked himself. He looked at her, seeing her ears twitch in her sleep. _'She seems normal to me. I mean, jeez she looks like me. Can't anyone just accept what we are right now? I know she's…well like me…but…GAH! It just makes me so angry that somebody so…beautiful would be hurt like that! I promise…Sakura…I'll protect you from anything and anyone that will or would try to hurt you. …I promise." _Naruto said. He snorted and nodded. His snort was so loud that it woke Sakura up. She yawned cutely and opened her pretty eyes. She sat up and rubbed her right eye.

"Uh…huh? I-I-Is it time to go now?" Sakura asked sleepily. She looked at Naruto.

"**Snort!" **He snorted. Sakura laughed!

"You're such a silly little fox!" Sakura said and ran his whiskers through her fingers. Naruto purred for her. Sakura giggled and kissed him. Just after she kissed his lips he sneezed! Sakura yelped! "Eww! Naruto! Yuck!" Sakura complained. Naruto grinned and snickered. Sakura dove under the water and washed Naruto's boogies off of her. The blonde chuckled darkly. After a few, he noticed she hadn't come back up. He looked around and whimpered. After a few more seconds he looked closer into the water. He grunted once and…

"SPLASH!!!" Sakura reached out and grabbed his head, pressing her lips against his! Naruto grunted as he was thrown back into a lip-lock! The blonde didn't think twice before he was under the seducing spell of her tender lips. He grunted happily as they both began to make-out. Sakura's tongue inserted itself inside his mouth. Naruto even got a bit competitive with her and wrestled her tongue for dominance! But, there was no winner, for they both kept winning each time. The blonde and pinkette separated after a while for much needed air! After, they both decided it was time to go and got out. Naruto shivered a bit as he desperately grabbed the towels from the table and wrapped himself in one, same with Sakura as well! After, they both dried off, and got dressed they both headed back upstairs and into the lobby.

Only one thing was…there was no-one there. Naruto cocked his eyebrow and looked around for the counter lady…but she was nowhere to be found, in sight that is. He looked at Sakura and she shrugged. "C'mon mister fur-ball, let's go." Sakura said. Naruto cocked his eyebrow and smelt his arm-pit. Sakura cocked hers and Naruto looked at her. "Not Mr. Stinky Naruto. I said fur-ball." Sakura said. The blood's ears naively twitched. Sakura giggled and grabbed his hand. She knew he wasn't stupid…just naïve in ways she wasn't. But regardless he was still her fox, and she loved him. They both walked outside and Naruto took a deep breath of fresh-air and let it out. Sakura looked at the sky and noticed it was becoming dark already. "C'mon Naruto, let's go. It's getting dark." She said. She heard no answer and looked. Naruto seemed like he was in a strange trance at the moment. His eyes were wide as though he had just seen a ghost! She walked over to him and waved a hand in his face. "Naruto…are you okay?" She asked. She didn't notice the demonically red chakra that was starting to form at Naruto's feet. It gradually and slowly grew, like crimson fire.

It was moving in an odd fashion. It looked more like water in a bowl as it washed from side-to-side. Sakura was too busy to notice. The blondes eyes shaded and his head lowered, as well as his ears. Sakura gasped slightly at his sudden pose. She saw him begin to lower down to the ground. The pinkette backed away slowly. One thing she saw made her eyes widen! "T-That chakra!" She said, her voice quivering a bit. Naruto got on his hands and feet. He still said nothing as the chakra moved like water, engulfing his body. Chakra thinly coated his ears and body. There was a small thin line of demonic chakra surrounding Naruto's body now! He glowed red! Each time his tails swayed it made a chakra wave that followed the tail wherever it went. It was mesmerizing! Naruto glowed brightly and Sakura covered her eyes! She backed away a tiny bit. The light died down and she looked at Naruto. The thin coating of chakra looked like fire creasing up Naruto's body! It was a glass-like thin line of demonic-red chakra, most likely Kyuubi's, visible to the eye. Sakura gulped as she heard a, non-human, growl from the back of Naruto's throat.

It sounded, not like Naruto anymore, but more like a monster now. One thing crossed her mind and she slowly looked up. Her eyes widened and she gasped! "T-The moon! It's red!" She stated in shock! The panted and backed away from Naruto. The, now demonetized, Naruto growled evilly. Sakura felt like Naruto had…now changed from lovable into an evil creature now! She whimpered as Naruto started to move. He slowly, standing on his legs whilst hunched over, his arms dropping to his bent knees. He slowly cocked his head up to where his, shaded, eyes were staring at her. They were still closed, but Sakura could sense malice within them still. She backed away more and covered herself with her tails. "N-Naruto," She said. She only hear a growl from the back of his throat. She gulped. She backed away more and more. She was at least 5 feet away from him. "I-Is that…that," She stuttered as she panicked.

Desperately trying to get out the words that choked her throat. She gulped at least 3 times, before she finally spat it out. "N-Naruto…Is t-t-that…" She stuttered and hesitated. "You?" She squeaked out like a mouse. Naruto's eyes SHOT WIDE OPEN STARTLING HER!!! She gasped! Naruto's eyes were…completely red…all except for those startling slitted pupils. They looked…non-human…mesmerizing and…so…blood-thirsty. Sakura backed away again and held her hands together near her chest. The blonde sniffed the air, taking in the surrounding scents. His ear's stood straight up as he locked onto Sakura's scent. He looked at her. Sakura noticed that Naruto's fangs had grown again. They were now the size Naruto's own thumb. He opened his mouth and Sakura saw what a large set of choppers he had. They looked like blades sticking out of his gums! Naruto growled at Sakura as if saying 'Come over here sexy and give Ol' Naruto a little sugar' The female fox gulped as Naruto stared into her soul with his blood-lusting eyes.

She gulped as she could sense his malice intent. She didn't feel safe anymore…she felt scared beyond her limits. She was paralyzed by pure terror! "W-Where did you go Naruto? Just now where did you go?" Sakura asked herself over and over and over again. She concluded that Naruto was now transforming into a full demon. She gulped and backed away more again. The blonde's nose twitched. He looked drunken as he kept an evil grin with eyes compared to that of an alcoholic. He started to slowly walk forward, towards Sakura. The pinkette kept backing away as the blonde. Naruto just kept walking towards her with a menacing smile creasing his black lined lips. His black-outlined demonic eyes never took their eyes off of Sakura, not even for a second. He didn't even blink. Sakura had finally found enough courage and DARTED!!! She panted as she ran away from the springs! Naruto cocked his head to the side. He sniffed his arm-pit again…nothing. He smelt fine.

He stretched like a cat and yawned, sticking his butt in the air. He looked forward, twitching his nose. He stretched, popping his body and then…HE STREAKED AFTER HER!!! Naruto gracefully moved after Sakura as he jumped and landed and jumped and landed. The blonde was going at speeds of over 100 mph. And to him, that was just pace-walking. At top speed, Naruto could scream like a bullet at 350mph. But the blonde liked a chase, especially since his Sakura wanted to play. Sure, fetching a ball was fun…but fetching a frightened, and cute female was even funner! He streaked like lightning through the village. His nose twitched and picked up her scent. Naruto was surprised that the villagers weren't even out of their houses. He must have showed them a lesson last-night. Naruto could feel the Blood Moon's power filling his arousal as well as his thirst for Sakura's flesh, and maybe a bit of her blood as well. He'd give her a few love-nips here and there. But…his cock was hoping for a little fun-time inside her pussy. Naruto cringed as the thought made his cock pulse a bit. He slowed down. He was aching again. Unlike regular male foxes who did not go into heat, demonic foxes were different. It was switched the other way. The male demon was in heat, and when it was time to mate with it's lover he was in full alert. He'd stop the mating process even if another living, and capable of taking away, object was nearby and defend his demon-hood and his mate! Needless to say, the blonde was slowing down gradually as a look of aching crossed his face. His grin dissipated into a cringing frown. He sniffed the air carefully and locked onto her scent. Quickly, trying to ignore his throbbing cock he made a sharp turn, causing a streak in the ground and dashed into the bushes! He was in the park now.

_With Sakura…_

The female panted as she tried desperately to escape from the, no-longer Naruto, demonic Naruto! She had found her way into the park and was currently looking for a place to hide! She searched, and as she did, her ears picked up the sound of wind rushing close by! Her eyes widened and she gasped!

"It's Naruto!" She gasped! She stopped and frantically looked for a hiding place. She spotted a carved out tree and sighed in relief! She ran over to it and went behind it. She hid inside it and panted. This was luck that this tree happened to be facing away from the trail. She was glad that the side where the trunk was carved was on the other-side, so Naruto could not see her. She panted and all of a sudden she heard it!

"**Grrrrr…" **Sakura's ears picked up Naruto's growl. He didn't sound to pleased at all. In fact…he sounded like he was in some sort of pain. The female gulped. Even in pain Naruto was still dangerous. She held her breath silently, hoping she wouldn't ruin her hiding place. She looked outside the tree. She noticed a bit of bushes were surrounding the trunk. But…what she didn't notice were the pair of blood-thirsty eyes staring dead at her. Sakura sighed as she heard nothing but silence. Her breathing had calmed and she sighed. The pinkette looked into the sky, seeing that it was now, officially darkened. Seeing the Blood Moon right in front of her. Her eyes sparkled as small tears dripped.

"Naruto…" She said. She sniffed and wiped away her tears. But…her feelings about Naruto had, unfortunately gotten hold of her and made more, causing them to roll down her cheeks. The pair of blood-thirsty eyes stared at her…before they cringed and then widened!

"RRRRIIIIIIIIPPPP!!!!"

Sakura yelped! But then shut her mouth! She gulped. "W-What was that?" She whispered to herself. She had heard the sound of something ripping. Gulping she poked her head out of the carved trunk. It was quiet…dead quiet. There was nothing but pure silence. Sakura took her head back in and sighed. It was all quiet.

"**GGGGGAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" **Sakura SCREAMED! She watched as Naruto came jumping out of the bushes and gripped the walls of the carving! He looked like his was rock-climbing. He stuck to the sides of the carved out tree trunk. Sakura saw his, slightly pained face. He was sweating a bit and looked like he was aching. Sakura pressed herself against the trunk of the tree.

"N-Naruto!" She gasped! Naruto looked down at her, eyes full of pain. Although it looked more like the pain and aching of a certain part of his body. Sakura looked at him, and then saw his penis out. It must've ripped right through his pants! Sakura gulped. She was scared of and for Naruto. This wasn't her Naruto she knew anymore. It was a…crazed demonic blonde who was aching…and dangerous now. She saw him panting and staring at her. One thing was sure, he looked tired and out of breath. Sakura cuddled against the tree, hoping Naruto wouldn't come in there and drag her out! The blonde seemed to only gather more pain in his eyes. Sakura decided she… that she couldn't love him if he was going to act like this. Blood-Thirsty and dangerous. She knew he wanted to protect her from any harm…but she wanted her old Naruto back. She finally took in her breath. "Naruto!" She shouted! The aching blonde lifted up his head, cringing a bit to look into her pained eyes. "J-Just go home!" She shouted! The blonde looked hurt on the inside hearing her say that. "I-I-I don't think we should…be…together anymore if you're going to act like this!" She said. The blonde finally let go and fell to the ground, landing on his hands and knees. His demonic red eyes stared at her.

"**G-G-Grak-" **(S-S-Saku-) He was cut off.

"If you can speak like Naruto then just go away! J-Just get out of here will you!" She shouted! Tears trickled down her cheeks. The blonde grunted, as if saying 'I can't help it Sakura!' The pinkette stared at him. "W-Well go on Naruto!" Sakura said and waved her hand forcefully. The blonde backed away a bit. She kept waving her hands around, hoping she'd scare him off. The blonde backed away only 3 feet and stopped. Sakura looked at him. She heard him sniff. It wasn't a sniff of the air though. Closely she saw tiny tears trickling down his cheeks. She stared at him. Naruto was actually crying in his demonic form? She stared at him. More of the blonde tears welled in his eyes and fell. He sniffled. It was silent for a while.

"…**W-…W-Why?" **Naruto stuttered. Sakura gasped! He spoke! The blonde shook a bit. **"W-Why d-doesn't…anyone…a-a-accept m-me?" **Naruto asked. Sakura stared at him. **"W-Why can-can't I b-be l-l-l…l-l-loved for a c-change?" **Naruto asked. Sakura was silent as she stared at him, a bit shocked that Naruto still had his speech as a regular human. Naruto backed away more from her. **"I-I'm not…lo-loved…I-I wa-was n-nev-never meant to b-be loved at a-l-l-all." **Naruto said backing away from her.

"You know that isn-" Sakura was cut off.

"**YOU SAID IT YOURSELF!!!" **Naruto blared! Sakura gasped! Naruto stared at her, pain welled in his eyes. **"YOU SAID I SHOULD JUST GO HOME! NOT L-LOVED YOU ANYMORE! IF I CAN'T ACT LIKE MYSELF THEN I SHOULD JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! RIGHT SAKURA!?" **Naruto screamed! Sakura felt her heart pulse. It hurt!

"N-N-Naruto…I-I just don't like you this way is-"

"**No…y-you just…YOU JUST DON'T LOVE ME LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TOO! YOU HATE ME BECAUSE I'M LIKE THIS, DON'T YOU!?"** The blonde cried! Sakura sniffed and said nothing. Naruto stared at her. **"You don't…love me anymore because of something I was destined for…do you?" **Naruto asked. Sakura let out a small yelp! The blonde looked down at his skin. The thin layer of demonic chakra was flaring a bit more.

"_His chakra…his emotions control it. He's sad and angry…that's why his chakra out-lining is flaring. I can feel the heat from here. It's a little too strong." _Sakura said mentally. She stared at Naruto.

"**I wouldn't love me either if I was to be someone's lover like this…look at me…I'm a freak of nature. I'm…just a freak…nothing's normal about me. I-I-I I WISH I WAS NEVER BORN!" **Naruto shouted. He turned around and darted into the bushes! Sakura watched him disappear into the brush. His words rang through her ears over and over and over again. But what hurt her the most was that he wished he was…never born. He said it again…he wished he was never born again. Sakura thought and thought about him. The more she thought, the more worried she became.

"But…he looked so evil…so…un-kind and it was like he had no heart and didn't care what he did to anybody just so long as he got what he wanted!" Sakura said. She hugged herself and wrapped her body in her tails. It reminded her of last nights events, where Naruto burned her. The mass slaughter he shed and the blood that was spilled all over the ground like common rain! She shivered as those thoughts came back into her mind. She sighed and looked up at the sky. The moon was up and almost completely blood-red. It was like a Lunar Eclipse. It let loose a creepy and eerie light amongst the village, casting it in a red aura. Sakura crawled out of the carved out tree and stood up. She stretched herself and sighed. She walked out from behind the tree and looked up on the sky. The moon stared at her and it un-nerved her endlessly. She decided not to look at it and continue down the trail. She needed to think…about **him.** She walked through the lonely park, hugging herself tight with her arms and her tails. She saw a hill with a swing-set hanging from a cherry blossom tree.

She got curious and decided to check it out. She climbed the hill and once she got there, she discovered that it was just an ordinary swing-set attached to the tree. She shrugged and sat down on the swing-set. Sighing and held both of the ropes. She felt like Naruto when he was alone at the Academy. It didn't feel very good… She looked beyond the yonder green valley of the cliff. She saw the ocean sparkling beautifully. Only…it was odd. The sparkles were white…not red as the Blood Moon was supposed to have given them. She was intrigued by the sparkles of the sea. She looked at the stars, seeing them sparkle beautifully in the sky. The moon however…was not what she really wanted to see. She stared at it, even though she didn't want to, to begin with. Frowning she began to think. She began to think about Naruto. She felt slightly guilty about how she yelled at him. She really shouldn't have said those words. She rocked back and forth on the swing. Sighing to herself she thought.

"Was it really my destiny as well to fall in love with him like this?" Sakura asked herself. She put it down as merely only just a coincidence that Naruto happened to be going into a demon phase near his birthday. She looked out in the yonder of the sea. Her eyes sparkled at all of the glittering of white and even a bit of blue here and there. She sighed again. "Oh Kami…why did you have to make Naruto…why did you have to turn him into this? Please answer…" Sakura pleaded. She looked at the moon, seeing it covered in demonic red-chakra. It wasn't too long until she started to se a face. She squinted. It was hard to see it. Slowly, but surely she began to see it clearer and clearer. It wasn't long before she saw that the face looked like a fox. Only…it had cheeks, whiskers of course, blonde hair and… Sakura eyes widened as she stood up. "Blue eyes…N-Naruto!" She shouted! Naruto's face was in the moon. His non-demonic face. Her eyes sparkled slightly at his face. It was smiling… smiling upon her. His cerulean eyes…said that he was still…himself, only he was just different on the outside. She stared at the face and saw it reach out to her. Her eyes widened as the Naruto in the moon reached out and touched her silky white cheek! Stroking her flesh gently with his thumb. Indeed…she felt his warm, tanned skin touch her cheek softly. She felt mesmerized by his warm touch. She stared, completely dazed, into his cerulean eyes.

"_It'll be okay Sakura…just be strong. I'll always be your Naruto…no matter what I look like…I love you Sakura…I truly do…please…please don't forget it. I need to more than ever now…please…don't…leave me…" _The Naruto image said. His husky voice echoed throughout her ears like a bell ringing. It was soft and….beautiful… She felt relaxed. She looked at the Naruto. He smiled and came all the way out of the moon itself! Sakura watched as he shrunk in size to where he was just a mire, but perfect, image of the real Naruto. Dressed in his favorite jumpsuit, without his headband only. He walked over to her and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. He smiled, before closing the gap between them with a slow, yet romantic kiss. Sakura, to say the least was shocked! A…mirage was…kissing her? It sounded crazy! But…Sakura could literally feel his soft, gentle lips touching her own tender, pink ones. She closed her eyes. She was becoming slightly groggy from his kiss…and the fact that she was getting tired. The Naruto gently let go of her lips and placed a smile upon his face. She stared at him, not evening flinching. _"Sakura…please…please don't leave me. I need you more than ever now." _He said. He then began to fade from her sight. She gasped!

"Naruto! Wait!" Sakura yearned! She jolted from her seat! "Naruto! …please…" She begged. The apparition just smiled at her.

"_I love you…" _It said and finally, turning into a white dust, the wind blew his legs, then torso…and finally, smiling again, Naruto disappeared in a ribbon of white moon-dust. It started to circle around Sakura and she gasped! The white-dust circled around her before it dispersed into the sky quickly, sending stars out into the black night. They were…beautiful. Twinkling in the sky they stared down at Sakura. She looked at them and just stared…saying not even one word. It was until a voice rang in her ears. His voice. _"I'll love you forever Sakura…always and never forget it. I'll be with you…until the day…that I die…I promise." _His voice echoed throughout her ears and faded gently. Her widened eyes stared into oblivion. She hugged herself and looked into the sky. _"Always…and…forever…" _The voice finally faded into the night sky. Sakura's eyes twinkled, before she began to think. Looking at the ground she thought.

"_Do you…promise Naruto?" _Sakura asked. She looked at the sky again to see if she could find an answer. _"Please…please say you promise Naruto. Every time you get like this…it scares me to no end… Please Naruto…please give me…a sign that you're still that…blonde guy I love…please?" _Sakura begged. She searched the night sky endlessly for an answer…and…she didn't find one. She sat down on the swing-set again. She sighed, once again staring into the black world above. It was…beautiful. She marveled at the beauty of the twinkling stars above. Her eyes softened and she gripped both of the ropes. Her eyes stared at the sky…long enough, for her to see something…something…out of the ordinary. She squinted a bit, before she could see. She saw a light, shining brightly in the distance. Her eyes widened. The light grew and grew and GREW! Until it was a bright shining light that was immensely beautiful beyond compare! "I-Is that you…Naruto?" Sakura asked. The light sparkled once, and Sakura's eyes glittered. "You…you do promise…" She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. The light shined brightly, before a beam of that white light flew off into the distance, towards the village. Sakura looked. She saw, clear from where she was standing. "The Hokage Monuments… is that where you want me to go Naruto?" Sakura asked. The beam of light gave a glitter. She nodded. Keeping her eyes on the light she began walking, straight to where the light was shining. She entered the forest, the beam of light shining clear above her head. She took a short-cut through the bushes. Making her way through she accidentally snagged herself on the sharp bristle of a thorny tree. She gasped as she walked through, cutting her arm. She held it and looked. She had left a long mark on her upper arm. Ignoring it, she headed on more until she reached the village. The pinkette walked through the dark, lonely streets.

She saw the light shining miraculously on the top of the monuments. She continued moving. It was becoming colder as she wrapped her tails around her to help try and keep herself warm. She trekked on through the streets, following only the strip of moonlight that gleamed in one and one spot only. Finally, she reached them steps of the monuments, after nearly 30 minutes of walking. The cold nipped her skin, and forced her to move. She knew it would be getting colder and colder as she moved farther up the mountain. Grunting slightly as the wound she had made herself stung, the rosette slowly came upon the Hokage Monuments. She felt the air freeze more around her bare skin and shivered, her teeth chattering. On the highest point of the monuments, she saw the light. A wave of perpetual sadness crossed her senses and it made her want to go back. But…she continued moving. She scaled the smooth rock of the Shodaime, then the Nidaime, the Sandaime…and finally…the Yondaime. A piece of the Yondaime's rocky locks stood straight up. She bit her lip, seeing the light shining right on it. She walked over, and slowly climbed up. She reached the top finally and her eyes found him. In the moonlight, sitting with his legs spread out and his back hunched, ears lowered, tails limp and scattered every which way. His head was hung low and…he looked liked he was heart was ripped apart. She smelt the faint hint of salt in the air. He must've been crying. Sakura couldn't really imagine him crying, well…by the way she said things to him this evening…she could really. She felt that guilt again…the guilt plaguing her heart like smoke inside the lungs.

She got on all fours…twitching her nose and then…began to walk over to him. The blonde didn't move an inch, but Sakura could sense that he knew she was there. She saw his bare, golden back. He was almost stripped of clothing. She got up closer, to where she was right up to him. She looked at him. It was silent. The light shining on him faded and Sakura cleared her throat.

"Naruto…" Sakura started. Silence. "I-Are you o-okay?" Sakura asked. She heard nothing. The blonde only moved away from her, over to the edge of the Yondaime's hair. Sakura's eyes softened. She had done it…again. She could tell he didn't want to see her…but…she had to. She must be with him. The pinkette gulped and moved closer to the broken blonde. She got closer again, right to where she was behind him again. She took her hands, and wrapped them securely around Naruto's strong torso. The blonde didn't even flinch. Sakura put her cold hand on his heart. She felt warmth from his body enveloping her palm. She buried her face into his back, taking in his scent. It smelt like home. But…the pinkette was still saddened by how she yelled at him. She screwed up…again, and it plagued her to no end. She hugged him tighter. The cold nipped her pale white skin, soaking in moonlight. "…Naruto…I…(Small sigh)…I…I wa-…I wa- I'm really sorry for how I yelled at you like that. Y-You really didn't need that… You…just haven't been acting like…the Naruto I know…it's that you really scare me sometimes. You aren't…completely…an animal Naruto. You're sweet, kind and lovable. I couldn't really have asked more than what you have given me." She whispered, nuzzling her face into his warm back.

"…" He remained silent. Sakura frowned and sighed.

"I also realized…I had broken a promise I made." She said. Naruto said nothing. She sighed yet again and walked around, so she could see his face. She didn't see his eyes, but only his sopping wet cheeks. There were tiny tears dripping from his chin. His eyes were shaded in lack…and his skin glowed like that of ashes, smoldering still in the moonlight. The pinkette wanted to wipe those tears desperately away…but…something was holding her back!

"_What if…he…hates me now? What then? I sure have screwed things up this time around…" _She said. She sighed. Sitting in front of him, she began to think where she had left off. She nodded, and looked at him.

"…I broke…two things…Naruto," Sakura started. "I…broke the promise I made that I was never going to hurt you in anyway…and…and I broke…" She trailed off. She hated her emotions for being so soft and more-over she was like talc. She desperately tried to hold her tears back. She knew she was still…and always will be a crybaby…she was the village crybaby! She had always knew…at heart that…she wasn't supposed to cry, simply because she was a ninja, and that all ninja had control of their emotions. But she…she was……she knew she was a ninja…but deep down…she felt that she…wasn't. The pinkette looked at the blonde. "Besides Naruto…unlike me…you're…not a complete failure at everything you try to do." She whispered.

The blonde's ears silently twitched, but his body remained still. Sakura looked at him. She shivered slightly. It was cold. The rosette looked at the blonde, demonic, boy sitting in front of her, still heart-broken. She frowned. A small tear escaped her eyes before she turned around completely, giving him some space. The blonde haired demon's ears twitched a tiny bit. Indeed, he was…a bit heart-broken…but he could help but enjoy that she had come back…for him. He also admitted that he liked the fact that she at least did admit that she had…broken 2 things. Though, what bothered him the most…was that she said she was a 'failure' which didn't sit right with him. The blonde quietly looked up, opening his hellish red eyes. He stared at her, small tears rolling down his cheeks.

Naruto always hated it, when people said they were complete and total failures when they weren't. It saddened him COMPLETELY! But, what he hated the most…was when Sakura said SHE was a failure. It wasn't true! It never was, and never would be. The blonde haired demon's eyes sparkled as he marveled how beautiful she had been turning out. She wasn't a failure, nor was he. Unlike the rest of his friends, and maybe even the girls interested in him, he would bet that they would never do what Sakura was. He bet they wouldn't take him either way, even if he was devilishly handsome in every way. He'd bet none of the girls would look at him the way Sakura did. The blonde looked at the moon, seeing it brimming with power to the full almost. Feeling the sensation that he was…so alive! He knew he'd be a full demon tomorrow…and…he felt scared, nervous…and…well he felt as though…he'd……hurt her. Hurt her in some way like he did in the ally-way that night last night. Her piercing scream still haunted his mind. Shaking his head, he looked at the pinkette.

He looked at himself, seeing the aura of demonic chakra, lining his tanned skin glowing eerily. His emotions…they probably were too excited…that he scared the poor girl. Silently sighing to himself, he had to conclude….that emotions were running high, obviously because of the blood moon, hanging like a lantern above them. Naruto and Sakura were like slaves to it! But, that would very well change. When they both mated, knowing that Sakura would give birth to a demon child than a human, Naruto and Sakura would turn back to normal. The blonde would love his child, despite how he or she looked. He silently sighed to himself, causing his breath to become visible. It was getting cold and Naruto looked at the pinkette. She was slightly shivering with her tails wrapped around her curled body for warmth. The blonde acted on instinct and his tails stretched out, regaining their vitality. They slithered swiftly, and silently, towards her. The pinkette was trying to sleep when she felt something wrap around her body. It startled her a bit, but she was too cold to even flinch! She just let whatever it was, since is was VERY WARM, wrap around her body and take her to wherever it was going.

She closed her eyes upon feeling her new-found warmth. Soon she saw that she was being cuddled livingly into a chest…a very muscular one at that. The warmth gliding over her body was too intoxicating to even say anything. Feeling a powerful and living embrace of two, rather strong, arms wrap around her, she felt like at home. She sighed gracefully, and the next thing she knew, she was in dreamland. Naruto stroked her strawberry-cherry lined hair softly. His nails, coursing through her silky, thread-like locks. He looked up at the moon, feeling the demonic and over-whelming power emanating from it. He heard her grunt as she gently nuzzled her head into his naked chest. He let out a demonic sigh and decided that it was late, and that they needed to go to bed. Without hesitation, Naruto picked her up, into his arms. His jacket was in his lap. He grabbed it with one of his tails. He'd wake up tomorrow, a full-fledged demon, and at night he would make Sakura his, and his only. Of course, he still had 2 tests to perform. A test of strength, and a test of power. He'd have to get Sakura and himself naked for that one though…since…he had to show her that he was ready. His arousal was bugging the hell out of him! He grunted and jumped away, from all the way down the Monuments, landing on the rooftops and running at blinding speeds. The cold air rushed through his fur. His tails protected the pinkette from the chilly breezes that threatened to nip her skin. Naruto rushed through the village. After only 5 minutes, he was at the apartments. He streaked like a shadow up them, on the third floor, and finally into the apartment. Shutting the door gently behind him.

Walking towards the bedroom, the blonde yawned, tired from today's activities. He shut the door closed with his tail. He took Sakura's clothes off, then his own before climbing into bed. The blonde curled them both in a ball shape before yawning and laying his head on the pillow. He closed his eyes, and soon was dreaming.

_Outside in the village somewhere…_

It was quiet, dark, and eerie outside in the village. Nothing stirred…well…not really anyway…

"Okay Sheichibi, you got the stuff?" Kishimaru asked. The wolf was carrying a bag and dropped it. He fell to the ground panting. Kyuubi just chuckled whilst Sheichibi glared harshly at him. The fox shrugged, whipping his eyes and eyebrows in the air. He looked at Kishimaru.

"**Okay Cub, so when you do we prank those fools?" **Kyuubi asked literally drooling over the fact that after years he'd see some fun. Kishimaru just yawned and rubbed his eyes. Sheichibi smiled.

"**Aw, poor Cub's had it for the day. Time to head to bed. We'll pull those pranks tomorrow." **Sheichibi said. Kishimaru looked at him.

"I was just yawning tho-o-o-o… (Thump!)" Kishimaru fell over and was sound asleep. Sheichibi chuckled. He grabbed the small boy with his fangs and tossed him over his back. Kyuubi pouted.

"**Well, you should get back to Naruto brother. Cub and I are going home to fetch some sleep. Night." **He said and walked away. Kyuubi groaned and looked at the sky. He saw the blood moon. His crimson eyes softened at it's glowering glow.

"**Aisu…" **He whispered. Looking down at the ground, she sighed. **"The moon is beautiful tonight…my love. *Sigh* I wish you were here with me to look at it's startling beauty…but nothing could ever replace how beautiful you were…my snow-bunny. Oh, how I miss you here beside me…with our Kits. I miss you so much my love. If I could wish for anything right now…it's be you…and you only. This fucking village has plagued me with the shed of your blood that I so lovingly licked from your wounds! (Demonic Growl) The blood that you spilled from the vessels within you still curses me to this day… the day when you died… how these insignificant villagers mistook you for a common enemy." **He growled. **"I wonder what you're doing…right now…at this very moment. Are you…okay? Are you…watching over me? Do you love me still? Oh so many questions…yet…no answers."** Kyuubi whispered. He sighed. **"Well my love…good-night. I'm going to sleep now. Please…please watch over me. When the time comes, I shall be with you once again…and I will be the King reborn. Hehehehe…you wouldn't believe what I got myself into.**" He said and sweat-dropped scratching the back of his head.

"**I just got sealed inside the Hokage's child is all love. I'm still alive for you. Though…I wish I had died with you…but yet I wish we had both lived to see our Kits grow up. (Sigh) Oh my snow-bunny…they would have been fine demons…the lot of them…no…the litter! But…sadly there…aren't many, or even anymore demons around these days. These…apes…THESE APES! KEEP KILLING MY BELOVED GENERATIONS!" **Kyuubi roared and dug his nails into the ground! He panted…and then licked his nose. **"I…I'm sorry…I'm sorry I could not protect you…as I wanted too…I'm…sorry…" **The fox said. A small teardrop fell to the ground. Silence…and then…out of…completely nowhere…Kyuubi felt a chill…breach his fur. His eyes opened…and his fur stood straight up. His crimson eyes widened as he saw…

"**S-S-Snow…Snowflakes?"** He pondered. There, in front of him and headng towards to exit of the village gates…were tiny snowflakes…drifting daintily and gracefully outside Konoha. Kyuubi turned around…and his eyes widened, just in time to see a, equally bigger figure leave the village! **"W-W-Who was…that?" **Kyuubi asked. He stood up and began to follow. The snowflakes flew on and on, and Kyuubi followed them, out of the gates. He felt a chill and shivered, but kept moving on! In his mind, he was thinking. _**"I hope I don't go too far…I could lose my mental link with Kit and that'll be the end of me, being trapped in a world where nothing but blackness reigns…nothing…not even a single person is…I hope whatever this is…ends soon." **_Kyuubi mentally said. He kept moving, and it was then, that he saw something…within the snowflakes. It was…blue…white…and…Kyuubi couldn't make out the figure. It vanished into the flurry of snowflakes, which then began to turn into white and blue butterflies, flapping their wings. This mesmerized Kyuubi…and the demon fox sniffed the air. It was…cold. Very cold. So cold that Kyuubi started to shiver more. It was impossible! The only thing that ever made Kyuubi's fur stand straight up, or even make him shiver, which was very rare…was Aisu. It didn't make sense at all to him. How could this all be happening? The fox was confused, yet the swarm of white and blue butterflies made him keep following.

It was nearly 30 minutes before Kyuubi found himself…somewhere he recognized for some reason. It was on a hill, and to say no less, it intrigued Kyuubi. The demon walked up, and found a small clearing. There was grass, but a humongous patch of dirt! He looked around, trying to find the butterflies…but they weren't around. He sniffed the ground, not finding any particular scent he wanted, or at least thought smelt like butterflies. He sighed gravely.

"**But…those were…real butterflies. How…how could they not be real?" **The fox asked. **"And…my fur, it's still sticking straight up. I still have chills. How is that possible? And…that…figure. I recognized it…how could I…recognize it? How, how, how?" **He pondered. As he was thinking…e didn't hear the fain calling of his name by an eerie voice in the wind. He closed his eyes and thought deeper.

"_**Kyuubi…" **_ The voice rang again, only very silently. The demon fox couldn't hear it still. He felt a sudden breeze, that was cold. He shivered. _**"Kyuubi…" **_The voice rang again. Kyuubi still thought deeply, not even hearing anything. The fox then felt snowflakes start to fall from the sky. One landed on his pitch-black nose. _**"Kyuubi…" **_The voice rang. It was loud enough for him to open his eyes! He looked around his ears twitching.

"**Who's there!?" **He shouted! His deep voice echoing through the hills. He looked up, seeing beautiful snowflakes, falling before him and on his nose, latching onto his orange fur.

"_**Kyuubi…" **_The voice rang yet again. Kyuubi gasped and looked around. He went in circles, seeing butterflies, appearing everywhere. He gasped and backed up, only to figure out he was surrounded! The male fox spun around, and growled. Though the butterflies were not fazed by his threatening jaws. He was about to pounce, when he heard it…heard it ring in his ears. _**"Kyuubi…" **_His eyes widened. Everything went silent… the wind stopped and the butterflies gathered into a ball before they took on a form. Kyuubi's hairs stood up straight, and his body…he felt it…the cold. It made him shiver and his heart raced! The voice was cold…smooth…and rung like bells into the night. It sounded so goddess-like. It sounded…chillingly beautiful! The demonic fox was…stunned, as he couldn't even FORCE his body to turn around! His crimson eyes were pulsating. _**"Kyuubi…please….turn around…" **_The voice gently commanded. Kyuubi gulped, mustering up his courage and slowly, turned his head to look behind him. Half-way…he saw ghostly ice blue fur…snow white chest, butterfly on her ear, ice cool eyes that shimmered with beauty in the crimson moon-light, fluffy tail. He nearly passed out from lack of breath!

"**A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A……" **Kyuubi choked on his own words as his heart nearly exploded from the sight before him! She stood there, shimmering in sparkles of frost! Her, almost equally, sized height made her look beautiful. Kyuubi panted vigorously! **"H-H-H-How…? Y-You d-d-d-d-died I-I-in f-f-front of m-m-me!" **Kyuubi stuttered. She said nothing and only looked at him.

"_**Still handsome like the devil himself you are, and always will be, my love." **_She said. She began to walk, her ghostly form, leaving a trail of frost behind her. Kyuubi froze! _(AU: LOL! PUN!!!) _She kept walking until she was front in front of him, calm and gently as ever, she laid her head onto his furry chest. _**"I missed you so much my love…" **_She said coolly. _(AU: LMFAO! PUN AGAIN!!!) _Her breath made Kyuubi flinch! His eyes were locked dead on her, but…his body couldn't move! She nuzzled her nose into his warm fur. _**"Oh…how I have missed your pleasing warmth…I missed you so much." **_She said. She could feel Kyuubi's heart-beating harshly. She looked up. _**"My love…you look as though your soul has been stolen. Please answer me, Kyuubi." **_She pleaded. The fox was stunned, paralyzed! The female looking fox saddened.

"_**Please, speak to me Kyuubi!" **_She begged. Kyuubi snapped out of his stunned state and turned towards her. Their snouts met. To say the least, the fox hadn't blushed like this since the first time he and Aisu decided to have babies! The fox's cheeks were heating up! Only thing was, she was chillingly beautiful, and his heat ran away. Needless to say he got a boner still. Her eyes stared into his tormented and dead soul. She could see the pain he had gone through when she died. She couldn't bring herself to admit she was dead, she wanted him SO MUCH! She wanted to LIVE! Tiny frozen tears worked their way out from her eyes. Kyuubi could only notice, and feel as though his heart was breaking…again. _**"Why won't you *Sniff* speak to me, love?" **_She asked. Sniffing a sobbing silently she looked down. It hurt Kyuubi relentlessly! Despite that he was shocked to the core, he still loved her, even though she was dead. He put his head onto hers and puffed out his chest for her. He began to purr, like he used to when he didn't like seeing her cry, softly as he rubbed his head against hers.

"**Don't cry Aisu…my love. Kyuubi is here. I'm here now, my little snow-bunny." **Kyuubi comforted gently. The ghostly female looked at him. He smiled softly. **"It's…just so hard for me to take in such beauty so…so soon… You were gone for SO LONG my love! I-I missed you!" **Kyuubi said with small sheds of tears, rolling down his orange fur. Aisu nuzzled her head into his furry-chest. The horde of butterflies flew gently around them both, as if being carried by a breeze. The white flower in Aisu's hair gentlyswayed daintily back and forth. It tickled Kyuubi's coal black nose, causing him to twitch it. It was still a shock to Kyuubi that Aisu was even there, cuddling next to him. Smiling, he sniffed. **"Aisu." **Kyuubi began. She looked up, her beautiful icy blue eyes shimmering in the moonlight.

"**Yes, Kyuubi my love?" **She responded, her voice fluttering like butterflies, and ringing like bells. The fox took a deep sigh. His smile turned into a frown. **"Aisu…as much as I'm…glad to see you…" **The fox said.

"**You…are in love with another female?" **She asked, hoping the answer was "No".

"**No! Never! I'll always love you my snow-bunny." **Kyuubi purred. It made Aisu smile. **"Aisu…why have you come back?" **Kyuubi asked. Aisu seemed shocked!

"**Kyuubi, what are you talking about? I'm…r-real." **Aisu said. Kyuubi stared at her, sadness plaguing his eyes.

"**Aisu, I know that you're dead… you cannot hide it my love. Why have you come back?" **Kyuubi asked again. Aisu looked down.

"**Kyuubi I-"**

"**Aisu." **The fox interrupted her. She gave a short gasp. **"Please, do not lie, my love. Now please…tell me…why are you here?" **Kyuubi gently asked. Aisu turned her head away. The beautiful female said nothing. Kyuubi waited patiently for her reply. It had been nearly 10 minutes before her response.

"**Okay then…you win…but I couldn't help it if I couldn't see the light. I loved you too much Kyuubi…" **She said turning towards him. **"You were the one who gave me the meaning of life and love. I…I couldn't help it if I loved you too much!" **She said. Small frozen tears fell from her icy blue orbs. Kyuubi stared at her. He then, slowly walked towards her. Sitting down behind her, he put his head on hers. Licking his chops he smiled.

"**That's all I needed to know, my love. I'm glad you came back." **Kyuubi said. Aisu's head looked up. **"I miss these cute fuzzy ears of yours." **Kyuubi said grinning. He licked Aisu's left ear. and purred for her, since she always loved it when he purred. The female fox closed her eyes. Kyuubi nibbled on her ear gently, causing her to giggle. The moon made Kyuubi's fur look blood red, and he chuckled menacingly with broad grin.

"**Kyuubi…" **Aisu started. The fox put on a stupidly, confused look, making her laugh. He made his eyebrows wiggle differently in all directions, only making her laugh more! She looked at him, nudging his chest with her paw. Kyuubi snickered with a handsome grin.

"**Yes my love?" **Kyuubi asked. Aisu smiled warmly.

"**Can we…spend tonight together?" **She asked. Kyuubi thought.

"**Hmm…I don't know…'can' we?" **He asked. Aisu cocked her eyebrow.

"**Okay then, if you don't want to spend time with your only love then I guess I'll just be on my way." **She said with a menacing grin. Kyuubi sighed.

"**It was a joke…" **Kyuubi said. Aisu giggled.

"**I know, I just waned to press your buttons you silly billy." **Aisu giggled. Kyuubi rolled his eyes and smiled.

"**Alright, c'mon then. Let's take a stroll out in the woods…like we used to." **Kyuubi said. Aisu smiled warmly again.

"**Oh I'd love that Kyuubi." **She said. The male fox nodded. He got up, and side-by-side they both walked away in the crimson moon-light.

_Some Hours Later…_

Kyuubi and Aisu had chatted and walked all night long, talking, kissing and cuddling. They had even fallen asleep on a cliff that over-looked the horizon. Kyuubi would occasionally wake up, relieved that Aisu was still there, then go back to sleep. As the sun rose in the night sky, making the stars gleam brighter, but also making them disappear in the blanket of space, Kyuubi ears twitched and he woke up. Licking his chops he yawned, purging his claws out. He sighed and looked down, seeing his snow-bunny asleep and cuddling in his warmth. He smiled and laid a kiss on her head, before putting his own head back where it was, which was basically on hers. He took a deep breath before going back to sleep.

_With Naruto and Sakura…_

The village was still dark, as the sun was only beginning to come over the horizon. Naruto and Sakura slept, almost, quietly since every time he took a breath, Naruto would whistling through his nose. Sakura slept quietly in Naruto's shape and form. They both, despite their slumber could feel the blood moon's power stronger than ever, and they both began to glow in a red aura. Naruto began to sweat a bit and Sakura shivered. She turned around and cuddled into Naruto's hot body. The blonde felt hot, as the heat from his hands vanished. He pulled them in and they both took an embracing poise. Naruto's breathing began to sound heavier and he began to shiver and sweat. His body started to sweat, but he felt so cold. He pulled Sakura closer into his sweaty body. She felt wet and woke up. The pinkette shivered more and closed her eyes. Naruto's body felt warmer, but he was very, very wet. It felt kind of good to her. He was warm and it felt nice. Although, Naruto began to feel feverish and it woke him up. His bright blood red eyes scanned the room and then closed. He tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position. He found one, which meant that Sakura had to bend her knees as he molded them both into a ball. Despite the fact that her feet were in his crotch, he managed to fall asleep anyway, although, he was still sweating. One thing they didn't notice, was the demonically blood red aura, outlining them as they slept…

_5 hours later…_

The sun was high in the sky, the birds were chirping, and only a few people were outside in the Konoha streets. Some villagers were still scared from what Naruto did a couple of nights ago. Inside the apartment, Naruto and Sakura still slept. Naruto was sweating profusely due to a horrible fever, and Sakura was snuggled up beside him, feeling horrible, with a fever, as well. Both were outlined in a demonic red aura of chakra. Kyuubi, was inside Naruto again, feeling not so hot himself.

"**Aisu…" **He said. Those words brought back what had happened only a few hours ago. His heart…felt ripped in two.

_Flashback…_

_Kyuubi and Aisu were snuggled up on the cliff top, sleeping peacefully. The sun was rising higher and the stars were now beginning to disappear. The male fox demon woke up to rustling from below him. Cracking one eye open he looked down, only to see that Aisu was not there! He gasped and looked around, frantically trying to find his mate! He found her, sitting at the edge of the cliff, staring out into the yonder sunrise. The demon walked up beside her. _

"_**Aisu, my love. What are you doing up?" **__Kyuubi asked. The female fox turned her head around and looked at him with a beautiful smile. _

"_**Oh, I didn't notice you woke up love." **__She said. Kyuubi cocked his eyebrow. He walked up beside her and sat down. He looked out into the yonder sun._

"_**Beautiful, isn't it my love, but is only a small flicker of beauty compared to you." **__Kyuubi said. Aisu giggled. _

"_**Yes Kyuubi, it is very beautiful indeed." **__Aisu responded. They sat there and stared into the purple and orange sunrise. Kyuubi noticed a white butterfly fluttering between them. It landed on his coal-black nose and rested comfortable. He wiggled his nose and then looked Aisu, who just chuckled femininely. She kissed his nose, causing the butterfly to flutter out into the yonder sunrise. Aisu sighed, and Kyuubi's ear twitched._

"_**Aisu, what's wrong?" **__Kyuubi asked. Aisu looked at him and then smiled._

"_**Nothing my love. It is nothing you should be worried about." **__She said showing a serene smile. The frost emanating from her fur glittered in the showing sunrise. Kyuubi's eyes were aglow! The sparkling frost gave Kyuubi the shivers. He looked at her face, and it, however, did not sparkle. She looked sad, and very worried for some reason, it was hard for Kyuubi to tell. _

"_**Aisu, what's wrong? You don't have to hide anything from me. Are you okay?" **__Kyuubi asked. Aisu said nothing, and Kyuubi patiently waited for her response. _

"_**Kyuubi…" **__She began. __**"I loved that you and I spent time together, I really did." **__Aisu said. Kyuubi cocked his right eyebrow in confusion. __**"But…I must go now…" **__She finished. Kyuubi's eyes widened in shock! Aisu just stared out into the sunrise. _

"_**B-But Aisu! I don't want you to go!" **__Kyuubi cried! (Not literally) Aisu just sighed and looked at him, pain welling in her eyes. Kyuubi's heart raced! _

"_**Kyuubi…" **__She started. __**"I'm a spirit…and you even know that yourself…" **__She said vividly. _

"_**But I don't care about that! Aisu I want you back with me!" **__Kyuubi shouted! Aisu could feel the pain welling in his heart and it affected hers as well. __**"Aisu, I…I need you with me…you were the only mate I could ever love…" **__He said as a lump was felt in his throat. Aisu leaned her head on his chest and nuzzled into his warm fur. _

"_**You gave me many things Kyuubi. You gave me love, safety, and almost a family… that night went I knew I was pregnant with our pups I was awash in glee and happiness that we were going to finally have a family." **__Aisu explained. Kyuubi's heart warmed slightly. __**"But…on that night I died, and when I met Kami… I felt as though I had broken your heart…" **__Aisu said, pain drowning out her beautiful voice. Kyuubi snuggled against her and laid his head upon hers. _

"_**Aisu…" **__He whispered. __**"I'll always love you…and I shall love no-one else BUT you." **__Kyuubi said bravely. __**"One day, I shall join you once again…and we shall live our lives to the fullest…and even, if Kami let's us… we may have those pups that you wanted." **__Kyuubi said rubbing his cheek against Aisu's. _

"_**Not my puppies Kyuubi…" **__She started, her voice vivid and full of life and joy. __**"Our pups." **__She corrected. Kyuubi's eyes softened as small tears ran down his cheeks. _

"_**I (sniff) Love you so much Aisu…" **__Kyuubi said heart-fully. _

"_**I love you too…Kyuubi…and I shall always…" **__She said. Suddenly, her body began to break up into white and blue butterflies and snowflakes. Kyuubi gasped as his mouth dropped open. Aisu's body became butterflies! They fluttered out into the sunset! Aisu's head was the only thing that wasn't in a horde of butterflies. She smiled and leaned down, kissing Kyuubi one last time. __**"Good-bye…my love. See you in the next life." **__She said and before Kyuubi knew it…she completely dispersed into butterflies and snowflakes, and flew out into the sky. __**"Always…and forever…Kyuubi…" **__The fox's ears twitched as he heard her voice, fade into the sky. The fox watched as the butterflies and snowflakes disappeared, and a small breeze gently rolled in. Tears were threatening to over-flow again, and some even were. The Demon King sniffed and his lower lips quivered. Losing Aisu again…made his heart rip itself to shreds… __**"I shall see you in the afterlife…my love…I promise it…" **__He said, and with a small sniff, and tears leaking from his eyes, he walked away from the cliff, settled atop the hill. Looking down upon the village he sighed. He continued walking until he was able to disperse back inside his own body…inside Naruto. _

_Flashback ends…_

The demonic fox was feeling horrible at the moment. Sighing he laid down and closed his eyes. He could feel Naruto's demonic fever.

"**Hang in there kit…you can do it…" **He said…and fell asleep…

_With Naruto and Sakura…_

Naruto and Sakura both were shivering and cuddling against each others naked bodies. The fever was worsening and so was the blood red demonic aura outlining, which was becoming thicker by the hour! They cuddled near each other and stayed that way. Sakura woke up as soon as she felt Naruto's sweaty body against her shivering cold one. She rose up and held both of her arms.

"I…I…I f-f-f-feel s-s-s-so c-c-c-c-c-cold…" She shivered. She didn't feel good either. She looked at Naruto and her eyes widened. He was sweating profusely. The outlining demonic aura emanating from them both was strong! Sakura tried to get up, but she didn't feel like doing it. One thing she did do though was uncover Naruto's body completely so he could cool off. She saw his side of the bed, drenched and soaked in his own sweat! His pillow was also wet. Sakura felt his forehead and she gasped! "N-Naruto! You're b-b-burning up!" She exclaimed! He must've had at least a temperature of nearly 110 degrees! She wondered why he wasn't dead! "It m-m-must be the blood moon…" She said again. Her body felt weak and she could feel Naruto's warmth. It made her want more! She couldn't control herself, so…she laid right on his body with the covers over them both. Wrapping her arms around his torso and nuzzled into his chest. She didn't care, for some reason why, that he was drenched in his own sweat. Point was that his entire body was like a heater! Perfect temperature and more-over…it felt so good at the moment. Sakura closed her eyes and as fast as she never thought…she was instantly asleep.

_Outside the Apartments…_

Outside, two men were looking at a certain apartment. They both looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, you know what Tsunade told us, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…get pinky and get out. Most likely, Naruto is almost near in the final stage of the transformation. Same with Sakura as well." Jiraiya said. Kakashi nodded.

"Right, I just hope we can get Sakura out of there in time." The masked man said. Jiraiya nodded.

"And, that a certain younger brother doesn't interfere either." He stated crossing his arms. "I swear, I had to shower for two whole damn days getting that stink off!" Jiraiya said a bit peeved. Kakashi sighed.

"Same here… but we shouldn't have any interruptions. Now c'mon, let's get Sakura and get out quickly." Kakashi said quickly. The Sannin nodded and they both jumped up to the door. Kakashi tried to door…but it was locked. He didn't want to wake Naruto and have him come after them both, so the two walked over towards the window and looked in. Jiraiya and Kakashi's eyes turned white! Jiraiya IMMEDIATELY got out his notebook and began taking notes, whilst Kakashi's mask was filling with blood!

"HOOO HOOO HOOO!!! THAT'S MY STUDENT!!!" Jiraiya shouted as he jotted down note after note! "MAN I WOULDN'T MIND SEEING THESE TWO IN REAL ACTION!!!" The perverted man shouted! Kakashi punched him on the head! "Ouch!" Jiraiya yelped! Kakashi had an annoyed look on his face.

"No wonder Minato-sensei called you the "Biggest Pervert in all the world," you're acting like a damned pedophile!" Kakashi scolded. Jiraiya shrugged.

"Hey, it's my Gaki's birthday today. He's the big one-eight today." Jiraiya stated. Kakashi looked at him surprised.

"So, Naruto's Eighteen?" Kakashi asked. Jiraiya nodded with a grin, crossing his arms.

"Yup, and that boys well on his way to getting the Namikaze estate soon. Tsunade just needs to know that he's Eighteen and he'll get the estate. Then he and his lil' cupcake can settle down." Jiraiya stated with a grin. "And I know the best spot to peek in when Minato and Kushina were living there! WHOOO! THOSE NIGHTS WERE HOT, HOT, HOT!!!!" He giggled perversely! Kakashi's eye turned white and he shivered. He swatted Jiraiya over the head again.

"Now…let's get Sakura." Kakashi said. Jiraiya groaned and nodded, rubbing his head. They both tried the window, and surprisingly it was unlocked! Kakashi slid it up and they both hopped down onto the floor. Jiraiya looked at Naruto and Sakura.

"Hmm…Kakashi, look at them." Jiraiya said walking over to the two naked students. Kakashi looked.

"Naruto…he's sweating profusely, and Sakura…" He said feeling her back. "She's ice cold. And there's a line of strong demonic chakra emanating from both of them." Kakashi explained. Jiraiya nodded. The Sannin felt Naruto's forehead.

"The boys running one hell of a fever. I'd guess it's about One-Hundred Ten degrees." He observed and explained.

"Is he going to be alright?" Kakashi asked, panicking a bit. Jiraiya nodded.

"Yeah, he should be fine Kakashi. This fever is induced only during a special time in a young demons life when he or she goes into adult-hood." Jiraiya stated. Kakashi looked at him, and his ears were as keen as ever. "When a demonic animal is about to mate, it experiences, with it's partner, a fever. This fever, however, is not ordinary. It readies them both for mating season. Now, the two mates however, are incapacitated, so they cannot defend themselves. So, before the fever hits, they find shelter in the safest place they're able to find. If they survive, they both have sex, and later produce offspring, and it goes on and on in a cycle." The man explained. Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"Naruto looks pretty demonetized to me. But…why the moon?" Kakashi asked.

"That's a good question. I heard, while in my travels and when I took Naruto on our little training trip, about the Blood Moon." Jiraiya started. "Legend has it, that's it's the same moon…only over-whelming with demonic power so strong, even humans are affected by it. Demons gain power from the Blood Moon, as it happens every millennia. It's a rare site indeed, but is seen by the whole world. My guess is that Kyuubi is also a deal with this, since Kyuubi has a power to make Naruto's emotions flare, therefore turning him into the Tailed states, Kyuubi himself, being the demon king and all, and being inside Naruto, has probably caused Naruto to become a demon himself, therefore being affected by the blood moon. And, since our little fox has already bitten Sakura on the shoulder," Jiraiya stopped explaining as he felt the bit marks on her shoulder, also examining the fancy demon mark, notifying her as his mate. "she is also being affected by the blood moon." Jiraiya finished. Kakashi looked at his students. For some reason they reminded him of Rin and Obito.

"C'mon, let's get Sakura out of here and to Tsunade." Kakashi suggested. Jiraiya nodded and picked the naked girl up. Kakashi pulled the covers over Naruto's body. He and Jiraiya walked away, leaving Naruto in his bed. They wrapped Sakura in a spare blanket, hiding her body from the villagers, but also so she could breath. Kakashi closed Naruto's door and both men jumped away towards Hokage Tower.

_Hokage Tower…_

Tsunade was just doing paper work when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She said. The door opened and Jiraiya and Kakashi entered. Tsunade's eyebrows quirked at the body-shaped package they both had. "Alright, what's that?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya sighed. He set whatever it was on the table.

"Your student…" He before uncovering the head. Tsunade's eyes widened and she gasped! She stood up and checked Sakura's skin. "She's freezing cold!" The woman bellowed, slamming her fist on the table!

"Calm down Tsunade." Jiraiya ordered softly. "Sakura's just in a state where her body is preparing itself to mate with Naruto." Jiraiya said. Tsunade's eyes pinged.

"W-W-What?" Tsunade stuttered.

"Sakura is preparing to mate with Naruto tonight. Naruto obviously marked her as his, and now she and he are going to have sex somewhere and then demonic babies are going to come." Jiraiya said. Tsunade fell back in her chair. She stared at her student.

"So…my student is going to…" Tsunade stopped. Jiraiya and Kakashi nodded their heads. The woman looked at her student, sleeping on the table. "Okay…I'll believe you Jiraiya. Now, I want Sakura on full security alert stat! Naruto is not to be allowed anywhere near her until this is all over with." Tsunade spoke with that of an emperor's voice! Jiraiya and Kakashi nodded.

"Although, this won't be easy." Jiraiya started. Both Tsunade and Kakashi looked at him. "Naruto and Sakura will wake up, and once that's finished, Naruto will notice she's gone. He will come seeking her scent out…and will kill anyone who dares to stand in his way. Sakura will, however, be wanting Naruto back, being the fact that she is supposed the mate with him, the alpha male. This won't be easy… and it never has been from the beginning." Jiraiya said. Kakashi and him both shivered when Kishimaru threatened to shove chilly peppers and a telephone in their asses. Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"Remember, what ever you do, you cannot let Naruto near Sakura, at any cost." Tsunade said in a stern tone.

"Yes Lord Hokage." Kakashi nodded.

"Don't worry, as long as Kishimaru doesn't come around, we should be okay." Jiraiya stated. Tsunade quirked her eyebrow.

"And just what has that boy been doing?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya and Kakashi sweat dropped. "Well?" Tsunade asked raising her eyebrows.

"Uh…about that…" Kakashi started, scratching the back of his head. "Kishimaru is kind of…interfering, and protecting Naruto and Sakura both. Over the past few days he's been…well…he's been a mini-Naruto and playing…(Clears his Throat)…un-necessary pranks…that he learned from Naruto over the years." Kakashi explained. Tsunade sighed, then chuckled in amusement.

"So, a Twelve-year-old child, is giving two fully grown and experienced shinobi, a Jonin and even a Sannin a rough time? Please. Get a grip you two." Tsunade chuckled. "I know that Kishimaru is only protecting his brother, and maybe there's something that we're missing from this entire thing, which has to be the reason he's interfering. Maybe you can talk to him about it from your angle, and learn his angle." Tsunade said. "Then, maybe if his angle out-matches ours, then I will allow Naruto and Sakura to mate. But, until further notice, I cannot allow that to happen." Tsunade explained. Jiraiya and Kakashi both groaned. Without a word they just out of the office and shut the door. Tsunade sighed and looked out the window into the village. "Naruto…" She whispered. She turned and looked at Sakura, who was glowing with demonic power. Sighing she got up. "Looks like we're going to have to put you in a strong containment field…as much as I don't want to do it…I have no choice." She said. She picked Sakura up and took her down to the Hospital, with her hood up so no-one looking at Tsunade would figure out it was Sakura in the first place. Tsunade walked into a room and sighed. It was a room with a glass shield. It was the strongest glass Konoha could make for now. Tsunade opened the glass with a button hooked to the containment field. She turned on the oxygen so Sakura could breath and closed the glass field. Looking at her student who took after her like she was her own daughter, made Tsunade's heart ping slightly…locking Sakura up like she was some animal.

"But…it's for the best…" Tsunade said and walked out of the room, shutting the light off and turning on a soft, gentle, ocean blue glowing surround wall so that everything would appear calm. _(AU: The walls are like T.V.'s, and they produce a calming bluish glow all around the room, inducing a calming atmosphere.)_Sakura silently slept in the blanket…without making a single sound.

_Outside in Konoha…_

Out on the dirt streets, Kishimaru was walking around. A shadow of Sheichibi following him. Good thing only he and Naruto, even Sakura probably since his brother marked her, could see Sheichibi. A 20 ft. tall wolf was sure to stand out like a sore thumb.

"Sheichibi?" Kishimaru started to ask. The wolf looked down.

"**Yes Cub?" **The wolf responded curiously. The small boy sighed.

"I haven't seen big brother or Sakura at all today. I wonder where they are. Do you think you can make a link with Uncle Kyuubi?" He asked. Sheichibi sighed.

"**I guess Cub. Hopefully he'll be easy to communicate with…" **Sheichibi said. The wolf closed his eyes and concentrated. In a flash, he opened them and was inside Kyuubi's cage. He looked down, seeing the fox sleeping. The floor was wet slightly and the wolf noticed Kyuubi's eyes and fur were soaked. _**"Was he…crying?" **_Sheichibi asked himself. He nudged Kyuubi, and the fox came to.

"**Hmm…? What is it?" **He asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes, wiping away his tears.

"**Kyuubi? Are you okay?" **Sheichibi asked. Kyuubi looked at groaned.

"**Not really why!?" **He shouted, annoyed. Sheichibi looked closer.

"**You've been crying brother. Is there something you would like to talk about?" **Sheichibi asked. Kyuubi growled.

"**No not at all. Now leave me alone dammit! I'm tired! I had a long night out with Ais-" **He stopped and gulped. Sheichibi's eyes widened.

"**She…came back?" **Sheichibi asked in total shock! Kyuubi scratched his noggin.

"**Uh…no…no she didn't…uh…erm…Hey! Why would you wanna know!? Why are you sticking your snout in my business!? And furthermore! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YA DOIN' IN MY CAGE!!!???" **Kyuubi bellowed! Sheichibi lowered his ears.

"_WHACK!!!"_

"**GAH!!! FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR DAMMIT!!!???" **Kyuubi shouted holding his head. Sheichibi looked at him.

"**That, my dear brother was for being rude and impolite when I guest is in your cage." **Sheichibi said holding a finger up. Kyuubi grumbled. Sheichibi clenched his fist again.

"_WHACK!!!"_

"**GAH!!!!!" **Kyuubi shouted!

"**And that one…is for cursing…thank you. Now……did……Aisu really return? Last night? If so where is she? I want to see the lass and know how she's been!" **Sheichibi said looking around. Kyuubi frowned and sighed.

"**She…was only here for one night. She disappeared this early morning…in a horde of blue and white snowflakes and butterflies." **Kyuubi explained. Sheichibi's eyes flickered.

"**I…see…" **He said with a frown. Kyuubi sighed meekly. **"Butterflies and snowflakes…eh?" **Sheichibi asked. Kyuubi nodded.

"**So beautiful it was indeed. I marveled when she would give me Goosebumps, and how she would make me shiver…and…that frost that gently wavered from her like snow. It sparkled like it always had. I miss her so…so much…" **Kyuubi said and looked down. Sheichibi patted his brother on the back.

"**I see…so…how's Kit?" **Sheichibi asked. Kyuubi looked at him.

"**Oh…he's fine. He's in the fever stage. I can't do anything about it. Those two perverts took Kit's mate. I could sense it…we are…after all…linked since she has a mark." **Kyuubi responded. Sheichibi's eyes widened in horror!

"**We must get her back Kyuubi…or…you know what Naruto WILL DO!" **Sheichibi shouted! Kyuubi nodded. **"Come! Cub expects us!" **Sheichibi said. Kyuubi nodded, and they both vanished…leaving Kyuubi's real body behind, and his sub-conscious body, taken along with them.A few moment later they arrived with Kishimaru. The young boy was waiting patiently on a bench in the park. The two demons became visible and looked down at the young boy. He smiled looking at them and got on his feet.

"Hi Uncle Kyuubi!" Kishimaru cheerfully greeted giving the fox a foot hug. The fox gave a smile. "So, are you ready to make Sakura's mommy and daddy's life hell?" Kishimaru asked.

"**Cub, language please." **Sheichibi said. Kishimaru scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry Sheichibi I-Whooooaaaa!" He didn't get to finish he sentence as Kyuubi lifted him up in the air so he was riding on the fox's head!

"**Ahhh, you don't hafta be sorry Cub. I'm rarin' to make life hell any day for anyone!" **Kyuubi said enthusiastically! Kishimaru cheered!

"YAY!" Kishimaru shouted in glee! Kyuubi smiled. "Well, c'mon, we've gotta set everything up for later! We're burning daylight!" Kishimaru blurted out!

"**I love it when he's always enthusiastic like this." **Kyuubi said with a menacing grin. Sheichibi sighed and shook his head. They all walked away to set up the horde of traps at the Haruno's house.

_In Konoha…_

Around Konoha, Mrs. Haruno was shopping around the market in the ally ways, going from one kart to another kart of food and selecting fruits, vegetables and other things. She was humming a tune to herself as she rummaged through a section of tomtatos, finding ones that were ripe and big. She smiled, finding the one she found excellent for her soup she was making tonight. She put it in her basket and continued walking around.

"First target: Mrs. Haruno." Kishimaru said as he peered behind the corner of a bulding. He giggled like a homicidal maniac. Kyuubi awed!

"**Awe, Cub's thinking murderous thoughts. Isn't that the sweetest thing I've ever seen?" **Kyuubi asked grinning.

"**No, the sweetest thing you've ever seen was someone getting ripped apart with blood and malice by cute little hungry demon pups." **Sheichibi corrected. Kyuubi thought and his cheeks went pink as a grin came onto his face.

"**AWE! They were too cute though! Hehehe, hungry little buggers! Awe!"** Kyuubi purred, wagging his tails in sync. Kishimaru smiled.

"I wish I had a tail…I'd be wagging it all day long!" He said happily.

"**Well, Sheichibi, if he gets that kinai out of his ass, might give you a tail Cub." **Kyuubi said smiling. Sheichibi popped an anger vein.

"_WHACK!!!"_

"**Grrr…" **Kyuubi growled. Sheichibi's eyes were white and he looked mad! Kishimaru laughed childishly.

"Sheichibi, I wanna tail like you and Kyuubi and big brother and Sakura!" Kishimaru shouted tossing his sleeves in the air. Sheichibi sweat-dropped and let down his paw (AU: Hand basically.) He sighed.

"**Maybe…but right now…I think we'd better think about our target." **Sheichibi replied. Kishimaru rubbed his hands together.

"Okay, is everything in place?" Kishimaru asked. They both nodded and Kyuubi hoisted Kishimaru up on his snout so the boy could see his plot unfold. They watched as Mrs. Haruno walked over towards the bananas. Kishimaru grinned as he saw her go for the ripe banana.

"Excuse me, sir?" Mrs. Haruno asked. The old man turned around and his wrinkled eyes took a look.

"Oh, my. Yes young lady what can I do you for?" He asked. Mrs. Haruno smiled sweetly.

"I would like to buy this please. It's the ripest one and I need it." Mrs. Haruno replied. The old man put on his glasses and took a closer look.

"Oh! My I haven't seen such a ripe banana in ages! Why, of course! It is all yours. That will be approximately five-hundred ryou." The old man said. Mrss. Haruno nodded. She decided to buy a whole bunch more since they were so cheap. She smiled as she bought herself a rack of bananas. She put them in the bag, and gripped the ripe banana.

"You're going to be perfect for my special banana pie." She giggled. Kishiamru chuckled.

"Bye-Bye banana pie!" Kishimaru said and made a toger sign. Mrs. Haruno nevr saw it coming!

"BOOM!!!"

"AAAAHHHH!!!" Mrs. Haruno screamed as banana got into her hair! Kishimaru and Kyuubi laughed! Sheichibi chuckled.

"**Now this is Ap"peel"ing." **Kyuubi said. Kishimaru laughed!

"I got that pun!" He said and watched back at Mrs. Haruno. She was trying to get the banana out of her hair. She looked around and saw a barrel of water. She walked over and scooped up the crystal blue liquid. She washed the banana out of her hair. Kishimaru and Kyuubi both snickered whilst Sheichibi chuckled.

"**Looks like someone's feeling blue." **Sheichibi said. Kyuubi and Kishimaru looked at him.

"**You're blue stupid!" **Kyuubi shouted!

"_WHACK!!!"_

"**Grrrrrrr…." **Kyuubi growled holding his head.

"**Wrong you nincompoop. I'm sapphire, a DARKER blue. Blue, regular, is lighter than sapphire Kyuubi. And I'm sorry Cub, are you alright?" **Sheichibi asked. Kishimaru nodded.

"Yup!" He replied. The sapphire wolf nodded and looked.

"**Oh my, looks like someone's blue now." **He said. Kyuubi and Kishimaru looked and watched as Mrs. Haruno was SCREAMING!

"MY HAIR!!! MY BEAUTIFUL NATURAL PINK HAIR!!!! IT'S…IT'S BLUE!!!" Mrs. Haruno screamed! The trio laughed! Mrs. Haruno watched as everyone began to stare at her. She covered her head. "I must go home now!" She said and ran off with her groceries. Kishimaru rubbed his hands together.

"Next phase. Uncle Kyuubi, if you will." Kishimaru said. Kyuubi stuck out his tongue, panting and trotted happily after Mrs. Haruno. Sheichibi shrugged and stuck his, purple, tongue out and trotted off as well.

_Mrs. Haruno…_

The, now blue-haired woman enetered her house and set the groceries on the floor. She ran upstaires to try and wash the blue out of her hair. Kishimaru entered the house and grinned. He put his fingers together and created chakra lines.

"Who knew she could be so up-tight. Hehehehehehahahahahahaha!!!!" Kishimaru giggled and followed her upstaires. He watched as Mrs. Haruno was trying to wahs the dye out of her hair. He giggled silently. Mrs. Haruno gasped!

"Who's there!?" Mrs. Haruno called. The door creaked open slightly. The woman took out a kunai. Kishimaru smiling and put his hands in his sleeves, so Mrs. Haruno wouldn't see the chakra lines emitting from his finger tips. He walked in.

"Hi Mrs. Haruno!" Kishimaru called! Mrs. Haruno sighed in relief.

"Oh, afternoon…Kishimaru…umm…may I ask what you're doing here?" Mrs. Haruno asked. Kishimaru smiled. Mrs. Haruno waited, and Kishimaru's closed his eyes. After about 5 seconds Mrs. Haruno shrugged and returned back to her duty of liberating her hair from the blue cye. Kishimaru opened his eyes WIDE!!!

"WRAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!" He yelled! Mrs. Haruno screamed as Kishimaru took out his fingers full of chakra lines and threw them, stringing them around Mrs. Haruno! He wrapped her up so her feet and arms were useless. She stood there as Kishimaru giggled creepily. "No need to be so up-tight Mrs. Haruno." Kishimaru joked! Mrs. Haruno tried breaking free, but alas she could not, as this was chakra. "You know Mrs. Haruno…I'm kinda bored right now. I'll let you go if you play a game with me." Kishimaru said putting his hands behind his back and swayed his body back and forth on his heels. Mrs. Haruno sighed.

"Okay…what do you want to play?" Mrs. Haruno asked. Kishimaru thought and smiled.

"I like…painting…let's paint!" Kishimaru suggested. Mrs. Haruno nodded.

"Okay, but first you'll have to let me go Kishimaru. How can we paint if my arms aren't free?" Mrs. Haruno asked. Kishimaru closed his eyes, placing his sleeves at his sides. His face shaded then, and soon he had a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Who said I was painting an object, like a table or something like that?" Kishimaru asked. Mrs. Haruno was confused.

"But, what else is there to paint Kishimaru?" She asked. He grinned and looked at her with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"…Youuuuu…HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!!! KYUUBI!!! SHEICHIBI!!!! I NEED HELP IN HERE!!!!" Kishimaru called. Soon, two animal-like mirages appeared behind Kishimaru. Mrs. Haruno gasped and her eyes widened, causing her pupils to shrink in fear!

"**What do you need help with Cub?" **They both asked with evil grins. Kishimaru grabbed Mrs. Haruno's beauty make-up.

"We're gonna give Mrs. Haruno…an extreme make-over." He said getting the lip stick and twisting the ottom, purging it from it's holder. Mrs. Haruno SCREAMED!!! "Now hold still! You'll be working for the circus in a little bit! Kyuubi, Sheichibi, please." Kishimaru grinnined evilly. The two grabbed whatever they could.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Mrs. Haruno screamed!

"Hee…heehawed…HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Kishimaru laughed!

_30 Minutes Later…_

A half and hour later, Kishimaru approved of Mrs. Haruno's make-over and laughed! Mrs. Haruno was now a clown!!!

"Stop clowning around Mrs. Haruno! Your public awaits you…" He said with a diabolical snicker. Mrs. Haruno gasped! Kyuubi and Sheichibi took Mrs. Haruno and followed Kishimaru outside. They walked towards the busy part of the Leaf Village. Kishimaru grabbed a sturdy barrel, struggling with it and walked it over towards the center of the whole street. He stood on the barrel and looked around. He gasped in delight! Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten and Lee were all walking towards them! Holding his hands together and his eyes sparkling he waited until they were…directly in front of him. In a loud voice…

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!!! BOYS AND GIRLS OF ALLLLL AGES!!!" He yelled. He grabbed everyones attention. Kiba and the others loked at each other. "PLEASE ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE TO YOU ALL!!! THE ONE, AND ONLY, IMPROVVED, MRS. HARUNO!!!" Kishimaru shouted! He jumped down and ran over towards the middle of the groupd, where Kiba and the others were. "Are you ready big brother Kiba? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" He laughed like a maniac! He had something under a white sheet. "INTROUCING!!! MRS!!!! HARUNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Kishimaru shouted and whipped the sheet off, exposing Mrs. Haruno dressed and looking like a clown! She was standing up, but she had a chakra chain attached to her ankle. They all stared at her and Kishimaru jumped, doing a small spin and landed. He grabbed a whip and flicked it out.

"CRACK!!!"

Mrs. Haruno gasped! Everyone looked at Kishimaru.

"HUT HUT!!!" He shouted and cracked the whip, startling Mrs. Haruno! "Run and jump, squacking like a bird and flapping them arms of yours!" Kishmaru commanded and cracked the whip! Mrs. Haruno jumped and started running around, squacking like a bird and jumping up and down, flapping her wings. Everybody started laughing! "HUT HUT!!! NOW!!! I WANT YA TO COME OVER HERE AND SNIFF THIS PRETTY FLOWER!" Kishimaru commanded and cracked the whip! Mrs. Haruno ran over and Kishimaru held the flower attached to his cloak to her nose. "NOW SNIFF THE PRETTY FLOWER!!!" He commanded. Mrs. Haruno sniffed.

"SQUIRT!!!"

Mrs. Haruno gasped as Kishimaru squirt water in her face 5 times!

"SILLY CLOWN!!! IT'S OKAY!!! HERE, DRY OFF WITH THIS DELUXE COMPLIMENTARY TOWEL!" Kishimaru offered. Mrs. Haruno took the towel and dried herself off. She took it off and everyone laughed again! Mrs. Haruno had MUD! All over her face! Kishimaru clicked his tongue. "SILLY CLOWN!!! LOOK!!!" Kishimaru said and held up the towel. "RELEASE!!!" He shouted. The towel turned into mud! "BUT IT'S OKAY!!! HERE!!! HAND SHAKE!!!" He said holding out his hand! Mrs. Haruno took his hand.

"BZZZZZZTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!" The buzzer went as Mrs. Haruno felt electricity surging through her body! Mrs. Haruno's hair frizzled and Kishimaru held it for 2 minutes before letting go!

"SILLY CLOWN!!! BUT IT'S OKAY!!! YOU MUST BE HUNGRY NOW. MAY I HAVE A BEAUTIFUL COUPLE FROM THE AUDIENCE!!??" Kishimaru asked. He looked around and spotted Kiba and Hinata. "AHHH!!! BIG BROTHER KIBA AND BIG SISTER HINATA!!! PLEASE COME ON DOWN!!!" He shouted waving his hand! Kiba and Hinata looked at each other and shrugged. They walked over and Kishimaru jumped down from the barrel. He grabbed both of their hands. He led them over to the barrel. "NOW, WATCH CLOSELY!!! ABRA-KADABRA-ALAKAZAM!!! SHIZIMU-SHIZAAAMMM!!!" He shouted and waved his hands over to Mrs. Haruno! In a poof of smoke, two beautiful ladies appeared. One had red hair and red eyes, the other had sapphier hair and sapphire eyes. Each wore the matching color of lipstick and tight clothing, showing off their curves, legs and arms, parts of their breast as well. They walked over, being googlie-eyed by some of the men, and grabbed Mrs. Haruno, taking her to a holding. They opened it up, placed her arms and head through the holes and closed it. They struck sexy poises and winked.

"GIVE THE LADIES A HAND FOLKS!" Kishimaru yelled! All the men cheered and clapped! Kishiamru looked at Kiba and Hinata. "LADIES! FOOD PLEASE!" Kishimaru called. The two woman brought 10 boxes. Kishimaru opened one up and giggled.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!! Ihope you like pie! Because you're about to be creamed!" Kishimaru said. He handed an entire pie to Kiba and Hinata. "Okay, ready? I've been practicing with shuriekan big brother Kiba!" Kishimaru asked.

"Okay. Ready Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, Kiba." Hinata replied. Kishimaru snickered and looked at Mrs. Haruno!

"Okay! ON THEE! TWO! ONE! FIIIIRRRREEE!!!" Kishimaru shouted and stuck a poise and reared back his pie and CHUCKED it towards Mrs. Haruno, same with Kiba and Hinata! Splats were heard and the pies landed on their target, Mar. Haruno's face. "EVERYBODY!! GRAB A PIE AND FLING!!!" Kishimaru shouted. He pointed towards an entire kart of pies. Everyone ran over and they all lined up! "OKAY! FIRST LINE WILL BE ME AND MY FRIEND! SECOND FIRES THEN THIRD, AND SO ON! READY GUYS!?" Kishimaru asked.

"READY!" The rookies (Except Naruto and Sakura) and Team Guy answered. "THREE! TWO! ONE! FIIIIRRRREEEE!!!" Kishimaru shouted! They all threw their pies!

"SPLAT!!!!!" The pies hit their target perfectly!

"NEXT!!!" Kishimaru shouted! The other rows came up and threw.

_3 hours Later…_

All of the pies were gone, the ground was a MESS of cream, cherry, apple and other flavored pies. Mrs. Haruno was a COMPLETE MESS!!! Kishimaru looked at his work and grinned. He took a camera out and snapped a photo to show Naruto and more importantly Sakura! The photo came out and Kishimaru waved it off and put it in his pocket. Kiba and the others walked over to him.

"MAN THAT WAS FUN!!!" Kiba shouted cracking his knuckles. "We should do it again squirt!" Kiba said ruffling the boys hair. Kishimaru giggled childishly.

"Sure big brother Kiba! Hey…can you help me out with something?" Kishimaru asked. Kiba nodded and knelt down.

"Yeah?" Kiba asked. Kishimaru whispered in his ear about what was going on and why he was doing this to Mrs. Haruno. Kiba then had a serious look on his face. "Okay." He said with a nod. "Hey, guys, you go on ahead. Hinata, I'll meet with you tonight at home." He said. He kissed her lips deeply. "I'll be back tonight, okay?" He whispered. Hinata nodded with a small tint of red. They all walked away and Kiba turned towards Kishimaru. "Okay, so let me get this straight. Naruto's going through his mating season because of a demonic moon that turns him into a demon because it's the key to maturity for demons, which means Kyuubi's presence has affected Naruto, thereby causing him to be affected and transform into a blood thirsty demon wanting to have hardcore sex with his mate, who is Sakura, who was kidnapped because they are both in the final stage and have fevers and if Naruto wakes up and finds Sakura gone we and even the entire Earth are all going to hell and it'll be fucked up for good?" Kiba asked. Kishimaru nodded.

Mhm…and plus it's big brothers birthday today." Kishiamru said. Kiba chuckled.

"Uh huh! So, he's Eighteen now, right?" Kiba asked. Kishimaru nodded. The dog boy nodded with a grin. "Alright, and you said that Sakura's parents hate her now because she looks kinda like a fox?" Kiba asked. Kishimaru nodded. "That's fucked up…big time. Okay squirt. Big brother Kiba's gonna help you now! Also…" He stopped and looked around. "Who are those two chicks?" He asked pointing over to the women who were talking to each other. Kishimaru sweat-dropped and scratched the back of his head.

"Ehehehehehe…umm…Big brother Kiba? I gotta tell you something. Now you can't tell anybody, not even Hinata. This could save all of our lives." Kishimaru said. Kiba cocked his eyebrow, shrugged and then nodded. "Promise?" Kishimaru asked. Kiba sighed.

"Yeah, I promise." He said with a wink and a thumbs up. Kishimaru smiled.

"Okay, you know Kyuubi and Sheichibi, the two legendary demons?" Kishimaru asked. Kiba nodded.

"Yeah, Kyuubi is sealed inside Naruto and Sheichibi is supposed to be sealed inside of you…right?" Kiba asked. Kishimaur nodded. "So?" Kiba asked. Kishimaru looked over at the two woman. Kiba looked and it took a while before his brain clicked. His eyes turned whit eand he sweat-dropped. "You've gotta be kidding me…those two hot chucks are demons!?" Kiba shouted! Kishimaru gasped and covered Kiba's mouth! The two woman looked over and saw that other people were starign at them. They looked at Kishimaru and Kiba and sweat-dropped. They giggled and waved their faces with their hands the blew kisses and danced around. Kishimaru sighed in relief.

"Big brother Kiba, you've gotta be quiet!" Kishimaru whispered. Kiba nodded and the small oth took his sleeve away. He looked over at Kyuubi and Sheichibi and sighed.

"Okay, get let's go get those two and let's go to our next target." Kiba suggested. Kishimaru nodded.

"Hey! C'mon girls!" Kishimaru called. They looked at him and nodded. They pranced over to him and he looked around. "Okay guys, let's take Mrs. Haruno back to her house." Kishimaru said.

"We're gona let her go?" Kiba asked. Kishimaru smiled.

"Nope, I'm gonna lock her up in the closet! C'mon!" Kishimaru waved. They got Mrs. Haruno and Kishimaru tied her up to a chair using chakra. Folded her mouth and eyes shut with a blind fold, and put her in the closet. Kishimaru shut the door and sighed.

"Hehehehe, you really are a little demon, aren't ya?" Kiba asked ruffling Kishimaru's hair. Kishimaru chuckled.

"**Can we change back now!?" **Both Kyuubi and Sheichibi asked. Kishimaru nodded.

"Sure! But in human forme. Don't wann chain you two up and walked ya around do we?" Kishimaru asked. They shook their heads and they both poofed in white smoke. "Now look natural!" Kishimaru commanded. Once the smoke cleared Kiba and Kishimaru looked at the two demons. Their eyes went white as Kyuubi and Sheichibi transformed into gangsters! Kyuubi had long red hair, black sunglasses, his ears pierced with gold, diamond earrings. He wore a red muscle shirt, and black baggy pants. On his shirt the number '9' was imprinted in orange. He had a hat that was twisted to the side of his head. He had an arm band on his right arm, a fox tattoe on his left bicep, and he wore shoes that were big-knotted and huge! They had a black and red coloring. Kyuubi had whisker marks and in his mouth, a tooth-pick. Sheichibi was clad in sapphire, only his, sky-blue, hair was short. He wore a blue cap that was backwards, black sunglasses with a sapphire rims. He wore a baggy shirt and baggy shorts. He had a wolf tattoe on his right bicep. He wore black shoes with sky blue laces, and he had a pinky-ring. He had a cigarette in his mouth. He also had whiskers. They looked at each other, their fangs wre showing.

"**You look like a fag…" **Kyuubi said coolly.

"**You look like someone's bitch…" **Shiechibi said smoothly. They both looked at each other.

**  
"Heh, yeah…"** They both nodded at each other and fist pounded.

"**Just kiddin' bro…" **Kyuubi said and side-hugged Sheichibi.

"**Yeah, I was just kiddin' dawg. Love ya bro." **Shiechibi said and side-hugged back. Kiba and Kishimaru sweat-dropped.

"O-Kay…anyway…okay, now Mr. Haruno should be home a litte before dark. Let's get everything ready guys." Kishimaru said. The three nodded.

"Man, I gotta try those clothes on." Kiba said. Kyuubi and Sheichibi looked at each other, and then at him, then grinned.

"**We can help you with that dude." **They both said. Kiba cocked his eyebrow and before he knew it, they both grabbed him and took him into the bedroom. Kishimaru groaned and sighed and followed them. They were measuring Kiba.

"I swear," He started. "This had better be quick you two." Kishimaru said crossly, crossing his arms. The three looked at him and Kishimaru sighed. "If the villagers get involved I'll bring matters into my own hands and play the melody of death…and I'll make sure you two are caught in it if you don't hurry up, dress Big brother Kiba and get these traps going. Now GET A MOVE ON!" Kishimaru roared!

"**Whoa there Cub, calm down dawg…er…wolf…" **Kyuubi said coolly. **"We just gotta get this dude some gangsta clothin', then we'll do your lil' games, k?" **Kyuubi asked. Kishimaru snarled as his eyes turned pure sapphire.

"**You'd better hope you make it quick…I'm going to avenge Sakura and big brother from the hell they had received from day one…" **Kishimaru demonically spoke. His voice deep in anger. It made Kiba shiver a bit. **"I'll be downstairs…thinking of plans…make it quick…" **He said and walked away.

"**I blame you for making the kid like that." **Kyuub said. Sheichibi popped an anger vein.

"**Oh yeah…well look how you've made Kit look. He's a fuckin' sex machine…but I feel his pain…got his girly kidnapped. Okay dawg…as soon as we're done here with ya, we'll pimp ya up." **Sheichibi said. Kyuubi sighed and laid his hand on his knee.

"**Yeah…well…we'll get Sakura back for Kit. Now c'mon Sheichibi, let's get this dawg in pimp clothing." **Kyuubi suggested.

"**Tch, yeah. C'mon…we're gonna try this out, k?" **Kyuubi asked.

"Uh…sure…whatever…" Kiba replied. Kyuubi and Sheichibi cracked their knuckles. Kiba shivered a bit.

"**Ready?" **They both asked. Kiba nodded and closed his eyes.

_With Kishimaru…_

Kishimaru was practicing his flute. He was playing an eerie tone tha filtered through the house slowly. The waves of purple and black sound slowly filled the room. Things egan to morph into other things. The vase grew fangs and blood red eyes, as well as razor sharp leavs and razor-sharp fangs! The piano grew fangs and beagn to breath! The table began to levitate and it's feet free claws! Kishimaru's demonic chakra was turning the house into a monster house! Things began to levitate..until he heard them.

"**Okay wolfie! Here's the big bro Kiba! PIMPED UP!" **Kyuubi shouted! Sheichibi came in and Kishimaru's shaded face looked up. Kyuubi and Sheichibi looked in the direction towards the bedroom. Kishimaru looked towards the bedroom and saw Kiba walk out. Kiba was…dressed the way Kyuubi and Sheichibi definitely were…only different. Kiba wore his black-hoodie jacket, only it was bigger and baggier, a white undershirt with a gold medallian with Kiba's name imprinted in it. He wore baggy snow white pants with blue stripes going down the sides of them. He had a pinky-ring on and his right ear pierced with a diamond. He had a cap that was twisted backwards, and sneakers that were blue, white and black. He had his hands in his pockets and in his mouth, stood a tooth-pick. Kishimaru's shaded face attracted their attention.

"**Very well…now…set. Up. These. Traps." **Kishimaru demonically ordered. He stood up and looked at them all. They all stared at him as he revealed nothing but his eyes. They were PIERCING!!! All they saw, were two, small glowing red pupils…nothing else. To say the least they all froze. Sheichibi lowered his glasses.

"**Whoa there Cub dawg…uh…you don't need tah…Y'know…go all demonic-like…" **Sheichibi stated wavering his hands downward. The small oys eyes did not change.

"**Set those traps…I'll be helping by playing my flute and turning this house into a fun house. If the villagers even TRY to interfere…their souls shall rot in the underworld and they will burn in the deepest, darkest depths of eternal hell forever…" **He said and sat down and continued playing. Kyuubi, Sheichibi and Kiba all looked at each other.

"Well…ya'll heard 'em. Let's start! Now, what's the plan?" Kiba asked. Kyuubi and Sheichibi thought.

"**Ol' school style…" **Sheichibi said. Kiba and Kyuubi both grinned. They looked at Kishimaru, who was playing his flute. The sound sent shivered up and down their spines. They shook it off and cracked their knuckles.

"Alright…let's get this show running. Kyuubi and Sheichibi, you two get the front of the house, as for me…hehehe…I'll be gettin' The rest of the house." Kiba explained. Kyuubi and Sheichibi nodded. They split up. Kyuubi and Sheichibi began thinking up plans for the front of the house. Kishimaru offered hints, and of course helped out. He was able to use the notes and sounds emitting from his flute to make objects float to wherever they were needed. Though it creeped even both of the demons out, even Kiba when he happened to pass by, it was useful in making the final adjustments. They all spent nearly 4 hours perfecting their hilarious pranks. Kishimaru, still…evil looking in the eyes, not even showing his face yet…played music. Though, it didn't really fit Kyuubi's, Sheichibi's or Kiba's style. It sounded like ball-room waltzing music. But, they knew he wouldn't change the tune…since…how could you play rap on a flute? None of them knew, either way it was creepy that Kishimaru was playing those kind of tunes in the first place. As they finished the final adjustments, Kyuubi looked at the clock and sighed, wiping his forehead.

"**K, Mr. Haruno's gonna be home soon. So we'll hafta hide and just watch the fireworks explode! Hehehehe…" **Kyuubi said as he placed an exposive tag under the rug for the "Fireworks Grand Finale." Nodding towards Kiba and Sheichibi, they nodded back and looked at Kishimaru. He stood up and looked around, and then looked down. It was silent before Kyuubi, Kia and Sheichibi both heard slight chuckling from the boy… They cocked their eyebrows and looked at each other.

"**Hehehe…ahahahahahahaha……heha…….ehehe…" **He chuckled. They looked astared at him. **"AAHHHHHHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! HEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (Breath) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" **Kishimaru EXPLODED in homicidal laughter! Kyuubi, Shichibi and Kiba backed away a bit. Kishimaru looked at them and chuckled evilly… **"I shall have my revenge on Mr. Haruno…for big brother…" **Kishimaru said demonically, his piercing blood red pupils gleaming in the shadows cloaking his infant face. He then walked away. Kyuubi and Sheichibi sighed and Kiba looked confused.

"What happened to Naruto? What did Mr. Haruno do?" Kiba asked curiously. Kyuubi looked at him, as well Sheichibi.

"**Well…years ago…wen Kit was still young…and Cub was still young and with that pedophiliac bastard…Mr. Haruno agrred to assassinate Kit and I both…" **Kyuubi replied. Kiba let loose a light gasp and his eyes pinged, causing his pupils to shrink. Kyuubi sighed. **"But…when that ass-hole tried to kill Kit and me……he failed…because I was there and it was I who gave Kit my demonic power to defend himself. He gave Mr. Haruno a permanent gash mark on his chest. The scar is still left to this day." **Kyuubi explained. Kiba looked at Sheichibi.

"What's with squirt? Why are his eyes like that? I'm sure you've got a reason…am I right?" Kiba asked. Sheichibi, meekly, sighed and nodded.

"**Un-fuckin'-fortunately…yeah, I do. When Cub was still a tiny thing that fucking pedofile adopted him, called him son and began training him. But…one night Cub was sleeping…soundly…until a snake entered the room. I sensed it, knew it was that shit-faced cocksucker slithering on the floor. So…I got pissed, and I didn't even wanna think what he was gonna do ta** **Cub…so…I awakened Cub's vision…into a demonic vision, where his eyes go black, and he has piercing blood red, gleamin' pupils. It was named after a syndrome…legendary in name… I gave it to Cub 'cause he was…like a son to me. Everytime Cub gets up-tight about somethin' those eyes appear, and his faced is cloaked in shadows." **Sheichibi explained. Kiba and Kyuubi looked at each other. The dog-teenager felt bad at the moment.

"Wow…I never knew how hard they had it…but…I know it's nothing I should be…really concerned with…right? I mean, Orochimaru IS dead…right?" Kiba asked. The two demons nodded. Kiba sighed in relief. "Cool…(Sniff, sniff sniff) Well guys…heehawed…looks like we got somebody comin' in, and he smells like a dirty bastard…" Kiba said grinning. Kyuubi and Sheichibi sniffed the air and stuck the tongues out disdainfully and let loose demonic growls. Kiba chuckled. "Alright dawgs…let's hide and watch the fireworks." He said putting his hands in his pockets. The two demons did the same and vanished in a poof of white smoke.

_Downstairs…_

Mr. Haruno walked tiringly into the house. He stretched and yawned. Tsunade had put him to work greatly today, and now he was tired. He looked around…noticing the house was…silent…creepily silent.

"Honey!? Honey I'm home! Tsuyoku!?" Mr. Haruno called his wifes name. No answer. He felt a chill in the air and shivered slightly. He put his ANBU mask on the table and plopped down on the couch and kicked his feet up on the table. Un-knowingly, Kishimaru, and that gangsterfied demons and Kiba were watching him, from their place at the top of the stairs. Kiba, Kyuubi and Sheichibi grinned. Kishimaru, for some reason, returned to normal one way or another and was his sweet, and compassionate self. His sapphire eyes looked down on Mr. Haruno.

"So…Uncle Kyuubi, Sheichibi and Big brother Kiba…" He whispered silently. They looked at him. "How are we going to start this thing?" He asked. The three looked at each other and grinned.

"Yo…squirt…" Kiba whispered. Kishimaru turned around. "Drink these…" Kiba said. He, Kyuubi and Sheichibi looked at each other and grinned, then looked down at Kishimaru and held up 3, 6-packs of RC Cola. The little boy thought.

"Wait…didn't big brother ban me from drinking fizzy stuff?" Kishimaru asked. The three gangsters looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well…you wanna know something'?" Kiba asked kneeling down to Kishimaru's level. "Big brotha Kiba says you can for tonight. Now drink up little dude." Kiba said and they all laid down the packs. Kishimaru ooked at them and put his fingers together, like Hinata did.

"Umm…w-where should start big brother-GULP! (Glug, glug, glug, glug, glug, glug, glug!)" Kishimaru couldn't finish as Kiba had popped a soda open and began to make the boy chug! He looked at Mr. Haruno, seeing that the man was conked out. He snickered.

"Alright dawgs…start pumpin' 'em full of sugar. I'll go get a drainer to make this funner." Kiba said and walked away with his hands in the pockets of his hoodie-jacket. Kyuubi and Sheichibi nodded and started making the boy chug, careful as not to make him choke. Kiba returned with a drainer.

_30 Minutes Later…_

The three gangsters pumped Kishimaru to the brim with RC Cola. The small boy felt like he was going to explode then and there. They looked at him and saw him clutching his stomach.

"G-Guys…(Urp) my-my stummy hurts…" Kishimaru groaned holding his sleeve to his stomach. Kiba patted the boys back and…

"UUUUUURRRRRRRPPPPPPP!!!"

Kishimaru gasped and covered his mouth. He blushed a bit. "Ehehehehehe…whoopsie…excuse me." He said. The three gangsters put their hands up.

"Sa'll cool." Kiba said. They watched as Kishimaru started to become…jittery. He began to rock back and forth on his heels, faster and faster and faster. They all cocked their eyebrows as they saw him begin to hop up and down.

"Hahahahaha!!! Now this is why they call it hip-hop! Wheeee!!!" He shouted!

"**Uh…Cub. Hip-hop is music…" **Sheichibi said.

"**He knows that ya douche-bag!" **Kyuubi said and slapped Sheichibi upside the head. **"He's just getting hyper dumbass!" **Kyuubi said again. Sheichibi rubbed the back-side of his head.

"**What-fuckin'-ever…" **Sheichibi groaned. **"Okay Cub…now…Uhhh…dawgs?" **Shiechibi asked. They looked at him. **"Where'd Cub go?" **He asked looking around. Kiba and Kyuubi looked around until they all heard him.

"He-Hehe-Hehehehehehehehe! Mr. Haruuuunooooo! Wakey…Wakey Eggs and Bacey!" Kishimaru said grinning broadly. Kishimaru shook him awake softly…then. "WAKYE WAKEY!!!" Kishimaru shouted and began to shake Mr. Haruno violently!

"(Snort) Huh!? Oh…wha-what's going (Yawn) on? Is dinner ready yet?" He asked and rubbed his eyes. He saw Kishiamru grinning at him and sighed. "Great…Hello Kishimaru…may I help you?" He asked, sighing gravely.

"!" Kishimaru jittered! Mr. Haruno stared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Comewithme!" Kishiamru said and like lightning grabbed Mr. Haruno and pulled him up. "Let'sgo!" He jittered again. He pushed Mr. Haruno forward. Kiba, Kyuubi and Sheichibi sweat-dropped.

(Kiba) "Oh"

(Kyuubi) **"Fuckin'"**

(Sheichibi) **"Shit"**

They all said at the same time. They watched as Kishimaru took Mr. Haruno towards the kitchen where the first trap was… They shrugged and watched.

"!" Kishimaru said jittery and shoved Mr. Haruno into the kitchen! He stumbled and stepped on a tile. The tile was the first trap as a spring loaded boxing glove JUMPED out of the floor!

"WHAM!!!"

Mr. Haruno yelled as he went flying across the room into the closet, filled with a tub of glue! (AU: Mrs. Haruno is somewhere else different) He landed and a loud "SPLAT" was heard as glue splashed everywhere. After a few seconds, Mr. Haruno came out covered in glue. The three gangsters laughed! Mr. Haruno stumbled and pulled a line, connecting to the ceiling fan which spun and spread feathers from above! Mr. Haruno looked like he was being salted! He groaned and when he thought it was over, he was launched again in the air by another boxing glove!

"OOOHHHH!!!!" Kishimaru shouted pointing at Mr. Haruno as he yelled flying through the air! "IWANNAFLYTOO!!! IWANNAFLYTOO!!! BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB!!!" He shouted and started making motor noises and running around in circles. Kiba chuckled and the two demons just shook their heads with amused smiles on their faces. Mr. Haruno flew all the way into the kitchen where the same boxing glove retracted again and blew him into the living room. Kishimaru skipped over to another launcher and pulled it, sending 5 cream pies flying at HUGE speeds, swatting Mr. Haruno 5 times and flipping him around, whilst Kiba, Kyuubi and Sheichibi all threw down tied cans of paint, smacking Mr. Haruno as he flipped right in the face! He got up, holdin his head, which turned into a pin-ball from being hit with paint cans! One hit him, tilting him back and another from behind hit him forward!

"MYTURN!!!" Kishiamru shouted and got up to him! "I'MALITTLETEAPOTSHORTANDSTOUTHEREISMYHANDLEHEREISMY SPOUT!!!" He rhymed and with one blow!

"BAM!!!" He sent Mr. Haruno flyign with a Hyper-active uppercut, blowing him through the roof of the house and into the air! Kiba, Kyuubi and Sheichibi looked up. All went quiet and Kishimaru grabbed the tub of glue and put it under the hole where Mr. Haruno would surely land.

"!!! GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO!!!!" Kishimaru jittered. They shrugged, got Mrs. Haruno quickly. "NOWPUTHERINTHETUUUUUB!" Kishiamru shouted. They put Mrs. Haruno, who was still unconscious into the tub. Kishimaru got behind the tub and waved them over! "rONETHREEWE'REGONNAKICKTHETUBINTOTHECLOSETOKAY!!??" Kishimaru asked. They all nodded.

"aaaaAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mr. Haruno came throught he ole, landing in the glue!

"ONETWOTHREENOW!!!!!!" Kishiamru shouted and the four kicked the tub of glue into the closet. Kishimaru slammed the door shut and then grabbed the paper bomb under the carpet, opened the door back up and threw it in there. "BYEBYE!!! BOOOM!!!!" Kishimaru shouted! Kiba, Kyuubi and Sheichibi shrugged. Kiba snapped his fingers and Kishimaru blocked the door. An explosion was heard inside and Kishimaru came FLYING across the room! "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! I'MFLYINGLIKEABIRDIE!!!! TWEETTWEETTWEET!!!" He jittered and began flapping his arms madly. Kiba opened his arms and caught the boy. They looked at the door and saw Mr. and Mrs. Haruno were, still alive, but they were black and burnt. "TWEETTWEETTWEET!!!" Kishiamru continued to chirp. Kiba sighed and shook his head with an amused look. Kishimaru stopped jittering for a second. "…oooohhhhh…" He groaned. After a few seconds, he sprang up and jumped out of Kiba's hands! He held himself and jumped up and down. "Big brother Kiba!!!??? I think that soda wants to come out now! I needs to go wee-wee!" Kishimaru whined! Kiba sighed and took Kishimaru's hand and led him upstairs. Kyuubi and Sheichibi looked at the two burnt ANBU.

"**Hehehe…nice." **They both said and fist-pounded.

_10 minutes later…_

Kishimaru and Kiba came down and Kishimaru was still holding his stomach.

"Big brother Kiba? My stummy doesn't feel good…" Kishimaru groaned. Kiba rubbed his back and picked him up.

"C'mon squirt. Let's go get you some water then." Kiba said and walked into the kitchen. Kyuubi and Sheichibi had cleaned up the house in no time flat. It was neat and just as it was previously before they destroyed it. Demons were very tidy. They both couldn't help their habit of sitting like the common foxes and wolves and they just sat on the floor…like animals. Kyuubi scratched his foxy ears and Sheichibi licked his arms, grooming himself. Kiba came back with Kishimaru, who was feeling better. Kishimaru sighed in relief and walked over to Kyuubi and Sheichibi.

"Wow guys, you did a good job cleaning up the place. It's like nothing ever happened!" Kishimaru said happily throwing his arms out.

"**We demons are…tidy." **Kyuubi said. Sheichibi nodded. Kishimaru smiled and turned around and looked at Kiba.

"Oh, sorry Big brother Kiba I never got to get a good look at your new clothes." Kishimaru said.

"Sa'll right squirt." Kiba said coolly putting his hands up. Kishimaru looked at him.

"WHOO! HAIL TO ALL MEH DAWGS IN DA HIZ-HOUZE!!! GIMME SOME FIST HOMIE-G-SKILLIT!!! Hahahahahaha!" Kishimaru shouted throwing his arms in the air!

"YEAH! NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' 'BOUT!!" Kiba yelled and fist pounded Kishimaru. Kishimaru giggled childishly and hopped on Kiba's back.

"Homie gangster piggy-back ride!" Kishimaru happily said! Kiba laughed and held his ankles and ran around the house. Kyuubi and Shiechibi smiled.

_In Konoha…_

In Konoha, the sun was starting to go down. People were beginning to come outside, hoping Naruto wasn't around. They were fortunate and with smiles they began to converse. Konoha began to become itself after a few minutes. Some people were still alert though… Near the Hokage tower, Danzo was walking towards the council. He had, of course, noticed the change in the moon that these fools had not and did not worry over. The man walked into the tower and up the steps, grumbling to himself about Naruto and how he had seen the boy and even Sakura running around town. He entered the door and saw everyone there.

"Ahh, Danzo…" Hiashi Hyuuga greeted. The old man said nothing and took a seat. "Generous mood we're in today? Anyway why did you call us here?" Hiashi asked.

"I called you all here today to talk about Naruto…" He said. They all groaned and sighed.

"Again? C'mon we talk about Naruto every single damn day! Damn! Why can't we NOT talk about him!?" Another member asked.

"Well you fools, do you know that the Blood Moon is among us?" He asked. They stared at him.

"Tch, the Blood Moon is only a myth! Please Danzo…don't play with us." Another member said, slightly irritated.

"Why don't you folls look up in the sky once in a while. I've seen Naruto running around Konoha. He's changing because of that demon. Now, I must request something behind that bitchy Hokage's back. I've seen Naruto with the Haruno girl. And, he's already made his mark on her. Soon, they will mate and this village will be over-flowing with demons." Danzo explained. Everyone looked at each other.

"And just how are we supposed to believe that Naruto is being affected by the Blood Moon?" Hiashi asked.

"Did you ever see or hear about the mass slaughter that happened a night ago?" Danzo asked. They all nodded.

"Well…looks like that boy made himself a midnight snack. Read the papers… claw marks were etched into the concrete and there were burns from the survivors, stating that Naruto DID slaughter them all." Danzo stated.

"But…we thought there weren't any survivors." Another member said.

"I didn't say the mob survivors…there were people who woke up in the middle of the night and decided to check out what was going on. Thy said Naruto used some kind of fire technique. It was scolding and most of them ended up with second degree burns. Sakura was also hit in the bllast, and she, normally, would have died, or she would have been in the hospital for at least five months or longer." Danzo explained. "But, I saw her and that brat running around, and she wasn't even hurt. So…before they both can mate, I have come to an order. We must assassinate both Naruto and Sakura!" Danzo stated loudly. They all gasped!

"WE CANNOT DO THAT!" Hiashi yelled! "HE IS THE YONDAIME'S SON AND NEXT IN LINE FOR HOKAGE!" Hiashi hollered! Danzo sighed and coughed.

"What would you prefer Hiashi? A village over-run with demons? Or…a village without demons and where it is safe, so that your child and your child's children may prosper and grow? You pick…" He said. He smirked as Hiashi hesitated for a moment. The Hyuuga didn't know which one to pick. He wanted the Hyuuga clan to survive and be the best out of the best…but…he also wanted peace with Naruto. He grunted for a second and sighed.

"For…the protection of Konoha…and for our families…I…Hiashi Hyuuga…declare Naruto Uzumaki…and Sakura Haruno…to be assassinated." Hiashi said. "All those in favor raise your hands…please." He said. They raised their hands, some of them did not.

"Majority rules. I'll go tell the ANBU to assassinate them." He said and got up and walked off.

"What…what have you done Hiashi!?" One member shouted standing up! "What a selfish thing to do! That boy never did anything to you! And…what did Sakura ever do to you!? How SELFISH! The Hyuuga are always like this!" He shouted and walked out the door. Hiashi sighed and looked at the others. They said nothing.

"Meeting adjourned…" He said and got up, and walked out the door.

"I have a bad feeling about Hiashi's decision, to assassinate both Naruto and Sakura… a very bad feeling…" The member said as he walked about the council halls. Little did he know that a certain silver-haired Jonin over-heard him. The Jonin was shocked!

"_Assassinate Naruto!? I have to tell Jiraiya and Tsunade at once!" _He said in disappeared in a poof of smoke.

_At the Konoha Hotsprings…_

"Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo!!! That's right, show me those honkers on ya girl." Jiraiya perversely giggled as he was peeping using his telescope in the woman's bathhouse. HE giggled again. He heard a poof and sighed. "What is it now?" He asked. Kakashi landed.

"News…Hiashi has just ordered Naruto and Sakura to be assassinated." Kakashi said. Jiraiya's eyes widened!

"What!? Damn Danzo! Hurry, we must tell Tsunade about this!" Jiraiya said getting up. Kakashi nodded and they both poofed away in white smoke.

_Hokage Tower…_

Tsunade was filling out paper work, as usual, and sighed.

"You two had better have a good explanation for this…what do you want now?" Tsunade asked. She saw Jiraiya and Kakashi appear in front of her in a cloud of smoke. She set her ink brush down and intwined her fingers and rested her chin upon them.

"Tsunade, we have word that Hiashi has ordered both Naruto and Sakura to be assassinated…" Jiraiya said. Tsunade's eyes widened and fear struck her heart!

"WHAT!!!!???" She SCREAMED and SLAMMED her hand on the desk, causing it to crack!

"Yes…and no doubt Danzo is up to this." Kakashi said. Tsunade gritted her teeth.

"That son of a bitch! Hurry! We must go check Sakura IMMEDIATELY!!!" Tsunade ordered! "I WANT FULL SECURITY STAT!!!" She ordered!

"Right!" They both said in unison. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi all ran out of the office and to the room Sakura was being kept in. Tsunade slammed the door wide open and looked inside. She saw Sakura still sleeping in the mystic blue and green tinted glow. Sighing to herself, she turned on the lights. The three looked around, and found nothing. There were no chakra signatures around either. Tsunade turned off the lights and closed the door.

"Okay, even though we didn't find anything I still want full head security…now." She said sternly. Both ninja nodded and Tsunade walked back to her office.

_Inside the room…_

Inside the room, all was quiet. The red chakra out-lining could be seen glowing superbly underneath the blanket. Sakura was not shivering…although she still felt cold. The Blood Moon was now transforming her. She became cloakced in a mystic red light that suddenly began to turn white! It lit up the room, and as it began to dim, it turned red and then disappeared! Sakura's eyes slowly opened and she yawned. Looking around, her vision was blurry, and slowly, her eyes adjusted. Rubbing them she noticed she was still naked, but…where she was now…she had no idea! It was blue…and green lit softly and calmly. The next thing she notcied…was that…Naruto…wasn't there with her! She gasped! She stood up, covering herself and walked forward, only to meet the glass field. It knocked her back and she gasped and fell backwards! She began to panic! She suddenly began to scratch at the glass like a begging dog and began to whimper! It was until she let out a call…to her loved mate…

"NAAARRRUUUTTTOOOOO!!!! HEEEELLLLLPPPP!!!" She screamed and slid down the glass…

_At the Konoha Apartments…_

Inside the apartment…Naruto slept soundly…still sweating massively! The chakra cloak coating him became brighter and brighter, shining in a white light! It dimmed, turned red and finally…the blonde groaned. Opening his blood red eyes and let lose a demonic growl. Sitting up in his bed he stretched, popping his neck. He looked around, seeing that it was dark. He was still hard as a rock and growled disdainfully at it. He then heard something that caught his ears!

"NARUTO!!! HELP!!!" He heard a cry! His eyes were low…but began to widen. Soon he egna to panic and looked around! He jumped out of bed and looked around for her! He looked under the bed and everywhere! In the closets and in the bathroom! It dawned on him, and soon he became over-whelmed with rage. He growled as the pupils in his eyes turned red, making his eyes pure crimson!

"**GRWRAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAARRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" **He let out a blood-curdling screech and blew right through the wall! He…went out…searching for his mate.

_With Sakura…_

Sakura was panicking madly! She gasped and scratched at the glass field and screamed! She didn't know where she was or how she got here! She wanted to get out! The pinkette looked around and around. She calmed a bit at the blue and green light, but her heart was pounding vigorously!

"NARUTO!!!" She screamed again! She wrapper herself in the blanket and hugged herself. She was a bit scared, mostly because she didn't know where she was or what she was doing here! Her ears perked after a few seconds. She heard foot-steps. It was odd, she didn't see the door open. She looked over to her right, seeing everywhere pitch black. Not even the lights brought any other light into the room, besides a comforting feel. Sakura heard the foot steps a bit clearly. Although, each time one step would make a sound, it would be after, at least, 5 seconds before another one was taken. She couldn't tell which direction they were coming in, but it sounding like they were coming…from behind her. She quickly moved to the other side and stared into the darkness. Squinting her eyes slightly she heard nothing.

Whoever was in here with her sure didn't want themselves to be noticed. Covering herself up with the blanket she let loose a…girly, yet mildly threatening, growl hoping for whoever was in here to know the get the hell out! Although, it didn't seem to work…because about 10 seconds later, she began to hear foot steps again. She shivered a bit and glared. She let loose a small spike of chakra, hoping to scare the person or whatever it was away! Silence…but then more foot steps. Appearantly this thing wasn't getting the message! Sakura let out another growl…a bit more threatening this time. She heard the steps stop… then go back up again. They got louder, and louder and louder. Before Sakura could let out another growl the lights flashed on!

"I heard growling and screaming in here so I came to see…" Tsunade's eyes widened as she saw Sakura in the glass field with an assassin right behind her! The pinkette gasped and turned around and backed away. "Alright…I know Danzo sent assassins to kill Naruto and my student mister…so don't think you're going to get away easily…" Tsunade said pointing at him. The man gulped. "Now," she began to walk towards him and Sakura growled at him.

"**Grrrr…" **Tsunade and the guy looked at her in a bit of shock. Sakura was also surprised.

"I did better than I thought I did on that one I guess." She said smiling cutely. The assassin and Tsunade looked behind her and gasped.

"Only…Sakura…it wasn't you…" She Tsunade said taking a defensive stance. Sakura's ears twitched in confusion.

"It wasn't? Then who was…it…?" She said as she turned her head. Her eyes widened as she saw him in all his naked glory! "Naruto…" Sakura said relieved that he was there. The blondes eyes were a pupiless-demonic red, and one thing was for sure…he was PISSED!

"We came here as soon as we could Lady Tsunade! What seems to be the…" Kakashi and Jiriaya scrammed into the room but then froze! They stared in disbelief as they saw Naruto staring at them with cold blood eyes.

"That's the problem…" Jiriaya corrected. Naruto let out a nasty growl, causing them to back away. Sakura pressed her hands up against the glass field.

"Naruto…please get me out of here!" Sakura begged! The blonde looked at her and copied her, licking the glass. He let out a cute growl. Sakura smiled sweetly. The blonde smiled and formed a ball with his fist. Cocking it back, and still smiling, has SLAMMED his fist into the glass, shattering it! Sakura was grabbed and Naruto wrapped his tail around her and snuggled her to his chest. Sakura nuzzled her head into his muscles and smiled, closing her eyes. Naruto licked her forehead lovingly. Sakura clung to his naked body on instinct. "C'mon Naruto…let's go." Sakura suggested. The blonde nodded. He looked at the others and then glared at the assassin and Tsunade. He let out a blood-curdling growl towards them and then looked at Kakashi and Jiraiya. He gave them a snort and bared his , in one jump he SMASHED and FLEW through the roof! His complete 9 tails glowering in the demonic red moon-light, and his body covered in sweat, still, giving him a wet shine.

"**GrrrRRRWRRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" **He let out a blood-curling scream into the ominous night air! He then crouched down on all fours, snarling in every direction, hopping around, seeing if anyone was going to attack. With a fierce snarl he leapt off the roof and landed, then streaked down the dirt ally-way! People gasped as a mysterious wind passed them! They looked around for the source, but they could not find one! People began to talk about it, wondering what it was! But…they one thing they forgot to talk about…was…if Naruto or Sakura were around, or not…

_Outside of Konoha…_

Naruto ran until he reached the top of a mountain cliff that looked outside, upon the village that glowed. He looked at Sakura who was clinging to him and sat down. The blonde nudged her with his nose, and she looked up at him. His eyes returned to the normal, crimson slitted pupils. Smoing at her, showing his fangs he kissed her and licked her, happy to see that she was okay. The pinkette snuggled into his warmth, of which he provided her plentily with. Naruto decided, that it was time to continue the rest of the mating ritual. The last 2 phases. Looking at her, he stood up, with her on his back and walked over to a rock, setting her on it. He rested his chin on her thigh and admired her beauty, whilst wagging his 9 tails. His body glittering with smooth chakra that waved back and forth letting her know he was ready to continue. She smiled and ran his whiskers through her fingers. With that, he got up and began to flex his muscles. She blushed and admired them as he showed his ripped torso and rouch biceps. His legs were muscular as well… and he even had strong glutes. Sakura blushed and giggled as he tossed his wild hair around. He flexed and then got on all fours and walked over and found, remarkably, a boulder 10 times his size! Pushing it over towards Sakura, who was surprised at Naruto's strength, he grinned. He grabbed the boulder and grunted as he lifted the boulder with ease and held it high over his head. Panting happily and looking at Sakura, who had an amused look on her face, Naruto grinned cheekily and held the boulder up with one hand instead, flaxing his right arm for her. Sakura blushed and giggled.

"Wow Naruto, you're so strong…you big show-off." Sakura said giggling. The blonde tossed the boulder away with his arm, letting it roll down the hill, crushing trees until it stopped. Naruto licked Sakura's face, and began to become…sexual. Placing love-nips around her collar bone and neck, licking the ancient seal of the demon that he had used to mark her as his, he continued to kiss, lick and nibble on her skin, that fed him so full. He gripped her, slightly small, but pretty firm and nicely formed breasts, which he would be suckling from during their love-making, hoping to get lactation from them both. They were nice to be gripped in his massive and firm hands. He held them softly, yet tight enough. Giving them a squeeze, which he got smacked upside the head for, since he squeezed a tiny bit TOO hard, he lightened up.

Continuing to gentle massage her breasts, whilst kissing every single part of her body, causing her to moan into the night air. He stroked her legs and all around her body, even setting her on his lap and letting her fall back into his bulk, whislt her massaged her sensually on the shoulders, kissing her tender lips, his tongue automatically intruding and breaching through her lining of defenses, first the lips, and the teeth. Though…Sakura let him past her teeth…secretly. Licking around insdie her mouth and massaging her, she felt his hands slither down to her clitoris…toying with it for his own enjoyment. Sakura gasped! He cheekily snickered and felt good knowing he surprised her! Toying with he sexual organs and, even to get her rile up, pinching her clit lightly, pulling and tugging, makign her want more of his play. Squeezing her thighs together as the pleasure over-whelmed her body, causing it to tell him that she couldn't take it… but he showed her no mercy and stuck two of his fingers into her woman-hood, for a taste of his foxy side. She gasped and her eyes shot open! Naruto's mesmerizing cromson eyes lulled them back closed again. Sakura didn't notice the saliva, leaking and dripping lazily from the corners of their mouths, but she felt it dripping between her breasts.

Slowly moving their heads, lazily from side to side to get a more…sensual feeling of intimacy and lust between them…and more saliva to leak out and cover them…getting a riled feeling to make of play and love, After more of sensual and living touch, Naruto's greedy fingers causing her to cum, as to where he licked it away, Naruto decided to let her…feel him. He picked her up, and set her on his hips. Grabbing his cock, he began to rub against her woman-hood, whilst nibbling on her neck. Sakura thrashed about as the nerve-endings on her vaginal walls picked up Naruto's glans, rubbing against her in an, intoxicating and sexual feel. She gasped as Naruto even, for a small amount of time, inserted himself inside her, giving her a few thrust, although he only pushed in a couple of inches, perhaps 1½ to only 2 inches inside her. He decided to save his all natural length for the real messiness.

"Oh Naruto!" Sakura gasped throwing her head back into his pecs. Narutotook himself out and rubbing his thumb against her clit and then vaginal wall. She let out a girlish squeak, causing Naruto to grunt with husk and sexiness. Growling seductively in her ear he dabbed his tongue inside it, then trailed down to her neck. Pushign his thumb past her opening, and inside her, he decided to thrust a bit harder. Sakura immediately grabbed his biceps and held firmly as Naruto's colossal strngth caused her body to move back and forth with each, heart-pounding thrust! Naruto could literally smell her cum, brewing, boiling and leaking from her body. Feeling the sexual juices made for comfort and pleasure creating a nice, rich and thick coat around his thumb, he ejected it and sucked it clean. He could tell that Sakura was close to her orgasm…so, he insterted his hardened meat into her tiny sized opening and began to thrust 2 inches in and out. Naruto surely felt it and grunted loudly! Causing it to echo in the hills! Sakura gasped and moaned and panted as sweat from them both mixed together, creating a lubricant to where Sakrua could easily slid against Naruto's rock hard muscular body!

"NARUTO!!! OH KAMI!!!" Sakura screamed! Naruto's eyes shot wide open and quickly covered her pussy, feeling a massive squirt of her cum soak his hand. Grinning evilly he rubbed it all over his body, hoping his scent would arouse her more and MORE! H rubbed it between his pecs and ver his abs and 12-pack, and in the cuts and creavessess' of his torso muscles. He was a very dirty and naughty fox indeed. The only thing going through Naruto's mind was fucking her 'till his dick turned swollen red, and…maybe until she passed out or at least until she was sore as hell. Just as Naruto was about to cum, he ejected his, juice covered cock and grabbed it, jerking it, causing him to shoot Sakura square inbetween the crack of her breast and up! Snickering at the mess they were making he rubbed her down in his freshly brewed juices, and her scent caused him to harden so much, he through his own cock was going to BURST right through his skin! Sakura panted as Naruto turned her around and forced her to look at him. She looked at him with love, passiona dn lust whelling deeply in her eyes.

"Oh…(pant) Naruto (pant) Y-You dirty little…fox…(pant)" Sakura panted. Naruto breathed deeply as low, demonic mumbles erupted from his voice. Sakura found it sexy and hot. Naruto saw her newly formed 6 tails, pink, fuzzy, foxy and cute. Naruto could easily tie her down and give her rough, hard-core sex. Though, this was her first time, and despite Naruto's SENSATION to fuck her 'till the cows came home…he would go easy on her…then he'd fuck her brains clear out. Snickering at his plan he began to bite her neck, roughly. He hoped to leave her bleeding, with bruises and bite-marks in tact whn tomorrow came! Although, he wouldn't make her bleed TOO much…but just a little, as he thirsted for her blood! Sakura felt Naruto's teeth begin to penetrate her skin. And…even though it hurt, she saw why Naruto was doing it. He was biting her to make sure that NO ONE, would DARE mess with HIS mate!

He would suck her blood lke a thirsty vampire so he would recognize her by both scent, and blood signature. As Naruto was biting er neck, Sakura remembered that it was his birthday! Her eyes widened and she felt guilty! _"Oh no! Naruto's already Eighteen and I haven't given him a gift yet! Okay Sakura, just think! What does Naruto like the most! Well…there's…me obviously…and…oh……that's it!" _She thought and her brain finally clicked! "N-Naruto…" Sakura said. The blonde extracted his fangs and looked at her, healing the mark automatically, being that his demonic chakra was running through her veins. "I want you to wait here for a while. I want you to meet me at the apartment in… an hour. Okay?" Sakura asked. Naruto whimpered and begged her not to go. "Naruto…trust me…you'll like this. I promise you will." She said with a reassuring smile. The blonde snorted and nodded. Sakura lustfully kissed him and ran off. The blonde sat there and thought of a way to waste the time. Well…he knew he certainly couldn't go make-love to her COMPLETELY dirty like this. He shrugged and began to clean and groom himself…making sufre that his balls were clean and nice for Sakura pleasure him with, hoping they would appeal to her liking. Well, it was what all animals did, and he was an animal. He began to groom himself, hping the hour would pass by quickly.

_With Sakura…_

The pinkette quickly ran to the apartment, hoping that there was enough time to give Naruto his surprise. She ran into the apartment and into the kitchen. Searching the cupboards she saw stacking with pounds, upon POUNDS of ramen, she giggled. Taking them into the bathroom, she saw where she was going to put it all. Although, she quickly cleaned it out first. She put the water on hot and waited for it to heat up. "Naruto's going to love this!" She said with glee!

_1 Hour later…_

Naruto stretched and sighed. He didn't know HOW long it had been exactly, but…he was sick and tired of waiting and he got up on all fours. Stretching he streaked over to the apartments and into his own. Locking the door he looked around. A…strange yet familiar scent found it's way into his nostrils. He sniffed the ground and began to walk, following the trail. He could smell Sakura's scent as well. It led him to the bathroom and he saw the door slightly open. He pushed it open with his hand and glory behold! His mouth dropped to the floor and his cock twitched! There, in a bathrub FILLED with his FAVORITE RAMEN…was Sakura, staring at him with her breasts out in the open! She was bathing in broth and noddles.

"Hey handsome…Happy Birthday…" She said naughtily. The blonde gulped as his face heated up! He shut the door with his foot and ran over to the tub! Sniffing the scent of his 2 most favorite things in the world, seeing the combined together made his penis quiver with anticipation! He licked some of the broth up, seeing how it was the only flavor her had left, chicken. He watched as Sakura handed him chop-sticks. He swatted the chop-sticks away and climbed in. The broth felt good! Nice and warm, like a bath! Sakura watched as Naruto took her and set her on his lap, facing him. He let out a sexy growl towards her. She giggled. "Happy birthday Mr. Fox." Sakura said sexily. Naruto lustfully kissed her, falling back into the ramen bath! Naruto felt hungry indeed at the moment, feeling noodles swing here and there. His stomach growled and he scratched the back of his head. "Well, eat up, big boy. Desserts just a few slurps away." Sakura insisted. Naruto's tails straight straight up and he began to slurp. Quickly, like a vaccuum he slurped noodles and broth until there was nothing left!

Sakura was shocked! That was 30 minutes flat he had that tub drained! The blonde patted hs belly and rubbed it, burbing a bit. He noticed Sakura had a ramen noodle stuck in her woman-hood. He grinned and snuck over to her. She watched him as the blonde slid under her, facing her woman-hood and slurped the noodle right out of her! She gasped and blushed madly! Naruto snickered and licked away at her pussy, sucking and inserting his tongue into it, tasting the broth. Sakura gasped and moaned pleasureably! "You dirty little…ugh!" She moaned and grunted as the blonde demon started to suck harder and harder, increasing the suction with his tongue, until Sakura cummed again! She drained her juices into his mouth and panted! Naruto came back up and gave a cheeky grin. Sakura blushed as Naruto began to lick her clean of broth. Licking in every nook and cranny, he gathered the taste of brother everywhere he could find! He let Sakura lick him clean as well. He licked it as she licked his, anticipating and impatiently waiting cock clean. Although, they both had to wash the ramen out of their hair. Naruto made sure his blonde underarm, penile and scalp were clean! Sakura the same. Once they were finished, Naruto decided to do a small cuddling session before they made their way towards the final stage…mating. Drying off clean and cleanign the tub out as well, Naruto carried Sakura all-the-way into the living room, and wrapped the both in a blanket. He walked over to the fire-place, and started a fire. They both snuggled lovingly as the crimson flames heated them. Sakura's emerald eyes sparkled in the light, whislt Naruto's eyes kind of matched evenly in the orange-crimson flames. Looking at her, he cupped her chin, making her look straight into his eyes. They both saw colors swirling inside their eyes again. Naruto sealed their gap, with a loving, and passionately lustful kiss.

_Outside in Konoha…_

The villagers were bustling and no one paid any attention to the demonically, creepy, crimson moon hanging above their long as Naruto wasn't around them, or with them as a matter of that fact, they were good! They talked, ate and even some turned in for the night. Standing high above on a look-out tower in the middle of the village, Kishimaru stood there, porcelain flute in one hand, glaring at all of the villagers. Kyuubi, Sheichibi and Kiba stared at him.

"Tonight," he said turning to them and then taking a courteous bow, "I…Kishimaru Uzumaki, shall play you three songs. These songs are made up of three passages. The cheery, glee version, the soft, soothing lullaby…and the eerie, ominous version." He explained to the three gangsters. They looked at each other.

"Uh…okay…keep it real yo and…uh…play…good luck…and make things…exciting." Kiba said giving Kishimaru a thumbs up.

"Hehehehehehehehehehahahahahahaha…" Kishimaru childishly giggled, yet…it didn't sound childish at all…it sounded…like a demon's giggle. He looked at them with murderous intent in his eyes. "There shall be more than excitement in this performance…big brother Kiba…hehehehahahahaha…there shall be much, MUCH more…" He said and sat cross-legged. "Please, come over and sit. Let your legs hand free as you enjoy my, most prized passages." Kishimaru said. The three walked over and sat down, letting their legs hang off. "Now…Uncle Kyuubi, Big brother Kiba, and Sheichibi. Enjoy…my melody…" He said. "Third Passage…The Playful Wolf, Fox and Hound…" He recited. Kiba thought it was a pretty good title. After all, he loved dogs. Kyuubi smiled, but…Sheichibi stared at Kishimaru his mouth slightly gaping.

"_**Where have I heard that?" **_He asked. Kishimaru began to play smoothly, an upeat, cheerful, and playful tune. Sky-blue ultrasonic waves emitted from the flute as they grew bigger and bigger. The tune was very soft and made the three happy! As Kishimaru played the sound waves reached the lights and lanterns hanging over-head. In an instant, it caused the light bulbs to EXPLODE, and the candle lights, to flicker out. Darkness blanketed to village as each part was shut off. People gasped and stared at the lights as they went out, and as pops were heard throughout the village!

"What's going on!? The lights! They're popping and going out!" One villager complained! They all shrugged and soon, Kishimaru topped his cheery, upbeat tune of happiness. He then switched.

"Seventh Passage: Lullaby of Graceful Wind." He said. Kiba, Kyuubi and Sheichibi thought the title was…a bit too…much for them. Kishimaru played. It was…soft…sound…soothing…beautiful…and most of all…extremely calming. It echoed throughout the vilage and into the ears of the un-suspecting villagers.

"Wha…what's going on?" One villager asked. No body said a thing as they all smiled and fell over, knocked out. The sound waves were a calming sea green. The beautiful tune echoed through the village. Once Kishimaru saw the sea green waves echoe passed the walls of the village, he stopped. He made sure that Naruto and his friends and that everne Kishimaru and he knew and loved like family, were not effected.

"**Damn Cub. Put everyone to sleep. Nice job!" **Kyuubi said smiling coolly. Sheichibi was still skeptical and Kiba remained silent with a smile.

"It's not over yet…my final passage, I learned from one of Orochimaru's personal body-guards, Tayuya. She taught me…this song." He said. Taking a deep breath, his face was covered by shadows and he opened his eyes, un-covering those small gleaming red pupils. The other three shivered a bit. "Ninth Passage: Shades of Fantascia!" Kishimaru said. He began to play. The tone and sound of the tune made all three of the gangsters shiver uncomfortably. Sheichibi recognized this one! His eyes widened and he gasped! He recognized those black and dark purple ghostly waves of ultrasonic sound waves! The eerie, haunting and malevolent tune that filled his ears!

"_**That jutsu! But! Oh Kami!" **_Sheichibi mentally gasped as he looked down! The sound waves reached the sleeping villagers and the three gangsters watched stupefied! Out of nowhere, shadows began to appear around the villagers! The house began to creak and groan evilly and furthermore…they all began to hear blood-curdling growls coming from below.

"LET THE MELODY OF HELL BRING YOU ALL TO YOUR KNEES FOOLS!!! BEHOLD MY SONG OF DEATH!" Kishimaru shouted and he plute a very HIGH pitched tune into his flute, causing a purplish-bluish-blackish sound wave to wash across the village, and echo into the quiet shadowy hills beyond! In a second, SCREAMS OF FEAR AND TORTURE AND CRIES OF TERROR ERUPTED IN AN INSTANT!!! The three gasped and Kishimaru laughed maniacally! "FEED MY DEMONS OF THE UNDERWOLRD!!! FEAST UPON THE FLESH AND BLOOD OF THESE MORTAL WHO DARE TO INTERFERE WITH THE SACRED BLOOD MOON!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Kishimaru laughed lieka homicidal maniac! He watched as screams of villagers being ripped apart, eaten and having their flesh rended filled the village! Kishimaru played his eerie tune, as if controlled the monsters who returned to seek revenge from the mortals below! Kishimaru stood up and played smoother and softer, yet louder and more vigorously! The two gangsters, Sheichibi and Kiba watched in horror, whilst Kyuubi grinned and laughed his ass off!

"**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! TAKE THAT YOU MOTHA' FUCKIN' COCKSUCKIN' KILLERS!!! PLAY MORE CUB!!! AVENGE MY BEAUTIFUL AISU FROM HER COLD-BLOODED MURDER!!!!!" **Kyuubi roared in anger and excitement! Kishimaru did as Kyuubi told him and played. Sheichibi and Kiba watched as body parts and limbs were thrown and tossed every which way! Out of windows and into the sky! Blod soaked and turned to ground crimson red! Blood even flowed like water our of windows were villagers were hanging, screaming bloody-murder as the shadow demons ate the from the legs up! Blood squirt and flooded the ground as villagers were eaten by the thousands! Kishimaru and Kyuubi laughed as the demons roared in victory!

"NOW MY SHADOW DEMONS!!! I COMMAND YOU TO SUCK THESE SOULS INTO THE DEPTHS OF DARKNESS WERE NO LIGHT WILL EVER SHINE!!! THIRTEENTH PASSAGE!: SHADOW-HANDS OF THE UNDERWORLD!" Kishimaru shouted and played a frightful tune with ghostly moving ultrasonic-sound waves or eerie blue, purple and violet blanketed the village! Suddenly, the ground turned pitch-black, and demonic hands made from shadows grabbed the bodies of dead and even still screaming, dismembered villagers were ripped apart and drug into the depths of the shadow realm and spirit world, where no light shines…and not even a candle can be seen! All around the village, people were being dragged screaming blood murder into the shadows! Kishimaru giggled evilly and Kyuubi felt like celebrating! Kiba and Sheichibi watched HORRIFIED as the the blood drained like water and body parts were now being dragged into a swirling vortex, leading to never-ending suffering! The vortex swirled and swirled, making Kiba dizzy. Finally, the demons let out their roars of might and sunk eerily into the vortex, where it disappeared in a shining light of blackness. The ground…was empty…no blood was even spotted. It was clean as a whistle.

"**DAMN! THIS PLACE LOOKS CLEANER THAN A VIRGIN'S PUSSY!" **Kyuubi shouted! **"ENCORE! BRAVO!" **Kyuubi cheered! Kishimaru panted and fell back. Kiba gasped and caught him.

"Squirt are you okay!?" Kiba asked worried. Kishimaru sighed and breathed softly.

"**He's fine…it's just that jutsu." **Sheichibi explained. Kyuubi and Kiba looked at him, slightly shocked. **"It's a deadly forbidden jutsu that I, personally taught Cub. But, he had help by a girl named Tayuya, a flute player and a personal body-guard for Orochimaru. She taught him all of the passages, and like a weed, Cub soaked them all in like water. I helped him strengthen it and finally, compressed it into a jutsu deadly enough to suck even an entire village into darkness." **Sheichibi explained. Kiba and Kyuubi felt shocked and looked at each other, then at Kishimaru. **"But…like jutsu that are forbidden, it strains the body to use very large amounts of chakra. Lulling the opponent to sleep…tch…I'm even surprised he was able to finish the shadow-sould absorption. Cub's exerted himself, and now need rest. Kiba…take Cub home…Kyuubi and I shall make sure that there is nothing left of tonight." **Sheichibi said. Kiba nodded.

"C'mon squirt, let's get you home and in bed." He said and jumped away. Kyuubi groaned.

"**Ahh shaddyup and let's get going. Besides, Kit hasn't even mated with Sakura yet, so you might get back in time to see the fireworks." **Sheichibi explained. Kyuubi's ears pinged and he gave a perverted grin.

"**Hehehehehehe…lead the way mah brotha." **Kyuubi said. Sheichibi and him fist pounded and started to search.

_With Kiba and Kishimaru…_

Kiba walked the eerily dark village streets, holding Kishimaru in his hands. The child apparently mistook the dog gangster for a blanket and cuddled into him, sucking his thumb. Kiba smiled. It felt like he had his own little baby brother, snuggling next to him. He walked into Crescent Moon Ally and saw the small cottage at the end. He walked in, seeing as it was unlocked. The young man looked around. It was very cozy inside. It looked just like an apartment, only there were 2 floors. Upon walking in, the were greeted into the living room, with a fire, which warmed the small living room. There were 2 chairs with a small table. There was a closet next to a walk-in kitchen. From the kitchen there were stairs, leading up to his room. It was small…but comfortable. Kiba walked through and up the stairs. The place was bigger than it appeared. There was 1 bathroom down a hall, and then turning 2 corners to the left, was Kishimaru's room. Kiba entered the small boys room and saw his bed. Looking around curiously, he saw, on both sides of Kishimaru's bed, 2 nightstands. Across, there was a bookshelf, and then, directly verticle of the bed was a closet. Kiba also saw…paper…posted on the wall behind Kishimaru's bed. He walked over and got a closer look. Upon closer inspection, Kiba saw many childish drawings and scribbles on the paper. He saw…what seemed to be…the Konoha 11, including Jiriaya, Tsunade and Kakashi. Kiba saw his friends, and Naruto and Sakura standing by each other in scribbles, holding hands in a chain. He even saw Akamaru in there.

"Squirt must've made this when he was real young… hehe…" Kiba chuckled. He set the boy down and got Kishimaru into his pajamas, washed his face and got him in bed. Kiba tucked him in and smiled. Kishimaru still had the porclain flute in his hands. Kiba took it and looked at it. He set it on the nighstand next to Kishimaru and stroked the boys hair. "Night…sweet dreams squirt…" He whispered and then walked away, shutting the door. He put out the fire in the fireplace, darkening the cottage perfectly and stepped outside. He locked the door and walked out of the ally. He walked and walked until he reached the Inuzuka family clan house. He walked inside and down towards his room. Sliding the paper screen door open that was his room, he saw Hinata sitting up in his bed, loking out the window. He startled her as she gasped!

"Kiba!" She exclaimed and jumped out of bed, clad only in her pearl white bra and night skirt. She ran and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're safe." She sighed. She felt his arms wrap around her in a welcoming embrace.

"Of course…why wouldn't I be?" He asked. Hinata blushed and smiled at him. She loked at his new clothing.

"You…changed your…clothes, I guess?" She asked getting a hold of his new look. Chuckling nervously her grinned.

"Hehehe…I'll tell you later. C'mon…I'm tired. Long night helping Kishimaru." Kiba said and began to shed his clothing. Hinata blushed and turned around, giving him his privacy. Kiba cocked his eyebrow and sighed. "You know, Hinata…you don't have to turn around every time I undress." He said looking at her. Hinata turned shyly around.

"Sorry…" She apologized. Kiba sighed.

"You don't have to say you're sorry either Hinata. I mean, you've seen me naked before…" Kiba said looking at her. It as true…Hinata had seen Kiba nude before. Her face reddened faster than a ripening tomato.

"Yes…I know…Kiba…it's just that…it was unexpected…t-that's all…" She said. Kiba smiled and hugged her.

"Unexpected nothing' babe. Speaking of nakedness…I haven't seen YOU naked yet." Kiba said sticking his tongue out with a wink. Hinata gasped and almost fainted! Kiba held her firm. "Tell you what…if you get naked, I'll get naked with you." Kiba suggested. Hinata felt herself dreaming and going blurry. She gasped… "I'll take that as a 'yes'" Kiba said grinning. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. Undressing himself fully and getting into bed and shedding Hinata's clothing as well. The girl felt a bit faint…but she was slowly coming too. "Se, it ain't all that bad is it?" Kiba asked. "It's comfy." He said with a grin. Hinata slightly giggled with a tint of red crossing her cheeks.

"I…guess it is…Kiba…" She responded. Kiba stared at her and stroked her long silky sapphire hair.

"Hey Hinata…" Kiba started. She looked at him.

"Yes?" She answered.

"I want you to give me an honest answer…k." He said. Hinata gulped and nodded.

"O-Okay Kiba…" She stuttered. Kiba got closer to her.

"I wanna know…what come to your mind when you think of…us…making love?" He asked huskily. Hinata's face reddened IMMENSELY! She began to sweat!

"I-I-I-I-I-I…" She stuttered in shock. Her heart was beating like a drum! Kiba looked at her with soft eyes, wanting an honest answer. Although…for some reason it looked like he was hurt a bit, thinking that it was a negative response. She gulped and sucked in her pride. "I…think it would be…something…beautiful…" She answered. Kiba's eyes pinged a bit.

"Do…do you really think that…Hinata?" Kiba asked. The opal-eyes girl smiled reassuringly. Kiba had never been so happy as to hear tha from her. He closed one eyes and looked down.

"Then…do ya…wanna…do it?" He asked nervously. Hinata looked at him with a bit of shock…yet her heart warmed.

"Well…Kiba…it's a big responsibility and all…d-do you think we can handle a child?" Hinata asked a bit scared that Kiba would ask such a question. The dog man blinked once.

"I think so…I'll handle anything…so long as you're by my side and we're with each other all the way… I…love you Hinata…" He said warmly. Hinata cuddled into his muscular chest.

"I love you too…Kiba…" She responded. Kiba smiled softly. He took her chin and made her look up at him. He kissed her passionately.

"_Naruto…good luck dude…" _Kiba said mentally, and he and Hinata…began their dance of love…

_With Naruto and Sakura…_

The blood moon glowed eerily and strongly above the apartments, Naruto and Sakura were still cuddling, un-aware of what had gone about. The demonic Naruto had all 9 of his fluffed, warm tails wrapped around his pink-furred mate. Sakura looked at him, stroking his orange and blonde haired alpha male…who would soon fill her body with life and love. Stroking his side-burns, causing him to pur for her. She giggled. Naruto licked her cheek playfully. He looked at her…but his smile disappeared.

"**(Pur)" **He purred and rubbed his chek against hers, wondering what was wrong. Sakura looked at him, and then at herself.

"Naruto…why do you want to do this…with me?" Sakura asked. The orange and blonde haired alpha male stared at her, a bit perplexed. "I mean…look at me…I'm…-" Sakura was cut off.

"**B-Be-B-Bea-Bea-Beau-u-u-utif-f-ful…" **He struggled with talking, but he meant it. Sakura looked at him.

"You…what?" Sakura asked once again. Naruto gulped. He knew he was going to struggle, but sucked up his courage.

"**I-I t-th-thiiiiiiinnnnkk…I th-think y-y-y-y-you're…b-e-a-u-t-f-f-fu-l-l-l." **He said calmly so he could get the syllabols out easily. The red-pink haired girl looked at him.

"You…thing I'm…beautiful?" Sakura asked. Naruto sighed.

"**Yes…" **He said quickly. Sakura smiled lovingly.

"Oh Naruto…you're so…" Sakura whispered. The orangish-blondes ears twitched and he sniffed his arm pit, then cocked his head to the side. Sakura turned his head to look at her. "Well…I wasn't going to say stinky…although…maybe a bit…you smell like sweat…but that's okay…I was going to say how sweet you are." Sakura said with a flushing smile. The blonde smiled handsomely.

"**Grrr…" **He growled sexily. Sakura shivered a bit as he breathed hotly onto her flushed cheeks. He gave her butterfly kisses on her lips, gently holding her sides. He finally got her into a foxy kiss, purring cutely to get her a bit…more aroused. Naruto pulled off the blanket off, exposing her beautiful body to the heat of the fire. Naruto licked around in her mouth, causing her to moan slightly. The blonde then let go of the kiss and began to kiss her neck, love-nipping her on the shoulder neck and collar-bone. Sakura wrapped her arms around his strong back. He stood up and, with his tails wrapped around her, and not even looking up to see where he was going, he walked all the way back into the room. He set Sakura on the bed, but had to leave her for a second to go put out the fire. Naruto thought and thought, then an idea snapped into his head! He stood there, holding his man-hood as he urinated on the fire. Sighing blissfully the fire was out cold. He shook his demon-hood free of small dribbles of urine and walked back into the room, where Sakura lay there, stark naked on the bed. Naruto let loose a cute growl as he got on the bed. Sakura looked at him and smiled. Naruto got on top of her and continued to nip at her neck.

**WARNING!!! WARNING!!! LEMON ZONE!! LEMON ZONE!! LEMON ZONE!!**

Naruto kissed her neck and sucked it, nipping it and licking it making Sakura moan in delightful pleasure. Naruto moved down towards her supple breasts, and making Naruto want their sweet necter. He licked the top of them, moving his head in a spiral, licking away at her, small yet nicely formed breasts. He made his way to the nipple and toyed with it using his tongue. Sakura gasped and arched her back as Naruto blew on it, hardening her nipple. Naruto nibbled on it, whilst he toyed with the other one, pinching the other nipple between his razor-sharp nails. Sakura groaned as the blonde nibbled harder on her hardened nipple. He licked and then, like a baby needing milk, began to suck, wanting and begging for her lactation! Sakura grunted and whimpered and squeaked under his mighty tongue as it licked, hoping to get a taste of her sweet nectar! Using his, demonic-like treatements to get what he wanted, he grabbed the breast with his hand and began to pinch it and massage it. Sakura gasped!

"Naruto!" She squeaked! Naruto chuckled darkly at making her squeak. She was so cute when she did it. Naruto continued to squeeze and massage, even holding the entire breast is his enormously sized hand! He gripped both of them and licked them both, going from left to right with each lick Sakura actually began to lactate. The blonde grinned evilly and sucked it, causing him to get a sweet taste into his mouth! He kept sucking and sucking, getting more and more each time. Sakura wasn't sure HOW he was doing it, but he was getting her lactation…somehow…although she really was intrigued, at the moment, she really didn't want to know Naruto's ways of making her produce milk. Naruto then nibbled on both of the nipples, causing her to produce more of her milk and, even making her nearly want to scream. As the blonde suckled his prized mate of her juices, he held her down forcefully! She couldn't move as she now could only tilt her head back and moan and beg for him to go on! Only, he was playing with her. The playful demonic blonde's 9 tails swayed back and forth and then began to move towards Sakura's clit, rubbing against.

Sakura gasped and arched her back again, causing the tail to rub more and more and against her clit. Sakura gasped and panted as the blonde then went back up and closed her mouth with a sloppy, saliva covered kiss! Naruto drooled slightly from the mouth, as did Sakura but both weren't complaining. They knew this would be messy, and Naruto's dick was harder than a rock! He couldn't wait to get rid of his hardness! But he also wanted to make sure his Sakura was…pleasured firstly before he began to real love. Naruto licked around in her mouth, whilst pinching her pink, and now red nipples and even beginning to graze his nails through her silky red streaked pink hair. The demonic orange-blonde streaked spiky haired demon, then stopped the kiss, drooling all over her body and began to nip gently at her collare bone. As he did this, he grinned mentally and touched the mark on her collar bone that he made. Sakura didn't see it coming until she SCREAMED! Pleasure over-whelmed her ENTIRE body! She gasped and panted as beads of sweat began to line her forehead and body. Naruto activated the mark again, making her scream in pleasure. It was so much for her that Naruto felt his tail get shot by something. Naruto continued, not stopping for a single second his pleasure. After doing this nearly 10 times, and making Sakura cum hard, causing her to want to put her legs together, although Naruto didn't let her. The blonde, then began to toy with her clit, licking inside and giving Sakura a good pleasure kick. She fisted a handful of his orange streaked blonde hair!

The blonde seductively growled for her as he licked her clit like licking up water to quench his thrist. He still wanted her cum in his mouth and he wanted to taste it again. He stroked her thighs. Sakura shivered a bit as it sent a chill up and down her spine. Naruto's tails mischievously grabbed her tails and held them to the ground! The blond licked in the clit, casuing her to grunt. Beginning to pinch and tug gently on the sexual arousing body part, Sakura could say that she was MORE than aroused. She was being killed by it…at least it felt like that. Naruto them moved down to her wet and cum covered pussy. He licked it clean and then stuck two fo his fingers into her and moved them around, feeling how nice and warm she was. Sakura clenched her eyes and teeth shut as the alpha male started to thrust his fingers in and out of her! Slowly, but them becoming faster and faster each time, then slow. Sakura jolted and her body cringed under his demonic touch!

"Y-You dirty little fox….you…(Gasp!)" She said, causing him to snicker. Naruto then looked at her with a mischievous grinand then shived 3 fingers into her! That was her limit as Sakura winced a bit in pain. Naruto could see it was her limit and then pulled two out and stuck his middle finger in her pussy. He began to thrust harder and harder and HARDER into her! She SCREAMED as Naruto inserted another finger and went slow, then fast again! He pushed his fingers all the way into her, getting her vaginal excretion all over his fingers. His ears twitched and he took out his fingers and licked them clean, coating them with his saliva…then, with a small burt of his own spit, he shoved them into her yet again and proceeded to go in and out and in and out again and AGAIN! Sakura felt vivid! She felt DIVINE! She felt like she had missed out severely on the best thing that could even ENTER her life when she was young. She knew Naruto would treat her good…unlike Sasuke who would've probably asked for child after child after child!

She closed her eyes and moaned and groaned for Naruto as he thrust harder and harder into her with his fingers! She laid out her arms flat on the bed and moaned agana nd again as he continued to pleasure her! Sakura yelped as Naruto nibbled on her clit for a second, snickering to himself. "You dirty little-AHHH!" She was cut off as Naruto thrust his tongue deep into her hot inner core! Naruto licked everywhere in her clit that he could! The walls…although were the only things available to lick, but, he had other plans. Using his demonic power, he increased the length of his tongue and then began to thrust harder in and out of her! Sakura gasped and felt so vivid! Naruto's tongue toyed insdie her whilst Naruto's…dirtily mischievous little fingers rubbed her legs, then spread them apart so he could go deeper. Sakura couldn't take anymore and her fingers grabbed his hair and scratched at his scalp, hoping she wouldn't hurt him she maintained and just held his hair. Besides, Naruto let out an angry growl when she scratched his scalp. The orange streaked blonde then, began to thurst faster and faster! Sakura gasped and arched her back as she felt herself coming closer and closer by the minute! After nearly 3 minutes, Sakura couldn't take anymore. Naruto sniffed her juices and coming and quickly covered her pussy with his entire mouth and began to suck harder and harder. Sakura screamed as Naruto's suction forced her cum out and down into his throat, coating it with her musky, yet sweet juices. Naruto sucked her dry and licked the inside for the pleasure of it. He extracted his tongue, and dragged it up Sakura body, in between her breast and forced her mouth open as he gave her a kiss. He slowly pushed his tongue down into her throat, causing her to cough. Naruto extracted it. They were both covered in sweat and Sakura was gasping for air. Naruto's long tongue crawled back inside his mouth and he swallowed.

The demonic young man then gave her a lustful kiss on the lips, then flipped them over! Sakura knew it was her turn now and she could feel Narutos anticipation making him shudder! Sakura kissed him, smothering her hands all over his perfectly chisled chest. Her fingers ran in-between the cuts of his 12-pack and over the harderned muscle, yet sexily tonned and tanned skin that he had. She went up to his pecs and felt how strong they were. Her hands traveled across his strong neck muscles and down his arms. She felt his veins, popping right out of them and ran her fingers over them. She felt his cuts and how solidly built he was! Both of her smooth and silky hands ran over both of his manly arms. She loved the feeling that he was solidly built. He was like…an Adonis. Tall, soaring to a humongous height of 6'ft. 5'in. He had become so handsome that Sakura even felt her heart ping when she looked at him everyday. She would blush. And now, they were both making-love in his bed, in his cozy apartment in the dark whilst a demonic, malevolent intent of a moon shown over them both through the window. Sakura felt the feelings of love and lust running over and over thrugh her mind. She finally smothered her hands down to his rock hard cock. She grabbed it and stopp the kiss. She went down, licking both of his hard nipples as he did her, then letting her tongue glide down, coating his sweat-covered chest in saliva, until she reached his demon-hood. She liked up and down the shaft of his penis, before she then began to place the shaft in her mouth, cocking her head to the side and licking up and down over and over again. The blonde's eyes bulged open and grunted demonically as he watched her with one eye almost closed, and slightly open, her licking his warm, long, thick and extremely hard member, which got no attention over the past 4 days!!! But now, he was getting his wish and he whimpered as Sakura put the glans in her mouth and licked it. Naruto was very sensitive in the area and began to growl and thrash his head to the side as her felt her warm saliva cascading down his dick. It felt like pure heaven!

"**GRWRAGH!!!" **He grunted in pleasure yet…the pleasure was killing HIM! Sakura mentally chuckled at him. He tasted so good, his member. It slid down her throat and how warm it was but the touch. There were even a few veins that she remembered seeing. It was a perfectly formed muscle. She slid it down deeper into her throat, like she had not when she first sucked his demon-hood. She heard Naruto growl and whimper and gasp in delight! This was his second birthday present from her, and she knew he took it that way, along with the all important fact that he had to mate with her. She finally took him all the way in and she felt his member dig into her throat. Her muscles in her throat acted on contact and she tried to swallow, causing Naruto to let out a very LOUD growl!

"**GRAH!!!!" **He yelled as Sakura's tongue played with his member. She took the member from deep in her throat, not at the base yet, and then took it out of her mouth. She squeezed it and pulled up on the skin, seeing his pre-cum starting to come up. She blew on it, and Naruto shivered coldly and growled as she did so. Sakura blew all around his shaft, making sure his glans area got it more, being that it was so sensitive. Naruto indeed felt it and her gritted his teeth and fisted a handful of her hair, tugging and pulled, trying desperately to be gentle, but it was just too much! Sakura growled and took the base of his cock and began to play with it, poking it back and forth, and then seeing it twitch, and poking it forward and backward. Naruto clenched his eyes shut as he let go of Sakura's hair and lightly grasped it. She smiled and went back to giving him his pleasure. Naruto felt himself nearly cumming just by the feel of his member pulsating inside her mouth! Sakura then took the base and gave it a firm grip, jerking him off for a few seconds, causing more cum to come up, then she dipped her tongue into his hole. Naruto winced and gasped as Sakura toyed with him by putting her tongue into his cock-hole. He felt himself edging closer and closer to his release.

Sakura then began to bob her head up and down, coating his thick long member in saliva. Sakura gripped his pubis hair and then relaxed her throat. She dipped his member down deep into her throat, coming to the base and getting her face nudged by Naruto's blonde pubic hair. She kept bobbing up and down more and more. Naruto finally, cummed, shooting ropes into her mouth and coating her walls with his musky and salty cum! Sakura sucked and licked him clean. She then took his member out of her mouth and them turned to his scrotum. She licked his testicals, taking onto her mouth and licking them one by one. Naruto was panted for air from his last release, but was still bone hard. Sakura toyed with his balls, stroking his scrotum and licking them. She then decided to try a trick that Tsunade taught her. She went down and then stuck her tongue into his ass. Naaruto's eyes shot wide open!

"**GRAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!!!" **He yelled and slammed his head back against the pillow! Tsunade siad that doing this stimulates the prostate of the man your having sex with. She ejected her tongue and found Naruto sweating beads by the second, though he seemed pretty hory and still hard.

"Did you…(Gasp) like that (Pant)…Naruto?" She asked. The blondes eyes were closed, and he was laid back. Sakura climbed up to him and looked at him. "Naruto?" She asked. It wasn't until he scared the living shit out of her by shooting open his brightly glowing red eyes and slitted pupils! She gasped and Naruto flipped them over, causing Sakura to land on her belly. The blonde seemed ready as he massaged her back and grunted low and deep into her ear, dipping his tongue into it and nibbling on her ear-lobe. Sakura knew what was coming, and that Naruto would try almost anything to get himself to cum! The blood-moons power shone through and shined on Naruto. Chakra FLARED AROUND HIM IN A DEMONIC RED AURA. It was wild, like fire! Sakura turned around to see Naruto and gasped! He stared dead into her soul! Sakura watched as Naruto's 9 tails became cloaked and his whole body was covered in fire like chakra. His member stiffened harder and his muscles looked like they had hardened more! His fangs seemed to have grown longer and his hair lengthened more. Tattoes appeared all over his body, and his seal showed. The tattoes that were forming all over his body had demonic language writtin in them. It connected to his seal. Naruto's entire body was cloaked in the demonic written language of black ink tattoes. The tattoes began to move towards the seal, and the combined! Sakura covered her eyes as Naruto closed his eyes and felt his body grown again. Sakura gasped as the blinding red light radiated heat!

Naruto growled deeply and soon, his eyes shot open! He looked at her, his body cloaked entirely in burning chakra! Sakura looked at him and blushed madly! He looked sexy with slightly longer hair and he looked like his bodily features had matured more! He gave her a sexy growl causing her to shiver as his tails swayed mischievously back and forth. Naruto's claws had slightly lengthened, and his whiskers were now longer, giving him the very exact appearance of a fox. He bent down and kissed her lustfully. He stared into emerald her eyes. His stare into let her know, that everything was going to be okay. Sakura looked at his arms, seeing black flame tattoes around his biceps and wrists! His anklles held the same tattoes. Around his neck was the same thing. He looked very sexy with those tattoes. Sakura hoped they were permanent deep down. She wrapped her arms around his strong neck and separated from the kiss.

"I'm ready…now Naruto…" Sakura said. Naruto grinned.

"**Okay Sakura…I promise…I won't hurt you."** He said, his voice husky, deep, low and sexy in all! Sakura stared at him. He smiled. **"Looks like I got my speech back huh? Feels good to talk toy uo again without grunting. Although…I think I learned a new language…" **He said. Sakura choked on her own words!

"I-I-I…NARUTO!!!" Sakura shouted and hugged him! "I MISSED YOUR VOICE!" She squeaked as he hugged her back. Rubbing her back gently he smiled.

"**I missed you too Sakura… but… I need to know something." **He said. Sakura looked at him. **"Are you ready for our love making to truly come true? To have children and to love each other forever and always?" **Naruto asked. Sakura nodded.

"I am… Naruto…make love to me…" She said. He smiled handsomely.

"**I'm going to put you on your back first, okay?" **He asked. Sakura nodded. She looked at him, seeing him devilishly handsome in every way, even with Tsunade's necklace. She smiled and nodded.

"I love you…Naruto Uzumaki…" She whispered. His ears twitched.

"**I love you too…Sakura Haruno…and now, you shall be…an Uzumaki… If I hurt you, know that it is only out of love from deep within my heart…always…" **Naruto said. She nodded. Naruto gripped her sides. **"This will hurt, but you will get used to my size." **He said. Sakura nodded. Naruto spread her legs apart and smiled as he aligned his mamber with her woman-hood. He pushed himself…slowly inside her. She winced a bit. He felt thicker than before.

"_Maybe he thickened just a bit more!? Like…half an inch!?" _Sakura shouted as she winced. Narutoslowly began to move in and out of her, making sure she was alright. He didn't want to go his fastest until she was comfortable with him inside her body.

"**Shhh…just relax all your muscles." **He said. She relaxed herself and let Naruto's member slid through, 1 inch at a time more. Sakura winced still, but tried to remain calm. Naruto pushed in farther this time, and felt her vagnal juices secrete. He smiled handsomely, but then turned serious. She still had to get used to his thickness. He massaged her back and she slowly moved in and out of her. He made small purring sounds from the back of his throat to soothe her. It worked slightly as Sakura sighed and began to moan. Naruto moved a bit fasther, taking himself all the way out before he went inside again. This time, he went in deeper, making her groan and moan more and more. He himself even began to moan sexily as the friction was getting to him. He began to go faster and faster, slowling some and then going faster and faster, then slowing and then repeating again and again. Sakura gasped and panted as Naruto also did the same. Sakura groaned and gasped as Naruto began to move in and out quicker and more nimble! They both moaned and groaned. Naruto even raised Sakura up and then gripped one of her breast while her leaned down and supported himself with his left arm.

"**Sakura," **He said clenching his teeth. **"Clench your pussy around my dick! It feels so good!" **Naruto maoned. She did as told and clenched. Naruto growled sexily! Sakura gasped and moaned before Naruto gripped her ass tightly and moved in and out harder and harder! Sakura moaned and gasped!

"Oh Naruto!" She shouted! The new demonic blonde growled as he went faster and faster and HARDER and HARDER! Sakura SCREAMED as she came! But Narutowasn't done yet! He rammed into her harder than last time! Then, he stopped! Sakura's eyes widened in fear and Naruto knew what was next. He twisted her around so she looked at him. They both were sweating and panting.

"**Are you…ready, Sakura?" **He asked, his chakra shining brightly. Sakura nodded and Naruto hugged her, laying flat on the bed with her. Sakura never knew how much weight he had gained! But, he wasn't crushing her which was good. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist all the way and then held her head to his shoulder. **"Okay…" **He said. Sakura braced herself. Naruto finally thrust out and then IN! BANGING THEIR HIPS TOGETHER AND BURSTING THROUGH HER BARRIER! Silence at first…but Sakura jolted and tears came out. **"Bite…bite my shoulder, please…" **He said offering his muscular soulder to her as a pan-killer. She did so and bit down hard! Naruto winced slightly but he held. Sakura clenched her eyes shut tightly as tears escaped. It was SO PAINFUL! Naruto rubbed her back and Sakura felt blood trickling into her mouth. Her figner nails had made red marks in Naruto's back. He didn't mind though. He knew she was going through pain. After a few minutes, Naruto felt Sakura release his, now bloody shoulder and her claws, which had small bits of blood in them, released. **"You okay now?" **Naruto asked. His wounds healed almost instantly. Sakura nodded and Naruto kissed her tears away. He then kissed her.

"You can continue now." She said sniffling. Naruto smiled.

"**Okay. Now, I'm going to watch as you moan, groan and scream and ecstasy and love." **He said huskily. Sakura nodded. Naruto moved his hands out from behind her back and then spread moth legs apart, wrapped them around his waist. Sakura then felt him begin to move again. With each thrust, her cum ran out and along his dick, dripping off od his balls. They both moaned as Naruto went harder and fast into his new territory. He inserted more and more of himself. Sakura cummed againa and again due to his smooth and slickness. Though, as Naruto thrust harder and harder and harder and faster and faster and faster…he couldn't cum! He went on and on! He rammed into her harder and harder, grtting his tteth and clenching both eyes shut! Sakura screamed and gasped as he went and cummed over and over! They both sweat immensely, soaking the sheets. Naruto even began to get a bit rough and rammed her up against the wall and fucked her harder! He gripped both arms as spread and held them out, holding them against the wall! Sakura gasped and panted and screamed as Naruto rammed harder and harder inside her! Cum spurt out with each thrust, and byt his time Naruto's dick looked like it was covered in whipped cream! He kept going on and on! He just could NOT force himself to FUCKING CUM! He growled and roared mightily with each and every thrust! Sakura kept cumming around and all over his dick!

"**Oh Sakura! SAKURA!!!" **Naruto yelled!

"Are you cumming yet!?" She screamed back!

"**NO! I CAN'T FUCKING CUM!!! I've tried and I should've by now! I think we have to keep going! I'm not even close!" **Naruto yelled back! Sakura's eyes shot open and looked at him. She saw how desperate he was try cum into her and smiled.

"THEN I'LL BE HERE FOR YOU UNTIL YOU DO!" She screamed back! Naruto looked at her amazed! She smiled and then let out a yelp as she cummed yet again! Naruto knew this was going to be a long time.

_Hours Later…_

Naruto was still going! He was feeling pleasure big time! But…he just couldn't cum! Sakura had commed nearly 25 times, which he counted, yet he could not. He could tell Sakura was becoming exhausted of physical strength, but he wasn't for some reason. He kept ramming into her and ramming into her over and over and over again! Finally, the after all his time, collapsed with Sakura. He laid on her on the cum covered and sweat soaked bed! He panted and panted over and over again. Sakura felt herself spent physically. Naruto's cock was red as a lobster and still harder then a rock. His demonic chakra flared brightly.

"**Sakura…(Pant) I…(Pant) can't c-cum!" **Naruto said. Sakura panted harshly.

"We can't (Gasp) give up Naruto (Pant). There's got (Gasp) to be some (Pant) way." She said. Naruto, drenched in sweat panted lightly and looked at her.

"**What if I can't Sakura?" **Naruto asked. Sakura's eyes widened!

"No! You can Naruto!" Sakura said loudly cupping his cheeks. Naruto looked at her, his eyes demonically red, his handsome face looking at her, pleading for an answer. She…unfortunately had no answer for him. She stroked his whiskers over and over. "Oh Naruto…I know you can do it…we just have to find…some way." She said. Naruto stared at her.

"**But…how?" **He asked. Sakura shook her head and moutht he words 'I don't know' to him. He put his head down on her stomach and she rubbed the back of his head gently. Naruto looked outside, staring at the blood moon. It stared back.

"_**Why can't I…cum into her…why?" **_He mentally asked over and over. After a few minutes, Naruto began to see a face in the moon. He squinted and then saw it. He saw himself, forming in the moon! Naruto's eyes widened. It was him, and what he looked like before the blood moon transformed him. It reached out and a spiritual form of him stood there, not even clothed. _**"What the?" **_He asked. He watched as the spirit of himself walked over towards him and bent down. The spirit merged with him and Naruto's eye pinged! His cock turned blood red and it hardened immensely! Naruto couldn't take it, it turned painful! In a flash he whipped Sakura on her side with him in front of her, causing her to gasp and yelp and lifted her leg up! He then shoved his cock up her pussy and fucked her hard and fast! Naruto and Sakura moaned and groaned as Naruto now felt the sensation of himself about to completely EXPLODE inside her. He rammed their hips together harder and harder! Faster and faster! Sakura screamed as she cummed, but Naruto felt himself about to explode. He went faster and faster, biting her on the shoulder and licking her blood away, sneaking and arm around her and gripping and squeezing her breast, he finally did.

"**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAAAAKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Naruto YELLED!

"NAAAAARRRRRUUUUUUTTTOOOOOO!!!!!" Sakura screamed back!

"**I LOVE YOU!!!!" **Naruto shouted!

"I LOVE YOU TOO!!!" She screamed back! Naruto finally thrust all the way in exploded inside her, causing her to cum as well! Squirting rope after rope after rope after rope! Sakura felt the sticky, red, fluid move up deep inside her pussy! Naruto and Sakura were now fully exhausted! The blonde panted with his eyes wide open, and Sakura felt her body go limp.

"**Always…and…forever…" **He said as his tails grabbed the cim and sweat soaked blankets from underneath them. He let go of her leg and covered them both. He looked down with a weak smile on his face. Sakura looked up. **"…I…did…it…" **He said and closed his eyes. They both cuddled into a ball together and immediately fell asleep.

_Hours Later…_

The sun was shining brightly, and Naruto and Sakura slept. They were back to normal. But, Narutos whiskers were still real. He was now, mature looking. His hair longer, and a lot muscular. The tattoes still etched onto his skin. He and Sakura wre cuddling together. Both were physically spent from last night and exhausted. Naruto opened one eye and saw the sun shining through. He groaned and sighed. He wobbled out of bed, his dick sore from last nights event and shut the blinds and the curtains closed. He and his girl would now be spending the day together, in bed and sleeping. He climbed back in bed and closed his eyes. He looked at Sakura first, and smiled.

"Just…nine months…and we'll be parents…my lovely cherry blossom…" He said huskily, and kissed her lips. He went back to sleep.

_9 Months Later…_

It was a beautiful day. Naruto and Sakura finally moved into the Namikaze house, after Naruto elarned about his birth, his heritage and parents. He was angry at first, but got over it later. He and Sakura were sitting at the table. Naruto still wore his good old jumpsuit and was now a Jonin. Sakura was wearing a nice white dress, and due anytime this month, and Naruto couldn't wait! He looked at her and smiled as she held the bulge in her belly. Though, Naruto knew that thy might be demons. He still would treat them like a father would. He would care for them, love them and raise them along side his cherry blossom.

"You doing okay there love?" He asked huskily. Sakura smiled.

"Yes. I'm doing very well Naruto." She said smiling. Naruto gave her his number 1 grin and she giggled. Naruto just stared at her as she closed her eyes and felt her womb.

"Gosh, I can't wait Sakura…the baby or babies are gonna be a handful, but hell…so long as it's with you I'll never get tired." He said sticking his tongue out. Sakura giggled.

"Well, its already been…what…seven months since I turned Eighteen myself? I'm also excited too." She said Naruto nodded and got up. He went to go outside and train. Sakura took deep breaths to relax herself. A few minutes later she was still relaxing until she felt something…pop… Her eyes burst open! Her heart began to race! "Naruto!" She called! Naruto came inside the house and looked at her.

"What Sakura?" He asked. She looked at him.

"I think it's time… I felt something pop!" She shouted! Naruto's eyes widened and he got excited. He scooped her up!

"I'll make it there in a flash!" He said grinning. He used his fathers "Hirashin No Jutsu" to teleport htem to the hospital.

_The Hospital…_

The lady at the desk was currently working at the counter until Naruto appeared in yellow lightning. She gasped and held her heart. He scared the living shit out of her!

"Listen, I got a baby here and I need it delivered!" Naruto said with a grin. The nurse nodded and called for medics! "I also want the Ol' briny hag here to help!" narut said chuckling. She must've heard a mile away or something but Tsunade came BURSTING RIGHT THROUGH THE DOOR SHAKING HER FIST ANGIRLY!!!

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!!! I TELL YOU I'M NOT OLD DAMMIT!!! I JUST GETTING ON IN YEARS!!! OW SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH AND LET'S DELIVER THIS BABY YOU BRAT!!!" Tsunade shouted! Naruto saw Kishimaru hanging on Tsunade's arm.

"Hi big brother. I was just visiting Grandma when she ran out of the tower, and I was along with her. Oooh! A baby!" Kishimaru shouted!

"Hey squirt! Okie dokie "Grandma" let's go!" Naruto said and put Sakura on the stretcher. Kishimaru let go and Tsunade snarled at him as she walked down the hall behind the medics. Kishimaru and Naruto snickered and followed right behind…then broke out into a run as they heard Sakura scream! The reached the emergency room, with Sakura shouting threats to kill Naruto, chop his penis off, drag it through Konoha with his name on it and throw it in a nearby river. Even some threats about feeding it to Akamaru. Naruto felt uncomfortable down there but she was having a baby. Although, she crushed his hand as they ran down into the emergency room. Naruto laid Sakura on the bed and she squeezed his hand!

"PUSH!" Tsunade commanded! Sakura screamed as her face turned beat red. Naruto fanned her with his hand, and Sakura screamed again.

"C'mon Sakura you can do it!" Naruto cheered!

"Shut the fuck up now…" She said. Naruto turned pale and his knees trembled a bit. He still held her hand as she screamed again and again! Finally, the baby came out! Tsunade clipped the cord and wrapped it in a blue blanket and handing it to Naruto.

"We still got one more!" Tsunade shouted. Naruto gulped as Sakura screamed again and again! Tsunade saw the head and commanded Sakura to push! Sakura did and screamed louder! This caused the baby to slip out. Tsunade caught it and clipped the cord and wrapped it in a pink blanket. She was bloody and then proceeded in cleaning Sakura out. Naruto held both babies and looked at their features. They had cute ears, whisker marks and blonde and pink hair. The girl had pink, the boy had blonde, although the boy came out with blonde pink mixed colored ears, while the girl came out with blonde ears. Naruto was sure that their eyes were opposite. The girl had blue, the boy had green. He smiled. He could feel tails underneath the blankets. He already knew which color they were though. Same as the ears. He awed at their cute whiskers, which were very small, compared to his foxy ones. Tsunade finished and wiped her forehead. Sakura was pale and it took her will to stay awake. "I'll let you two be alone. Come everyone!" Tsunade ordered. All the medics walked out. Kishimaru stood there and smiled. He grabbed a chair and dragged it over to the bedside. He sat down and smiled. Naruto smiled back at him.

"Look at these babies you two. So beautiful… Sakura… we did it…" He said smoothly. Sakura looked weakily and smiled.

"O-Oh…our babies are beautiful Naruto…" She said as tears fell from her blood-shot eyes and pale face. Naruto kissed her.

"Rest now Sakura. You need to rest. You're tired." Naruto said. He gave the babies to her and hopped up on the bed with her. "I'll rest with you." He said. Sakura sniffed and held the babies. Naruto stroked her teary cheeks and kissed her lips. "I love you…" He said.

"I love you (Sniff) too…" She said teary-eyed. Naruto smiled. Saura immediately fell asleep into Naruto's chest. He kicked his sandals off and closed his eyes. Kishimaru smiled warmly. Naruto winked at him before falling asleep. The small boy stayed there, and eventually, fell asleep along with them…

**THE END**

**

* * *

**_Sorry this one took SO LONG guys! Well, I'm done! WOOT! Now I can start working on my other stories! :D I hope you enjoyed this one, because there are many others STILL to come! Also, I will be updating my poll! So check to see another NaruSaku series option!__ Bye! PLease R&R! I missed you all! :( Also, as a nice little fact about Aisu. :)_

_**"Aisu" means "Ice" (In Japanese)**_


End file.
